World Goes 'Round
by 4eyedstargazer
Summary: Human AU. Nineteen-year-old Alfred F. Jones has an interesting life. A part-time tourist photographer by day and a badass trumpet player for a world renowned concert band by night. Despite how his interesting life sounds, Alfred feels like he is missing out on something. Love. In a chance of fate, he finally meets the girl of his dreams...wearing a wedding dress?
1. Chapter One: Chance of Faith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"That's it! Stay still!"

With quick reflexes, the young man adjusted his Nikon camera, focusing on the flock of children. Closing one eye shut, he leaned over until his nose brushed the screen monitor, proceeding to click the button on the top right-hand corner. "Say cheese!"

A bright flash of light emanated the group of kids, their chubby bodies anxiously quivering from having to keep the same poses for who knows how long.

Once he was finished, the young man peered at the camera screen, making sure that the shot he took was spot on.

"That was fantastic kiddos!" He declared as he approached them with a satisfying grin.

Bending on his left knee, he then handed them a ticket. "See that booth over there? Give that nice woman this ticket. She will be the one to give you pics that I did of you." He instructed them.

The oldest of the children nodded, graciously taking the ticket. In return, he gave the photographer a stack of greens. "Thanks, mister!"

In response, the young man smiled. "Call me _Alfred_!"

"Thanks, mister Alfred, sir!"

Before he had the chance to correct them, the children were already heading toward the direction of the booth.

Shrugging, he pocketed the green papers inside of the left pocket of his brown bomber jacket.

Pushing the bridge of his specs, he turned around to face the next following children in line, motioning them to come forth.

It was certain days like these that nineteen-year-old Alfred F. Jones enjoyed the most.

Shortly after he finished his morning college classes, he would rush to go to the public plaza where he partook in a temporary part-time job as a tourist photographer. His affection for photography started during high school when a best friend of his offered him the position as a photographer for the yearbook. Though it was difficult with his packed schedule and his involvement in the football team after school, Alfred gladly took the challenge.

Fast forward to the present day and here he was, still photographing.

The fact that he could do something that he very much enjoyed were music to Alfred's ears.

Most importantly, he loved the genuine smiles of his customers, be it kids, adults or elders.

It didn't matter to him so long as he captured their smiles with his camera, his job as a photographer was worthwhile.

Something nudged Alfred on the shoulder, causing him to get out of his trance state.

Turning around, he saw a fellow photographer about the same age as him. His short stature and short onyx hair caused Alfred to emit a smile, recognizing him all too well. "Kiku! Sup buddy! How're you doing?"

"Alfred, do you know what day is it?"

Alfred paused for a moment. "I don't know…Friday?"

Kiku heaved a sigh. Typical idiot. Pulling his right sleeve, he presented his wristwatch to him, hoping that his blonde friend would realize.

"Huh! Awesome watch, dude! Where'd you get it?"

Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Alfred, it is pass 2 pm! We're gonna be late for the gig!"

As soon as the word 'gig' left Kiku's mouth, Alfred's eyes widened like saucers. **"Shit!"**

"I'll go and notify Gilbert. Finish up and we'll get going." Kiku stated, his tone relatively calm.

Alfred shook obediently, reverting back to his current task at hand. After a few minutes, Alfred carefully fits his camera inside of the brown pouch strapped around his waist. He took a closed sign and planted it next to the line before running toward the photo booth to check out.

By the time he exited the booth, he was met with an exasperated Kiku dragging a yelling albino. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle at the humorous sight.

Besides Kiku, who remained close with him since the beginning of high school, Gilbert Beilschmidt was a different story. Hailing from Eastern Germany, Gilbert arrived in the States in order to be reunited with his younger brother. Due to his lack of money to support each other, Gilbert took in the job of a part-time tourist photographer. Unlike Alfred and Kiku who tirelessly practiced, Gilbert had a natural talent for taking photos. The problem was, he lacked the decency of a professional one. Because of that, he was often getting chased by police for his inappropriate behavior such as photobombing tourists and trolling with public proposals when they least expect it.

Another shriek from Gilbert caused Alfred to become aware of his surroundings.

"No! We are not going back!" Kiku protested, glaring at the albino.

"Bastard, you ain't my mother!" Gilbert barked back, crossing his arms childishly.

Scratching the back of his neck, Alfred started with the most obvious question, "What's wrong with him?"

"I found him arguing with a little boy next to an ice cream truck. He got the last scoop of ice cream Gilbert wanted." Kiku answered matter-of-factly.

"You don't understand! It wasn't just any ice cream! It was f**king cookies n' cream!" Gilbert whined, his voice getting louder.

Alfred sneer, bringing his hand to pat the poor albino on the shoulder. "That's rough, buddy."

Gilbert sniffed, "Tell me about it…"

'I can't believe I'm friends with them…' Kiku groaned to himself before clearing his throat; "Come on! We do not have much time left!" He pestered, gesturing to his wristwatch once more.

Gilbert pouted, stomping his feet. "But my ice cream⎯"

"I SAID MOVE, BASTARDS!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Both Alfred and Gilbert cried in unison and ran off in different directions.

* * *

Alfred ran as fast as he could, proclaiming an apology after another as he roughly passed through a congregation of pedestrians. Minding the nasty glares and puzzled looks from nearby bystanders, Alfred jogged further, his mind dead set on getting home.

Unlike Kiku and Gilbert, Alfred had it tough.

Sure, Kiku had Yao and his endless lecture and Gilbert got Ludwig to keep him in line. However, both Yao and Ludwig's anger weren't close to being compared to the demonic wrath of Alfred's older brother, Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred was expected to be just like him: prim and proper like a gentleman.

Matthew Williams, his twin brother could easily fit those shoes with his introverted persona, which was why Arthur seemed to favored him more. Alfred was different. He didn't obey the rules that Arthur laid for him. As the rebellious one in the family, he broke and bend every single rule, constantly resisting Arthur's demands for him to follow orders. Because of this, the two would often be at each other's throats with Matthew as their peacemonger between them.

But if there was one thing Alfred knew that would anger Arthur the most, it was tardiness.

When Alfred was young, he got away with things easily. Yet the more he grew, the more he was so sure that karma was catching up to him. Of all days, why did it have to be today that he'd die?

Too consumed with his thoughts, Alfred didn't realize that he ran past his own street, angling his body to turn to another corner and⎯

 _ **THAWK!**_

Alfred closed his eyes tightly, suppressing back a moan. He pressed a hand on his forehead, nursing it. Good, his glasses were still intact. Prying one eye open and followed by the other, he was met with the color of pure white.

Wait a second. White?

Blinking twice, Alfred slowly craned his neck to look up, his jaw dropping at the breathtaking sight.

Right there in front of him was a beautiful young woman wearing a wedding gown. Her golden-brown skin complimented her amber orbs, piercing against his shade of sky blue. Her long, dark hair cascaded freely down, its tips playfully tickling against Alfred's flushed face. The smell of fresh leaves and bread whiffed through his nostrils, allowing him to visualize a serene countryside.

Did he just died and went to heaven?

"Am I dead?" Alfred gasped.

The woman bobbed her head, her veil gracefully swaying from side to side. "I don't think so."

Her voice. She had a rough accent, but it didn't stop her from speaking English, which amazed him even more. Just four simple words and she had already taken his breath away.

She waved a hand in front of him. "Hey, you alright?"

When she didn't receive a response, she slapped him.

"I-I'm fine!" Alfred stammered.

"Good."

Looking around, he realized their awkward position. For an outsider's perspective, it looked like a man was being pinned down by a dominant woman.

Thinking about this, Alfred blushed harder.

Fortunately, the woman too had realized their current situation and immediately removed herself off of him, dabbing the invisible dirt of her wedding gown.

Alfred stayed lying down, his gaze unconsciously locked on the woman before him.

The woman looked back at him, her expression filled with concern. "You sure you are fine?"

"Yes, I am." Alfred quickly responded as he rose from the cemented ground.

"Your glasses…" She began, lowering her head down.

Alfred touched the rims of his glasses. "Oh, these bad boys? Texas is okay."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Texas?"

"Yeah, Texas." Alfred casually answered.

The woman lightly giggled, causing Alfred to laugh as well. She then bowed her head down respectfully. "I bid you and Texas good day." And scurried away without a word.

Alfred's eyes followed her distant figure. He forgot to ask for her name.

Without thinking, he quickly took out his camera from his brown pouch, snapping a picture of her.

He then shoved his camera back to its right place and ran off the opposite way.

A goofy smile materialized on his lips.

For the first time, he didn't care if he got scolded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is actually my first fan fiction of Hetalia and dedicated to my first pairing, America (Alfred) + Vietnam (Lien). Don't worry, there will be more pairings coming soon! I'm thinking of making this a short story but if a lot of people seem to like it, I'll do my best to keep updating. What are your thoughts about it? Your opinions are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter Two: Game Starter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Guess who's home?"

Seconds after Alfred bellowed his arrival; he heard loud thumping of footsteps coming toward him. Despite how threatening the footsteps sounded, Alfred stood perfectly still with a big grin on his face.

Suddenly, a messy short blonde hair popped out from the staircase, their lime-green eyes glaring dangerously at him. Ever so slowly, the figure cautiously walked over to the beaming young man.

Though he appeared intimidating, he retained his gentleman-like behavior. "Bloody idiot, where the hell were you?"

Alfred laughed whole-heartedly, patting his older brother on the shoulder. "Nice to see you too, Arthur!"

"You didn't answer the damn question, Alfred!" Arthur yelled, losing his temper.

"Oh, well you know, work and…" Alfred trailed off, his mind suddenly wandering elsewhere. The image of the woman in a wedding dress appeared in his thoughts, causing him to start blushing furiously. "S-stuff…"

All Arthur could do was let out a measured sigh.

How he dearly missed the times when this git used to be docile and meek, always begging to get his older brother's attention. As much as he wanted those glorious days back, time cannot be rewind. Alfred was turning into a man in a split second and there was nothing he could do but watch. Once he and Matthew graduated college, Arthur knew he'd be alone in the house for quite a long while. Until that dreaded day comes, Arthur would have to cherish every waking moment, regardless if violence was issued between them.

"Woah, Arthur!"

Alfred's loud cry caused Arthur to jump a little. Folding his arms, he asked, "What's wrong now?"

"Look, look!"

Doing what he was told, he looked up to find one of Alfred's hands over the top of his head. Arthur squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of him.

What the hell was he doing? "I don't understand."

Alfred flashed a smile. "I'm getting taller than you! Isn't that awesome?"

Arthur's left eye twitched in annoyance.

God, please give him the strength to endure these last three years.

"Michelle! Francis!" Alfred greeted, sprinting past Arthur. Nearly tripping along the way, he successfully managed to capture the approaching individuals in a bear hug.

"Alfred…I can't breathe!" Michelle shrieked, playfully punching one of his shoulders.

"My, have you grown!" Francis complimented, ruffling Alfred's blonde hair affectionately.

A childhood friend of Arthur, Francis Bonnefoy was a romantic man who would often come over to their house. Whether it was babysitting or just a regular hang out, he was a regular guest for Alfred and his brothers. Sometimes, he would also bring along his adopted baby sister, Michelle. Because of their history together, Alfred considered the two of them a part of his small family.

Releasing the pair from his embrace, Alfred looked around. "Huh? Am I forgetting something?"

"Don't forget about me!" A quiet voice emitted in the background.

Alfred scratched his head in confusion. "Who?"

"Alfred," Arthur began, nudging him to get his attention. He pointed to the other figure standing next to him.

Upon the sight, Alfred laughed and walked over. "Of course, how could I forget?"

The voice sighed in relief, waiting for Alfred to recognize him.

Alfred leaned down, patting the big white Chow Chow that sat between the two. "What's up, Kumajirou?"

Hearing this, the figure groaned inwardly. "Dammit, Alfred! I'm right here!"

Alfred chuckled once more.

This time, he was face-to-face with his identical twin. "Just kidding, Matthew. You know that I'll never forget you." He stated, giving him one of his bear hugs.

"You better not," Matthew muttered softly. Nevertheless, he squeezed his twin brother back in response.

Out of nowhere, something hit atop of Alfred's head, startling him.

Turning around, sky blue clashed with lime green. "Get ready. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

At this point, Alfred began to notice what they were wearing. Excluding him and Michelle, the rest of the men wore similar formal wear. The only differences amongst the three of them were the color of their ties, which matched the color of their natural eye colors. Michelle, on the other hand, wore a simple dark dress that stretched down to her knees. Her long dark brown hair was tied into two pigtails with her signature red ribbons.

"Shit!" Alfred cried as he proceeded to go to the staircase. "I'll be right back!"

"Fifteen minutes!" Arthur hollered loudly.

* * *

 _ **Thump!**_

Alfred kicked his bedroom door, his sudden rampage causing some of his action figures in the room to tip over and fall. Posters of superheroes decorated the blue and white striped walls. His bed was adorned with blankets and pillows printed with various superhero symbols.

In spite of his age, Alfred was still a kid at heart.

With the money that he earned through work, he would often buy action figures through the Internet. The first time Arthur found out, he was disgusted, demanding Alfred to sell them. Next thing they knew, the two brothers quickly reconciled a treaty when Alfred mentioned about Arthur's constant spending on stuffed animals. Similar to Arthur, Matthew couldn't take superheroes seriously which is why it was a good thing he had a best friend like Kiku. Compared to Alfred, Kiku was more embarrassed to expose his affection for superheroes with everyone.

Family visits were a regular thing in Kiku's place and so every now and then, he would ask Alfred to keep his stash of comic books in which the latter was happily obliged to do so.

Unbuckling the straps around his waist, Alfred carefully gripped onto his brown pouch. Zipping the pouch, he then took out his Nikon camera and turned it on. He quickly rushed over to turn on his computer and his printer. Next, he inserted a wire into the camera.

Afterward, he plugged the other end to the printer. A window appeared on the computer screen, asking permission to start printing the pictures.

He heedlessly clicked 'yes'.

While waiting, Alfred hastily bolted to his closet, unveiling a handsome tuxedo. He stopped for a moment to quickly glance at the digital clock on the far end of his room.

He only had ten more minutes left.

Pushing his sliding specs to his face, he went straight to work.

First, he carelessly began removing his bomber jacket and the rest of his clothes, creating a large pile on the floor. He then changed into his pants and dress shirt first, followed by a thick black blazer.

Next, he retrieved his black shoes that he found from under the covers of his bed and proceeded to lace the aglets together. While fastening his belt around his waistline, he heard a soft beep coming from his printer.

Walking over, a smile graced his lips. The pictures were done. Collecting the printed pictures into his hands, Alfred sat down on his bed, counting them aloud one by one.

 _'A hundred…A hundred and one…'_

By the time he had reached a hundred and two, Alfred froze.

Right there, nestled amid of his fingers was the picture of the mysterious woman wearing a wedding gown.

What made the photograph even more captivating was the fact that she was photogenic.

In his books, it was picture perfect.

"I bet her name is beautiful too…" Alfred said to himself, dreamily.

He only met her once but this woman already had him spellbound.

Throughout his time as a tourist photographer, he had seen a lot of females; some that he would admit were very attractive. Even so, he kept to himself, firmly believing that his job was far important than getting involved with ridiculous shenanigans. Alfred wouldn't like to admit it but he was secretly grateful for Arthur's teachings.

Darting back to the picture, he couldn't help but produce a goofy smile.

This woman was different and he liked it.

Oh, the way that her amber eyes sparkled. Her angelic hair. Damn, and that voice.

Everything about her was amazing.

No, wait, magnificent.

Spectacular.

Whichever is the case, Alfred knows for sure that she would fit perfectly for any word he could think of.

Because in his eyes, she was perfect.

If only he could see her again...

...Great, now he sounds like a freak.

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

"Al, we gotta move!"

"Be right there!" Alfred called out as he stood up from the bed.

He wasn't aware that he had unconsciously pocketed a certain picture on his right chest pocket. Setting the other pictures aside on his drawer, he then took his trumpet case that lay next to his nightstand whilst his other free hand reached for his cornflower tie. Closing his bedroom door, he advanced down the staircase where he was met with the presence of his family.

"Here, let me." Francis began, motioning the younger blonde to hand over his tie.

Alfred did so, tilting his neck a little to the side, giving Francis more access as he started creasing and knotting the tie around him.

Once he was finished, Francis took two steps back, marveling his work. "Magnifique!"

"We don't have time for this Frog," Arthur glared before tossing a set of car keys toward his direction. "Here, you drive."

Luckily, Francis caught it in time.

"Everyone ready?" Michelle asked, receiving nods of approval.

Alfred grinned cheekily, throwing a fist pump into the air. "Let's get this started!"

* * *

Photography was one of Alfred F. Jones's favorite pastime.

But if there was one thing that he would consider being his hidden passion, it would be his love for music.

Starting when he was twelve-years-old, he displayed impressive skills in various instruments, specifically with the trumpet. Through Arthur's guidance, Alfred was able to master the trumpet and went on to attend several gigs.

Of all the gigs, he remained in World Orchestra in which was compressed with the majority of his friends and family.

Matthew took on the French horn with Michelle on the Trombone and Francis on the saxophone. His best friend Kiku was a talented violin player and a recent member of their orchestra band along with Gilbert who was in charge with the flute and so forth. Finally, there was Arthur who was their Conductor and with his leadership, he was successfully able to make their gig a world-renowned orchestra band, preserving their number one spot as champions in the entire globe for five consecutive years.

As much as Alfred despised getting ordered around by his older brother, he wasn't ready to leave the group.

If he knew any better, World Orchestra only became successful if it were not for their strong connections with one another. Every single member was important like pieces of a puzzle and when jointed together, create unity.

Besides his own house, World Orchestra was Alfred's self-proclaimed home.

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at their destination.

"This is so cool!" Alfred chanted, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Put back your seatbelt, you bloody idiot!" Arthur cried out, pushing his younger brother back to his seat. "You're gonna make a fool of yourself!"

Shortly after Arthur's rant, Francis pulled a lever to stop the vehicle.

"Alright, mes chéris! We're here!" He yelled aloud.

As soon as Francis finished his sentence, the truck began to slightly rock back and forth from the movement of everyone attempting to barge out and escape through the doors.

Quickly grabbing their instrument cases, the five hastily marched toward the concert hall entrance where they were greeted by the roaring cheers and applauses of their fellow members.

Arthur held his head high, his lime-green eyes glistening with pride.

"I apologize for being late," He announced to them, "I assure you that it won't happen again."

"Why are you apologizing for?"

Hurling his head, Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "A gentleman can never be tardy."

The taller individual groaned, his small black hat lightly slanting to the side. "Come on, don't be such a baby! Does it even matter?"

"It does to me, Mister Mathias Køhler." Arthur addressed sternly. "Anyway, is everyone here?"

"Oh yes, my brothers and I are here!" Mathias howled vigorously, bestowing his large cello case before the gentleman. Behind him were silhouettes of his relatives in tow.

"We are also here too, ve~!" A hyperactive Italian man clamored as he waved both of his arms merrily.

One after another, Arthur mentally checked off the rest of his orchestra band. Once he finished narrowing down his attendance, he smirked. "Excellent. Not a single absence." He proclaimed, folding his arms. "Now then, does anyone know who we are up against?"

"There's the One-Band Symphony," Francis suggested as he speculated the paper that consisted of the other group names and their time of performance.

Arthur smirked from ear to ear. "Hah! What a joke!"

"What about Yellow Magic Orchestra?" Matthew proposed.

Arthur shook his head, his confidence unyielding. "Is there more?"

"Well, there's⎯"

" _Ni hao, aru!"_

Arthur paused for a moment, cringing by the familiar voice.

Just when he thought that tonight was going to be a cinch…

"Bloody hell." Arthur uttered under his breath before averting back to his gentleman character. "What a pleasant surprise to see you tonight, Yao."

The long haired fellow bowed his head respectfully, "How is my brother?"

"You mean Kiku? He's doing fine." Arthur said flatly. "Why would you ask this question when you are both living under the same roof?"

"Ah, yes," Yao began, placing a finger under his chin. "By day, he is my brother. But by night, he is an enemy, aru."

"I see…well, I heard you found his replacement." Arthur pressed on, changing the topic.

"Yes, a newcomer," Yao confirmed, his tone gradually sounding serious. "She will blow you all out of the water."

 _'Does this git want to pick a fight with me?'_ Arthur thought, getting frustrated. He gripped one of his hands tightly, its skin color becoming white. Alas, he retained his polite demeanor. "We'll just have to wait and see. That is if she could destroy Alfred's solo."

"Your ace against mine, aru?" Yao stopped for a moment before bobbing his head. "Aright." He then reached out a hand toward Arthur. "This will be interesting."

If there was anyone in the entire world worthy enough to compete with World Orchestra, it was Yao Wang's band, Star Fest.

Knowing that his band's reputation was on the line, Arthur conclusively stretched out his own, concealing their agreement as they shook. **"Let the games begin."**

* * *

"Alfred, over here!"

The blonde young man stopped, turning toward the directon of the voices that called him. Alfred smiled as he was greeted by the familiar figures of his best friends.

"Kiku! Gilbert!"

"What took you so long?" Kiku scolded, somewhat irritated.

"I got caught up with something," Alfred began, laughing away. "But I'm here now, so let's get this shebang started!"

Kiku shook his head, biting his lip. "I'm afraid tonight isn't going to be that easy."

"Huh? Why not, dude?"

"Did you hear about the other group we're competing against?" Gilbert started, joining the conversation. Never had he seen Gilbert with an expression this serious before.

Alfred pressed the tip of his specs, puzzled. "Nobody told me anything."

"This is bad…this is really bad," Kiku repeated over and over, attempting to tie his necktie but failing every time.

"What's up with you guys?" Alfred wondered, getting frightened. "You two look like you just seen a ghost⎯"

" _Ah! It's nice to see that you are doing well, da."_

Alfred froze, the mysterious chilly voice sending chills down his spine. Twirling his head, he was greeted by the view of a threatening, tall figure hovering before him. It didn't take an idiot like him to realize what his orchestra band was up against.

His usual grin disappeared.

" **Shit."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello again! Just two days ago, I published this fanfiction and have gotten so many positive reviews! I didn't realize how popular this fanfiction was going to be and because of you guys, I was able to get the strength to keep on writing!**

 **In the previous chapter, we were introduced to one of Alfred's hobbies. Photography. Now, I introduce you his other one, music (trumpet). I was able to include a lot of characters this time around. In fact, I was able to also include one of the characters requested by one of my reviewers (you know who you are).**

 **I'm open for more requests of characters, so feel free to request and I will deliver!**

 **Overall, I would like to say thank you again for supporting me. I will try my best to keep updating. For now, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **And once again, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

 **P.S. Michelle is Seychelles**


	3. Chapter Three: Newcomer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

For a long moment, Alfred didn't speak nor moved.

 _'Was Arthur informed of this?'_ He thought as his mind became clouded with swirling circles.

"Ivan, what a nice surprise." He began, initiating a conversation.

Ivan Braginsky was a tall and sturdy fella who too shared a passion for music as Alfred. Proclaiming that he was to be the trumpet player's rival, both would find numerous ways to compete against one another. Despite his rather threatening appearance, Ivan genuinely cared for others...

…Or so he claimed.

The Russian man nodded his head, tilting a little to the side to face Kiku and Gilbert. "Yao's little brother, how do you do?"

"Fine, thank you," Kiku replied indifferently.

Lifting a finger, Ivan then pointed toward him in a mocking way. "Then I'm guessing you've heard about your replacement, da?"

"Yes, I'm quite aware."

"Replacement? What's this all about, Kiku?" Gilbert protested, intruding between their exchanges.

"My older brother, Yao Wang is the Conductor of Star Fest. Apparently, he still holds a grudge on me since I decided to leave his group about five months ago." Kiku clarified before heaving a sigh. "That brother of mine. He really doesn't know when to give up."

"By the way, our newcomer is a transfer student just like you, Gilbert." Ivan continued, directing his attention to the albino. "She hails from Vietnam."

"You serious? Awesome! I wanna meet her!" Gilbert chanted, getting excited. "I wanna meet her!"

"Gilbert, calm down!" Kiku cried, restraining his jittery friend. "You're making a scene!"

"As for you, Alfred," Ivan pressed on, averting back to the bespectacled young man. "You are walking on thin ice, da." He enlightened, lightly chuckling underneath his long tan scarf.

Alfred let out a hearty laugh, placing his hands on his hips as he did so. "How can you be so sure?"

"Oh, just a hunch," Ivan said simply, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black vest.

"Big brother! It's time to go!"

The four men stopped to find a beautiful platinum haired woman running toward them. She was wearing a dress strikingly similar to Michelle. Her big ivory ribbon on her head oscillated prior to her advancement. She appeared to be struggling with her euphonium case.

"Be right there, Natalya," Ivan called over with a slight mix of fear and delight in his tone.

Taking his tuba case from the floor, Ivan curved a snarky smile. "I must go now. Break a leg, da." And then left, leaving the three best friends in a daze.

Finally, Kiku broke the silence. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Damn it all! Why did they have to show up, of all days?" Gilbert whined, stomping his right foot repeatedly against the floor.

Kiku sighed, massaging his forehead in exasperation. "What do you think, Alfred?"

Alfred shrugged, much to Kiku's disappointment. With one arm, he hoisted his trumpet case over his back, his eyes brimming with determination. "I say we shouldn't give in to their intimidation and do what we do best," He assured with head held high.

Kiku furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "And that is?"

Alfred's smile widened. **"Being badass."**

* * *

"That's a lot of people…" A young man whistled as he examined the sea of guests in the auditorium. He noted how they were all tightly packed together, which reminded him of sardines.

"Don't fret, Lovino," Yao assured the younger man, ruffling his short mocha hair. "Just focus and everything will be alright, aru."

"I-I didn't say I was scared! Geez!" Lovino barked, blushing furiously.

"True, aru. But you know, it's alright to be scared." Yao lectured to him. "By the way, have you seen her?"

"You mean the newcomer? She hasn't arrived yet." Lovino answered as he began fiddling with the mouthpiece of his saxophone.

"What the fortune cookie? She has to be here!" Yao howled hysterically before uttering a curse. He gripped his Conductor stick, muttering lowly, "Just when I had the courage to boast right in front of Kirkland."

Patting Lovino's head one last time, the older man then walked toward the end of the hall where he faced the rest of his fellow members. Fixing two fingers against his lips, Yao whistled loudly, causing them all to freeze in place.

"Everyone, listen to me! We came here to perform for one purpose and one purpose only and that is to defeat World Gig! Do whatever it takes tonight to blow them out of the water!" He proclaimed, earning cheers and shouts of encouragement.

"Hold up!" A feminine voice cried out amongst the crowd. "What about⎯"

"I'm afraid we must start without her, Xiao Mei," Yao said apologetically, interrupting her mid sentence. Raising his Conductor stick in the air, he marched away. "Come on now, the stage awaits!"

Xiao Mei puffed her cheeks.

Who does he think he is? Shaking her head, her gaze lingered worriedly at the entrance. "Please hurry…"

* * *

An unknown force hit Alfred on the shoulder. Slightly twirling his head, Alfred's smile brightened and proceeded to bump fists with the familiar figure.

"Sup, Mathias?"

"You gonna go and see Star Fest's performance?" Mathias wondered curiously.

"Pass." Alfred declined, waving a hand. He gestured to his trumpet case, "Gotta clean up this bad boy before our gig."

"I hear ya." Mathias nodded slowly. "Well, gotta run!"

Once Alfred was alone in the halls, he released a sigh that he's been holding for awhile. Backing up a few steps, his back touched the tangerine-tinted walls. He exhaled another exhausted breath.

"When will this bloodbath end?" He muttered to no one, stroking the fabric of his trumpet case affectionately.

The front doors flung open, its erupting sound echoing through the halls.

Bemused, Alfred hastily arose from the ground.

The color of pure white blurred his vision. Blinking, he turned the other way.

There it was again.

Pure white.

 **What the hell's going on?**

Squinting his eyes, he got his answer.

Alfred's eyes broadened, his mouth gaping a little open.

And at that very moment, time stood still. Well, for Alfred, anyway.

Here she was, in all her glory, the woman in the wedding dress. This time, she wasn't wearing her veil in which concealed her attractive face from others. She appeared to be somewhat in a hurry, as she was holding onto a small thick case as if her life depended on it.

Without thinking, Alfred chased her. What he didn't realize was that his trumpet case was next to him, causing the poor young man to lose his footing and falling face-first onto the carpet.

"I lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her again!" He told himself, getting back up again. With the turn of his heel, he pursued her once more.

The fact that she was literally here in the concert hall indicated that this was not a dream. This was real and this was happening. Of all the females in the world, Alfred chose this one to pursue, the one clad in a wedding dress.

It's weird, this funny feeling that's building up in his stomach.

What did they call it? Butterfly attack?

Too consumed with his thoughts, Alfred didn't realize that he was following her backstage.

It wasn't until the woman stopped midway that he, too stopped as well and began to take notice of his surroundings. The sound of various instruments harmonizing vibrated throughout the dark room. A heap of wires and cable are found in the far corners of the walls, making sure to give way for the performers to easily proceed through.

Even so, he didn't care.

All that mattered was the woman in front of him.

A drop of sweat trailed from Alfred's forehead and down to his chin. Ignoring his own heavy breathing, his eyes trailed off toward the beautiful woman standing mere inches away before the closed red curtains. A few more steps and she could have already been onstage, revealing her presence to the world.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the woman set her instrument case down beside her. Swiftly, she pulled her hair in a rotating motion to form a ponytail. She then bend down and opened the case, revealing a violin. Taking the violin in her grasp, she closed the case with the hilt of her right foot. Slowly but surely, the woman leisurely walked a few steps onward, brushing the red curtains aside as she began to play. Her abrupt time of playing prompted the spectators in the auditorium to turn and stare, baffled by her sudden appearance.

Upon the sight of the woman, Yao grinned, lowering his Conductor stick to inform his orchestra band to reduce the music. Spinning around to face the audience, Yao found Arthur who sat in one of the first two rows. He couldn't help but internally laugh when he noticed that the gentleman was slightly squirming in his seat.

He stretched an arm out, gesturing to the new addition to his group.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you: Nguyen, Lien** **Kim."**

* * *

The way that her dominant hand viciously pitched her stick onto the strings of her instrument. How her ponytail gracefully swayed from side to side, her hips rocking back and forth to the beat of the music. And her amber eyes were like electric, exhilarating.

She was out of control.

In a few demonic swings, she had already captivated the audience of her performance.

Alfred swallowed thickly, loosening his cornflower tie in an effort to breathe properly.

She was a beauty _and_ a beast. And it was hauntingly beautiful, just like her name.

Just looking at her evoked Alfred to take a picture of her.

Unconsciously, he anxiously tapped his fingers on his waistline. It wasn't until he realized that he didn't have his camera.

Focusing his view back on Lien, he sighed.

It will have to wait.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Greetings! Sorry for the long wait but I was able to finally publish the third installment of this beautiful fan fiction! After two chapters, we're finally introduced to the newcomer of Star Fest. And long and behold, it's our girl,** **Lien** **herself! For** **Lien's** **name, I couldn't properly find an official name for her so I ended up just mixing up all the names I found of her from the internet and tada, it's** **Lien** **Kim** **Nguyen** **. For** **Lien's** **instrument, it took awhile for me to find an appropriate one for her. I ultimately decided to use the violin because my sister happened to be a violin player as well. You could also say that I sort of got my inspiration from one of you reviewers and from one of my favorite anime, Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso (Kaori).**

 **We also have Natalya, Lovino and Xiao Mei as new additions to our cast!**

 **Now that we got a load of** **Liên's** **performance, how does World Gig react?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **If any one of you would like a character to appear, feel free to post and I'll do my best to find a way to insert them in!**

 **Again, your opinions are very much appreciated!**

 **UPDATE: Thank you for a fellow reviewer, madison camelia for informing me about Lien's name. I changed it right away!**


	4. Chapter Four: The Storm is Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

" **Are you bloody kidding me?"**

Matthew cringed at his older brother's outburst.

Judging from the recent recital that they've watched, it was to be expected that their Conductor would be overreacting in a state of pressure. Shortly after Yao Wang and his orchestra band's dramatic performance, Arthur politely dismissed himself from his seat before bolting toward one of the exits. Concern for his older brother, Matthew dashed after him.

"Brother, you need to⎯"

"That wasn't a bloody newcomer! That was a bloody f**king beast there onstage!" Arthur rants, clenching his gloved hands in a fit of anger.

When Yao warned him about his orchestra band's newcomer, he set the thought aside and focused more on World Orchestra's reputation. What he did not realize was how talented this newcomer was. Never before in his life had he seen nor heard of an individual besides Alfred who could enthrall an entire audience effortlessly. Yao's younger brother, Kiku Honda's skills were nowhere compared to the destruction this particular woman had.

This Lien woman was indeed an equal match against his brother and if he wasn't careful enough, could not only outshine Alfred in his solo but also his entire orchestra band. This woman could easily put everything that he had built and worked hard for five consecutive years to an end. Thinking about this made Arthur click his tongue in disgust.

"Brother, please calm down," Matthew spoke up, his gentle voice soothing the angered gentleman. "If you get angry, you'll lose sight of what's important."

"I know, I know," Arthur said as he smoothed some strands of his hair. "Sorry for worrying you. Guess that performance caught me off guard a little."

Matthew cracked a smile. "It's fine. It happens, you know?"

Arthur chuckled, "Aren't you bothered as well?"

"Honestly, I'm just as surprised as you," Matthew confessed, veering his eyes down to stare at the ground. "She really is a force to be reckoned with."

Arthur shook in agreement. "You think Alfred could handle her?"

Matthew drew in a breath, shrugging. "…I don't know." He trailed off. "What I do know, however, is that you'll be there to guide us. You are our Conductor, Arthur. Whatever you instruct, we as a band will follow." This time, Matthew boldly turned to face his older brother, "Say the word and we'll be upon your command."

The short blonde haired man sniffed, enveloping him in an embrace, staggering Matthew. "I'm blessed to have a brother like you."

Loud footsteps rushed in their direction, prompting the two brothers to look up.

"Oh, Michel⎯"

Before Matthew could finish the rest of his sentence, a short figure unexpectedly tackled them both.

"No fair, no fair!" Michelle wailed, sticking her tongue out. "You get to hug Matthew but not me?"

A few seconds later, Francis appeared, casually walking over to them without the intention to save the poor brothers from his sister's death grip.

Matthew held his breath, the lenses of his glasses becoming foggy. "Can't…breathe…"

"Don't just…stand there, Frog! Do…something!" Arthur bellowed, his face getting even redder from the lack of oxygen.

Francis cleared his throat, causing the younger girl to look back at him in confusion. "Mon Cheri, please, you are hurting them."

Upon realization, Michelle immediately freed Matthew and Arthur from her hold. "Oh, my bad! Just got a bit carried away," She giggled, scratching the back of her head.

Francis chuckled, caressing his sister's head in a dotting way.

Arthur coughed a little before glaring back at the siblings. That unpredictable duo would surely be the death of him.

Francis then pulled out his phone, checking the time. Quickly putting the electronic device back inside his dress pocket, he proclaimed, "Arthur, we're up next."

On cue, Arthur proceeded to take out his Conductor stick in which was carefully hidden underneath his right sleeve.

"We are, aren't we?" He muttered to himself as he speculated the stick amidst of his hands. Yao Wang instigated this competition in the first place. If he wished to see it end, it's Arthur that would deliver the final comeback.

Turning to face his three companions, he instructed, "Go and find everyone. I want each and every one of you to be present here at this very same spot in less than ten minutes."

 _'He may have won this battle, but we'll be the one to win this war.'_

* * *

Soon after Star Fest's performance, Alfred quietly left backstage and out into the halls. He placed a hand against the right side of his chest, collecting himself.

What happened out there? Without realizing, he had been swept into the music. He then pressed his hand to his temple as he groaned. It didn't help with the fact that his heart was still racing. Alfred sprang a little when a blast of applauses roared nearby.

Curious, he walked over to find out.

Successfully concealing himself against the walls, he eagerly looked around.

An assembly of musicians swarmed the entire area, their perspiring faces apparent with satisfaction and pride. From the looks of it, this orchestra band must be Star Fest. An idea popped into his head. _'Wait, that means…'_ Searching through the crowd, his eyes caught the familiar figure of Lien.

Words couldn't express how thrilled he was when he discovered that she was a performer just like him and a talented one at that. If anything, Lien was not your typical violinist. Now if only he had the courage to go up to her and say something, that would make today the best day of his life.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the guts too, which was rather uncharacteristic of him.

An extrovert like Alfred would automatically jog over and start off the conversation. No, this wasn't like him. Alfred took in a deep breath, shaking his head in distress.

Lien was a normal person.

Yet every time Alfred kept reminding himself of that logic, his legs were stubbornly implanted into the ground. For the first time, he was scared to talk to someone and ironically it was someone that he wanted to engage with oh so badly. Alfred bit his lower lip. Doesn't this woman realize how much her presence was affecting him?

Despite that, Alfred anticipated for the impossible.

He craved to listen to her voice again.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahhh!" Alfred screamed; causing a few people nearby to abruptly freeze and exchange glances.

He slowly looked over his shoulder, discovering a young female. Her long brown hair gently rocked to the side with a wild curly strand sticking out, much like his twin Matthew. Unlike her other band mates, she wore a cute dress tinted peach-pink, her skirt reaching past her knees. A pink flower ornament adorned her hair, giving her a charming appearance. From the looks of it, she seemed to be about the same age as Michelle.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" She exclaimed as she rudely poked out a finger at him.

Alfred quickly blinked. "You mean me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you!" The girl barked back. "Why're you hiding all the way out here?" A mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Wait a sec, are you checking out my sister?"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh my gosh! You totally were, weren't you?" The girl shrieked, clapping her hands delightfully.

Such misleading assumption made Alfred blush. He quickly turned the opposite way in hopes to avoid the girl's wiggling eyebrows. "Hahaha! What gave you that idea?" He asked, laughing nervously.

The girl rolled her eyes, placing a hand on one hip. "Men…" She muttered before flashing a cheeky smile. "Not to worry, your secret's safe with me!"

The more this girl was quick to assume, the most confused Alfred was getting. "I don't understand. What do you mean as in 'sister'?"

 _"Xiao Mei! There you are!"_

Both Alfred and Xiao Mei froze in place. They then averted their attention toward the direction of the feminine voice. Upon the sight, Alfred's cheeks reddened. Noticing Alfred's crimson face, Xiao Mei snickered to herself.

 **Oh, this was going to be _fun._**

"Please stop walking around so much, Mei! You know I cannot keep up." Lien complained, her tone obviously firm.

"Sorry, sis!" Xiao Mei apologized, making a fake pout.

"I apologize for my sister's imprudence." Lien began as she expressed her forgiveness to the stranger next to her sister. Looking up, amber eyes encountered with sky blue. Lien stiffened.

Alfred smiled goofily. "Hello, again."

In response, Lien exclaimed, "Texas!"

"Hahaha, great to know you remembered," Alfred replied sheepishly, touching the rims of his spectacles. "Oh, awesome performance, by the way."

"Ah, thank you," She responded graciously before adding, "I don't believe we properly introduced ourselves." Arranging her hands together, Lien slightly dropped her chin as she proceeded to acquaint with him. "My name is Lien Kim Nguyen."

"Alfred F. Jones, at your service." Alfred greeted, emitting another one of his famous smiles.

"I've heard about you, Mister Jones." Lien began, starting the conversation.

Alfred blushed. "You do?"

"Yes," Lien continued, "The famous trumpeter of World Orchestra, correct?"

"Oh, right…right!" Alfred asserted, causing Xiao Mei to stifle her laughter in the background. "You know, you don't have to call me mister. Just Alfred."

Lien opened her mouth before closing, her eyebrows furrowing as she absorbed in the new information. Finally, she spoke. "Okay. Nice to meet you, Alfred."

Next thing that Alfred knew, an anonymous arm was interlocked around his neck. "Sorry ladies, mind if I take this guy off your hands for a bit?"

Recognizing the familiar voice, Alfred groaned. "Gilbert, what the hell are you doing?"

The albino quickly whispered to his best friend, "Arthur wants all of us to meet up at the East entrance, stat!"

Alfred looked back, his expression suddenly converted into panic mode. "Shit! I forgot about that!"

"Come on, we gotta go!" Gilbert gestured as he forcedly dragged him the opposite way.

Alfred glanced back at the two sisters, retaining a smile. "We're gonna be playing our gig in a bit!" He yelled, raising his voice. "If you can, come and watch!"

Xiao Mei waved back, shouting. "Will do!"

Hesitantly, Lien nodded, confirming she will also attend.

Upon the sight, Alfred's heart skipped a beat, his smile widening from ear to ear.

"Hey, you alright there?" Gilbert queried, puzzled over the young man's buoyant face.

Quickly looking back over his shoulder, the albino continued, "Ain't the chick in white that newcomer everyone is bugging about?" He commented before whistling. "Damn, she's fine."

Removing Gilbert's grip from his collar, Alfred playfully nudged his knuckle on his best friend's arm. **"Sorry, dude. She's mine."**

* * *

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you!" Kiku addressed exasperatedly as he approached his two running best friends. "Alfred, where have you been?"

"Man, Kiku, you should have seen our boy Alfred here," Gilbert said, "I found him hanging out with two of these chicks and⎯"

"Cut the crap, Gilbert,"

"Hey there, Elizabeta." Alfred greeted the fuming tomboy.

Elizabeta Héderváry was Gilbert's childhood friend as well as the current piccolo player of World Orchestra. In spite of her youthful age, she was involved in a brief marriage with pianist Roderich Edelstein before their split. Even so, they remained close friends. Gilbert, harboring a one-sided attraction toward her, took this opportunity to seize it. As of now, Elizabeta and Gilbert's relationship was rather complicated, their interactions appearing as if they were an old married couple.

"What the hell, woman?" Gilbert quarreled at her, "I ain't talking to you!"

"So? Stop dilly-dallying and get over here!" Elizabeta countered, leaning her face until their noses were mere inches. "Arthur is holding a speech!"

"You can't tell me what to⎯ouch!" Gilbert shrieked as Elizabeta pinched his ear, dragging him and vanishing into the mist of the crowd.

"What just happened?" Kiku asked out of the blue, completely at a loss.

Alfred shrugged, "Don't know."

"Al, there you are!" Matthew called out, walking toward them. "Arthur wants you to start the rally."

Alfred nodded. Giving a high-five to his best friend, he followed after Matthew who led him to the center of the gathering. As he passed through the crowd, he received an abundance of taps on the back for encouragement. This was what he adored about his orchestra band. Every single member of this community was valuable, including him.

Once the brothers arrived at the epicenter of the flock, Arthur and Francis greeted them.

"Found this near the East halls," Francis explained, handing Alfred his trumpet case. He was astonished to find that Alfred's cornflower tie was loose. "Ah, let me tighten your tie again."

Alfred declined, "Nah, it's fine."

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started," Arthur said, coming forward. He clapped his hands together three times in which set off as an alarm for the boisterous crowd. Once he got their notice, he turned to his brother, giving his nod of approval, "Alfred, start us off."

Alfred beamed, stretching his hand outward.

Arthur, Francis, and Matthew did the same and one by one so did the rest.

"What team?"

 _"World gig!"_

"What team?" Alfred repeated more loudly.

 _"World gig!"_

"What team?" He cried out one last time.

 _"World gig!"_ Everyone bellowed aloud, throwing his or her hands into the air. _**"Get 'cha head in the game!"**_

"Now, let's get in there and show them what we're made of!" Arthur chanted, raising his Conductor stick, earning tremendous acclamations.

* * *

"Come on, come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Slow down, Mei!" Lien protested to her younger sister who was forcedly pulling her as they sprinted through the corridor. "No need to rush."

"But we promised Alfred that we would see his gig!" Xiao Mei rant, making a fuss, "A promise is a promise, after all!"

Lien raised an eyebrow. "I know but…"

"Huh? What happened to your veil?" Xiao Mei asked out of nowhere.

Lien reached her hand up to the back of her head. Realizing this, she cursed under her breath. "Mother is going to kill me."

"Does she know about…you know?" Xiao Mei pressed on, gesturing to the wedding gown that her sister wore.

"I don't think she even realized that it's gone." Lien reasoned, sighing deeply. "So long as she doesn't find out, that son of a bitch won't marry her."

"You mean that mister Yeung?" Xiao Mei asked, getting a validation. "Ugh, I hate that jerk."

"That stupid asshole has mother wrapped around his finger," Lien explained, "By wearing this wedding dress, I'm stopping their wedding ceremony for good."

"You do realize that you sound crazy, right?" Xiao Mei said matter-of-factly, "But you know, you're my sister. So if you're crazy, then I'm crazy too." Providing a cheeky smile, she looked back to the path ahead, her pace lessening the closer they approached the general entry.

"Anyway, let's go inside!" Xiao Mei continued and proceeded to push the doors with her might.

A blast of music resonated throughout the area, causing both sisters to take a step back.

Poking their heads out of the doorway, they took notice of the large orchestra band onstage. Each musician was equipped with his or her respective instruments, the bright lights illuminating down upon them.

"Sis, sis, look! It's Kiku!" Xiao Mei cried, hysterically pointing at a familiar musician in charge of the violin.

"Huh, you're right." Lien commented.

A few minutes later, the music reduced. The musicians began to slowly seat themselves down.

In turn, a young man stood up, raising his golden trumpet.

Arthur slightly rotated, letting his orchestra band members to get a good view of his back. Lifting his right hand, he motioned to his brother. His eyes trailed off amongst the crowd before finally setting his sights upon a ponytailed man. Smugly grinning, he continued, **"Ladies and gentleman, the one and only: Alfred F. Jones."**

Everyone's eyes were set on the bespectacled young man, anticipated for his presentation. Adjusting his glasses, Alfred proceeded to place the mouthpiece of his instrument on his lips. As soon as he did so, a sudden explosion thundered, giving off a lasting vibrating effect on the area.

Lien released her grip on the doorknob.

Her mouth partially gaped, completely stunned. **"Unbelievable."**

* * *

The first time Lien heard about Alfred, it was through the teachings of her mentor, Yao Wang. Every time he mentioned about that certain name, Lien remembered how sour he looked, his shoulders slightly shivering in response.

It was not until now that everything began to click.

This was the reason behind Yao's unusual behavior and his constant aggressiveness to compete against Arthur Kirkland, the Conductor of World Orchestra.

No, it was much more than that. At this point, Lien was sure of it.

Yao Wang was afraid of something.

And it was _him_.

The brilliant sound of the trumpet roared, rigorously fighting to reclaim its throne.

Clear and unwavering, just like the trumpeter himself. Every minute or so, Alfred's expression changes from the face of a child and to that of an adult, switching between them, letting the audience instantly get reeled in.

He was the epitome of a storm.

Alfred made it seemed as if he had owned the entire stage, his regime unyielding with coolness and resilience. And it was working. His sky blue eyes twinkled with excitement with a few strands of his hair descending and falling out of place, giving him a more handsome look.

This caused a massive round of standing ovations.

"He's so cool, isn't he sis?" Xiao Mei gushed, quickly taking out her phone so she could snap a picture of him. Lien didn't bother to respond, too absorbed with the performance.

Shrugging, Xiao Mei held her phone high. Using two fingers, she zoomed in on the trumpet player before pausing.

Slyly looking back and forth from Alfred and to her sister, a playful smile materialized on her face.

Unknown to Lien who was captivated by the performance, a certain trumpeter had his eyes fixated on her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally, some Ameviet interaction!**

 **Sorry I took a long time to update but here I am now with the fourth installment! We've seen Lien's violin solo in the previous chapter. Now, we get to see Alfred's solo. In addition, we get to have a sneak peek of the reason behind Lien's wedding dress. More characters appeared and this time, it's Elizaveta (Hungary) and Roderich (Austria). You know how I mentioned about other pairings in the first chapter? Squint a little bit and you can see them (if you can't, it's okay!)**

 **Now that we've read both solos, which one do you think won the competition?**

 **Your opinions are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter Five: His Kryptonite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Slamming the door open with his foot, Mathias enthusiastically jumped, shouting at the top of his lungs with his arms spread wide. His blazer was half exposed, revealing his white dress shirt. "Woohoo! It's finally over!"

"Don't be too optimistic. We haven't exactly won yet." The fair-haired youth directed sternly, his dull cerulean eyes complimenting his monotone expression. A navy blue barrette sported atop of his head with a detached hair curl on his left side.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Lukas!"

"Says the jerk face who nearly missed the G string." Lukas disputed haughtily.

"What did you say?" Mathias barked back.

Lukas smirked teasingly, emphasizing his words slowly. "Jerk face."

"Now, now, don't fight you two." A delightful voice chimed in. "We just got back from performing."

"Tino, I don't think they're listening." Another one piped along, pushing his glasses against his face.

Compared to his other companion, he sounded rigid. His height unfortunately, didn't help with his already daunting look.

Meanwhile, the bickering duo continued fighting, ignoring their brothers in the sidelines.

"Say sorry now!" Mathias cried angrily, forcing an apology from the younger one.

Lukas stopped for a moment before replying, "I'll be willing to but under one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want Emil to say 'big brother'."

Upon hearing this, the youth called Emil Steilsson coolly folded his arms, glaring at the bickering duo. After a momentary silence, he finally concluded with a shake of his head, "I can't believe I'm related to these idiots."

Tino furrowed an eyebrow. "What did you say, Emil?" He asked curiously. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned his attention to his tall companion. "Berwald, what did he say?"

Berwald sighed deeply. "Tino, you're not helping."

"Yo, dudes!"

"Oh, Alfred!" Tino acknowledged the young man running toward their small gang, waving his arm in a friendly gesture. "Great work on the solo."

Alfred grinned. "Thanks! You guys were awesome too!"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Emil simply stated.

"Hey, Alfred, we still going out for karaoke?" Mathias cried, dashing over to join the conversation.

Much to his brothers' confusion, his heated dispute with Lukas was miraculously disregarded.

Alfred bobbed his head excitedly. "That's what I came here to tell you. You guys still in or what?"

"'Course, man!" Mathias affirmed. Exchanging friendly smirks, they bumped their fists.

"Guess I'll come too," Emil muttered. "I don't have anything else to do anyway."

"Count me and Berwald too!" Tino declared; ignoring the intention of asking neither the latter's permission nor opinions. "We'll sing a duet!"

"I'll come unless Emil calls me 'big brother'." Lukas interrupted.

Alfred chuckled, "Sweet! We'll meet at Sunrise Café at 7 pm sharp," He informed them. "Don't be late!"

"You sound just like Arthur," Tino commented, referring to their resemblance.

Berwald sighed, "You know how sensitive Alfred is when he's being compared to his older brother," He argued to Tino.

"Well, unlike Arthur, Alfred here knows how to party!" Mathias cried out in an attempt to cheer his friend up. He then slapped a hand against Alfred's back, resulting the young man to unexpectedly lung forward. Because of this, a certain picture in Alfred's right dress pocket flew out.

Mathias raised an eyebrow, kneeling down to take the photograph from the ground. Speculating the image, he couldn't help but be awed. "Whoa, what do we have here?"

Alfred looked up, his eyes drifting to the small photograph in Mathias's grasp.

It wasn't until he recognized the picture.

His heart almost stopped beating.

 _Crap!_

Without thinking, Alfred quickly reached out to grab it. Noticing this, Mathias raised his arm a bit higher, much to Alfred's dismay.

"Alfred's here got a crushy~" Mathias joked as he fretted the picture within his fingers. Looking back at the image, he let out a whistle. "And he's got a great taste for women too!"

"Mathias, give it back to him," Emil ordered, being the voice of reason.

"This isn't funny, Mathias!" Alfred shouted rather frantically as he once again tried to reach for the picture.

This caused Mathias to lift his arm a little bit higher, irritating Alfred more.

Looking around, Mathias spotted Kiku and Gilbert who currently were engaged in a conversation with Kiku's distant relative Li Xiao Chun and the carefree Feliciano Vargas. Paying no attention to both Alfred and Emil's protests, Mathias jogged over to the four individuals.

Without thinking, Alfred sprinted after him in an effort to get back the photograph.

"DAMMIT, MATHIAS! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Man, we were on fire today!" Gilbert howled as he carelessly placed his arms behind the back of his head.

"I bet Star Fest is panicking by now," Li simply claimed in a dreamlike state.

"Well, even if we don't win, least we had fun!" Feliciano chirped, smiling gleefully.

"I agree," Kiku merely replied, a small smile forming on his lips. "Though I'm not too sure about Star Fest. My brother Yao is the Conductor." He explained with his facial features hardening. "You never know what he's going to do next."

Suddenly, a mass of weight was pushed against him. Alarmed, Kiku hastily turned.

"Mathias? What are you doing here?"

Mathias grinned cheekily, motioning his right hand idiotically, in which the picture was supposedly tucked in.

"Check this out—" His words escaped his throat as soon as he exposed his hand.

 **There was nothing.**

"Shit, where is it? Where is it?" Mathias yelled, searching his pockets.

Now Alfred would literally kill him!

Gilbert snickered. "What's got your pants in a twist?"

Li averted his attention to the side, spotting a nearby figure coming toward them. "And why does Alfred look like he just ran a marathon?"

"Oh, oh! You guys playing tag, ve?" Feliciano presumed innocently.

"You could say that…" Mathias trailed off, his tone slightly quivering. "See, I took something from him and now it's gone!"

"What was it anyway?" Kiku questioned, getting interested.

Mathias tilted his head to the side, shrugging. "Oh you know, a pic of a girl that Alfred's got a crush on."

"Alfred? Really?" Feliciano squeaked, suddenly getting thrilled over the news. "Who is it? Who is it?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Mathias confessed before shaking his head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now! Quick, help me find that pic before Alfred gets here!"

"Too late." Li said, pointing at the menacing silhouette at the back of Mathias.

The albino slapped a hand on his thigh, cracking up. "Dude, you're in trouble!"

"Gilbert, please shut up." Kiku murmured.

Mathias gulped thickly. This can't be good.

"'Sup, Alfred!" Mathias greeted, smiling nervously.

Alfred put his hands on his knees, completely out of breath. Pushing his falling specs against the bridge of his nose, Alfred proceeded to meet eye to eye with the Nordic, extending his hand out. "Mathias," He addressed, heaving another deep breath before continuing, "Give back the picture."

Mathias bit his bottom lip, hesitantly.

 _"You mean this, da?"_

Alfred quickly turned his head to face the Russian. "Ivan!"

"Is this yours, Alfred?" Ivan wondered, revealing the photograph that was secured between his fingers.

"Yes, that's mine!" Alfred confirmed, quite overjoyed. "Can I have it back?"

Ivan pursed his lips before gradually shaking his head, handing out the picture. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome!" Alfred thanked as he began to withdraw and pull the picture toward him, only to find that Ivan's hold was still preoccupying its glossy texture. "Dude, you gotta let go."

"I know."

"But you aren't." Alfred noted matter-of-factly, exerting more force to move the picture near him. "So, if you can just—"

 **"It's not over."**

Alfred blinked immaculately. "Come again?"

Ivan scornfully smiled, finally releasing the picture from his grasp. "You heard me." He said, shoving one of his hands into his pockets.

With his free hand, he formed thumps up. "World Orchestra," Ivan continued before degenerating the simple gesture into thumbs down. "Will not last forever."

Everything turned quiet. Looking over his shoulder, Alfred noticed that Kiku, Gilbert, and the others were showing signs of fear of Ivan's declaration.

Even the vigorous Nordic suddenly subdued; the expression on his face was what one would make when they found out that the world was ending tomorrow.

However, Alfred wasn't affected and remained standing tall.

"You like superheroes, right?" Ivan wondered, getting Alfred's full attention.

Receiving a nod, he grinned, "Tell me, what makes a superhero invincible?"

"Hahaha, that's an easy question! Obviously, their supernatural strength, immortality, extraordinary feats..." Alfred started, listing one reason after another.

"True." Ivan said, agreeing with him. "But what else do they all have in common, da?"

This time, Alfred closed his mouth, rethinking. Funny how he could recite thousands of superheroes off the top of his head and yet he couldn't remember much of the proficiencies to define what a proper hero was. He shrugged, "I don't know. Being awesome?"

This made Ivan smile pleasantly, causing Alfred to feel uncomfortable. "They all have weaknesses."

Alfred frowned. "Yeah, so?"

A noise rang from afar, causing Alfred and Ivan to take notice of two females advancing to their Conductor.

Identifying one of the girls to be the same one from the picture, Ivan's smile expanded.

 **"I just found yours."**

* * *

"Xiao Mei! Lien!" The ponytailed man greeted the two sisters. "Just in time, aru!"

"In time for what?" Lien asked.

"What do you think?" Yao proclaimed, dramatically gesturing to the large white bulletin board in front of them. Various names of orchestra bands were written next to their respective ranking. "The results are in, aru!"

Xiao Mei's ears perked up. "Oh, really?" Looking up, she quickly skimmed through the names of the groups in search of her own. "Where are we anyway?"

Yao put a finger under his chin, squinting his eyes as he, too contemplated. "Good question."

Lien stared at the giant board. She then raised her finger up high. "There we are."

"Which rank?" Xiao Mei asked, throwing more questions.

"The following sets of bands are eligible to advance to the next round." Her sister read the bold writings aloud. "Third place goes to Yellow Magic Orchestra, Second place…"

"Star Fest with World Orchestra reigning first place." Yao resolved, finishing Lien's statement.

Xiao Mei brought her hands to her mouth.

Lien crinkled her eyebrows, muttering softly, "I don't understand. We tried so hard."

"It wasn't good enough, aru." Yao seethed under his breath, making his hands transform into fists.

"Well, even though we're placed second, just remember that we're eligible to go to the next round!" Xiao Mei cried, countering the negativity with something positive. "That's something to look forward to!"

Yao let out a measured breath. Walking over to the younger girl, he ruffled her hair in affection. "That's true."

"You can blame our performance on me, Yao," Lien said, bowing her head in distraught. "I came in late and put Star Fest in jeopardy."

"Don't talk bullshit, aru." Yao assured her, folding his arms. "So what if you're late? At least, you came."

"Even if I'm wearing something as unusual as this?" Lien pressed on, gesturing to her wedding gown. "Knowing you, you'll be lecturing me by now."

"Why would I be mad at you? You're the ace of Star Fest, the nucleus!" Yao clarified, avoiding the bulletin board to focus his attention on the sisters. "Aside from that, Xiao Mei already told me everything beforehand. And as for your request, my answer is yes."

Lien gasped. "Really?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Stay for as long as you need to," Yao explained further. "Kiku and I will make sure to protect you two in case Yeung finds out, aru."

"Thank you so much," Lien expressed her gratitude by bowing her head again. "Mei and I are in your debt."

Since they were toddlers, Yao Wang and Kiku Honda had always partaken in Lien and Xiao Mei's childhood. Despite the age gap, save for Kiku and Lien who were merely a few months apart, the four of them developed a close bond, much like that of Alfred and his brothers to Francis and Michelle.

With the recent events that's been occurring, Lien and Xiao Mei desperately needed their family.

And yet, they were hardly there for them.

Their biological family history were filled with divorce, abuses and involvement of drugs. With no protection from their widowed mother, the sisters were vulnerable.

If Lien could define a family, her answer would have to be a group of individuals linked with a strong bond, regardless of whether or not they were blood-related or not. In other words, Yao and Kiku along with her sister Xiao Mei was close to what she thought a family would be.

This didn't change when Kiku ultimately decided to leave Star Fest and go to World Orchestra.

So long as they were all together, nothing else mattered.

"Say, Yao, don't you wanna congratulate Kiku?" Xiao Mei asked unexpectedly.

"I'll wait until morning." Yao alleged, sighing deeply. "If I do it now, he might take it the wrong way."

Xiao Mei shrugged. "Oh, okay."

After a brief silence, Yao decided to break the ice. "So, any plans afterward?" Yao asked, amending his gloved hands.

"Actually, yeah. Kiku invited Lien and me for karaoke later this evening." Xiao Mei described, smiling cheekily.

Yao then turned to face Lien, wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. "Are you going to wear that, aru?"

In response, Lien blushed into an embarrassing shade of salmon. "Hell no!"

"Obviously, she's gonna wear something more revealing than that!" Xiao Mei flattered cheerfully, setting her hands together.

Hearing this, Yao choked on his spit in bafflement.

Lien crinkled her eyebrows, puzzled. "What did you say, Mei?"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Xiao Mei quickly retorted, "I mean it's not gonna make a certain boy ask you out, propose on one knee, get married and bear his kids and they'll call me aunty!"

"Mei, you're not making sense!"

Realizing that she was speaking her thoughts aloud, Xiao Mei reinforced with, "Forget I said anything!"

Witnessing the scene unfolded before him, Yao groaned inwardly.

 _ **What in the world had he gotten himself into?**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I know that I'm supposed to be studying for a big test coming up but this chapter has been running in my mind for quite a while now. And so, tada-chapter five is here! As requested by a fellow reviewer, I was able to insert the Nordic family! Back in Chapter 2, I actually mentioned them but put more emphasis into Mathias. Since I'm still new to the fandom, I made sure to be extra careful detailing which Nordic was who as I would find myself constantly confused with Lukas (Norway) and Emil (Iceland). Not only did the Nordic family appear, but I also added in Li Xiao Chun (Hong Kong) and Feliciano Vargas (Italy). Like the Nordic family, I also mentioned Feliciano back in Chapter 2 as well.**

 **Ivan appears to know Alfred's weakness. But what does he mean by World Orchestra going down?**

 **For the next chapter, prepare for some singing and dancing coming your way! It will take awhile to write and organize everything. Thank you once again for your cooperation and again, I'm open for more requests of characters! (I really enjoyed it!)**

 **Again, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter Six: Drumroll Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The golden rays of the sun gradually reduced, leaving behind splashes of tangerine orange and salmon pink that painted the sky. The illumination of the street lamps precariously flickered and faded, magnificently decorating the local streets of the neighborhood, its shimmering brilliance radiantly showering down a pathway for passing individuals.

Two girls walked side by side with the rare droplets of sunlight casting its golden beam on their long dark brown hair.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Lien began, anxiously folding her arms.

Her younger sister flashed a cute smile. "Of course!" Xiao Mei assured to her before reverting back towards the digital map on her phone screen.

Lien sighed deeply, stopping in her tracks. "Just admit it, Mei. We're lost."

"No, we're not!" Xiao Mei proclaimed, puffing her cheeks. "You obviously don't trust me."

"I do, Mei," Lien said, her voice becoming softer. "Forgive me. It's just that I feel weird showing up like this."

Xiao Mei paused to look at her older sibling, her eyes slowly traveling up and down to inspect the clothes she specifically picked out for her.

After an hour of throwing articles of clothing back and forth, she was finally able to get Lien to agree.

It was simplistic really - a black turtleneck long sleeved shirt with a green sweater draped over, white pants and brown sandals.

At the thought of this, Xiao Mei bit her bottom lip. Her original idea of getting her older sister to wear spicy clothing was backfired due to her objection to wearing anything that might gain her attention. "At least, it's not a wedding dress…"

"Mei? Are you listening?" Lien asked worriedly as she waved a hand in front of her.

Xiao Mei blinked, quickly nodding her head to respond. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm listening."

A blast of cold wind swept past them, causing Xiao Mei to shriek as she tried to hold down her skirt with one hand with the other clutching tightly on her electronic device. "Ah! Stupid wind!"

"Mei, lower your voice! You might cause a scene," Lien noted, covering the ends of her wrists underneath her sleeves. It didn't help with the fact that the fabric of her sweater was light.

Before Xiao Mei could protest, they heard a faint cry from nearby.

The younger girl jumped a little, taking three steps back. She immediately grabbed hold of her sister's left arm, pressing her cheeks against Lien's as she did so. "Sis, w-what was that?"

Lien groaned, "We don't have time for this," And began walking forward, forcedly dragging her sister along who was attached to her like a koala.

The more they got closer, the more they could hear a stray of voices.

From the sound of it, it was masculine.

Lien quivered anxiously, taking deep breaths to ease her racing heart. Making a slight turn to another corner, they were met with two men who appeared to be arguing.

Upon the sight, Xiao Mei laughed, causing the men to stop and turn to the commotion.

Lien's ears burned red, quickly setting her head aside to avoid weird looks.

"Hahaha! I thought we were going to die," She cried out, heaving a sigh. "Good thing it was just Lukas and Emil."

Releasing her hold from her older sister, Xiao Mei proceeded to approach the brothers with a light hop on each foot. "Say, do you guys know this karaoke place?" She asked, showing them the address displayed on her phone screen.

"You mean this?" Emil asked, pointing upward.

Following his finger, Xiao Mei gasped. Right there in front of her stood a two-story building. A row of decorative lights hung on the balcony walls with its stream of rainbow colors adding special effects onto the building. Shrubs and greenery surrounded the front entrance, giving off a tranquil atmosphere. The words, 'Sunrise Café' was engraved at the center of the building.

"Whoa! Thank you so much!" Xiao Mei thanked, bowing her head up and down repeatedly. "Wait, how come you guys are outside?"

Emil heaved a deep breath. "Apparently I can't go inside unless I say that word to this idiot," He explained, referring to Lukas who shook his head in reply.

"What's the word then?" Lien questioned, taking part of the conversation.

"Big brother," Lukas simply said, much to Emil's disgust.

Xiao Mei snorted, "Pssh! That's easy,"

"If you were me, it's not." Emil groaned, massaging his forehead.

"How long have you been out here?" Lien pressed on.

"Half an hour."

"You guys should be freezing!" Xiao Mei exclaimed, raising her arms dramatically. "Just say the damn word and you get to go inside!"

"You hear that, Emil? These girls want you to say big brother too." Lukas said, nudging him on the shoulder. "Now stop procrastinating and just say my name!"

Emil gritted his teeth, "I don't wanna be doing what you say!"

Lowering his lips close to his brother's ear, Lukas softly cooed, "Come on, you know you want to."

"No, I don't!"

"Come on, Emil! Just say it!" Xiao Mei cried, following along. "Say it or you'll die!"

"I'll rather die than say that absurd word," Emil grumbled lowly.

"Lien, back us up here!" Xiao Mei cried over to her older sister who was busy watching the scene play out on the sidelines.

Pulling the ends of her sweater tighter, Lien approached them, her expression mixed with anger and annoyance. "Just say the damn word so we can go inside!"

Emil closed his eyes, clenching his whitened fist.

As much as he wanted to keep resisting, he knew he couldn't stay outside for much longer. Cursing under his breath, he finally submitted. "Alright, you win," He said, fluttering his eyes open.

He slowly directed his attention at Lukas. _**"Big brother."**_

Lukas formed a small smile, "Excellent." He then took out a tape recorder from his coat pocket, "Now, say it again."

That was the last straw.

Quick as lightning, Emil stormed toward the café, yelling with all his might, "Get away from me!" in means of escape.

His brother didn't listen and instead, followed him in. "Emil! Come back here!"

Meanwhile, the two sisters exchanged weird looks.

Lien rolled her eyes. "Was that even necessary?"

"Hehehe, aren't you glad we're not like them?" Xiao Mei asked. Skipping toward the front door, she proceeded to open it. Noticing her sister's absence, she turned, "Sis, you coming?"

Lien drew in a breath and nodded, sluggishly making her way to the front entrance.

* * *

The large karaoke room was bundled with laughter and outstanding ovations. Green and blue hues filled the surrounding area with individuals of various ages engaging themselves with delightful activities. Despite the mass of their group, the private room that they occupied was enough to fit twenty people. At the center of the room laid a rectangular coffee table with large couches and chairs. Next to the entrance were four microphone stands with a large television displayed on the far right corner.

 _"Everything is awesome!"_ Gilbert shouted through the microphone. Taking the microphone stand, he lifted it with his right arm, performing an air guitar solo. _"When we're living our dream~!"_

Screeching and clapping proliferate jubilantly, their acclamation for the albino and his splendid performance.

 **"Hah! Suck it losers!"** Gilbert shouted, dramatically dropping the microphone stand on the floor without the intention of putting it back.

As he walked his way over to sit next to his best friends on the middle couch, he found it upsetting to discover that the two of them were too busy doing their own thing.

Now that the gig was over, Alfred took this chance to bring his Nikon camera and take pictures. Kiku, on the other hand, was busy speculating the script sheet for the second round.

"Why the hell are you bastards still sitting here? We're here to party!"

None of them bothered to respond.

"HELLOOO?"

Alfred suddenly looked up at the camera and smiled, scratching the back of his head. "My bad. Didn't see ya there."

"The hell's wrong with you two? You've been sulking like losers for the past two hours!" Gilbert snarled as he raised a fist in frustration.

Kiku dipped his chin slightly, his eyes losing its proud color. "I'm envious that you could just put Ivan's insult aside, Gilbert."

"I wouldn't say that it was an insult, really," Alfred added, laughing away.

Kiku spun his head to face his clueless best friend, his voice becoming serious. "How could you say something like that?" He argued. "Alfred, he threatened you."

Forcing a smile, Alfred continued, "Let him say whatever he wants. We're not backing down."

"That's our ace!" Gilbert cried, bringing a hand to ruffle Alfred's sandy hair.

Kiku didn't buy it. **"Even if he knows your weakness?"**

This time, Alfred zipped his mouth close. Normally, when someone insulted Alfred, he would brush the thought of it and moved on. But this was Ivan and for as long as he could remember, Ivan would occasionally offend him and World Orchestra based on their performance.

And yet why was this any different?

Why did Ivan's words suddenly started to make him feel downgraded and worse of it all, petrified?

"There you are!" Mathias shouted, grinning stupidly as he slothfully made his way toward their group. In his right hand was a large gallon of beer. Sitting down next to Alfred, he took a sip of his drink. "Awww, what's with the long face, Alfie?"

"The dude's is sulking 'cause of Ivan." Gilbert interrupted, filling their friend in.

"Huh? You mean that giant guy that was talking to you earlier?" Mathias asked. "Say, doesn't he have a sister?"

Kiku tilted his head to the side, "You mean Natalya?"

Taking another big sip of his beer, he let out a burp. "Bingo!" Mathias cried before hiccupping. "Ain't she a beauty?"

"If you're planning to hook up with her, I advise you to be careful," Kiku warned sternly.

"Pshh! Whatever! You'll see, I'm gonna make her fall for me." Mathias declared.

The albino stretched out a hand, giving him a high-five.

"Good thing he's not sober." Kiku murmured to no one. He slyly glanced at the bespectacled young man who seemed to be distracting himself by taking more pictures. Kiku lightly poked his best friend on the shoulder, causing Alfred to stiffen. "You okay?"

Alfred slowly nodded, emitting another smile. "Yeah. Just a little worn out."

"Don't shoulder this much stress on your own." Kiku urged him, relatively calm. "The next time Ivan threatens you, Gilbert and I will be sure to be there and teach him a lesson."

Alfred stared back at Kiku with a spark of hope in his eyes. "Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime," Kiku replied back before steadily rising from his seat, "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I must go and find our guests."

"You mean the ones that you invited earlier?" Alfred asked. "Wait, who are they?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Kiku said and then left, leaving Alfred to deal with the wild albino and the drunk Nordic. With nothing else to do, Alfred chose this time, to look at his surroundings.

On the left side of the room, his older brother Arthur occupied most of the space of the entire couch and like Mathias was severely drunk.

At the sight of this, Alfred couldn't help but smile.

Regardless of his gentleman behavior, Arthur's vulnerability for alcohol was a fact in which he was often made fun of. Dare challenge him to a drinking game; he would be knocked out in less than a minute. Fortunately for the gentleman, he was currently being treated by his younger brother Matthew and Michelle who both ended up sitting down cross-legged on the carpet floor. Between the two sat Arthur's childhood friend who would constantly try to push away any nearby alcohol in sight. This resulted in a short tantrum from Arthur before eventually passing out, his head falling onto Michelle's lap. But little do they know that a tiny smile was etched on Arthur's lips.

On the opposite side of the room were the Nordic brothers.

Tino and Berwald sat next to each other, focusing on the thick bind folder to which contained the majority of the songs that were available for them to sing. Lukas and Emil, however, had not showed up yet. As Tino mentioned to him earlier, Lukas forbid Emil to come inside unless he called him big brother. At the far side of the room, there was Elizabeta and Roderich who were casually initiating a conversation.

Next to them was Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt who was silently reading a garden magazine while Feliciano; his best friend was busy chattering up a storm. To Alfred, their duo was quite unusual: the quiet and stern Ludwig with the carefree Feliciano?

As much as he'll constantly ponder over this, he wouldn't dare to criticize their relationship.

Questioning their friendship was like questioning his own bond with Kiku and Gilbert!

Looking back at the Nikon camera in his hands, he proceeded to lift it up until the camera screen touched his nose.

Leaning forward, he shut one of his eyes as he began to focus on Li who was currently in the middle of singing the song, Lesson Number One.

 _"Like a cloud, you are soft. Like bamboo, you bend in the wind~"_ Li sang softly, his arms softly motioning to imitate the movements of a wind.

Just as he was about to press the button, the entrance barged opened, prompting Alfred to pause. Through the camera lenses, he saw the familiar faces of Lukas and Emil.

Mathias hastily arose from his seat, running to welcome them back with the ridiculous thing he could think of. "Took you long enough!" He cried as he tackled them both.

Lukas quickly pinched his nose, turning the other way, "Ugh! You reek of alcohol."

All Mathias could do was laugh. "Hahaha, jealous?"

Kiku, who happened to be standing alongside the Nordic brothers, took two steps aside, allowing his guests to come forth.

Making sure there wasn't any flash, Alfred zoomed in on them. Pressing the button, a soft click ensued, bringing a smile to his lips.

Lowering his camera down, he peered at the screen monitor to inspect the shot he just took.

As soon as he laid eyes on the picture, he nearly dropped the camera.

Was that who he think it was?

Slowly looking up, he stared at his best friend interacting with the guests. The older of the two stopped to turn to face his direction, staring back at him with wide eyes.

Only one word managed to slip out from his lips. **"Lien?"**

* * *

"I was worried you two wouldn't come." Kiku said, slightly bowing his head in respect.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Xiao Mei cried, smiling brightly than ever. "Ain't that right, sis?"

There was no response. She then turned to her older sister, only to find she wasn't listening. Following her sister's line of sight, Xiao Mei scanned through the large crowd. A familiar blob of sandy hair caught her eye.

Taking her sister's hand, Xiao Mei sprinted toward the familiar figure with Kiku following not too far behind. "Hi, Alfred!" She yelled out, flapping her other arm excitedly.

Alfred turned toward the direction that called him, his throat suddenly feeling dry. Scratching the back of his neck, he said in the clearest voice he could muster, "Xiao Mei? Lien? What are you guys doing here?"

Xiao Mei clicked her tongue sharply. "That's rude! Kiku invited us!" She countered, putting her hands on her hips as she puffed her chest. "Oh, which reminds me! Congratulations on your solo! You were awesome!"

"Thanks," Alfred grinned warmly. His eyes unconsciously trailed off to meet Lien who was too busy taking in the scene around her. The neon colors from the disco ball danced crazily from her long brown dark hair and to her casual attire. If she were a painting, he would stare at her for hours.

Witnessing this, Xiao Mei thought of an idea.

Smiling smugly to herself, she immediately linked her left arm with Kiku's. Xiao Mei took this opportunity to break the silence. "Sorry sis but Kiku promised to sing a duet with me!"

"I did?" Kiku wondered, glancing at Xiao Mei in confusion.

The younger girl winked at him. "Just trust me."

Hearing this, Lien quickly shot a glare at her sister. "Wait, we're supposed to stick together!"

Unfortunately, it was already too late as Xiao Mei was already pulling Kiku to the karaoke machine, leaving her older sister to silently mutter curses under her breath. She then turned to Alfred, bowing her head to once again forgive for her sister's lack of decency.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, take a seat." Alfred told her, patting the empty seat next to him.

Lien hesitated for a moment before finally giving in.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alfred began, cracking a smile.

Lien crossed her arms, "Hardly."

"How come?"

Clearing her throat, she continued. "…This is actually the first time I ever been to karaoke."

Alfred's eyes widened with surprise. "For real?"

Lien slowly bobbed her head, blushing. "Yeah."

"Lien, is that you?"

Lien stopped, switching her attention from Alfred and to the approaching figure of Francis. "Mister Bonnefoy?"

At the sight of this, Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. "You know each other?"

"Why yes! How can I ever forget such a Mignonne?" Francis complimented, causing the female to turn beet red.

Alfred forced a smile on his face. Without realizing it, he was gripping onto his Nikon camera a bit too tightly.

Francis let out a laugh, "I'm kidding. Lien and her sister are working at my bakery." He explained. "Aside from being magnifique in the violin, she is also quite talented in making confectionaries."

 _'No wonder she smelled like bread.'_ Alfred thought, absorbing in the new information. "I never knew you could bake."

"Ah, then do come visit my bakery sometimes," Francis recommended. He then took one of Lien's hands, softly pressing a kiss on her sun-kissed skin. "You won't believe the kinds of desserts this Mignonne makes with her delicate hands,"

Listening to his words, Lien blushed redder.

Out of nowhere, Alfred stood up from his seat. "Whoa, would you look at the time?" He said suddenly, forcing out an airy laugh. "Looks like it's time for me to leave."

The strange direction of the conversation prompted Lien to blink twice. "Alfred—"

Alfred didn't bother to wait for her to finish.

Zipping the brown pouch around his waistline, he then shoved his Nokia camera and closed it. As soon as he put on his brown bomber jacket, he hastily walked toward the exit without the intention of looking back.

Despite his abrupt retreat, the people in the karaoke room continued on with their doings.

"What just happened?" Lien uttered, bewildered.

Francis crinkled his eyebrows. Motioning his hand to get Lien's attention, Francis started, "Can you be a dear and check up on Alfred for me?"

Lien tilted her head, confused. "Are you sure?"

Francis nodded. "It would mean the world to him if someone went to make sure he's alright."

Lien shook, quickly removing her hand from his own. "Make sure to let Mei know that I left," She advised him before running toward the exit.

* * *

A sweep of cold wind pass through Alfred as he took a few steps outside of the café building. Looking up at the sky, he wasn't surprised to discover that it was already quite late. Up at the sky, not a single cloud was in sight. In their place, millions of stars magically appeared, shedding its artificial light into the night.

As much as he wanted to stay and admire the beautiful scenery, Alfred knew that he shouldn't waste much time.

Something within him demanded him to get out of there and that was what he did. He didn't know where to go and yet couldn't care less. All he knew for sure was that he didn't want to go back.

"Alfred! Wait!"

Alfred paused abruptly before turning. "Lien?"

"Are you okay?" Lien asked worriedly, her voice full of concern. "You stormed out all of a sudden."

"I didn't mean to storm off." Alfred assured her. "I just felt like…" He trailed off, choosing his words carefully. "the music was getting to me."

"The music?"

"Yeah, the music." Alfred clarified, ruffling his hair. "I guess this is what happens to you if you stay in there for too long."

Lien raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Alfred nodded in response.

"Alfred, this is not funny." Lien persisted, "Just tell me what's the matter with you."

Alfred bit his lower lip.

"Alfred!" Lien raised her voice.

Alfred sighed. He couldn't win against her.

"It's Francis." He finally said. "I knew him since I was little and I am quite aware of the perverted things that he would do to women." He paused before softly muttering, **"I don't want it to happen _especially_ to you."**

"What was that last part?" Lien asked.

Alfred blushed, quickly turning away. "Forget it. Hey, it's a bit cold outside." He started, changing the topic. "You should go back before—"

"No." Lien stated firmly.

"No?"

"I'm not going back." Lien persisted, catching him off guard. "Not until I find the reason why you ran off."

Alfred looked at her for a moment, a boyish grin spreading across his face. "Even if it takes all night?"

Was he challenging her? Crossing her arms, she sealed her fate. "Even if it takes all night."

Alfred snickered at her childish antics. Walking up to her, he then brought out his hand out for her to take. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Lien's eyes fixated on Alfred's outstretched hand. "Where are we going?"

Alfred emitted a captivating smile almost too hard to resist. "You'll see."

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Kiku cried.

"He ran off." Francis said casually.

"How many minutes ago?"

Francis pulled out his phone from his back pocket, shrugging, "Probably about five to ten."

Spinning his heel, Kiku turned to the albino who too was at a loss for words. "Gilbert, did you see him leave?"

"Whoa, whoa, dude! I'm as innocent in this as you!" Gilbert defended, raising his arms in surrender.

Kiku slapped a hand against his forehead. Since when did he decided to sign up to babysit five-year-olds? "The hell? You were literally sitting right next to him!"

"I did but I swear to god I didn't see him left!"

"Then what in the world were you doing then?" Kiku yelled, losing his temper. "Don't tell me you were busy making googly eyes at Elizabeta!"

"H-hell no I wasn't!" Gilbert stammered, blushing furiously.

"Kiku, calm down!" Xiao Mei cried, playing the peacemaker between the two. She leisurely turned to face Francis, "Mister Bonnefoy, you said that my sister was with Alfred, correct?"

Francis slowly nodded in confirmation. "I believe so."

Xiao Mei's eyes twinkled with excitement. "What am I doing here? I gotta go and find them!"

"Wait, Mei!" Kiku cried, grabbing her wrist. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too, me too!" Gilbert added in, "Best Friends stick together!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, boys? March!" Xiao Mei cried, leading the way. "Oh, thanks a bunch, Mister Bonnefoy!"

Francis chuckled, raising a glass of beer with one hand. "Anytime, Mon Cher."

* * *

Large buildings and infrastructures hover above them the closer they got to the heart of the city. After a few minutes, they eventually found themselves in what appeared to be a huge plaza. Colossal pillars engulfed the inner partitions of the area, creating a frame-like shape that bordered the sky. Flowers adorned the wooden fences, both starting and ending at the central gateway.

"Here we are," Alfred introduced, awkwardly slanting his head to the side. "The central plaza."

Lien gasped, unmindful by how long she was holding her breath. "This is amazing."

Alfred chuckled, "Believe it or not, this is actually where I work."

Lien blinked, suddenly interested. "Really?"

"Yup," Alfred confirmed with a nod of his head. "Actually, it's not just me. Kiku and Gilbert work here too."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a photographer," He explained, gesturing to the brown pouch strapped around his waist. He scratched the back of his neck as he added in, "Though it's only part-time." After a short moment of silence, he snapped his fingers. "Now that I think about it," Alfred murmured to himself. Unfastening the zipper of his brown pouch, he proceeded to take out his Nikon camera, hooking its strap around his neck in case it falls. Balancing the camera between his hands, he walked over to Lien. "This might sound weird but can I take a picture of you?"

"You can't." Lien uttered quietly with a distant look.

Alfred was caught off-guard. "Hmm? How come?"

Lien bit her lower lip, placing a hand on her opposite arm. **"I don't know how to smile."** She claimed, quickly closing her eyes shut as she waited for the sound of laughter to erupt from her ears.

Only, it didn't.

"You don't know?" Alfred asked. A smile traced its way to his lips. "Why didn't you say so? Here, let me show you."

Using both his hands, he proceeded to gently touch Lien's cheeks.

Upon contact, Lien froze in place, her eyes still closed shut. Tracing his thumbs on each end of her lips, he extended them to some intent and curved upward, forming a tiny smile.

"Well, would you look at that! You're smiling, Lien!" He commented, grinning.

At that moment, Alfred began to study Lien. Her ears, her eyebrows, her nose, and her lips - everything about her was stunning.

Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes again and looked up. It was no surprise that she found a pair of sky blue eyes fixated on her. Yet the way that he concentrated on her made Lien suddenly feel self-conscious. There was something tender, almost childlike about his expression that drew her in.

Alfred leaned in, close enough to touch the peak of her nose. It wasn't until Alfred began to tip a little more, his forehead lightly pressing against her own that caused Lien to realize their current positions.

She then placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from moving any further.

"Can you close your eyes and count to five?" She asked softly.

Alfred quietly nodded, doing what he was told.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

This was it, the moment he's waiting for.

However, the anticipation that's been building up in his stomach was short-lived as soon as he felt something taken off of his face.

In response, Alfred opened his eyes. The good news was that he could still see without them.

The bad news however nearly killed him. There in front of him stood Lien with his glasses featured on her face. Lien hanged her head, shyly forming a small frown. "What do you think?"

Alfred blushed furiously, his eyes slightly twitching.

Seconds later, Lien gasped. "Alfred, your nose is bleeding!"

Alfred brushed his hand under his nostrils only to be greeted by warm red liquid. Instinctively, he slapped a hand on his nose, tilting his head to the side in hopes to suppress it.

"Are you alright?"

Alfred rapidly shook, his heart thumping loudly against his chest.

"Alfred! Sis!"

Recognizing the familiar voice, Alfred and Lien turned to find Gilbert, Kiku and Xiao Mei heading their way.

"Sorry, we're late!" Xiao Mei huffed, catching her breath. "Did we miss anything?"

"The hell happened to you?" Gilbert asked as he questionably stared at Alfred's bleeding nose.

"Wait a second, where are your glasses?" Kiku added in, gesturing to his best friend's fully exposed face.

Removing the glasses from her face, Lien returned them to their original owner, gently tucking the tips of the temples behind his ears. The tiniest hint of a smile curled on her lips.

Alfred stared back, giving her a goofy grin.

At the sight of this, Xiao Mei couldn't help but giggle.

So something _did_ happen after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **At long last, the sixth installment is here! (and the longest chapter by far!)**

 **You wouldn't believe how much I sacrificed my own free time just so I could draft the entire chapter, revise twice, check for grammars and then publish for you readers and fellow reviewers to enjoy! This chapter was rather difficult as I not only focused on Alfred's confused feelings but I also had to balance the setting as well. I would like to give a shout out to my fellow reviewer and pen pal, Isemay! Thank you so much!**

 **I've gotten a bunch of requests and long and behold, I delivered (you gotta squint for some!)**

 **This time, I was able to also insert Ludwig (Germany), Gilbert's younger brother. For the next chapter, it is open for requests of characters!**

 **I mentioned earlier that this chapter would involve dancing and singing.**

 **Unfortunately, I was able to capture the singing with Gilbert (Prussia) singing Everything is Awesome by Tegan and Sara feat. The Lonely Island (otherwise known as the song from the Lego Movie) and Li (Hong Kong) singing Lesson Number One from Mulan 2.**

 **I briefly mentioned Kiku (Japan) and Xiao Mei (Taiwan) singing. For those of you curious about what kind of song they decided to sing, it's I See the Light by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi (from Tangled and yes, I've noticed that I'm putting too much Disney influence in this fanfic).**

 **Slowly but surely, Ameviet's relationship is building up. But how long will it last?**

 **Once again, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Getting Along

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

White cotton clouds conspicuously drifted in the empty blue sky with a wink of sunlight streaking its golden filter through the glass windows, rooftops, and doorsteps of the neighboring houses. The bustling and lively façade of the central plaza was like that of an illness – easily spread and contagious – its welcoming atmosphere beguiling citizens and pedestrians alike under its spell. Combined with the refreshing ambiance and amplifying cries frequently heard through the public streets, it was a sight to behold.

Plopping his rear down on the wooden bench, Alfred proceeded to take out the contents of the brown plastic bag beside him: revealing a hamburger and a can of coke. Tearing the wrapper, he then took a big bite of the hamburger. While doing so, he hoisted his right leg over the other for a comfortable sitting.

Three days had passed since the preliminary rounds of the gig.

Despite the intense performance brought by Star Fest, it was his orchestra band, however, that dominated the stage, retaining its unwavering reputation of excellence. Although they had won, it doesn't give them the right to start slacking off. It was only the first round. Everything would matter when they do reach the third and final round. According to Arthur, their next gig was going to be held in the third week of April. A smile traces its way through his lips.

Three more days left.

Three more days until Alfred could finally see Lien again.

Thinking back to the night of the karaoke party, shortly after storming off, he was startled to discover that it was Lien who had gone after him. For a brief moment, he was able to spend time with her as well as getting to show her the place he had loved the most. When he got the courage to ask her for a picture, she quickly dismissed it, reasoning that she could not smile. Without warning, he slowly dove in, touching her nose and forehead and then almost kissing her.

Alfred lowered his head in dismay, sinking his teeth further in the burger. For god sake, he literally just met her for one day and then he suddenly had the nerve of making the first move! 'But it felt right…' He thought, trying to bypass the inner guilt. Once he had finished with the burger, he tossed the wrapper into the plastic bag. Afterward, he took out the can of coke, popping it open and began drinking. That woman, no—Lien, was making him go crazy.

" **Thinking about her?"**

Alfred spits out the contents.

"What the f**k?" He cried hysterically, clutching the right side of his chest while coughing brashly in a fit. "Don't scare me like that!" Breathing heavily, he turned around. "Gilbert?"

The albino puffed his chest out, "The one and only!"

"Shouldn't you be taking pictures?" Alfred asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Gilbert shrugged. "What, is it a crime to hang out with my best friend?" He asked teasingly. "'Sides, my shift's already over."

"What about Kiku?"

Gilbert gestured over to the photo booth. "He's checking out," He answered. A foxlike grin appeared on his face, "Anyway, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Alfred cracked a grin nervously. "You gotta be more specific, dude."

"Come on, you know who," Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows, nudging him on the shoulder. "It's that Lien chick right?"

When Gilbert received silence for an answer, he laughed. "Hah! I knew it!"

"Is it really that obvious?" Alfred wondered, chuckling.

"I don't know. I mean, you had that weird look on your face so I assumed," Gilbert confessed, throwing his arms behind his head.

"Weird look?"

"Yeah," Gilbert said matter-of-factly. **"Like a fool in love."**

"Oh? Like how you look at Elizabeta?"

"Yeah, I guess," Gilbert trailed off. His eyes suddenly widened like saucers upon realizing what he had spilled. "Bastard, it ain't like that!"

"Excuse me for my lateness!" Kiku said as he approached his two best friends with his Canon camera in tow. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope!" Both Alfred and Gilbert simultaneously cried.

Kiku blinked before eventually brushing it off. Carefully placing his camera inside of his black shoulder bag, he continued. "Anyway, there is something that I would like to discuss." Folding his arms, he stuck out one index finger. "As you may recall, the next gig is roughly about three days away," He explained to them. "With the limited amount of time we have left, we would need to enhance our skills to the up most potential."

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, so?"

"I suggest that we do a practice session."

Hearing this, Gilbert beamed. "Hold on! So like, a sleepover right?"

Kiku sighed lowly, murmuring to himself as he shook his head. "Of course, you would say that."

"What about your brother? Isn't he going to be there?" Alfred pressed on.

"Fear not. I talked to him beforehand and he claimed that he would be working overtime tonight. Which means, we would have the whole place to ourselves." Kiku clarified before quickly adding, "But that doesn't give you guys the right to start messing around!"

"Woohoo! Count me in!" Gilbert cried, throwing a fist into the air.

Kiku nodded before turning his attention to the bespectacled young man. "What's your response, Alfred?"

The young man in question was deep in thought, rethinking it over. "I'm not sure. It's pretty risky."

"To do a practice session?" Kiku asked.

"No, I mean visiting your place." Alfred reasoned. "I don't think I have the right to go there."

"Alfred, you're talking bullshit." Upon hearing a dramatic gasp from the albino, Kiku quickly included, "Yes, I cursed, I know!" Before confronting back at Alfred, "You know that my brother doesn't think of you like that anymore."

"Come on, Alfred!" Gilbert urged, joining in on the conversation. "The three musketeers gotta stick together!"

Alfred grinned cheekily, scratching the back of his neck fondly. "Well, if you put it that way…"

* * *

"And you said _yes_?"

Alfred shook rapidly, putting his hands on his hips, smiling widely. "Yeah!"

"You bloody idiot," Arthur clenched his teeth, raising his voice. "You do realize that you're walking in enemy territory?"

"Bro, relax," Alfred said gently in an effort to calm the gentleman from losing his mind. "For the last time, Kiku is one of us now and I trust him. Do you?"

"Of course, I do!" Arthur quickly remarked. "I'm just worried about your well-being."

"Hey, it's awesome that you are looking out for me," Alfred began. "But I'm nineteen. You can't keep treating me like a kid forever."

"You know I can't," Arthur lamented, lowering his head.

It was true. For as long as he could remember, Arthur had always been protective around his younger brothers. Since the unfortunate death of their parents, Arthur took it upon himself to raise his brothers the way he knew that they would have wanted: to be proper gentlemen.

Long before and believe it or not, Arthur was once a rebel himself, dressing in preposterous rock music tee shirts and playing the electric guitar. Obviously, their parents detested his immature taste, with his father usually the one to quarrel with Arthur. It wasn't until one faithful day that changed everything; on their way back home to the States from a business trip in Ukraine, it unexpectedly resulted in an airplane crash, killing them in the process. Although the twins were minor toddlers at the time, the news hit the eldest like a truck.

Such a haunting memory reminded Arthur to take the responsibility of being a guardian for Alfred and Matthew, promising to never again walk down on that path and guide his brothers to a respective one that he knew that would please their parents.

"It's already been seven years, bro." Alfred urged, giving him an assuring tug on the sleeve. "Just let me do what I want."

Arthur groaned, "Alfred, please—"

"Brother, just let him go."

The two brothers stopped, promptly turning to face the youngest member of their family.

"Matthew," Alfred began, addressing his sudden presence.

"Just let him go," Matthew repeated softly, cutting the gentleman's words short. "I appreciate your concern for us but we have three years left attending college. Whether you like it or not, we are going to have to learn how to be adults on our own."

"Matthew, you don't understand—"

"Yes I do, brother," Matthew explained, taking a stand. "It's hard, but you have to give Al here a chance. He doesn't seem to look like the part—"

"Hey!"

Matthew put a finger on his lips, shushing his twin. "But he has a heart of gold and should be given a chance."

Arthur crinkled his nose before finally heaving a sigh. "Alright, you got me," He said, smiling bitterly. Turning his attention back to Alfred, he continued, "Take care of yourself, understand? I expect you to come back home tomorrow at 10 am sharp, safe and sound."

Alfred couldn't control himself and wrapped his arms around Arthur and Matthew, pulling them both in a bear hug. After a few minutes, the three awkwardly brushed themselves off of each other, with Arthur being the first to tear away.

"Be safe," Arthur, reminded him, retaining his listless expression and then left to go to his study room.

Alfred laughed, stretching his arm to tousle Matthew's hair in a playful matter. "Thanks, bro,"

Suddenly, Alfred felt a light tug between his legs. Looking down, he smiled, bending a knee to greet the Chow Chow. "Hey there, Kumajirou!" He greeted cheerfully, earning a lick on one of his hands.

Matthew kneeled down as well, stroking Kumajirou's soft white fur. "Al?"

Alfred looked up, "Yeah?"

Matthew placed a hand on his twin's shoulder, squeezing it. "Be careful."

* * *

In the outskirts of the city laid a large white-bricked building.

Regardless of its dull exterior in which consisted of rock stone material with beige color and its roof painted bluish gray, it held a certain atmosphere of serenity and hospitality. Large white curtains draped over the large windows, making it almost impossible for others to see what was inside. Miniature shrubs and patches of hydrangea resided on the edges of the front yard and of the cobblestone pathway leading up to the entrance. Wooden white fences surrounded the lovely home, adding to its authentic appearance.

Gilbert gripped the strap of his black duffle bag, his scarlet eyes admiring the architectural details of the house before him. "Sweet place," He commented, licking his lips.

"Right?" Alfred piped in, his brown messenger bag stationed on his right side while the other gripping tightly on his instrument case. "Hahaha, it took a long time for Kiku to explain to me that he wasn't rich."

"You serious?" Gilbert gawked, "Damn, I would trade houses with him in a heartbeat."

"Same, dude." Alfred agreed.

Upon reaching the front door, Gilbert quickly flung his duffle bag on the ground and yelled loudly, "Yo, Kiku! We're here!" When he didn't get an answer, he resorted to banging on the door, "Hey, we know you're in there!"

Alfred followed along, ringing the doorbell. "Kiku! Open the door!"

After a few minutes, they heard faint sounds of clicking inside.

Finally, the door opened.

However, the presence of the individual in front of them was who they least expected to be.

"Xiao Mei?" Alfred began, breaking the silence.

"That's me!" Xiao Mei chanted, saluting. "So you're the guests Kiku's talking about?"

"Righto!" Gilbert answered, saluting back.

Xiao Mei stepped aside, giving them access to enter. "Come in, come in!"

The two nodded, entering the house. Once they stepped inside, Xiao Mei quickly hurled back to close the door.

Gilbert let out a whistle, smiling once more.

Besides the exterior, the interior of the house was even more impressive.

Before them was a large room with a fireplace in the center along with two jade colored couches furnished evenly edged on the sides, arranged with pillows of simple tartan patterning.

Between the couches was a small mahogany coffee table accompanied with a glass vase adorned with efflorescence daisies. Posters of handwritten calligraphy hung on the cream-tinted walls. On the far left side, there was a narrow hallway with several doors evenly lined up on each side. At the end of the hall was a staircase, leading upstairs.

"Line up your shoes here," She advised to them, pointing to the wooden rack consisting of other shoe wear.

After arranging their shoes, Xiao Mei proceeded to move forward. "Kiku will be here in a sec," She explained, gesturing to the large room. "In the meantime, why don't the two of you wait in the living room?"

"Thanks, Xiao Mei." Alfred thanked, earning a thumbs up from the girl.

Once Xiao Mei was out of sight, the albino took the opportunity to sprint toward the living room and throwing himself on one of the couches, "This is the life!" He shouted along with a pleasing sigh. "Ain't that right, Alfred?"

There was no answer. Furrowing his eyebrows, Gilbert rose from the couch, searching around the area. He was alone. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

A figure emerged out from the staircase, fuming. "Care to tell me what the hell you're doing?"

"Kiku!" Gilbert greeted his best friend, "Took you long enough to show up!"

Kiku shot a glare. "Was it really necessary to ring the bell and bang on the door?" He grumbled lowly, rubbing one of his eyes in annoyance. His short onyx hair was tousled all over the place, indicating that he had just gotten out of bed from an afternoon nap.

"Hey, least you woke up, so it's worth it!" Gilbert beamed.

From the corner of his eye, Kiku noticed the pile of bags next to the side of the front entrance. Recognizing the brown messenger bag next to Gilbert's duffel bag, he asked another question. "Where's Alfred?"

"That's what I'll like to know." Gilbert groaned.

All Kiku could do was let out a sigh. "Whatever. So long as he's in the house,"

"Woah!" Gilbert cried out, causing Kiku to jump a little.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" Kiku asked frantically.

"I didn't know you had a PlayStation 4!" Gilbert shouted, pointing at the game console that was sandwiched between the large flat screen television and CD shelves. "Can we play? Can we play?"

"Gilbert—"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Gilbert pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

Heaving a deep breath, Kiku finally responded. "Why not."

* * *

"Sis, sis! You won't believe who's here!"

Lien sighed deeply. Taking a step back from the marble counter, she motioned over to the pair of cabbages and lettuce aligned on the cutting board with a green tinted kitchen knife firmly on her dominant left hand. A yellow apron covered the front of her body, her dark brown hair still kept in a loose ponytail. "Mei, can't you see I'm doing something?"

Xiao Mei quickly clasped her hands together, chanting, "I'm sorry for being inconsiderate!"

Lien giggled. "Why don't you go back and tend to our visitors?" She suggested kindly.

"What about you? Don't you need help?"

Lien shook her head. "I'll be fine on my own," She assured to her.

Xiao Mei stared at Lien blankly before finally responding with yet another shake of her head. "Okay!"

Focusing back on the task at hand, Lien continued to cut the vegetables into minuscule pieces.

It had only been roughly three days since her and her sister was granted the authority to live under the same roof with Yao and Kiku. With this in mind, she did not expect strangers to come over. Before, Lien used to hear stories from Yao of family visits that they would typically get from time to time. When she found out from Kiku that his friends were going to stay overnight, she immediately took the role of providing meals.

Compared to her sister, Xiao Mei was a mess in the kitchen. Although such a thought comforted her, Lien decided to step up her game by planning ahead; making sure to prepare some samples of confectionaries for the visitors.

Just then, her ears picked up the sound of footsteps from behind.

Lien rolled her eyes, "Mei, if you're thinking of sneaking up on me, it's not going to work."

Suddenly, her vision became shrouded in darkness.

Before Lien could protest, a masculine voice erupted.

 ** _"Guess who?"_**

Lien held her breath.

This person wasn't Mei.

Instinctively, Lien grabbed hold on one of their hands that covered her face and with all her might, tossed the person against the counters. She tightened the grip of her kitchen knife and thrust forward, its blade dangerously inches away from their nose.

"Lien! Relax, it's me!"

Lien blinked. She curiously beckoned down, her amber eyes intertwining with sky blue. "Alfred?"

"Good to see you again," Alfred greeted awkwardly.

"Forgive me, I did not know!" Lien quickly apologized, releasing her hold on him.

"It's fine, it was my fault anyway." Alfred reasoned, chuckling. "I wanted to surprise you but I guess it didn't turn out as good as I—" His words faded midway, his eyes slightly widening. "Lien, you're bleeding!"

Lien tilted her head, "Huh? I am?" Looking down, she noticed the scrape of blood on one of her index fingers. "Oh, it's not a big deal." She stated; shrugging it off like it was nothing. "I'll just go and fetch a bandage from the medicine cabinet."

He strapped his arm around her protectively, pulling her body toward him. "There's no time for that!"

Before Lien could protest, Alfred inserted her injured finger into his mouth. She stood there, blushing madly as she tried to process what just happened. Her puzzled face faltered for a brief second. She switches her attention to look down at the tilted jade colored floors, biting her lower lip. This guy was full of surprises.

A minute later, Alfred finally withdrew her finger.

"D-did you really have to do that?" She stammered.

Alfred looked at her as if she produced two heads. "Are you kidding? If I didn't do that, you could've died!"

"Alfred, it was only a paper cut," Lien reassured, placing the kitchen knife on the cutting board.

"To you it is!" Alfred defended.

Lien stifled a giggle.

Alfred noticed this change of behavior and quirked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

In response, Lien playfully punched him on the shoulder. "You dummy, I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yes," She confirmed, her lips tugging to form a soft smile.

"Hey, you're smiling!" Alfred commented.

Lien pursed her lips, touching the loose strands of her hair. "Huh? I am?"

Alfred let out a hearty laugh, his grin growing at her oblivious innocence. "It's beautiful," He continued before quietly murmuring to himself, _**"Just like you."**_

"So I'm guessing you are one of Kiku's visitors?" Lien asked, changing the topic.

Alfred nodded. "That's right. By the way, why are you and Xiao Mei here?"

"Kiku didn't tell you?" Lien wondered, receiving a shrug. "Something happened in our household and in the meantime, Yao and Kiku allowed both of us to stay with them."

"Is that safe?"

Lien furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Yao and Kiku are guys." Alfred reasoned, "You never know what they might do to you."

Lien shook her head, "I trust them. We have known each other for a long time. They are practically family."

All of a sudden, a buzzing sound erupted in the kitchen. Lien brought a hand in a big pouch of her yellow apron, unveiling her phone. Clicking the button in the middle, an arrangement of numbers appeared on the screen. She cursed under her breath; "It's that time already?"

Alfred blinked. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I had set a timer earlier to remind myself to go grocery shopping," Lien explained to him as she began untying the apron around her neck and hanging it on a nearby hanger on the wall.

"Can I come along?"

"I'm afraid you can't," Lien declined.

"Why not?"

"You're a guest today," Lien explained further. "I don't want you to get involved with my own issues," And then walked away, leaving him.

"Lien, wait!"

Lien gasped as an unknown force took her wrist, jerking her back and forcing her to look over her shoulder.

"I want to help." Alfred declared firmly.

"Alfred—"

"Just let me help you."

Without knowing, Lien was getting lost in his eyes.

She partially opened her mouth, finally surrendering, "…Okay."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's been a week since I last updated and so I would like to formally apologize for my absence. I ended up using most of my energy on the previous chapter and needed time to draft this one. Wow, finally the seventh chapter is here! I can't believe how popular this fanfiction has become. Just a month ago, I thought that it was going to be a one-shot but here I am still writing!**

 **I would like to give a shout out and say thank you once again for the fellow reviewers and readers who have always supported me!**

 **This chapter took a lot of toll for me only because of one thing: it wasn't planned in the first place! I had a hard time trying to end this chapter (I had something else in mind) but thought that I should expand Alfred and Lien's relationship a bit more before the next part happens (something big!) Other than that, I was able to expand more on Alfred, Arthur and Matthew's background (I had fun writing the dialogue!).**

 **Originally, Kiku's house was supposed to be traditional but ended up turning out to be a modern style instead (forgive me, I tried!)**

 **Unfortunately, I wasn't able to insert anyone new (unless you consider Kumajirou-showed up back in Ch.2).**

 **If you can, I would appreciate if I can get some more requests for other characters to pop up!**

 **As much as I want to spoil what the next chapter would be, I already gave out some foreshadowing in this chapter so hopefully it would get some wheels turning. Oh and don't worry, next chapter is NOT the end if any of you are confused of what I was trying to say.**

 **It's going to take a while for me again draft, revise/edit, publish (I decided that I would update one chapter per week)**

 **Again, your opinions are greatly much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Preserve that Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The cries of vendors in their respective stores and the bustling congregation of customers, all clustered in one secluded area, was exactly what Alfred thought a shopping complex would be. He took a deep breath in, the strong odor of herbs and spices combined with fresh meat and delicacies whiffing in his nostrils, something he found to be both exciting and overwhelming.

Pressing his specs to the bridge of his nose, he began, "So, where should we start?" When Alfred didn't get an answer, he continued, "Lien?" He turned around only to discover that the woman in question was missing.

Looking back and forth, his expression changed to concern. Without thinking, he resorted to raising his voice, "Lien!"

"Over here, Alfred!"

The bespectacled young man froze, turning to the direction that called his name. Upon realization, Alfred stifled a chuckle when he found her swallowed up in the midst of the crowd. Although she was tall than her younger sister, she was but a mere needle in a haystack compared to the pedestrians around her. Luckily for him, she lifted her arm high, notifying him of where she was.

Smiling, he ran toward her. "So this is where you are." He said as he approached her, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hahaha! For a second, I thought I lost you."

Lien blinked, "Really? I thought I lost you."

Alfred grinned cheekily. "Guess that means we're even, huh?"

Hearing this, Lien let out a measured sigh. "We really don't have time to fool around, Alfred." Fishing out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her green sweater, she unfolded it, her amber colored eyes skimming through the list of ingredients that were written on it. Looking back up, Lien scanned the various markets and joints presented to them before eventually setting her mind toward a particular one. "Let's go there first."

Before she could take a step forward, Lien was suddenly stopped midway by a familiar strong force. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Alfred holding her wrist. Ignoring the burning sensation on her cheeks, Lien was the first to speak up, "Something wrong?"

"I don't want us to get separated again," He explained to her.

The next thing she knew, she felt something warm press against her other hand. Dropping her head down, Lien bit her bottom lip.

 **They were holding hands.**

"Lead the way, Lien," Alfred began, prompting the woman to quickly look back up in wonder.

Nodding her head, Lien led the way. Alfred smiled lovingly, admiring the back of his crush before gripping her small hand in response, enclosing it with his large ones. It was common amongst musicians to acquire bumps and blisters on their hands due to the countless amount of practices wasted to perfect their performance.

And yet, Lien was different.

Unlike his that were adorned with a few nicks and scars, her hands felt smooth and delicate with barely any traces of injuries whatsoever. Taking note of this, Alfred made sure to exert less pressure on her, gently and carefully, in fear that if he gripped her a bit too tightly, she'll break into pieces.

"Is that Antonio?" Lien asked as she pointed to the nearby tomato joint, causing Alfred to break out from his reverie state. Standing next to the tomato joint was a curly brown haired young man skillfully juggling a bundle of tomatoes. He wore a short-sleeved green shirt, khaki pants and a brown colored waist apron strapped around his midriff, indicating his status as a member of the staff.

Squinting his eyes, Alfred emitted a smile. "Hey, you're right." Suddenly, he began running ahead, causing the woman in front of him to get forcedly pulled along. "Yo, Antonio!"

Perceiving the sound of his name, the man called Antonio turned, greeting back. "Ah, mi amigos!" He slowed his pace and one by one, successfully caught the tomatoes within his grasp. "Bel, Lovino! We got customers!"

A female emerged from the background on cue, wearing an identical uniform as Antonio. Her curly, blonde hair was adorned with a green ribbon. In her arms was a large crate of freshly picked tomatoes. "Antonio, Lovino is getting the rest of the load." She informed to her companion of the other's absence. As soon as she caught sight of the two individuals in front of her, her lips curved in the shape of a cat's mouth, "Well, this is a surprise!"

Lien bowed her head in respect. "Nice to see you again, Bel."

"Nice to see you too! What brings you here?" Bel asked curiously. Noticing their joined hands, a mischievous grin surfaced on her face, "Oh my gosh, are you guys on a date?"

"No, we are not!" Lien quickly remarked.

Bel tilted her head to the side innocently, "Really?" She motioned to their jointed hands, "Then care to explain why you guys are holding hands?"

As soon as she finished her sentence, Lien looked down, her eyes slightly widening to find that Alfred's hands were still wrapped around hers. She looked over to Alfred who was busy talking to Antonio. Lien lightly tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"'Sup, Lien?"

Clearing her throat, Lien softly murmured, "You can let go now."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. It didn't take long before realization dawned upon him. "Shit," He muttered under his breath and just like that, he released his hold on her. He laughed to suppress the awkward tension between them. "Hahaha, my bad!"

Witnessing this, Bel grinned from ear to ear. Setting the crate of tomatoes aside, she took this moment to drag Lien to the side. "You sure?"

"Alfred is just a friend," Lien reasoned to her.

"Rightttt…" Bel trailed off, letting the word roll on her tongue. Tugging the other girl closer toward her, Bel whispered in her ear, "You know he is quite the catch."

"Pardon?"

"Come on, haven't you notice?" Bel pressed on, directing her toward the bespectacled young man. "Alfred F. Jones, the famous trumpeter of World Orchestra is easily listed as the third best-looking performer with his older brother Arthur Kirkland being the first runner and Francis Bonnefoy as second." She explained further, **"If I were you, Lien, I'll do what I can to keep him around before someone takes him away."**

Lien sighed, "For the last time, Bel, Alfred is just a friend." She reaffirmed. "Anyway, I would like to have five tomatoes, please."

Bel rolled her eyes teasingly, "If you say so," She murmured lowly. Slipping on plastic gloves, she hovered over one of the large crates, counting the tomatoes before gathering them together in one plastic bag. Afterward, she put the plastic bag on the balance scale, measuring how much it cost.

Lien took out her purse, counting the coins in her palms. "How much?"

"On the house," Bel stated casually as she handed the bag toward her bewildered friend.

"Are you sure? You really don't need to, Bel."

Bel put her hands on her hips, smiling cheerfully, "It's fine!"

"Hey, Lien! Check this out!"

Hearing her name, Lien paused and turned around. In front of her stood Alfred who was struggling to juggle a group of four tomatoes. "Isn't this awesome?" He cried, laughing once more. The instant his words had left his mouth, his hand slipped, and all at once, the vegetables began showering down on him.

"Are you alright?" Lien asked, stifling a giggle. She didn't bother to wait for his response as she casually took his glasses off of his face, surprising not only him but also Bel, and proceeded to clean the lenses with the hem of her green sweater. Meanwhile, Alfred stopped moving and instead, stared intensively at her actions.

Noticing this, Bel couldn't help but smile.

Quickly, Antonio shoved a hand into the pocket of his waist apron, pulling out a white cloth and lending it over to Alfred who took it earnestly. "Stay here, I'll get more!" He declared and then left to go inside of the tomato joint.

Once she finished cleaning, Lien gently tucked the glasses behind his ears. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, Lien!" Alfred said and leisurely started to wipe the minor stains of tomato juice on his leather bomber jacket.

Lien watched Alfred clean himself, sighing. A thought popped into her head. Averting her attention back to her friend, Lien asked, "Bel, what time is it?"

Bel blinked. Checking her wristwatch, she announced, "1:40 pm."

"Thank you so much," Lien said before turning to face Alfred once more. "If you are ready, let's move on. We still have more ingredients to buy."

Alfred nodded. "Ready when you are, Lien," He replied, exposing his white teeth.

Bidding their goodbyes to the other female, the pair ran off. All Bel could simply do was wave, her eyes fixated on their silhouettes as they gradually merged into the crowd.

"Hey, I got the—" Antonio paused in his tracks with a washcloth grasped in his hands. He stared blankly at the empty area where Alfred and Lien once stood for a moment. "Huh? Where'd they go?" Antonio asked himself, scratching his head.

A few seconds later, an Italian man appeared, frowning. The wild long curl on the right side of his head slightly swayed as he proceeded to tilt his chin. Compared to his companions, he wore a white apron over his uniform.

Bel snorted, folding her arms, "Took you long enough, Lovino."

Glancing the other way, Lovino met face to face with Bel, blushing furiously. "Hey, it ain't my fault! You two didn't bother to help me with the stocks!" He protested in defense.

Noticing Antonio's current state of confusion, Lovino decided to ask an obvious question, "The hell's up with him?" He wondered. "Did I miss anything?"

With a ghost of a smile, Bel winked, "Only the most charming love story you won't get to hear."

* * *

Shortly after their coincidental meeting with Antonio and Bel at the tomato joint, Alfred and Lien leisurely took their time purchasing ingredients essential for tonight's dinner. As much as Lien wanted to take her time in the shopping complex, she couldn't. Her duty to be in charge of providing the meals for Kiku and his visitors resurfaced in her mind, applying more workload in her agenda.

"Lien, try this out!"

"Hahaha, Lien, look at this!"

"There's a mega sale over there! Let's check it out, Lien!"

Lien's left eye twitched in annoyance.

Unfortunately, a certain bespectacled young man could not stand still for even a minute, breaking almost every rule in her strict schedule. One minute he was interested in something and then the next thing she knew, he was already off running to another booth with the bags of groceries. A couple of days before Kiku's proposed practice session, he advised her of his friends that he was inviting over. Lien brushed the thought off, assuring herself that if she could handle her own sister, what's the harm of managing another?

Oh, how she was dead wrong.

"Alfred."

"Yeah, Lien?"

 _'Here goes!'_ Lien thought, encouraging herself. She wanted to lecture him on the spot and hoped for the best that for once, he would comply with her. Prying her mouth open, Lien froze before closing it. As much as she wanted to, she didn't have the heart to.

She couldn't.

No, not when he was looking at her with such childlike wonder.

"Lien? You okay?"

Lien sighed, "Yeah."

"All right, if you say so!"

There it was again, that eccentric smile.

Sure, he was annoying but just seeing his happy face brought a smile to her lips as well.

How was it possible for someone like him to keep smiling? If anything, his smile was infectious and without knowing, Lien was slowly showing symptoms of it. Not that she seemed to mind.

 _'If I were you, Lien, I would do what I can to keep him around before someone takes him away.'_

Bel's words rang in her head, prompting the poor woman to start losing her sense of surroundings.

Of all things to worry about, why did this particular one made her feel queasy? It was obvious that Lien viewed Alfred as a friend and if not, maybe a close acquaintance. No, it could be because they play for different gigs that she feels nervous around him. Alfred is the ace of World Orchestra and therefore, was her rival.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Distracted by her thoughts, Lien had accidentally collided with a random individual. Dusting the invisible dirt off of her, she dropped her head respectfully. "My apologizes, good sir."

"No need for formalities," The masculine voice consoled, followed by a low chuckle. "We are members of the same band, da."

Recognizing the familiar accent, Lien lifted her chin. "Ivan!" She greeted the Russian, "How are you?"

"Good, actually," Ivan replied before frowning. "Though Natalya isn't doing so well."

Lien knitted her eyebrows, "What do you mean? Is she sick?"

Ivan shook his head, explaining, "No. There's this guy who's been showing up lately on our doorstep to court her every now and then."

"Shouldn't you call the police?"

"Tempting, yes, but I don't think we have much to worry." Ivan assured to her, "Knowing Natalya, she has her own way of punishing others."

Lien fractured a tiny smile, "I see."

Shoving his gloved hands into his pockets, Ivan continued, "Oh, Yao got in contact with your mother, da."

Lien narrowed her eyes, tightening her hold on the grocery bags within her arms. "He did?"

"Since he's too busy with work, he asked me to deliver you the message," Ivan explained. "I was actually going to visit your place. Guess now, I don't have to, da."

"What did my mother say?" Lien asked almost too quickly.

"Your mother wanted to let you know that everything is fine," Ivan said before frowning as he tried to recite the exact same speech Yao told him through the phone. "And that Yeung might call off the wedding."

Lien tightened her hands into fists, suppressing the urge to punch something. "Bullshit,"

"I don't mean to pry over your privacy," Ivan said rather softly, "But what is this Yeung business about, da?"

Lien shook her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "It's really nothing for you to worry about," She assured him, waving it off. The noticeable quiver in her voice, however, said otherwise.

"Are you alone?" Ivan began, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"No."

"Where's your partner then?" Ivan pressed on, much to Lien's growing discomfort.

Lien slightly turned the other way to avoid eye contact. "He's somewhere."

"Oh? Who might it be?" Ivan asked, putting a finger under his chin. "Is it someone I know?"

When he noticed how stiff she was, Ivan continued, "My first assumption would be your sister, but then again I could be wrong."

"Ivan, it's really not important," Lien advised him.

The Russian shook his head. "Is it?" He asked again, his voice becoming softer. "Tell me, are you on a date?"

Lien's cheeks became a shade of salmon. "No!"

"Hmm." Thinking about the possible candidates, a pleasant smile appeared on his face. "From the way you are reacting now, I have a hunch of who it may be."

"It really doesn't matter," She groaned, desperate for their conversation to change the topic.

Ivan tilted his head, "Are you sure? Well, let's experiment then, shall we?" He said, causing Lien to give him a weird look. Placing a hand on the top of her head, he used his other to gently brush the loose strands from her forehead. He then proceeded to stroke one of her rosy cheeks, causing the woman to stiffen from the unexpected contact.

Though his action frightened her, Lien retained her assertive expression. "Ivan, what are you doing?"

Ivan ignored her. "If my calculations are correct, I bet they'll show up if I do this."

Before Ivan could dip downward to peck her cheek, an unknown force drew his arm back, reaching all the way to his back, enough to possibly cause a fatal injury. Disregarding the swelling of the pain in his back, Ivan's lips widened. Speak of the devil. Without bothering to turn, he raised his voice, "What is this now?" He wondered out loud. "Playing the superhero, are we?"

Lien furrowed her eyebrows, slanting her head to get a better view of the person behind Ivan. "Alfred?"

"Sorry for being late, Lien," Alfred said, flashing her one of his smiles. The way he managed to grapple the tall Russian without breaking a sweat made Lien question his surprisingly inhuman strength. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No, Ivan was just⎯"

"Leaving." Ivan cut her off, at the same time slipping his hold on her shoulder.

In response, Alfred released his firm grip on Ivan's other arm.

Ivan glances at Lien, who stared back at him with slight fear. "I will see you in three days time, da."

And then began walking ahead before abruptly pausing in his tracks, standing in silence. Finally, he turned to confront the pair once more, periwinkle orbs clashing with sky blue. His grin broadened. "As for you, Alfred," He began, chuckling lightly. His next set of words startled Alfred in which only added more fuel to the existing fire.

 **"I will be looking forward to an excellent performance."**

* * *

"What? I lost again?" Gilbert yelled, aggressively throwing the video game controller against the carpet floor. He dramatically lay down, kicking his legs childishly. "No fair, no fair!"

"Snooze, you lose~" Xiao Mei sang, bouncing up and down on the couch with an arm stretched high with a fist. "Ain't that right, Kiku?" Taking note of his silence, her expression converted into concern. "Hey, you okay?"

Hearing his name, the onyx-haired man looked over to his shoulder and moaned, "When do you suppose we'll get to practice?"

Xiao Mei snorted, "Are you kidding me? That's what you're whining about?" Looking around, she then pointed toward the digital clock on the far left corner of the room. "Look! We still got time!"

His eyes followed her finger and squinting his eyes, he frowned. "That clock is wrong. It's an hour off." He said matter-of-factly, causing the girl next to him to gasp dramatically.

Great, now it was Xiao Mei's turn to complain. "Wait, so this whole time I was reading the clock wrong?"

Kiku scratched the back of his neck, snickering. "I am afraid so."

 _TWACK!_

"Ahhh!" Kiku cried, quickly brushing the item off his face. Taking hold of it, he soon relaxed when he learned that the item was a pillow. He didn't have time to protest as Xiao Mei interrupts his train of thought with pillows on both hands.

"Mei, what are you doing with that?" Kiku asked her, getting frightened.

The girl grinned rather sinisterly before proclaiming, "This is your punishment!"

Kiku stiffened. Taking note of the albino laying on the floor, he automatically slipped from the couch and took shelter in the back of his best friend.

"Huh? Something wrong, buddy?" Gilbert asked his best friend who was cowering behind him.

"There is no time to explain. We must take action," Kiku said to him, his dark colored eyes filled with ambition.

"Time out!" Gilbert cried, not grasping the idea. "I don't understand what you're—"

"Think fast!"

Before he knew it, his words were replaced by a rather unpleasant shriek, as he was bombarded with the pillows that Xiao Mei threw on him. Emerging from the sea of pillows, Gilbert only grinned. "Ooooh, you asked for it!" Grabbing the closest pillow, he then launched it toward Xiao Mei. "COUNTERATTACK!"

Alas, Xiao Mei easily dodged the incoming assault. Using two fingers, she then pulled down one eyelid and at the same time, stuck out her tongue. "Is that all you got, boys?"

Gilbert clenched his teeth, "Kiku! More pillows!"

"On it!" Kiku saluted and began collecting the pillows in his surroundings.

"Hah! You will never take me from my throne! I am the queen of this fortress!" Xiao Mei declared followed by a hysterical laughter. "I am invincible! The destructible! It is I, the ever so beautiful Queen plum blossom! The almighty Xiao—oof!"

"Hahaha, talk all you want," The albino cried, interrupting her speech. "Queen plum blossom or not, nobody can stop the awesome and powerful Gilbert of the Iron Cross and his trusty partner-in-crime, Kiku the Godzilla Lord!"

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "Godzilla Lord?"

"Enough yapping, more pounding!" Xiao Mei protested and once again, threw pillows in their direction.

Instinctively, Gilbert caught one of the pillows and used it as a means of protection. He called over to his best friend, "KIKU!"

Kiku nodded, equipped with an assortment of pillows. "Ready!"

"Strike when the iron is hot!" Gilbert cried. Raising an arm up high, he began counting down in his head. "On your mark, set…" He said and once reaching zero, yelled at the top of his lungs, "NOW!"

 **"…What's going on?"**

The three froze, hurling their heads to find Alfred and Lien standing in front of them with groceries with some set down on the floor.

After what seemed to be a few minutes of awkwardness, Xiao Mei finally spoke, "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you guys beat yourselves to death." Alfred chimed in, prompting the woman beside him to smack her hand on her forehead.

Both Xiao Mei and Gilbert pointed at each other in accusation, yelling in unison.

 _"He started it!"_

 _"She started it!"_

"Have any of you eaten?" Lien asked out of the blue.

When she received a unanimous shake of heads, she then crossed her arms. "I'll start preparing then." Gathering the grocery bags from the floor, she headed toward the kitchen. "Alfred, can you get the others?"

Alfred nodded, taking the rest of the bags in his disposal. Laughing, he turned the other way, "You know, you can continue where you left off." He advised to them before leaving.

Xiao Mei and the two best friends exchanged weird looks.

"Should we?" She wondered, almost hesitantly.

"I think we should call it a day," Kiku said, being the voice of reason. "Gilbert, your thoughts?"

His answer, however, resulted in a one-hit knockout as a pillow strike him down.

"Suck it up, will ya?" The albino cried, getting angry. "Now are you guys gonna fight or be a bunch of sissies?"

Rising from the carpet floor with the assistance of Xiao Mei, Kiku glared at his best friend menacingly. "You just sparked a war, dear friend," Kiku grumbled before turning to face his childhood friend once more. "Queen plum blossom, right here and now, I hereby swore my loyalty toward you."

"Dude, no!" Gilbert shouted, stomping his feet immaturely. "I trusted you!"

Regardless of his outcries, there was no turning back.

Leisurely grabbing hold of a pillow from the floor, Kiku expressed a smile toward Xiao Mei. "Shall we, my queen?"

Xiao Mei's face brightened, his words music to her ears. "We shall!"

* * *

Sounds of enthusiastic screams echoed through the halls, much to Lien's dismay.

"Of course, they would do something as idiotic as this," She mumbled under her breath as she began to put on her apron.

Alfred smiled, "Don't get started with my buddy Kiku," He said with the shake of his head. "Just like his older brother Yao, he can be unpredictable." Digging out the ingredients from the grocery bags, he began arranging them in order on the dining table.

"Alfred, can I ask you a question?"

Alfred shrugged, "Fire away."

"Is it strange that we are hanging out like this?"

"What do you mean?"

Lien took a moment to sigh before continuing, "You are the trumpeter of World Orchestra." She began, "And I am the violinist of Star Fest."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"We're aces of two world-renowned orchestra bands, Alfred," Lien explained thoroughly. "Which means that we are rivals. May I ask you, do you find it weird?"

Alfred pursed his lips. "I don't mind." He answered, slowly approaching her. "What about you?"

Lien didn't respond.

"Lien?"

"I do not know." She quickly replied, turning her back toward him. Opening one of the cabinets, she stretches an arm outward, revealing the same green tinted kitchen knife from earlier.

"Lien, it's okay," Alfred assured her. "Be honest with me. Do you find it weird?"

Lien bit her bottom lip. Putting the kitchen knife on the marble counter, she turned to face him once more. "If you want me to be honest, then I will. Yes, I do find it weird." She confessed before adding in, "But that does not mean that I don't value our budding friendship because I do."

Noting his lack of response, Lien peered up at his blank face. "Are you offended?"

Alfred hesitated. Was he?

"No."

Content with his reassurance, Lien shook her head. "All right then."

As she focused on taking out the rest of the other utensils and the cutting board from the cupboards, she didn't seem to catch Alfred's face falter to sour for a split second. Turning back to look at him, Lien tilted her head to the side, giggling, "Hey, where's that smile?"

Unconsciously tightening his hands into fists, Alfred gazed immensely on the woman before him.

Doesn't she realize how much she was affecting him?

Even so, he remained strong, preserving his smile.

The words that left his mouth were uncertain to reach her.

 **"For you, I will."**

* * *

 **Damn it, I'm supposed to be studying! (Oh well)**

 **Just as I promised, the eighth installment is here! Oh my god, that last part crushed me. Shortly after I finished writing, I started crying. Hopefully I was able to somehow pull your heartstrings (even if it's a tiny bit). As requested, I inserted Antonio (Spain) and added in Bel (Belgium) for fun. Lovino reappears again (appeared first time back in ch.3).**

 **This chapter was quite a roller coaster ride. We just went from fluff, to suspense, to comedy and ending with oh so sweet angst. Two chapters passed and Ivan is back in the game. Yao is mentioned as well. Lien's background is revealed a little bit.**

 **Tell me, was Alfred and Lien's outing a date or not? I would love to hear your opinions about this!**

 **During Ivan and Lien's conversation, there was an indication of a certain someone courting Natalya. Can you guess who?**

 **Quite honestly, I had the most fun writing the pillow fight. The plum blossom was a reference to Taiwan's national flower. The Iron Cross was a famous decoration from Prussia and as for Japan, I couldn't find a proper allusion so I just got stuck with Godzilla.**

 **As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this one was going to trigger the next scenario for the next chapter (hopefully I did it right).**

 **Once again, I am open for more character requests!**

 **Your opinions are much appreciated!**

 **P.S. For more feels, check out the song: Find You by Boyce Avenue beautifully and perfectly explains the complex relationship between Alfred and Lien.**

 **P.P.S. Check out my best friend, kayochin's one shot, enthrall! (It's awesome!)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Louder than Thunder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The evening sky was shrouded in gray along with the clouds occasionally doubling abnormally twice its usual size.

The smell of incoming rain was becoming heavy in the air, the expectation of an incoming thunderstorm.

Regardless of the weather, the inviting atmosphere around the grand three-story building remained intact, with its stainless steel design often described to be exquisite and complex. Surrounding the large glass pivot doors were a collection of decorative pots containing ornamental grasses. Patches of various flowers of different hues flooded the open area, mirroring that of a small placid oasis. Red-roped stanchions are lined up symmetrically, leading to a sweeping miniature staircase in front of the entrance.

This is Himaruya Hall; the place that every single musician hopes to someday perform in. No other concert hall in the entire world can match its sleek curves and intricate structural patterns. With this in mind, it's no surprise that it preserves its number one title as its striking appearance is known to alluring musicians, spectators and as well as tourists from far and wide.

No matter how many times Alfred experiences the majesty of the Hall, it never failed to produce a smile on his face, causing a wave of adrenaline pumping excitedly through his veins.

This was not one of those days.

At the far corner of the lounge room, the bespectacled young man in question casually sat cross-legged on the burgundy floor. Shortly after rejecting some of his band mates who willingly offered their seats for him to sit on, Alfred went straight back to cleaning his golden trumpet.

A clap of thunder roared, causing a faint quake in which shook the chandeliers on top of his head.

' _Of all days, why did it have to rain?'_ Alfred pondered, clamping his lips together.

It's been a few days since the practice session at Kiku's place. As much as his best friend had hoped, his proposal to rehearse for the second round turned out to be an unfortunate disaster. In the end, they never once touched their instruments whatsoever (unknown to Kiku, Xiao Mei had secretly stashed them inside her room). To summarize, the entire day was filled with nothing but a tornado of endless pillow fights in which ironically, Kiku was unexpectedly more than pleased to take part of.

Alfred paused, frowning a little.

And then there's Lien.

Though she may not admit it, Alfred knew that she had a blast spending time with him.

Though it had only been several days, he enjoyed every single moment with her. Even if it was just a brief conversation between them – to him, listening to her voice or getting to see her beautiful face always seemed to brighten his day. At the same time, he kept resisting himself from kissing her whenever she looks up at him with her big amber colored eyes.

Sighing, Alfred hung his head in defeat.

 **Seriously, what is this feeling?**

"You okay there, Alfred?"

Lifting his chin up, Alfred forced a laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine." He assured, emitting a grin. "What's up, Francis?"

Francis gave him a weird look before sighing in disbelief. "Come on, Alfred. I've known you since you were small." He said as he then proceeded to sit down next to him. He hoisted one leg over the other with his back leaning against the cream-tinted walls. "Tell me what's bothering you."

It only took five words to make Alfred's bright and optimistic mask slightly crack. Carefully placing his trumpet back inside of its respective case, Alfred faced Francis once more. "Francis, what do you know about love?"

Francis stared at him, bemused. "Love?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah! You seem to look like the type to know a whole lot of it." He reasoned to the older man while trying to keep a poker face.

Francis folded his arms, snickering.

Well, this was getting interesting.

"Alfred, are you in love?"

"I don't know," Alfred quickly answers while looking elsewhere. Though he tried his best to hide his reddened cheeks, Francis had already caught sight of it. "Am I?"

"Well, let's see. Do you think about them a lot?"

Alfred nodded.

"Whenever you're around them, do you feel funny?"

"Sort of."

"There you have it then!" Francis said, nudging him on the shoulder. "You are in love."

Alfred lifted a questionable brow, unconvinced. "Isn't there more?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're in love, shouldn't there be a reason for it?"

Francis heaved a sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Okay, let me start again. First off, love does not come with instructions. It just happens. For some people, it makes sense. But really, it doesn't have to." He explained in the best possible way. "When you're in love, you just can't help but feel safe around them. You can't stop thinking about them. You want to make them happy and sometimes sacrifice things, whether it's big or small, you just do. And you won't regret it."

Raising one of his fingers, he slightly swayed it back and forth between him and Alfred. "Without love, there wouldn't be you or me. In fact, there wouldn't even be humanity. **Love is what makes the world go 'round, which is what binds us all.** It's complex and disastrous. When really, it's laughably simple." Francis then took another deep breath.

Glancing up toward the glass ceiling, he continued, "I thought I had found mi amour. But in the end, the universe just didn't want us to be together. Every now and then, I would think of her and I still do." He averts his attention from the ceiling and to his sister who was busy chatting with Alfred's older brother across the room. "And now I'm here, supporting my dear sister because just like you, she's still new to learning what love is. You and my sister are just starting to bud."

Alfred blinked. Choosing his words carefully, he began, "So that's love, huh?"

Francis smiled, ruffling Alfred's sandy blonde hair just like how he used to. "Not exactly scientific, but pretty much." After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "Well, who is it?"

Alfred slightly stiffened, laughing nervously. "Who is what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Alfred." Francis chuckled. "Who's the lucky lady in your life?"

Alfred grinned. "Someone like you should know by now."

Francis grew silent, thinking it over. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Hold on, you mean to say that it's—"

"Big brother!"

The two men stopped to look up and find Michelle approaching them. "Oh hey, Alfred's here too!"

"'Sup, Michelle?" Alfred greeted, bringing a hand up.

"Nothing much!" Michelle replied back merrily, stretching her arm outward to give him a high-five.

"What's the emergency?" Francis wondered, getting his sister's attention.

Michelle shrugged while smiling sheepishly, "Huh? Oh, Lucille needs your help with something,"

Francis shook his head, rising from the ground. Slanting his head slightly, he mouthed to Alfred, "Good luck." And just like that, he left with his sister forcedly dragging him toward the center of the lounge room.

Grinning, Alfred eventually stood up as well.

Love was a sensitive topic for him.

But thanks to Francis's informative speech, he was able to grasp the meaning of it pretty quickly.

Something in him wanted, no—his heart was practically screaming for him to do something about it. At that very moment, his body and mind began to work in unison. He knew what to do.

Looking around the area, he spotted his best friends Kiku and Gilbert near the punchbowl.

Taking his instrument case from the ground, he ran toward them.

"Dudes, can you take care of this for awhile?" Alfred asked almost in a hurry, practically shoving his case over to them. "There's something that I got to do."

Kiku frowned. Regardless, he took it. "It better be quick," He warned sternly. "We will be performing in less than ten minutes."

Alfred nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible!" He cried before storming off once more.

Sipping the last drop of soda, Gilbert proceeded to crush the plastic can with his bare hand. "The hell's up with him?"

Kiku shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

Lien couldn't believe it.

Here she was – in one of the most renowned concert halls – the Himaruya Hall.

Like most musicians, getting the chance to play a performance here was the ideal dream. Hoping that she wasn't fantasizing, she pinched her nose.

Pain swelled in her nostrils, causing her to wince.

Fluttering her eyes open, she gasped.

She wasn't dreaming. This was actually happening.

"Having fun, I see."

Lien blinked. Looking over her shoulder, she held her breath. "Katyusha." She greeted the familiar tall woman who was coming toward her. Her short platinum blonde hair, which was kept back with a white headband and hair clips, slightly tousled from side to side prior to her advancement.

Once Katyusha was merely standing a few inches away from her, Lien stammered, "D-did you see that?"

Katyusha tilted her head innocently, crossing her arms. "You mean that little act?" She asked, causing Lien to avoid eye contact due to embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Hearing this, Lien sighed in relief, bowing her head. "Thank you,"

Katyusha giggled. It wasn't every day that you get to catch a glimpse of someone as quiet and focused as Lien, the rookie ace of Star Fest, to be doing something foolish. Then again, who wouldn't blame her? If Katyusha were all by herself, she probably would have done the same. "Can you believe it's already the second round?" She asked, starting the conversation.

Lien shook her head. "I am still having a hard time believing it myself."

"This is your first time being here, right?" Katyusha pressed on, receiving a nod. "Well? How are you feeling?"

"I would be lying if I said I was fine," Lien confessed, folding her arms. "Honestly, I am quite nervous."

Katyusha put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder in assurance. "Don't fret." She said tenderly. "And to tell you the truth, you aren't the only one nervous." She then let out a light chuckle. "As a matter of fact, I'm having the jitters as well."

"Really?"

Katyusha beamed. "Why, yes."

"Well, well. If it isn't our ace, da."

Lien turned around, meeting face to face with the Russian man standing in front of her. Next to him, or rather—clinging onto him for dear life was none other than Natalya.

Removing her hold on Lien, Katyusha resorted to placing her hands on her hips. "What took you so long?" She pouted to her siblings.

Before Ivan could answer, Natalya had already beaten him to it. "Yao wanted to talk to big brother," She said flatly.

Katyusha sighed. "Knowing you, you didn't like the way our brother was conversing with our Conductor." She said, "From the looks of it, I'm guessing you just took him away and came here."

Natalya nodded, "You know me well, sister."

"Natalya," Ivan began, his usual calm voice tinted with fear. "You really didn't have to—"

"But I did!" She cried all of a sudden, not giving him the chance to finish his sentence. "I love you more than anything, big brother!"

Lien slightly cringed. Of all the various forms of the relatives that she had witnessed, the three Russian siblings before her were, in her opinion the most interesting. Aside from being members of the same orchestra band, the way they individually displayed their affections with one another, particularly Natalya, was something in which she was secretly grateful to be blessed with a sister like Xiao Mei.

Then again, their unusual way of interacting shouldn't be something that she should worry of. If anything, it should be the question that's been in her head for some time now. Clearing her throat to get their notice, Lien spoke, "I would like to talk to Ivan privately."

 _"HELL NO!"_ Natalya shouted. She tightens her hold onto her brother, much to her Ivan's discomfort.

"Natalya, please." Katyusha coaxed her. This only caused Natalya to strengthen her grip while shaking her head in retort.

Katyusha sighed, "You're leaving me no choice," She said and ever so gently, began to detach her sister's death grip off their brother's arm. With both hands, she proceeded to pull her along, despite the younger's protests. "Come, we best be going," She cooed, her soft voice resembling that of a mother.

Ignoring the obvious glares that were being thrown at her, Lien fixated her attention on the Russian man beside her once more.

"What is it that you want to talk about, da?"

With no time to lose, Lien went straight to the point, "What's your relationship with Alfred?"

Ivan chuckled, "The famous trumpeter? He is simply a rival."

"Why is that?"

"Well, there are plenty of reasons." Ivan casually answered as he shoved one of his hands into the pockets of his black vest with his other clinging on the hem of his tan scarf around his neck. "Hmm…you know that our band, Star Fest has always been World gig's rival for years, correct?" Receiving a nod of confirmation, he continued. "Believe it or not, but it wasn't always like that, da."

Lien's eyes widened, sparkling with interest. "Really?"

"Before Alfred, his older brother, Arthur Kirkland was the original ace of World gig," Ivan explained further. "Rumor has it that the original Conductor of their band abused the members, challenging them to go beyond their limitations until they collapsed. Weeks after their last performance, someone filed a report of this and the Conductor left, leaving Arthur to take his place."

"World gig was a mess and Arthur did what he could to bring his band mates go back on their feet again." He drew a breath in, "That's when he came along."

"You mean when Alfred joined World gig?"

Ivan bobbed his head. "He may believe that every member of his band was what caused them to be famous. When really, his presence was what kept them together and united as one. Because of him, Star Fest had begun to lose everything. As you may know, Yao recently lost his brother over to them, da."

Collecting her hands together in a tight grip, Lien murmured quietly, "I-I never knew,"

Raising a hand, Ivan pointed upwards, directing to the top of his head. "Arthur Kirkland may be the mastermind of World gig," He began before motioning to the right side of his chest. **"But Alfred F. Jones? He is the heart, the driving force."** He then pointed toward her. **"The same thing goes for you, Lien."**

Lien stood still for a moment. In spite of her fears, Lien remained headstrong and voiced her opinion. "Then what would you be?"

Lifting his chin a little, a smile emerged on his lips. From the corner of his eye, Ivan saw him.

'Just in time,' Ivan thought to himself.

Lowering his head, Ivan leaned in until his lips were close enough to her ear. "You really wanna know, da?

Taking a quick glimpse back at his rival, his smile widened.

He was trembling. Oh, what a spectacle!

As Ivan watched his rival hurriedly vanish from the scene, he withdrew back, facing her once more. "In a deck of cards, our conductor Yao and Arthur are kings. Alfred and you are the aces." He explained.

Crossing his arms, his smile expanded. **"And me? I am just a wild card, da."**

* * *

Everything was spinning for Alfred.

As he ran aimlessly through the halls, he failed to notice the amusing stares and worried looks of those around him. More importantly, his close friends and family.

"Hey, you alright, dude?"

He needed to get out of here.

"Al, you okay?"

 _Fast._

"Bloody idiot! Come back here!"

Regardless of their comments, Alfred kept running. He didn't bother to look back.

He ran as fast as he can and as far away as his legs could take him. He breathed in and out, at the same time desperately trying to catch his breath, his heart pounding thunderously against his chest. Pushing the doors of the entrance wide open, Alfred kept going.

After what seemed like hours, he finally stopped, panting for being out of breath. A trickle of rain brushed his cheeks, triggering Alfred back to reality.

Taking in his surroundings, his eyes widened. He was so focused on getting out of there, he didn't bother to realize that he was outside—standing all alone in the pouring rain. For a moment, he just stood there, letting the water wash away all the negativity that weighed his shoulders, giving him time to think and reflect.

First, it was Francis and now Ivan.

What more could he do next to make a fool of himself?

Slowly but surely, it was becoming clearer to him. His feelings.

How he desperately yearned to hear her angelic voice, her intoxicating amber eyes, and her hair like the color of chocolate—everything about that woman made him crazy.

 **And he _loves_ it.**

 ** _He_ loves _her_.**

Out of nowhere, an umbrella hovered above his head. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. Turning around, he froze.

A light giggle escaped from her lips, _"You're so unpredictable, you know that?"_

Long and behold—here she was.

Alfred wanted to say her name but when he tried, his throat was too dry to make out a word.

Taking note of his silence, Lien continued, "Everyone is worried about you, Alfred," She reasoned to him, raising the umbrella higher to shield the young man and her from the rain. "Come, let's go back."

A stream of voiceless words forms out of his mouth, "Why are you here?"

Lien frowned. "Pardon?"

Lifting his head up, he stared back at her with confidence etched in his voice, "Why are you here, Lien?"

Lien bit her bottom lip. She then inhaled deeply, "You are my friend, Alfred. Why would I not be here?" She answered casually. Tilting her head to the side, she added in, **"Besides that, I really cannot stand seeing you without a smile."**

Alfred's eyes softened.

This beautiful woman in front of him would surely be the cause of his death.

Knowing that, he would happily approve.

 **Wasting no time, Alfred _kissed_ her.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here it is! The moment that we've all been waiting for! The ninth installment to World Goes Round! Just like the previous chapter, this one gave me such a hard time. I kept drafting and revising (the one that you've read is my fifth draft) before finally deciding on which one I should edit and publish.**

 **Many have you were curious about the title of my fanfiction. Welp, here is your answer! (courtesy by Francis/France)**

 **Damn it, finally! Alfred realizes his feelings for Lien! The question now is, what about her?**

 **This time, Katyusha (Ukraine) appears! Also, Lucille (Monaco) though she is only mentioned. Yay, more interactions with Ivan and his siblings!**

 **More background on World gig! (sort of based it off of the movie Whiplash - it's amazing! check it out if you can!)**

 **If I have to be honest, the ending of this chapter gave me the shivers. I actually had another ending in mind but like Alfred, I tend to break the rules of my own schedule. Well, why not?**

 **I'm looking forward for more character requests!**

 **Again, your opinions are much appreciated!**

 **P.S. I'm not sure if you are aware of this but I changed the rating from K+ to T (though I don't think it matters whatsoever)**

 **P.S.S. Himaruya hall is based off of the actual building, Walt Disney Hall (check it, it's awesome!) and Himaruya is in tribute to the actual author of Hetalia series!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Reading the Signs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Thick, gloomy and ominous clouds conspicuously gathered across the horizon. With the sun nowhere in sight, the midnight sky continued to shed in tears, yearning to be embraced by the presence of its dear, old friend.

About a couple of blocks away from the central plaza—tightly cramped between rows of other buildings—was a small apartment. Due to its rather unwelcoming and rigid exterior like the dry concrete stains found chipping off its bricks, many pedestrians tend to avoid it with no intention of another glimpse.

A cold, eerie wind wisps through the half-opened window vent, thus awakening a certain young man sprawled on a bed. He stirred a bit, stretching his arms as he did so.

That is until a wave of pain began enveloping within his chest, his head pounding like the beat of a drum.

Immediately, Alfred pushed the covers, jolting upright, leaving a trail of drool in his wake.

Glancing around, he squinted his eyes.

As he massaged his forehead, his hand unconsciously patted the surface of the small bedside table for his spectacles. A few seconds later, he found them and once he put them on, Alfred blinked. Looking down, he noticed that he was no longer wearing his tuxedo. Instead, he wore a short-sleeved blue shirt with a large superman logo in the center along with dark blue patterned pajama pants.

Fear gripped in his stomach as utter confusion began to settle in, his pupils scanning frantically across the unfamiliar room.

 **What happened?**

 **And where the hell was he?**

The creaking noise by the door disrupted his thoughts, causing Alfred to look up. He then emitted a grin upon catching sight of his best friend. "Ah, Kiku!"

Kiku didn't respond but simply nodded as he approached the bespectacled young man.

Scratching the back of his neck, Alfred let out a light-hearted laugh. "Hahaha! Do you know where we are?"

"We're at Gilbert's place," Kiku answered calmly, folding his arms.

Alfred stopped laughing, his expression replaced with confusion. "Huh? How come?"

Kiku frowned, wrinkling his eyebrows.

How should he break the news without having to worry about freaking him out?

 _'He'll find out eventually,'_ He thought to himself. _'Once Alfred gets curious, there is no telling how annoying he could get.'_

Looking the other way, Kiku began, "Well, you see—"

But before he could resume his explanation, the door burst opened once more.

 _"Guess who's back, bastards?"_

After the albino's dramatic announcement, another voice followed shortly.

 _"Don't forget about yours truly!"_

Hearing this, Kiku rolled his eyes followed by a long sigh. Fixating his attention to the boisterous duo before him, he raised his voice. "For crying out loud, it's the middle of the night!"

Gilbert snorted, "Does it matter? This is my house anyway!"

"Don't you care about your neighbors?" Kiku asked further, "What would they think?"

"Don't know, don't care." Gilbert stated, shrugging, "Oh and also, Ludwig went out for an errand." Forming thumbs up, he grinned. "That means I'm in charge!"

In response, Kiku instinctively slapped his hand against his temple.

Why did he even bother?

No matter how many times he questioned himself as to why he was even friends with these people, it always seemed to lead him into a dead end.

Meanwhile, Mathias walked over to his bedridden friend, "How're you feeling, dude?"

Alfred smiled. "Totally fine."

Gilbert turned his head and whistled, putting his hands on his hips as he did so. **"Hah! You're unusually perky for someone that had passed out."**

As soon as those words escaped his mouth, silence impregnated the bedroom.

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to make sense of the situation. "Hang on, what did you just say?"

The three men in front of him stopped to exchange weird looks with each other.

Clearing his throat, Kiku boldly spoke up, "Alfred, do you not remember?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head, "Remember what?"

The tension in the area grew thicker.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, searching their faces individually for possible clues. This didn't seem to favor him as all three of them wore unanimous expressions. "Does anyone wanna spill the beans?"

Mathias opened his mouth to say something, only to stop himself.

Eventually, it was Gilbert who decided to break the ice. "Since I'm in charge, I'll tell him." He informed the other two, his voice laced with a bit of authority. "Before our gig, you ran out all of a sudden and didn't come back. We formed separate groups to find you but we were stopped by your brother." He explained before muttering lowly under his breath, "Damn him and his stupid rules."

"We were running out of time," Kiku added, joining in on the conversation. "And so I decided to ask for some help from Xiao Mei and Lien."

"Man, you should've seen her," Mathias chimed in, letting out a whistle. "When that Lien gal heard that you were gone, she ran wicked fast! And to top it off, she was wearing a dress _and_ heels on! How awesome is that?"

"Dude, whatever happened to Natalya?" The albino interrupted, getting out of topic.

Mathias smiled cheekily, boasting with confidence, "Of course, I'm still courting her!"

Kiku, on the other hand, just sighed, "Ah, so he wasn't drunk after all." He muttered, thinking back to the night of the karaoke party.

Taking his cue, Alfred asked with anxiety, "What happened next?"

Turning his attention back to his best friend, Gilbert said straightforwardly, **"We decided to play without you."**

Hidden underneath the covers, Alfred clenched his fists, "Did we, at least, make it to the final round?"

Kiku brought a hand to grip on his right arm, taking a sudden interest in the floor, "Barely."

 **"Star Fest won first place,"** Mathias, admitted, the tone of his voice noticeably serious.

Alfred cringed. "And my brother?"

"Went berserk," Gilbert said before gesturing his hands back and forth. "Threw tables and chairs everywhere. It took Matthew and Michelle to calm him down while Francis tried to convince the police that he was just overly dramatic."

Alfred's eyes widened, "The police came!?"

Kiku nodded intently. "Yeah. Someone filed a complaint about him."

"Good thing that we had Francis on our side, you know?" Mathias said in an effort to ease the tension. "If he hadn't, not only would our Conductor get himself arrested but our band would also have been disqualified on the spot."

"Around that time, I received contact from Lien saying that she had found you," Kiku explained further, his tone becoming softer. "And some unknown reason, you collapsed."

Alfred wasted no time throwing more questions, "How long was I out?"

"Weeks."

"Weeks!?"

Gilbert slapped a hand against his thigh, "Pfft! Just messing with ya, dude!" He cried, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Gilbert, this is no laughing matter." Kiku lectured to the albino before focusing back to face the bespectacled young man once more, "Don't listen to him, Alfred." He assured. "To answer your question, you were out for only seven hours."

Alfred lowered his head down. "I see…" He trailed off. "So, is that all?"

Kiku shrugged. "Who knows? Was there anything else you recalled before passing out?"

Alfred pursued his eyes, closing his eyes. His brain wriggled in desperation in an attempt to recollect the events that occurred beforehand. The last thing he could remember was the smell of rain and then…a taste of heaven.

Tracing one of his fingers against his chapped lips, he froze.

Even now, they were slightly tingling.

That's when it hit him.

"Shit." Alfred murmured, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Oh, you remembered something?" Mathias asked, taking note of his friend's unsettling form.

"Yeah," Alfred said almost in a whisper. Swallowing thickly, he spoke. **"I kissed Lien."**

* * *

"Yahoo, I won!" Xiao Mei cried with sheer joy as she measured her arms out with the video game controller tucked in her hands. Turning around, she then pointed a finger toward the middle-aged man sitting comfortably on the couch who was preoccupied with sipping his tea. "Beat that, old man!"

Yao looked up and turned to take a quick glimpse at the large television screen. Scanning the long list of names and their respective scores, he nodded, "Ah, you beaten my score, aru."

Xiao Mei puffed her chest out with her head held high, "Well, they don't call me the Queen of Call of Duty for nothing!"

Yao chuckled, "Does this call for some celebration?"

The younger girl beamed, "Yes!"

Sliding off of the couch, Yao squatted his knees before the coffee table. Stretching his hands forward, he then reached out for the silver tray, consisting of a medium-sized kettle and five empty cups. With one hand gripping onto the handle of the kettle, he proceeded to use his other to take one cup—pouring the hot, steamy liquid into its content. With the right amount, Yao then offered the cup to Xiao Mei who accepted wholeheartedly. "There you go."

Xiao Mei licked her lips, leaning her nose a bit closer to the edge of the cup, savoring the remarkable scent.

Just as she was about to drink, the beautiful melody of strings caught her by surprise. Pausing for a moment, Xiao Mei crinkled her nose.

"Isn't it a bit early to be practicing?" She uttered curiously, loud enough for Yao to hear.

Yao rests his chin underneath his knuckles and shrugged, "It's never too early." He said, his voice brimming with confidence.

Ever since their orchestra band, Star Fest was announced as the winner of the second round, Yao was on cloud nine. Though it wasn't much of an importance, the fact that they managed to beat their rival, World gig—which barely made it out alive with the sudden absence of a certain trumpeter—made Yao realize something.

For the first time, Star Fest could actually win this year.

And it was all because of _her_.

Who would have thought that one of his prized students, if not—possibly even his successor, gave him such happiness. Aside from their relationship as mentor and student, they viewed each other as family, with Yao naturally taking on the role as the older brother of the two.

Watching her grow from a meek little girl and into a beautiful and successful young woman over the years was certainly worth the wait.

A smile graced on his face. And he couldn't be any more proud.

"Would you like to deliver some tea to your sister, aru?" Yao asked Xiao Mei.

Gulping the herbal tea in a rapid pace, Xiao Mei let out a pleasant sigh before placing her own cup on the table. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she nodded. "Okay!"

Yao took another cup from the tray and poured more tea before presenting it toward Xiao Mei again.

Wrapping her hands around the cup, she leisurely rose from the carpet floor, "I'll be going then!" She saluted before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

By the time she disappeared from Yao's range of sight, Xiao Mei's lips fixed into a straight line.

Unlike Yao who deemed Lien's practicing to be a positive thing, she on the other hand did not. Clicking her tongue, she continued to walk further down the halls, making sharp turns, with the sound of the violin as her source of guidance.

Her sister's playing was known for being passionate and precise.

This current one; however, was not the usual.

It was different.

It was aggressive, almost desperate even.

Xiao Mei rolled her eyes. Not that Yao seems to mind as his thoughts right now were consumed with their band's recent victory to realize.

It didn't take long for her to find her older sibling.

As she approached the open fields of the garden, Xiao Mei was met with a peculiar scene.

In the open fields of the garden stood Lien, who wore a green spaghetti shirt and white shorts stretching down to her knees. Her facial features slightly twitched each time she attempted to move one of her bare feet around in the wet grass. A group of laundry racks surrounded her with large white blankets in their possession, enveloping her small frame in an invisible bubble—as if to shield her from the dangers of the outside world.

 _'I bet this is how Alfred looks at her.'_ Xiao Mei's lips curved upward at the mere thought.

Suddenly, an idea struck her.

Slyly taking out her phone from her dress pocket, Xiao Mei hoisted it up and without warning, pressed the middle button to snap a photo.

 **Unfortunately, she forgot to take out the flash.**

A soft click erupted, causing Lien to stop playing and turn around. Her eyes slightly widened upon discovering the presence of her younger sister. "Mei!"

Quickly hiding her phone behind her back, Xiao Mei grinned. "Wanna take a break?" She asked, extending the cup of tea forward.

Lien shook her head. "I would love to but—"

"No 'ifs, and's or buts'!" Xiao Mei cried, making a puppy face. "Just come here and rest for a few minutes!"

Biting her lower lip, Lien eventually succumbed to her request, much to Xiao Mei's delight. She then sat down on the floor, placing her instrument beside her before cautiously receiving the tea from her sister.

After a moment of silence, Xiao Mei decided to start, "I got a call from Francis earlier."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He wants us to go to work tomorrow early." Xiao Mei explained, yawning. "Something about baking a cake for an important birthday or whatever."

Lien nodded and continued drinking her tea.

"You know, your playing is a bit off." Xiao Mei interrupted, changing the topic.

Lien stiffened. "It was?"

Xiao Mei stuck out her tongue playfully. "Yeah, it was!"

Lien took a deep breath. "I don't know what's been going on with me lately," She groaned.

"I heard from Kiku that something happened between you and Alfred," Xiao Mei said with a mischievous grin. "Is there something I don't know?"

When she didn't receive a response, this only caused the younger sister to get more curious.

Nudging her sibling, she excitedly recited, "Tell me, tell me!"

"It's really none of your business, Mei."

Xiao Mei pouted, "Come on, sis! Don't be such a party pooper!"

Lien's cheeks reddened. "Mei, what did Mother say about invading other people's privacy?"

"But this isn't fair!" Xiao Mei whined childishly.

"You didn't answer my question, Mei!" Lien retort.

"Not until you answer mine!"

Damn it, she was cornered.

Quickly turning her head to avoid the intense stare of her sister, Lien began, "It happened so fast."

"What happened so fast?"

Lien quickly swallowed the delicious substance of the tea trapped in her throat before she could continue, her words becoming softer, "I barely knew him and then he just…"

"He just?"

"Went for it." Lien quickly said, finishing her sentence in a rush.

"Went for what?" Xiao Mei pressed further, resisting the urge to contain her delight.

Turning back to face her sister, Lien pressed a finger to the center of her lips, making sure to avoid eye contact.

Seeing this, Xiao Mei exploded, _**"HOLY F**KING GOD! HE KISSED YOU!"**_

"Mei, language!" Lien cried out, bringing a hand out to cover her flushed face.

"Oh my god, oh my god! He kissed you!" Xiao Mei cheered hysterically, throwing her arms into the air.

"Mei!"

Once Xiao Mei settled down, she automatically asked, "Did you kissed him back?"

Lien shook her head, feeling a bit chagrined. "No."

Xiao Mei froze. "What? Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't even know him that well," Lien reasoned, raising her voice, "Mei, we just met a week ago."

Xiao Mei allowed the information to sink in. Crossing her arms, she asked, "Sis, do you like him?"

"Why should I like him when I barely even know him?"

The younger sister sighed. "Alright, alright. But seriously, what do you think of Alfred?"

Lien gasped, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Xiao Mei asked, slanting her head to the side, "Look, just say what's on your mind. Don't overthink."

Lien took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

"When I first heard of him, I expected someone with the position as ace to be always serious, intimidating and quiet. But Alfred, he is the complete opposite. He's overly optimistic, childish and hyperactive." Lien explained thoroughly. A small smile unconsciously emerging on her face. "Knowing that, I was quite relieved that he wasn't what I thought he would be."

Xiao Mei stifled a giggle. "You know, now that I think about it, you always told me that you had a hard time doing that."

Lien tilted her head, confused, "Doing what?"

"Smiling." Xiao Mei answered simply. "I'm not sure if you noticed this but ever since the night of that karaoke party, you've always been constantly doing that."

"That's because it's contagious," Lien argued.

"What's contagious?"

"His smile," Lien said, frowning. "Just seeing it, I can't help it."

"Shouldn't this be a sign then?" Xiao Mei pointed out.

"For what?"

"That you're developing feelings for Alfred." Xiao Mei explained.

"No, I'm not!" Lien barked, blushing furiously.

"Right…" Xiao Mei sighed dramatically, shrugging. "You're just in denial."

"Mei, he kissed me because it was a spur of the moment," Lien explained, defending her side of the argument. "He had a fever. And who knows? The next time I see him, he wouldn't even remember." Setting her cup down, Lien stood up from the floor, picking up her violin. "If you'll please excuse me, I have practice to attend to." And then left without another word.

As she watched her older sister walk away, Xiao Mei looked down at the cup next to her.

 **It was half-empty.**

 _'She didn't finish.'_ Xiao Mei thought, sighing heavily.

"What a tough cookie…"

* * *

A hollowed space appeared within the sea of clouds, gradually expanding its size in which unveiled a collection of stars in the midnight sky. Leaning his back against the railing of the balcony, Alfred looked over his shoulder, admiring the view from down below.

For a place that was located near the heart of the city, the public streets were dull and lifeless, except for the sounds of sirens filling in the mysterious enigma of the area. Regardless, Alfred didn't seem to bother questioning it. In times like these, he felt like he was on top of the world, almost to the equivalence of a superhero. Lifting his chin up, he averted his attention from the ground and into the sky above him.

As he gazed at the stars, his mind began wandering elsewhere—or more specifically, a particular someone who shined as equally bright and lustrous in his eyes.

Alfred couldn't help but inwardly groan; how he desperately wished to turn back time because if he did, then he wouldn't be feeling the anxious gnawing in his chest right now.

It was true that Alfred had always wanted to kiss her, but not like this! He wanted it to be a memorable moment between them and with his sudden collapse afterward didn't help the situation either. For someone who enjoys breaking the rules, this was one of the few times that he internally wished he didn't commit.

 **And yet a part of him didn't want to.**

Aside from his inner doubts, Alfred was content. Not because he sounded like a masochist but the fact that he was able to finally become aware of his feelings, in a way, his actions were justified.

 **The main question now is; what would Lien think of all this?**

Did her brain go haywire when their lips were softly pressed together?

Did she feel anything—like fireworks bubbling inside of her like how it did with him?

Did she hear it; his heart thumping loudly against his chest?

 _'Did she like it?'_ Alfred wondered. The corner of his lips raised in amusement. _'I hope she did.'_

The pocket of his light blue sweater, which he temporarily borrowed from Gilbert, vibrated. Pulling out his phone, his eyes widened upon recognizing the number. Not losing a minute, he pressed the phone screen against the shell of his ear.

"Hello?"

"Al."

The soft voice of his twin made him smile. "Mattie!" Alfred greeted cheerfully, "What's up?"

"I could say the same thing to you, brother." Matthew said, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I guess. My fever is going down so that's good news." Alfred answered him before continuing, "How's Arthur by the way?"

There was a brief moment of hesitation on Matthew's part. "Not doing well." He admitted in defeat. Though they weren't talking face to face, Alfred could imagine him shaking his head. "Since we finished the second round, brother has been drowning himself in alcohol."

Alfred cringed, "He hates my guts, doesn't he?"

"Don't say that, Al. It wasn't your fault to begin with." Matthew assured calmly. "Brother just needs to accept that we lost."

Alfred chuckled, "Hey, at least, we made it to the finals, right?"

"Don't jinx it, Al," Matthew warned cautiously.

Alfred chuckled, "Hahaha! Do me a favor and switch roles with him. You'll make a fine older brother."

"Say what you want, but I prefer not too."

"Hmm? How come?"

"Sure, I sound more matured but that's because I can hold myself together unlike you two." Matthew explained further, "Al, you are so full of life but you can be random at times. As for brother, he portrays a gentleman but then insult him and you might get a beating."

"But you love us, right?"

"'Course I do," Matthew said without hesitation. "Both of you are family. No matter how crazy one of us gets, we must love each other unconditionally."

"Awww! I totally love you too, bro!" Alfred gushed.

On the other line, Matthew rolled his eyes, "That's sappy." He commented; his voice hardened with mockery. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Francis wants the whole group to meet up in his bakery tomorrow."

"Petite Patisserie, right?" Alfred asked with a raised brow.

"Bingo."

"'Kay, see you there then!"

"Alright." Matthew said, "Oh and Al?"

"Yeah?"

"You better not mess this one up," Matthew advised, emphasizing the weight of his words. "Remember, this is for you to get a chance to apologize to brother."

"I know," Alfred said, flashing a smile. "Wouldn't wanna let the birthday boy get angry on his special day now, am I right?"

A measured sigh followed. **"Just don't mess up,"** Matthew repeated one last time before hanging up.

Alfred pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen, smiling.

Good thing he was blessed with a kindhearted twin like Matthew. If he wasn't around, god forbids how their family would manage on their own.

Now that Alfred found a way to make peace with his older brother, another question loomed in his mind with uncertainty.

What should he do to make Lien forgive him?

"GIVE HIM BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

A loud shriek in the background caused Alfred to lose his train of thought. Turning around, he then proceeded to approach the large open window. Poking his head out, he chuckled at the humorous sight.

At the far right corner of the studio apartment, the Nordic laughed with his arms raised above his head.

Within his grasp was a tiny blob of yellow, which meant one thing…

"Mathias, stop this nonsense and give his pet back!" Kiku scolded loudly, too preoccupied with distributing the plates on the dining table to assist his struggling best friend.

Mathias ignored him, lifting his arms a little bit higher. The albino next to him grew frustrated.

"HIS NAME IS GILBIRD, DAMMIT!" Gilbert shouted to Kiku as he constantly jumped to grab his poor bird from Mathias's hands.

"Oh god, you named your pet after _yourself_?" Mathias teased, snickering.

Gilbert gritted his teeth and cried loudly, "SHUT YOUR TRAP AND GIVE HIM BACK!"

Something poked him on the side of his left shoulder, causing Alfred to slightly flinch.

Looking away from the commotion, he was met with a tall, muscular young man with sleek blonde hair towering before him. "Oh, Ludwig!"

The man named Ludwig bowed his head in response, motioning his hand to direct toward the dining section. His monotone voice was composed with civility; one of the most interesting factors which made it quite hard for others to believe that the boisterous Gilbert was ever related to someone like him. "Dinner's ready."

"Be there in a sec," Alfred informed him, emitting a grin.

Nodding, Ludwig walked away.

"Wait, Ludwig!"

Ludwig stopped in his tracks, hurling his head to face him once more, "Yes?"

"You work at a florist shop, right?" Alfred asked.

When he received a nod of confirmation, he beamed. "Tell me, what do you know about the language of flowers?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologize on my behalf of my lateness (my sister got sick and I had to take care of her for two days so in a way, it deduced my time to draft). Hopefully this lengthy chapter could make it up!**

 **I would like to shout out for the readers who's always supported me this far and the reviewers and their excellent reviews (when I start to lack on ideas for the story, I read your comments for inspirations!)**

 **Anyway, here it is: the tenth installment to the fanfiction! Here we have the aftermath of the kiss and Lien's reaction concerning it.**

 **I decided to finally bring Mathias back to make things more fun despite the heavy tension in the room.**

 **I'm guessing that Xiao Mei's reaction was what everyone had (same goes for me actually!)**

 **Two chapters ago, I mentioned Kiku having a Playstation 4 so hopefully this pretty much covers up what kind of game they were playing before.**

 **This time, I reintroduced Ludwig (appeared in Chapter 5) and from one of the requests, Gilbird!**

 **Excited for the next chapter? I hope you do! (Birthday chapter!)**

 **It would take awhile for me to write the next chapter so in the meantime, please bare with me!**

 **Again, I'm open for more character requests!**

 **And as always, your opinions are very much appreciated!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Birthday Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

On the west coast of the central plaza was a wide variety of shops, cafes, and restaurants—a popular location for tourists and residents to regularly sojourn and inhabit.

Tucked between a shoe store and a local park stood a large bakery with a large open patio, prearranged with tables and chairs for an outdoor experience. The appearance of the building was painted honey yellow with mint green on its narrow sides. Small lanterns dangle above the store sign, producing a faint glow of light. Boxes of red, white and blue blossoms decorated below the lower sectors of the large glass windows. The gold-plated logo above the transparent entrance spells, 'Petite Patisserie' along with the phrase, 'Bon Appetit' beautifully imprinted underneath.

Inside the shop, oak layered rows are displayed throughout the different sections of the area with fluorescent lamps embedded into the ceiling.

On the left side—freshly baked goods such as cakes, muffins, bagels and loaves of bread—giving off an aroma of wholesome goodness.

On the right side—a widespread assortment of confectioneries in which was placed next to the serving counter. Behind the counter was a red curtain that only the employees can gain access through.

"Thank you, please come again!" The female cashier chirped as she handed a brown bag toward a father and his child. The two customers nodded and smiled before heading to the door, the bell on top of the entrance door softly ringing to indicate their departure. Scanning around the area, the female smiled wearily. She then proceeded to get out from the counter to approach the door, her hand reaching up to flip the mini sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

"Was that the last customer, Lucille?"

Upon hearing her name, the female turned to find her boss emerging out from behind the red curtains. "I'm afraid so," She confirmed while tangling her fingers on the ends of her long one-sided braid.

Francis nodded. Lifting the curtains above his head, he continued, "Come inside and join us, won't you?"

Dabbing the invisible dirt on her blue apron, Lucille shook her head before walking forward. Ducking her head, she then entered the red curtains with her boss following behind her. For what seemed to be a few minutes of silence, Francis took the liberty to speak first, "So far, so good." He uttered softly, loud enough for her to hear.

"How's Michelle by the way?" Lucille asked him. "I hear that she's in charge of distracting Arthur."

Francis chuckled softly, "Knowing her, she'll be taking her time. She does enjoy his company after all," He stated. "I just hope she won't tire herself out too quickly."

Pushing the bridge of her glasses against her nose, Lucille replied, "Then we'll have to make sure her contribution is worth it."

"Indeed."

Finally, they have reached their destination. Francis took a step forward; wrapping his fingers around the doorknob while placing his other free hand against the doorframe. Turning the doorknob, he opened the door. The majority of their orchestra band occupied the large mess hall, their loud outcries bouncing to and fro in the walls. Taking in the sight, Francis brought one of his knuckles to rest underneath his chin, brushing out his facial hair, "Everyone's here, right?"

Lucille pursed her lips, "I'm afraid so."

Francis heaved a deep breath, placing a hand on one hip. He then raised his arms up and began clapping his hands six times, getting the crowd's full notice.

Once the noise reduced, Francis grinned. "Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour!" He began, "As you may all know, today's a very special day." Earning a wave of shrieks and applauses, he continued. "A dear Conductor of ours is getting older. And as always, let's commemorate this magnifique occasion, World-gig style."

Francis then gestured a hand toward the woman standing beside him, "Lucille here will be assigning each one of you the groups that you'll be in and the roles you will contribute to the party. Remember to relax and have fun, but not too much fun or you'll throw up," He explained teasingly, "Yes, you know who you are."

Stretching an arm outward, Francis lifted his chin a little, his violet eyes looming amongst the crowd in search of a certain bespectacled young man. "Alfred, start us off!"

An awkward moment of silence filled the room. This caused Francis to raise a questionable eyebrow.

"Alfred, hello? You're up!" Francis called again, this time, louder.

When he still didn't receive an answer, he frowned. "Has anyone seen him?"

In the midst of the crowd, a platinum blonde haired man folded his arms. "Now that I think about it, Mathias isn't here either."

"Didn't he say that he was sleeping over at Gilbert's?" Emil asked his relatives, retaining his poker face.

Lukas shrugged, "Can't say." He said simply, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll answer you unless you call me—"

"Hell no!" Emil quickly cried, his left eye twitching in annoyance.

"Emil is right, fellas," Tino chimed in, "Maybe he forgot that there was an important meeting." Turning around, he asked the taller Nordic with glasses, "What do you think, Berwald?"

Berwald stared back at him, quietly grunting, "Who knows?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of friends quickly ran through the neighboring streets, their perspiring faces indicating that they had been sprinting for their dear lives. On the bright side, it was only a Monday morning, which meant that there weren't a lot of people loitering around the area.

"SHIT, WE'RE LATE!" Alfred cried aloud, recklessly throwing more curses after the other, "WE'RE GONNA BE SO DEAD!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, GILBERT!" Mathias protested at the albino, his hand firmly gripping onto his small black hat that adorned his head. "IF YOU HADN'T OVERSLEPT, WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE PANICKING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY," Gilbert barked back, "MY DREAM LAST NIGHT WAS AWESOME!"

Alfred laughed, "HAHAHA! YOU MEAN THE ONE INVOLVED WITH YOU MOANING OUT ELIZABETA'S NAME IN YOUR SLEEP?"

Hearing this, albino blushed. "BASTARD, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BROADCAST IT!"

…Alas, this didn't stop some of the pedestrians that were currently present in the scene to stop what they were doing and send them weird looks, completely puzzled by their group's bizarre way of communicating.

Taking note of his surroundings, Kiku sighed. "Guys, enough with the shouting! What's done is done." He assured to them calmly. "Our top priority right now is getting to the bakery."

His three friends immediately shut their mouths. Kiku was right. Even if they were to continue arguing, they would never be able to reach the bakery in time. As of now, time was not on their side. Still, the least they could do was to make the most of it.

At long last, they finally made it to the bakery—only for their tiny spark of hope to get crushed upon catching sight of the 'closed' sign that appeared on the door.

"Great, now what?" Gilbert groaned, his chest heaving rapidly as he was out of breath.

"If my memory serves correctly, shouldn't there be an exit from the store?" Kiku gasped.

In response, Alfred shook his head. "Yeah, there is!" He cried before running ahead once more.

"Dude, wait up!" Mathias cried in an attempt to keep up with his friend.

Alfred didn't bother to listen as he made a quick turn to the left. "Come on, guys! It's right over here!" He shouted enthusiastically, laughing away.

Too exhausted to raise a question, his friends didn't say a word and obediently followed after him. Since when did Alfred still have the energy to keep going?

Once they managed to catch up to him, they found themselves in front of yet another entrance. The difference about this one, however, was the fact that it appeared to have a mechanical device stationed on its railing, signaling that the only other way for it to open was with a password.

Luckily for them, they had Alfred.

"When Matthew, Michelle and I were little, we used to sneak here in the backdoor to steal pastries from Francis," Alfred explained as he proceeded to draw out his hand toward the mechanical device and firmly began tapping the four digits that he remembered.

"Really? Matthew was in on it too?" Mathias asked, thinking that his ears were deceiving him.

Kiku frowned a little, "Not necessarily. Michelle and Alfred practically dragged him and used him as a decoy to talk to Francis while the two of them stole stuff," He explained thoroughly before sighing. "Poor Matthew though. Arthur ended up lecturing him for three straight hours when Alfred was completely spared from the consequences."

A few minor clicks erupted behind the door and it opened.

"Alright! Way to go, Alfie!" Mathias cried, lifting up his arm to bump fists with the bespectacled young man.

"There's no time to celebrate," Kiku reasoned, "Let's go in."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gilbert cried before shoving his friends inside the entrance.

Shortly after the four of them had entered the building, the door automatically closed itself, prompting Alfred and Kiku to slightly jump a little. Looking back and forth, they all heaved a measured sigh of relief.

"Do you think they'd noticed we were gone?" Mathias asked softly to his friends as they walked through the narrow halls.

"Of course, we did."

"AHHHH!" Both Alfred and Gilbert shrieked; in the blink of an eye, quickly ran to hide behind their best friend's back.

Kiku folded his arms, sighing in dismay. _'What idiots.'_ He thought before looking up. His eyes slightly widened. "Mei? What are you doing here?"

Picking up the sound of her name, Xiao Mei frowned, "That's a rude question." She said, inwardly glaring. "I work here!"

"I don't recall." Kiku admitted, confused.

"Well, now you know." Xiao Mei said, shrugging. Tilting her head to the side, she beamed. "Whoa, is that Alfred and Gilbert?"

Clearing his throat, Mathias muttered, "Hey, I'm here too."

Xiao Mei blinked, averting her attention from her childhood friend and to the tall Nordic before her. She playfully hit herself on the head while sticking out her tongue. "Ah, my bad! I don't believe we met! I'm Xiao Mei Nguyen."

"Mathias Kohler," Mathias said rather charmingly, much to Kiku's disgust.

"Okay, I think that's enough of introductions," Kiku said, butting into their conversation, a scowl evident in his face. Peering over his shoulder, he then addressed to his cowardly best friends. "Alfred, Gilbert, relax. It is just Mei."

Hearing his name, Alfred poked his head out behind Kiku with the albino shortly following after.

"Xiao Mei!" Alfred greeted, emitting a grin.

"Hey there!" Xiao Mei responded back, returning the smile with one of her own. "You know, Mister Bonnefoy was looking for you."

Alfred scratched the back of his head, laughing, "Really? Well, we're here now!"

"Yeah, the three—no wait, four musketeers are here!" Gilbert cried loudly, making sure to include Mathias in their group. He then pumped his fist into the air, his crimson eyes brimming with determination. "Let's get this shebang started!"

Xiao Mei clasped her hands together, grinning cheekily. "Would you like me to bring you guys over to where Mister Bonnefoy is?" She asked, getting right to the chase.

Mathias nodded excitedly. "That'll be great!"

"We are in your debt, Mei." Kiku thanked his childhood friend.

Xiao Mei winked, "Anytime!"

And from there, she led the way.

* * *

 _Pop!_

"Dude, that was the fifth time in a row!" Gilbert protested, directing his anger toward his bespectacled best friend who stared back at him with a clueless look. "How many times do I have to tell you not to blow too hard?"

"You know that he can't help it, Gilbert. Alfie's just got some strong lungs." Mathias explained, snickering. "Man, it's no wonder he's called the ace."

Alfred pouted, his fingers fidgeting over the rubber texture of the party balloon. "I already tried blowing softer but it just keeps popping!"

"Then why don't you go find another job?" Gilbert retorted almost too quickly.

Sensing a potential fight between the two, Kiku walked over. "Calm yourselves!" He said with his arms spread out wide. "We still have more balloons!"

"Yeah, but if Alfred keeps it up, there won't be any more left!" Gilbert proclaimed, crossing his arms.

Before Alfred could respond back, Mathias had already beaten him to it.

"Gilbert's right, Kiku," Mathias said, tying the ends of a blue balloon together to form a knot. He then gestured to the collection of party balloons on the floor. "We're almost finished anyway."

Kiku furrowed his eyebrows. Turning to face Alfred, he asked, "You okay with that, Alfred?"

"I don't mind." Alfred confessed, shrugging. He forced out a smile. "I'll just go and ask anyone if they need some help or whatever."

"You sure?"

Alfred nodded in confirmation. "It's cool."

With the turn of his heel, Alfred left his friends to do their duties. Now that he was alone, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Then again, Gilbert had a good point. If he did stay any longer, he could've blown up the rest of the other balloons and there wouldn't be enough to decorate the whole place.

An idea popped into his head. Scrambling to his feet, Alfred began to make his way through the mess hall in search of something to do—or more specifically, somebody in need.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Tino, affirmed as he covered one of the wooden tables with a white tablecloth. Wiping off the dirt from his hands, he continued, "Berwald, Lukas and I are almost finished assorting the tables and chairs." Noticing the disappointed look etched on Alfred's face, he quickly added in, "Say, why don't you go ask Emil then?"

Alfred's ears slightly twitched, his sky blue eyes twinkling brilliantly. "Do you know where he is?"

Tino shook his head. "Berwald!" He raised his voice to call over the taller figure nearby. "Do you know where Emil could be?"

Berwald stopped what he was doing and stood still for a moment, trying to think. "Isn't he in charge of culinary?"

"Oh, yes! That's right!" Tino chirped merrily. Turning his attention back to Alfred again, he motioned over to the opposite direction of the mess hall. "Do you know where the kitchen is at?" He asked. Receiving a nod, he smiled. "Yeah, he's probably there with your brother Matthew and Li."

Thanking him, Alfred headed off once more.

Upon arriving at the open entrance of the kitchen, Alfred gradually lessened his pace. Thick smoke clouded the entire area, causing him to feel a little lightheaded. Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes, seeking for a familiar blob of platinum hair in his surroundings. Now wasn't the time to get distracted.

Suddenly, something poked him on the shoulder, alarming him. "Something wrong, Alfred?"

"Xiao Mei!" Alfred acknowledged her, emitting another smile, "Have you seen Emil anywhere?"

Xiao Mei pressed her lips together in a straight line, "Not that I know of." She said flatly, "Do you need something from him?"

"Not really. I just want to help."

Placing two fingers under her chin, Xiao Mei slightly leaned forward, letting her long brown hair roll freely down her waist as she took in the sights before her. "Hmm… Everybody seems pretty busy." She noted, frowning. "I'll let you know when someone needs help."

" _Mei, can you come over here? I need some help!"_

A smile made its way through her lips upon listening to the sound of a feminine voice she recognized. "Ah! There's someone in distress right now!"

Alfred blinked, tilting his head. "Really? Who?"

Xiao Mei's smile expanded before immediately pointing over to the cake decorating section. "Right over there!"

Following her finger, Alfred stiffened.

"You know, might be a good time to apologize," Xiao Mei whispered lowly, patting him on the back before walking away.

Alfred bit his lower lip.

 **Was he ready to face her?**

' _Only one way to find out.'_ He thought.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred leisurely walked toward her. There was no turning back.

With a smile etched on his face, he proceeded to call out her name. "Lien!"

Lien stopped abruptly and turned, stiffening as well. "Alfred."

* * *

A few minutes passed with nothing but the minor noises of Lien's steady and graceful movement as she rolled the ball of dough on the large rectangular wooden board on the kitchen counter. Alfred on the other hand just stood there and watched her, patiently waiting for his turn to occasionally replace the dough with another one.

Clearing his throat, Alfred decided to speak up. "Nice weather we're having." He commented. He slyly took a quick glance at the woman beside him, hoping to receive a reaction coming from her. Unfortunately, all he could get was a slight nod. He resorted to throwing in another question, "Um…wow, so you can bake?"

"Not just baking." Lien simply answered, still focused on her work. "I also make confectionaries."

"How long have you been doing this?" Alfred asked further.

"Two years."

Alfred whistled, "That's impressive."

Lien slightly motioned her shoulders. "Not really."

More silence saturated between them. Alfred sighed, bringing a hand to tousle his sandy hair as he did so. Was she still mad about the previous afternoon? 'She has the right to not talk to me,' He told himself, 'but how long is she willing to stay silent?'

Looking back at her, his eyes widened.

"Hey, you got something on your face," Alfred noted, startling Lien from her concentration. "Let me take care of it." When he tried brushing the white powder on the top of her nose with the back of his right hand, it only resulted in him to accidentally sprinkle more dust of flour all over her face.

Lien closed her eyes, opening her mouth to gasp, "Wha—Alfred!"

Alfred withdrew back as he waved his hands back and forth in defense, "No, no, wait! That wasn't what I—"

He didn't have time to explain as the lenses of his glasses was suddenly covered with some specks of flour as well, catching him off-guard.

Alfred blinked once, then twice.

What just happened? Taking out his specs, Alfred was met with a surprising scene.

Right there in front of him—the usually quiet and reserved Lien was cupping her mouth with her hands as if the air had been taken out from her lungs, her head slightly thrown back, the sound that she was softly making reminded him of tinkling glass.

Witnessing this, he smiled.

 **He made her laugh.**

"Are you challenging me, Miss Nguyen?" Alfred asked with one eyebrow raised.

Lien removed her hands away from her mouth. The mischievousness tinge in her piercing amber eyes made his heart skip a beat. "Excuse me, but you were the one who started it, Jones." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Alfred began, "But it was an acid—"

TWACK!

Much to his dismay, more flour was thrown onto his face. "Lien!"

Lien giggled, "You talk too much!"

Folding his glasses and then pocketing them inside his brown bomber jacket, Alfred grinned.

 _Oh, it was on._

Taking a small dose of flour into his palms, he throws some flour powder onto her, laughing, "Sneak attack!"

Alas, Lien dodged it at the nick of time. "You can't say sneak attack by yelling it aloud, dummy!"

Before they knew it, they continued tossing more flour at one another. Unknown to them both, everything around them was also being affected as well and eventually, their small workplace was filled with the color of white caused by the flour. The more they kept on doing this, the louder Lien's laughter grew.

As Lien was distracted with laughing, she failed to realize that Alfred took a washcloth from the counter. Ever so stealthily, he lowered down his knees until he met her eye-to-eye.

Noticing this, Lien stammered, "W-what are you doing?"

"Close your eyes, Lien." He instructed her, his voice becoming softer.

Lien looked up with giddiness, "How do I know if you're planning to do something to me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." Alfred assured. "Trust me."

Lien hesitated for a moment before finally giving in to his words. As she shut her eyes closed, Alfred proceeded to hoist the washcloth and gently pressing it on her facial features. First her ears, then her forehead, her cheeks, her nose…

Her lips.

Thinking back to that faithful evening when they both shared a kiss (thought it was mostly him), realization struck Alfred like lightning. Now would be the best time to give it to her. "Hey, Lien," He began, "Can you do me a favor and put your hand out for me?"

"Hmm? Why?" Lien asked with her eyes remaining close.

Alfred snickered. "Just do it, please."

Lien furrowed her eyebrows. What was he up to? Even so, she did what she was told.

Alfred turned and began to quietly open up one of the cupboards.

When he discovered that Lien was stationed in the cake decorating section, he nearly had a heart attack, thinking that she might have known. 'Good thing Ludwig hid it well.' He thought once he found what he was looking for. Instead of taking it out however, Alfred stopped to look around. Taking the ballpoint pen and post-it that he found from one of the cabinet drawers, he quickly scribbled something before placing it on Lien's hand.

"You can open your eyes now." Alfred told her.

Fluttering her eyes open, Lien looked down, frowning. "What's this?"

Before Alfred could answer her, someone called out his name. Turning, he took notice of a silhouette approaching them. The person was male with violent eyes and wavy brown hair. On the lower left of his face was his birthmark mole. Just like Alfred, he too wore glasses.

There was no mistake; this person was, in fact, World gig's prized pianist: Roderich Edelstein.

"Alfred," Roderich addressed, his voice slightly shaken. "Come, we need you to help us with the music."

Alfred nodded, slightly gripping the washcloth. "I'll be there!" Fixating his attention back at Lien, he sighed. "Guess that's my cue."

Lien arched an eyebrow. "You're leaving already?"

"I'm afraid so." Alfred said; trying not to sound too upset. "If you can, stick a little longer for the party. We've got something awesome planned later!"

Lien crinkled her nose, softly smiling. "We'll see."

Setting the washcloth aside on the counter, Alfred smiled once more, "Catch ya later!" He didn't bother to wait for her to bid him goodbye as he dashed off with Roderich trailing after him.

Taking a quick glance at his disappearing form, Lien lowered her head down to examine the yellow-colored post-it. She narrowed her eyes as she attempted to read the scratchy handwriting.

 _ **Open the top left cupboard!**_

Looking around, she then headed over to the left of her direction. Stretching her arm forward, she lightly pressed the frame of the cupboard, triggering it to instantly open. Tip-toeing a little, she buried her arm a little deeper inside before she felt something soft brushing her fingers. Taking hold of the strange item, she pulled it out.

She held her breath, completely at a loss for words.

In her hands was a bouquet of freshly cut white star-shaped flowers. Attached to the decorative wrapping was a small card. Carefully hold of the flowers into her right arm, she used her other free one to take the card and open it. Imprinted on the card were another series of messy handwriting.

 _ **Star of Bethlehem Flower**_

 _ **Check out the meaning ;)**_

"Star of Bethlehem?" She wondered, reading the message out loud. Even so, Lien went along with it. She then took out her phone from the pocket of her yellow apron. After she inserted her password, she pressed an app and began to search the flower name on the Internet.

"Sis, what'cha got there?"

"Huh? Oh, Mei!"

"Woah! Flowers!" Xiao Mei cried, feeling giddy all of a sudden. "Where'd you get that?"

"Good question." Lien said, blushing. "You don't mind if you hold them for me, would you?"

Xiao Mei flashed a grin, spreading her arms out to accept the flowers. "I don't mind!"

"Thank you," Lien thanked before fixating on her phone screen once more. Scrolling down through a list of possible links, Lien clicked the first choice.

'There we go,' She thought to herself, once the page successfully downloaded. 'Now let's see…'

Star of Bethlehem symbolism:

Innocence.

Purity.

Honesty.

Hope and…

" **Forgiveness."** She uttered under her breath. Upon reading the last word, Lien's mouth slightly opened.

Noticing her older sister's sudden quietness, Xiao Mei grew concerned. "Sis, you okay?" She asked, peering over her shoulder to take a look. "What did you see?"

Lien ignored her, her amber eyes darkening as a whirlwind of mixed emotions overflowed her. **"He remembers."**

* * *

The sun sank lower in the dusky, brownish sky with only the faintest of sunlight gleaming through the far side of the neighborhood. The heat of the day ebbed to a comforting and relaxing warmth.

"I appreciate you coming along," Arthur commented, referring to the younger girl walking beside him.

Michelle grinned, "No problem!" She said as she playfully nudged him on the elbow, "Besides, I've always wanted to spend some quality time with a special someone, if you know what I mean."

Hearing this, Arthur turned the other way, blushing. "F-flattery won't get you anywhere," He grumbled.

Realizing what she had said, Michelle rolled her eyes, "Excuse me but I wasn't talking about you!" She immediately retorted as she gestured an arm over to the presence of the Chow Chow walking in between them. "I was talking about Kumajirou." She explained, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Hurling his head around, his eyes widened like saucers. Arthur blushed deeper. "No, I'm not!" He protested before quietly murmuring, "Bloody hell, you really do take after that damn Frog."

Michelle folded her arms, "Stupid eyebrows."

Arthur shook his head, muttering, "Stupid pigtails."

Suddenly, Michelle skidded to a halt.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Arthur wondered curiously.

Michelle didn't bother to respond as she began to wave toward the two approaching silhouettes before them. Similar to their case, they were also accompanied by a canine.

Out of nowhere, she leapt forward.

"Wha—Michelle!" Arthur cried out, "Come back here this instant!" When he took note that she didn't stop running, he clicked his tongue in irritation. Gripping Kumajirou's dog lease, he followed after her.

 **Great, she was mad at him.**

"Louis! Abel!" Michelle greeted the two men, abruptly changing her demeanor.

"Oh. Pleasant evening, Michelle." Louis replied back politely, his stylish long bangs in which covered his right eye partly moved prior to his gesture.

Michelle nodded and then averted her focus to the other man. "What's up, Abel?"

The spiky dirty blonde haired man grunted, adjusting his long blue and white scarf around his neck. He puts a hand over the top of the right side of his forehead, which visibly shows his short, vertical scar. "How annoying," He said softly before casually shrugging, "Fine, I guess."

Michelle proceeded to put the tips of her fingers together, her mouth curving to form a smile. "I'm guessing you're meeting up with Bel and Antonio, huh?"

"You could say that." Louis said, exchanging quick glances with his big brother. "What about you, Michelle?"

Michelle pressed a finger against her lips, "That's a secret~"

A soft bark erupted, causing Michelle to peer down in curiosity. Squatting down to her knees, she gasped. "Oh my goodness, what do we have here?" She began, speculating the chubby Newbie dog.

"His name is Pelze," Abel explained as he put one of his gloved hands into the pockets of his light brown tunic.

"Awww, what a cutie~" Michelle gushed, "You have such a cute doggy!"

Louis smiled, feeling a sense of pride. "Why, thank you."

Michelle cautiously reached out to touch Pelze's black fur. She stopped midway, glancing up to ask permission, "May I?"

Abel shook his head with a lackluster smirk. "Go right ahead."

Michelle's face brightened. Just when her fingers could make contact with Pelze's fur, a strong force held her back.

"Stand up, Michelle."

Michelle looked up, puffing her cheeks. "You can't tell me what to do, eyebrows."

"It doesn't matter, stupid." Arthur said sternly, his voice dripping with venom.

Looking up to face the brothers, he bowed his head, his expression mixed with anger and annoyance. "We'll best be going now." Grabbing hold of her wrist, he dragged Michelle off, much to her constant protests with Kumajirou following at their stead.

Once they were a couple of blocks away, Michelle tore his grip from her, "What is up with you?"

"What's up with me? What's up with you?" Arthur ranted, waving his arms hysterically, "You shouldn't be talking with them!"

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? Because they're from Star Fest?"

Arthur nodded, "Exactly."

Michelle clenched her teeth, "You are such a jerk!"

"I'm the jerk?" Arthur proclaimed haughtily, "You were the one busy flirting!"

Michelle stared at him with a scowl, taking a moment to absorb in his words. "Arthur, are you seriously jealous over a dog?"

"No way!" Arthur defended, despite how his reddened face said otherwise. "If anything, Kumajirou here should be the one jealous!"

"You mean with Pelze?" Michelle asked, her face contorting in sadness. "Really?" Bending ever so slightly, she then reached out to ruffle Kumajirou's head. "I'm sorry, buddy."

A corner of Arthur's mouth lifted as the tension in his shoulders lessened.

"Ewww, is that a smile I see?" Michelle noted, pointing at him. "Gosh, you are such a pervert!"

Arthur sighed deeply. "Michelle, you're really…"

"Yes? I'm waiting." Michelle said, her nose crinkled.

"Stupid."

"What?"

"You're so stupid," Arthur finally confessed to her, "You're making me look stupid, stupid."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Michelle countered, stomping her foot on the ground. "And stop saying stupid!"

Arthur pressed his lips to a straight line, "Stupid is a good thing." He said softly.

Michelle tilted her head, "What was that now?"

Arthur chuckled, scratching the back of his head before looking up at her once more, **"Just stay stupid for me, alright?"**

"Okay..?" Michelle trailed off, nibbling her bottom lip. "Hey, you don't mind if we drop by over my brother's bakery? I forgot something,"

Arthur took a deep breath and sighed. Oh, the things he does for this girl. "Whatever."

Michelle beamed. "Good!" She then took out her phone, "Let me just call my brother if he's still there."

* * *

"I got a call from Michelle!" Francis announced, "You all know the drill! Everyone, hide!"

Noises of shuffling feet amplified in the large mess hall. As everyone began to find their own personal hiding spots, Francis didn't budge from where he stood, observing his surroundings. It was basic really as each corner of the mess hall was designed for varied uses. For instance, on the right corner with the windows was where the food court was stationed and on the opposite side was an array of tables and chairs. The wide, open space at the center was left empty, as it should be as its purpose would be revealed quite shortly.

Walking over to the light switch, Francis bellowed, "Is everyone ready?" Getting an amount of cheers from all corners of the room, Francis smiled and then pressed the button, causing the entire room to become shrouded in absolute darkness.

 **It was time.**

For what seemed like hours, their ears eventually picked up the sound of jingling bells and then a loud thump of a door unlocking. Quiet utterings lessened, followed in by cackled thuds and clumps that screeched the tile floors. In his hiding spot, Francis quivered anxiously, taking deep breaths to ease his racing heart.

"Bloody hell, where'd the lights at?"

The sudden click of a light switch triggered the room to light up and just like that, a large crowd of twenty people or so jumped out. A mix of "Surprise!" "Happy birthday!" and "You're getting old!" erupted the entire room.

Somehow, Arthur managed to pull out an awkward smile. "You guys really didn't have to." He said to them, feeling embarrassed.

His childhood friend appeared with a glass of champagne in his hands, "We know." Francis said. "But we wanted to, anyway."

Arthur grimaced. Nevertheless, he accepted the drink. "Thank you, Frog." He thanked before raising his voice, "Thank you, everyone."

Sneaking up behind him, Michelle gently took Kumajirou's lease from the his grasp. "You know, there's someone here to apologize." She chirped, joining in on the conversation.

Arthur narrowed his eyes in confusion. It didn't take long before it dawned on him. And just like that, his gentleman-like state was shattered. "Where the bloody hell is that son of a bitch?"

Francis placed a hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. "Now, before you try to lunge at him," He said, squeezing his hold on him, "Let him do his thing first."

"What thing?"

As if on cue, a bespectacled young man appeared, standing on top of a table with a microphone on one hand and his golden trumpet on the other. His twin climbed in, following his example.

"Sup, bro," Alfred greeted with his usual cheerfulness.

"We prepared a song for you." Matthew said, finishing the rest of his brother's sentence. "Hope you like it!"

Everybody gave a loud cheer, causing Alfred to laugh a bit. "Okay, hit it!"

Arthur's ears perked up by the intro of a slow song being played. He raised his head in suspicion to discover Roderich playing the piano from across the room. His mouth slightly opened. So he was in on it too.

Suddenly, the classical music superseded and instead, was replaced by Alfred and surprisingly, Matthew, yelling at the top of their lungs, "Clap your hands, everybody! And everybody just clap your hands!"

Out of nowhere—his friends: Gilbert and Mathias joined in, each equipped with electric guitars, "Clap your hands, everybody! And everybody just clap your hands!"

Arthur tried hard not to get swayed by the music as he waited for his younger brothers to begin a storm.

 _Hey, hey, everyone! Today's April 23rd!_

 _You know what that means? What does that mean?_

 _Hey, hey, everyone! Today's April 23rd!_

 _You know what that means? Yes, it means one thing!_

Alfred took a step forward, leading the chorus:

 _Happy birthday to you, bro!_

 _Happy birthday to you, bro!_

 _Happy birthday to you, bro!_

 _Today's your special day!_

The air becomes packed by shouts of encouragements as the rest of their entire orchestra band flocked around the birthday boy, forming a circle. Linking their arms with one another, they began rocking their body back and forth to the beat of the music.

 _Ah, what a fabulous gig!_

 _Without you, it would not be the same!_

 _Your guidance is what made each and everyone who we are_

 _And so, we'll like to thank you!_

Handing his microphone over to his brother, Alfred brought the mouthpiece of his instrument against his lips. Taking a deep breath, an explosion of brilliance erupted, sending yet another wave of applauses throughout the mess hall. As Alfred performed his solo, this didn't stop the others from trying to compete for their Conductor's attention. And so, the music continued with Alfred and his friends providing the background music for them.

" _World gig thanks you, today's your special day!"_ Matthew sang with eagerness.

" _We stand here, united, still the same band!"_ Francis piped in, blowing a kiss.

" _Here we are,"_ Michelle, cried with her arms spread out wide, _"We are family!"_

All at once, each and every member sang with his or her hearts out:

 _Yes, yes, we are! And forever we shall be!_

 _You are more than a Conductor!_

 _You are Arthur, head of our regime!_

Once again, more cheers erupted the room. Arthur couldn't help but emit a proud smile on his face, at the same time, letting a few tears fall.

 _Without you, it wouldn't be the same!_

 _Your guidance is what made us who we are_

 _With love, from World gig!_

The song ended after a few keynotes played on both the piano and guitars. Alfred gave a sigh of relief, wiping his sweating face with the back of his hand. He nudged his twin, who gave him a winning smile in return. Jumping down from the table, the siblings approached their older brother, anticipating for his reaction.

"So? What do you think?" Alfred gasped, out of breath.

Without warning, Arthur tackled his brothers, wrapping his arms securely around their waists as he pulled them into a bone-crushing hug. "You idiots," He sobbed, raising his voice. "You are all idiots!"

Both Alfred and Matthew exchanged smiles, returning their brother's embrace wholeheartedly.

"But we're your idiots," Alfred said, laughing.

"We love you, brother." Matthew added in. "Happy birthday."

Arthur smiled, "Yeah."

Leaning close to his brother's ear, Alfred whispered, "You know, it's not over yet."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, releasing them from his hold. "What do you mean?"

Something tapped him on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around, was smacked with an unknown substance. He took a step backward, "What in blazes?"

"It's like what Alfred said," Francis said with a plate of cake in his hands, grinning toothily. "It's not quite over yet."

A smug smirk appeared on Arthur's lips.

Smearing some of the cake leftovers off his face, he quickly threw them toward a random direction, landing right onto his siblings' faces.

Alfred laughed. Placing his hands over his mouth, he cried out, **"FOOD FIGHT!"**

* * *

It was out of control.

Lien watched with wide eyes, observing the scene unfold before her.

Just about a minute ago, she heard a lot of chanting and dancing from outside the walls of the kitchen. All of a sudden, a masculine voice she recognized yelled something and then the next thing he knew, the cries of laughter was replaced by the sounds of clattering plates and stomping of feet.

Curious, she cautiously walked out from the entrance of the kitchen and well, here she was. A giggle escaped her lips.

Lien had always thought that something as crazy as this only happened in movies.

Oh, how she was wrong.

" _If you can, stick a little longer for the party. We've got something awesome planned later!"_

Alfred's words from earlier resurfaced in her mind. Was this food fight the thing that he was talking about or was it the song that he performed beforehand? Whichever is the case, Lien couldn't help but smile. She used to hear rumors of World gig and how they were depicted to be snobbish brats.

What she's witnessing right now was completely different: the World gig, in which everybody depicted it to be, particularly Yao, was false. **In all honestly, they were a big, happy family.**

Maybe this was the reason why Kiku decided to leave Star Fest. Aside from the fact his two best friends were involved in the same orchestra band, she assumed that it was the hospitality and familial warmth that Kiku found amongst the members that made him want to stay.

Lien couldn't blame him. Witnessing the catastrophic food fight occur before her, she secretly wished to be a part of World gig.

And if it did were to happen, would she be closer to a certain trumpeter?

Too consumed with her thoughts, Lien didn't realize that something had been flung onto her. Lien blinked, "What the hell?"

"Hahaha! In your face, sis!" Xiao Mei shouted, dancing merrily. "Get it? In _your_ face!"

Lien glared at her younger sister, "You better run, Mei."

Xiao Mei gulped, sensing the sinister aura surrounding her. "CRAP! RETREAT!" And then broke into a run, searching for another target to pursue.

Lien folded her arms, sighing as she began to wipe the cake fillings smudged on her face.

"Having fun yet?"

Lien snorted, not bothering to face the bespectacled figure who was obviously behind her. "Oh, yes. I'm having a blast."

Alfred winced. "So, you're not having fun then."

Finally, amber eyes clashed with sky blue.

A small smile unconsciously materialized on her face. "I'm kidding." She said, "This party is amazing."

Alfred flashes a wide grin. "Glad to hear you're lovin' it!" Placing his hands on his hips, he continued, "You know, I think it's best if you hang around me for awhile. Wouldn't want a damsel in distress like you to—"

His words escaped his throat as Lien suddenly blocked his vision with arms outstretched.

Alfred screamed, carelessly tossing his arms out in front of him in an effort to shield himself from the impact.

Casually wiping the cake frosting off from the side of her cheek, Lien turned to glance back at him with growing amusement. "You were saying?"

Alfred swallowed thickly.

Funny, how the tables have turned. Alfred, the one proclaiming to be the hero, instead was the one being saved.

With this in mind, his smile expanded.

 **Damn, he loves this woman.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello there! I would like to humbly apologize for not being able to publish for awhile now. Aside from my studies, I was actually writing this huge chapter in commemorating England's birthday (4/23). Alright, the eleventh installment to this fanfiction!**

 **I missed the dynamic of World gig which is why I reintroduced some of the characters here!**

 **New characters shown in this chapter: Lucille (Monaco), Roderich (Austria)* [mentioned back at Chapter 4] and as requested by a fellow fan, nervosa, here is Luxembourg and I also added in Netherlands for the heck of it! (I would like to apologize if the human names that I used for them are not entirely accurate. If there is a mistake, feel free to inform me and I will correct them right away!)**

 **Whew, there is so many things happening!**

 **We have Alfred and his friends running past the streets practically screaming (based on my experience with a cousin of mine in the mall), then we have Alfred finally encountering Lien (cute ameviet moment), then revert back to take a glimpse at Arthur (meeting Louis and Abel w/ Michelle), a Marukaite Chikyuu song based on happy birthday for Arthur and then an amusing ending to wrap it up with a bow.**

 **Oh, if you guys are wondering the Marukaite Chiyuu songs in order:**

 **Austria (Marukaite Chikyuu instrumental-stop at 1:00)**

 **America (Marukaite Chikyuu-entirety of the song)**

 **In America's Marukaite Chikyuu, I realized that the instruments they used was a trumpet and so I took that as an advantage (using it as a way for Alfred's redemption).**

 **Now, Lien realizes that Alfred remembers the kiss they had in the previous chapters. How does she react afterward?**

 **Quite honestly, there was supposed to be two surprising characters that were supposed to show up but due to the things that are happening in the chapter and the abundance of character introductions and reintroductions, I decided to present them for the next chapter.**

 **Want me to give you guys a hint? Next chapter will introduce _ and _.**

 **Oops, that's too much already!**

 **Starting next week, I will try to update to make up for lost time.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for the amazing support!**

 **As always, I'm looking forward for more character requests!**

 **Your opinions are very much appreciated!**

 ***drops dead on the floor after huge announcement***


	12. Chapter Twelve: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The birthday party was over.

As much as they all wanted to keep celebrating, it was almost two hours before noon and therefore, it was time to leave. It took a lot of convincing, though with mostly Arthur screaming his head off for each and every single member, with the exceptions of his family, to get the hell out. A few of them had already left afterward while the majority stayed to clean up and rearrange the tables and chairs. And just like that, everything was back to normal.

Taking out her white purse from the bottom shelf, Lien paused for a moment to look up, her eyes narrowing to inspect the kitchen counters. Empty and clean, just like this morning. Satisfied, she then stood up and took off her apron.

Lien couldn't wait to go home and sleep. Running her fingers through her hairline, she groaned when she felt something sticky in between her strands of hair. 'Make those three things.' She thought as she mentally added in taking a shower on her to-do list.

Walking over to the locker room, Lien located her own locker in which was embellished with colorful stickers, courtesy of her younger sister. Taking the green-tinted locker combination with one hand, she rotated it a few times. Finally, the locker door unlocked. Removing her uniform-apron, she then proceeded to put the article of clothing inside of the locker. Upon setting the apron inside, Lien extended her arm out before pulling away—unveiling her black instrument case. Shutting the locker door, she hastily stood up once more.

Bidding goodbye to one of her fellow colleagues, Lien turned her heels and began walking toward the exit of the kitchen. Her eyebrows slightly curved upwards by the sight displayed before her. She wasn't surprised by how apocalyptic the mess hall was compared to the kitchen.

Aside from the stench of cake and pasta in the air, leftover streamers and blown up balloons were littered throughout the tile floors. In addition, the tablecloths that were predominately white were now painted with reddish and yellowish stains made by the tomato sauce and ice cream. Witnessing this, Lien let out another groan. She couldn't help but wonder how in the world was she dragged into this.

For the most part, her involvement was justified since Francis was basically the one to invite her and Xiao Mei to participate in the party. Though their roles revolved more around the kitchen, Lien was secretly thankful as it gave her a proper excuse to not see that particular person again.

However, as luck would have it—she met him anyway.

Recalling the recent events that occurred between them—from their unexpected flour fight and the flowers that he bestowed to her, images of a certain bespectacled young man continued to flood in her head.

No matter how many times Lien tried to resist and avoid him, he seemed to always return with that ridiculous, handsome smile of his.

Yet it wasn't just his smile that annoyed her.

There was his laugh, his sky blue eyes, and his strange habits such as naming his glasses—wait.

Lien abruptly shut her eyes. **There it was again—that alien feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach.**

"Damn you, Alfred," Lien muttered to herself, gripping the handle of her instrument case.

"Leaving already, Mignonne?"

Lien blinked before turning to face her boss. "Ah! Y-yes, Mister Bonnefoy." She stammered as she was a little startled by his sudden presence, "What about you, sir?"

Francis shrugged, carelessly swinging the broom that he wielded back and forth. "I'll be staying a bit longer to clean."

"Oh. Would you like me to stay longer to help you?"

Francis waved his hand to decline, "No, you've done enough." He reasoned. "I humbly apologize if your cakes were used to initiate a food fight."

"It's no trouble," Lien said, fumbling over her words. "At least we had enough for the birthday boy to blow his candles."

Francis chuckled, "You speak the truth," He muttered before sighing deeply. "And then there's Alfred dunking his older brother's head into said cake, causing another food fight."

"I'm guessing this happens quite a lot, huh?"

"Perks of being a World gig member, unfortunately," Francis confessed.

Lien frowned. "By the way, Mister Bonnefoy, have you seen my sister?" She asked, changing the topic.

Francis furrowed his eyebrows, "Xiao Mei?" He asked, gaining a nod. He pressed a finger on his chin, thinking it over. "I believe she left already, accompanied by Kiku and Gilbert."

"What?" Lien cried all of a sudden, "How long ago?"

"Thirty minutes," Francis stated matter-of-factly.

Lien dipped her head down in defeat. "I see."

Noticing her brooding expression, Francis took, this time, to speak up, "Would you like me to drive you home?" He offered, "It's dark outside already."

"No, it's fine." She proclaimed, "I can manage."

"You sure?" Francis wondered further, his words expressed with obvious concern.

Lien forced out a smile. "Really, it's fine." She assured him in the most polite way. "Thank you, sir, but—"

"Lien, there you are!"

Another voice joined in and much to Lien's discomfort, it was too recognizable.

"Alfred!" Francis addressed the younger man.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Alfred began, "Sorry Francis, but she already made plans with me."

Francis stood there, dumbfounded. "Oh?" He uttered, switching his attention from the younger man and to his employee. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lien bit her bottom lip. From the corner of her eye, she could see Alfred staring at her as he too waited for her answer in anticipation.

"I guess I forgot," She finally muttered.

Francis pursed his lips before emitting a suggestive grin. "Alright." He said, not realizing that he was submitting to their little act. "Alfred, take care of her, alright?"

Alfred saluted, "Totally!"

Francis chuckled. "I'll be sure to notify your brothers." Taking the broom in his hands, he turned his back and then left without another word.

Once he disappeared from their sight, Lien sighed. "Thanks for saving me."

Alfred smiled cheekily. "No worries," Removing his hold from her shoulder, he resorted to reattaching his hand with her own.

Lien noticed this and blushed. "What are you doing now?" She asked, inwardly glaring.

Alfred winked, tugging her gently as he began leading the way. "Come on, we should probably get going."

Lien furrowed her eyebrows. "Where _are_ we going?"

Turning back to look at her, Alfred smiled, squeezing her hand. **"Home."**

* * *

The light of the day had long since faded away and dwindled into nothing. The luminous presence of the moon hung full and hazy beneath the pitch-black sky in which was decorated with blazing stars, becoming a source of light for a certain pair as they walked silently through the neighborhood.

The way home was peaceful and quiet. This was surprising for Lien because whenever Alfred was around, there was bound to be noises. Taking a deep breath, she decided to speak out, "I didn't know your friends could play guitar."

Alfred halted in his tracks as he glanced at her, "You mean Gilbert and Mathias, right?" He asked, snickering. When he received a nod of confirmation, he continued. "Actually, they can't."

Lien crinkled her eyebrows, "Really? But they played so well."

Alfred laughed, "That's because they play Guitar Hero."

"Come again?"

"Guitar Hero," Alfred repeated, bringing his hands together to demonstrate an invisible guitar, "You know, that video game where you can learn how to play guitar. But in their case, they literally started practicing about two days ago."

Lien stifled a giggle. "Are you serious?"

Alfred nodded. Lowering his eyes down, he suddenly took an interest in the instrument case that she was holding. "Hold on, is that your violin?"

Lien halted in her tracks, following his line of sight. "Oh, yeah."

"Wait, were you supposed to play during the birthday party?"

"No, I came to work with this," Lien assured to him, retaining her embarrassment.

Alfred scratched the back of his head, "Ah, I see…"

Lien smiled. "If you want, I can play for you."

"Huh? Wait—do you really mean it?"

Lien nodded. "It's the least I could do since you gave me those flowers." She explained, "Do you know a place we can go so I can perform privately?"

Alfred crinkled his eyebrows for a moment. Snapping his fingers, he smiled, "I know just the thing!"

Lien nodded. "Good because—" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she was suddenly lifted off from the ground. "Alfred, what are you doing?"

Alfred shifted his arms, making sure to keep her nestled in comfortably and as close to him as possible. "Damn, you're heavy."

Lien glared at him, elbowing him directly on the chest.

Alfred laughed. "Kidding, kidding." He said, winking, "Just hang on tight."

Without thinking, he ran forward. Lien slightly gasped, clenching onto the fabric of his shirt for dear life.

For as long as she could remember, she never once broke a rule—precisely abiding by the various instructions and manuscripts laid out before her. Alfred, however, was different: he was a rebel, a complete opposite from someone like her who is deemed to be a perfectionist.

Since her late father's passing, Lien was ambitious to not let anyone get close to her. Because of this, she was certain that the borders she built were well secured and indestructible in hopes to push away the people that wanted to get closer to her with the exceptions like her younger sister, her mother, Yao, and Kiku. Somehow, it seemed to favor her. But as the years go by, she knew that these walls wouldn't be there forever to protect her.

And yet why did she allow him in?

 **Of all the people that could've been, it had to be Alfred F. Jones—her rival.**

"Alright, we're here!"

Lien's chain of thought was disrupted by Alfred's abrupt announcement. Quirking a questionable eyebrow, she turned her head to see what he was referring to. Her eyes widened, speechless.

"You remember this place, right?"

Lien swallowed, nodding. "Yeah." She muttered softly, "The central plaza."

Squatting his knees, Alfred gently put her down. As soon as her feet had touched the cobblestone ground, Lien set herself down on a nearby wooden bench with Alfred not too far behind. Unzipping her instrument case, she took out her violin.

Alfred whistled, "What a beauty."

Lien produced a small smile. "This was a token from my late father." She admitted as she then took out a green fabric from the case and began cleaning the ends of the bowstring. "Playing it makes it seem like he's still here with me."

"Was your father a violinist too?"

Lien shook her head. "Not necessarily. But he did loved music." She explained, "You can say that he's the main reason that I took on the violin." Taking a measured sigh, she continued, "What about you, Alfred?"

Alfred blinked, pointing at himself. "Me?"

"Yeah, you." Lien giggled. "Whom else would I be talking to?"

Sitting down next to her, he then crossed his legs while placing his hands at the ends of his sneakers. "Hahaha, good question. Honestly, I don't remember why I started playing the trumpet." He explained, shrugging, "All I know is that I received it on my thirteenth birthday."

Noticing her absence, Alfred cleared his throat, "So, you ready?"

Lien shook her head. "Almost."

Alfred flashed a grin. "Can't wait!"

A minute later, Lien put the fabric back inside the case. Arising from the bench once more, she gradually made her way toward the fountain.

Unknown to her acknowledgment, Alfred stared at her from afar, prompting him to recall the first time he ever watched her perform. Similar to him, she was also given a peculiar nickname and in some way, it suits her well. Despite her occasional protests, Lien was, in fact, a beauty. On the inside, however—in regards to her personality and her abilities on the violin—she was also an animal.

Setting herself down on the edge of the fountain, Lien drew in a breath. Raising her bow, she steadily lowered it down to meet with the strings.

Alfred closed his eyes halfway as if surrendering himself to the melodic sound. Taking out his phone from the pocket of his bomber jacket, he moved his right thumb across the phone screen, lightly tapping the camera app. Prying one eye open, he hovered the phone over the top of his head. Making sure that the flash was off, he then clicked the middle button.

A soft click ensued and Alfred took a sly peek to inspect his recent work.

'How can someone as perfect as her exist in this world?' He wondered, marveling at the picture lovingly.

Once Lien was finished with her performance, her ears perked up at the thrashing sound of clapping. A smile unconsciously emerged on her lips though she didn't bother to look back and acknowledge Alfred. Instead, she held her ground and fixated her attention up at the starry sky.

Concerned, Alfred got up from his seat and approached her until they were mere inches away from each other. "Hey, everything alright, Lien?"

Lien slowly nodded, "You know, I'm envious of you."

"You are?" Alfred asked, scratching the back of his head, "How come?"

"As an ace, I expected you to be strict with yourself," Lien explained. "But you surprised me with your constant smiling and laughing. I don't know why but it kind of makes you look cool like a superhero."

Alfred dramatically gasped, "Lien, are you complimenting me?"

Lien playfully punched him on the shoulder, "Don't push it, Jones."

Alfred laughed, taking a step forward. Recalling what a certain Russian had said to him before, he simply states, "You know, superheroes have weaknesses too."

"Oh? What's yours?" Lien asked, getting interested. "Texas?"

Alfred touched the rims of his specs and snickered, "Nope!"

"Hamburgers?" Lien pressed further before quickly adding in, "Kiku mentioned this to Mei and me before."

Alfred shook his head, tossing his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. "Close."

Lien sighed, crossing her arms. "I give up. What is it then?"

Alfred produced a goofy smile. **"You."**

Lien froze, her lips forming into a straight line as she tried to absorb the new information. After a short moment of silence, Lien decided to break the ice, "I'm…your weakness?"

Alfred blushed, quickly avoiding eye contact. "In superman terms, you'll be the kryptonite."

"I don't understand." Lien said, her cheeks flushing bright pink, "Why would I be your weakness?"

Alfred turned to look back at her, this time with his sky blue eyes brimming with intensity. "Because you drive me insane, Lien." He began, smiling widely. "When I'm with you, it feels right. It makes sense." Suddenly, he reaches out to her, wrapping his hands around hers. "I know we've only just known each other for a week and a half but—damn it, Lien! I can't control myself whenever I'm with you." He pauses for a moment, bracing for the next words. "I want to be confused with you, cry with you, laugh with you, be angry with you, and smile with you."

Lien bit her bottom lip. "Alfred—"

"I don't wanna be just your friend anymore, Lien!" Alfred interrupted. "I wanna be more."

Lien furrowed her eyebrows, "Like a best friend?"

"No!" Alfred cried, "What I meant to say was—god, this isn't coming out right…" Why did she have to stare at him with those big amber eyes? He took a deep breath. It was now or never. Opening his mouth, Alfred finally mustered out the words that he had always wanted to say to her since day one. **"Lien, I love you."**

"You love me?"

"Yeah," Alfred affirmed, feeling a sense of content wash over him. Now that he was able to openly express his feelings toward her, he anticipated for her answer.

Another moment of silence impregnated between them until…

"I gotta go."

Alfred blinked. "Huh?"

Releasing her hand from his, Lien bowed her head down respectfully and at the same time, refused to meet him eye-to-eye. "Thank you for your time." She muttered softly as she leisurely began making her way toward the bench where she previously left her instrument case.

'I promised myself that I wasn't going to lose her again,' Alfred thought, clenching his fists. Without thinking, he dashed after her. "Hold up, Lien!" He cried, getting her attention. "Look, I finally got the courage to declare my undying love for you and—"

Lien quickly whipped her head back, her face burning crimson. "Your undying love?"

Alfred rapidly shook his head. "Damn it, Lien, you gotta let me finish!" He cried once more, ignoring the heavy thumping of his heart against his chest. "I worked hard to memorize these lines, you know!"

Lien sighed. "Forgive me, I just…" She trailed off, nibbling the inside of her cheek in anxiety. "We can't."

"Can't be what?"

 **"We can't be together."**

"Why?" Alfred asked, wanting to know the reason. "Is it because we're in different bands?"

Fixating her attention to him, she faked a smile. "No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" He pressed on.

Lien pressed one of her hands against the right side of her chest. "This."

Alfred's eyes broadened, tilting his head in confusion. "Your heart?"

"Every time you're around me, it keeps beating faster." Lien explained thoroughly, "I don't know how to stop it. You're the reason why this is happening. How do you make it stop?"

Much to her bewilderment, Alfred threw his head back, cupping his hand around his mouth to suppress his laughter.

"This is no laughing manner, Alfred!" Lien cried, getting a little spooked out.

"Hahaha, I can't!"

"But why?"

Alfred cracked a smile, **"Because that's the same exact feeling I have when you're around me too."** He explained to her, **"That mysterious thing that you're feeling, that's love."**

"Love?"

Alfred nodded. "Listen to your heart, Lien." He continued as he slowly approached her, **"I'm listening to mine and it's saying that it wants to be with you."**

Lien held her breath. "Alfred, I—"

A sudden succession of ringing cut the silence, causing the two individuals to abruptly raise their heads, ruining their touching moment. Recognizing it, Lien motioned her violin over to one side as she hesitantly took out her phone out of the pocket of her green sweater with the use of her dominant hand. Tapping the screen, she put the phone close to her ear.

"Hello?"

"S-sis…"

Upon hearing her younger sister's wailing, Lien automatically went into big sister mode. "Mei? What's going on?" She cried through the phone, "Are you alright?"

When she didn't receive an immediate response, Lien gripped onto her phone tightly. "Mei!"

"Mother's at the hospital."

Hearing this, Lien turned pale, her body slightly trembling. This couldn't be happening.

"Lien, are you okay?" Alfred asked out of concern.

Getting back to her senses, Lien focused on the phone, her voice somewhat cracking, "Where are you?"

"Union Hospital Center." Xiao Mei croaked.

"I'll be right there," Lien guaranteed before hanging up. "Forgive me, Alfred, I—"

"It's alright if you can't answer right now." Alfred assured her, giving her a smile. "What's important is getting you to your sister." Running toward the bench, he returned back to her side with the instrument case in tow.

"You need to go home, Alfred." Lien insisted, "You really don't have to—"

"But I want to," Alfred interrupted, not bothering to give her the opportunity to finish. Taking her right hand with his, he continued, "Let's hurry, we don't have much time."

* * *

Both Alfred and Lien ran tirelessly through the streets, hand-in-hand, not minding some of the comments from one of the pedestrians. Sure, it felt like something out of a movie but this wasn't the case. As they kept advancing, they caught a glimpse of a porcelain twelve-story building emerging over the horizon. At the very heart of the building was a red cross displayed, authorizing its manifestation as a hospital.

"That must be it," Alfred gasped. Though he knew that he was pushing past his limits, he didn't seem to care. Right now, his main priority was to get Lien inside of that hospital and meet up with her sister. Brushing aside the shallow feeling in the pit of his stomach, he kept going. Alfred gripped his hold onto Lien, although he was careful not to exert too much pressure.

Once they reached the entrance of the Union Hospital, red and blue hues produced by the emergency lights of the ambulances scattered throughout the area. Taking note of her surroundings, Lien could feel a surge of nausea overcoming her.

Fortunately, Alfred was there with her.

Peering over his shoulder, he emitted a smile. "Everything's gonna be fine, Lien." He assured her, "Trust me."

Lien was hesitant to reply. When she did attempt, she was horrified to realize that her words had died out on her. Even so, she managed to give him a firm nod, notifying him that yes, she trusted him.

Witnessing this, Alfred beamed and dashed forward.

…It had only been a week and a half since they've met, but having him around made her realize another thing. Alfred made her feel hopeful, something that Lien herself discarded since her father's passing. Ever so slowly but surely, Lien could feel the barriers that she built, in which she claimed to be impenetrable, begin to crumble and fall.

And it was all because of _him_.

Knowing that, Lien felt guilty.

Since the day they met, Alfred saw her as a person. In contrast, all she saw in him was merely a rival who can equalize her onstage and nothing more. Would things be different if she had accepted him earlier?

Upon entering the glass, rotating doorway, they eventually went up to the counter where a male clerk greeted them with a lethargic expression.

"Hello, we're here for…" Alfred began before pausing midway, turning to face his female companion.

"A-ah, yes!" Lien stammered, getting out of her trance, "We're looking for Nguyen, Hoa."

The male clerk nodded silently, fixating his attention to the computer screen. After a few more clicks, he lifted his chin to meet them. "Forth floor, Room 10."

"Thank you." Alfred thanked before making his way to a nearby staircase with Lien following after him.

A couple minutes later, the two ultimately succeeded in arriving at the designated floor. Upon their arrival, the scent of unidentifiable foods and medical substances invaded their noses. This didn't seem to matter one bit as their attention were more fixated on the unlikely group of people before them.

On the left side of the narrow hallway was Kiku nursing Xiao Mei, his arms noticeably wrapped around her torso as she loudly wept onto his chest. On the opposite end stood Kiku's older brother, Yao and…

"Ivan." Alfred blurted out.

Hearing his name, the tall Russian man turned around and pleasantly smiled. "Alfred."

"Lien!" Yao greeted before realizing the bespectacled young man next to her, "Jones?"

"Yao," Lien began.

Kiku furrowed his eyebrows and turned to find his best friend, "Alfred!"

"Kiku!" Alfred cried enthusiastically, waving his free arm back and forth.

Coming out from her hiding, Xiao Mei glided her head pass Kiku's neck. Acknowledging her older sister, she cried, "Sis!"

Averting her attention from her mentor to her sister, Lien replied back with, "Mei!"

Before anyone else could address the other's names, a boisterous outcry echoed through the halls, "Gilbert!"

Kiku paused, turning the other way. "Gilbert?" He started, "What the hell was that for?"

The albino shrugged, "You bastards were throwing out names so I thought, hey, why don't I join in?" He said as he ripped the bag of gummy worms he had bought. "Want some?"

Scratching his head, Alfred decided to ask the obvious question, "Where's Mathias?"

After declining Gilbert's offer, Kiku went on to answer his other best friend. He left with his relatives after the party," Kiku explained calmly. "Which reminds me, Matthew called."

Alfred blinked, "Hang on. I thought Francis was gonna—"

"Can everyone shut their mouths?" Lien exclaimed, causing the men around her to somehow shrink over her sudden superiority. Once they dimmed down their voices, Lien released a sigh. "Now, can any of you tell me where I can find my mother?"

As if on cue, everybody, excluding Alfred, pointed toward the door near Kiku and Xiao Mei.

Lien nodded before turning to meet Alfred once more, "I'll be inside." She informed him as she loosened her hand from his hold.

Alfred shook his head. "Be strong," He advised.

Lien bitterly smiled. Taking a few steps forward, she leisurely walked toward the door. Something tugged her on the shoulder, prompting her to turn back.

"Wait, sis, I'm going too," Xiao Mei sniffled.

"Mei, you're in no shape to—"

"Sis, please," Xiao Mei pleaded almost desperately, "She's my mother too."

Lien sighed. Wrapping her right arm around her younger sister for support, the two siblings went inside of the quiet hospital room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, an awkward silence loomed between the five men.

"What are you doing here, aru?" Yao began, referring to the bespectacled young man in question.

"I'm here because of Lien." Alfred simply answered, his sky blue eyes twinkling with determination.

Yao didn't believe him. Lifting his finger, he rudely pointed at him, "You are not welcome!" He shouted, "You have no purpose here, aru!"

"Yes, he does." Kiku raised his voice, joining in on their argument. "Brother, Alfred escorted Lien here to see her mother."

Yao clenched his teeth, "Why would you care for someone like him?"

 **"Because he's my best friend."** Kiku explained, holding his ground. "When you were too busy to care for me, Alfred was always there to give me a hand and so did his family. He accepted me as I am, just as how accepting World gig was to me."

"If you bastards want them, you'll have to go through me!" Gilbert chirped in, walking over to his best friends. Pocketing his bag of gummy worms in his pockets, he cracked his knuckles and continued, "No matter what, the three musketeers gotta stick together."

"Say what you want," Ivan interrupted, walking in front of his Conductor. Due to his abnormal tall structure, he nearly blocked Yao from sight. "If you three want Yao, then you lot will have to go through me, da."

"IS THAT A THREAT?" Gilbert barked, getting riled up.

"Gilbert, that's enough!" Kiku advised, becoming the voice of reason. "As for the rest of you, quiet down! If you guys want to fight, I suggest you do it outside!"

Thump!

The sudden pang of the door prompted the men to stop and check the commotion, only to find the reappearance of Lien. Pushing his specs closer to his nose, Alfred narrowed his eyes. It didn't take long before realization hit him. She was quivering. Approaching her in caution, he asked softly, "Lien, you okay?"

She didn't respond back. Her bangs concealed her beautiful amber eyes, emitting an ominous aura around her. From the way that she was, he could tell that she was trying hard not to break down in fear that it would cause a scene.

Alfred whispered under his breath, "You know, you're not gonna like what I'm gonna do next."

Still, there was no response from her.

Putting his hands on his hips, he sighed. "That's it, you leave me no choice."

Just like before, Alfred lifted her off from the ground. His next move on her, however, caused one of the four men behind him to gasp.

"What are you doing to her?" Yao cried in anger, "Put her down, aru!"

"Alfred put Lien down!" Kiku chimed in, his reaction strikingly similar to his brother's. "That's dangerous!"

Turning his head around to face them once more, Alfred stuck out his tongue. "I'll be borrowing her for a bit!" He cried, "I'll leave Xiao Mei to you and Gilbert!" Hoisting her protectively over his shoulder, he casually walked away, ignoring the weird looks and stares made by the doctors and nurses in the same area.

Quickening his pace, Alfred finally found a balcony where he can console with her privately. With the use of his free hand, he opened the door and walked in. A cold breeze brushed past their bodies, sending goose bumps in their skin.

Carefully pulling her down, Alfred positioned her beside him—only to be greeted by a slap.

Alfred ignored the pain on his left cheek as a gentle grin makes its way to his lips. Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and into an embrace. "It's okay to cry, Lien." He said to her softly, stroking her mane gently to soothe her. "Nobody's here to see you. It's alright to let it out."

Listening intently, Alfred could hear her sniffling on his chest. As stubborn as she was, she refused to cry, as she believed that it would expose her vulnerability. Lien didn't particularly enjoyed showing others her weak side. And yet in times like these, she felt jealous toward her younger sister who can openly weep around others. Compared to her, Lien bottled up her emotions. The last time she ever cried was when her father passed away. That was about eight years ago.

"Lien, it's okay." Alfred assured her, chuckling. "You need to learn how to let go."

Well, that did it. Her legs wobbled and in the blink of an eye, her walls collapsed. The hot, salty tears flooded Lien's cheeks and dripping off her chin, landing right onto Alfred's white tee shirt. Lien opened her mouth to say something, anything but all that came out were deep, gut wrenching sobs with minor hiccupping.

Tipping his head down, he lightly pecked her on the forehead, his specs slanting sideways to some extent prior to his movement. Lien cried her eyes out, pouring all the emotions—the happy, sad, anger, fear and confusion—that she's been holding out for so long. Alfred smiled, tightening his hold and refusing to let go of her. Though his confession to her happened to occur at the wrong time, the least he could do was to be there for her.

 _"Every time you're around me, it keeps beating faster."_

Reminding himself of the words that Lien spoke earlier made him feel hopeful.

Though she did not confirm it straightforwardly, Alfred knew that his feelings could be reciprocated. For now, he'll do whatever he can and could in his power to support her and make her happy.

As both Alfred and Lien share an intimate moment behind closed doors, they failed to notice a pair of figures watching them from a mere distance. Then again, why would they?

"What is she doing with that troublemaker?" Yao muttered lowly, crossing his arms. "Ivan, did you know about this, aru?"

The Russian pursed his lips, lightly shaking his head. "I'm just as surprised as you."

Yao drew in a breath. "Shouldn't they know that their positions in the band are what forbids them to be together?" He explained, massaging his forehead. "As her mentor, I can't let Lien go through with this." Then, an idea popped into his head. "Ivan, are you thinking what I'm thinking, aru?"

Ivan nodded, averting his eyes from the longhaired Conductor and to the oblivious couple before them, his smile stretching from ear to ear. **"I'm glad that we think alike, da."**

* * *

 _Tick-tock_

 _Tick-tock_

The ticking heartbeat of the old grandfather clock echoed through the study room, triggering a certain messy blonde haired man to leap out of his chair. "Where the bloody hell is that git?" He cried, tapping his left foot repeatedly against the wooden floor.

From across the room, his childhood friend was seated comfortably on the couch with his leg crossed over the other. "Why does this bother you?" He asked, "Give Alfred some freedom. You know that he's not going to stay as a kid forever."

"Easy for you to say, Frog," Arthur uttered under his breath, "But as his older brother and guardian, I just can't help but worry."

All Francis could do was let out a weary sigh. Tucking a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear, he continued, "I can understand. What a chore it is to be a big brother, no?"

Tousling his hair upwards, Arthur groaned, "Tell me about it."

"Say, what do you think of the present we gave you?" Francis began, changing the topic.

Arthur rubbed his nose, darting his attention to the coffee tinted ceiling. "Oh, that?" Slanting his head to the side, he grumbled, "You know that it's been a long time since I've played." He then folded his arms. "Who knows if I have a chance to play it again?"

"You will," Francis assured, "It just takes time."

Arthur closed his mouth into a straight line, "I hope you're right."

 _Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it!" Matthew's voice rang out through the halls, followed by Kumajirou's loud, excessive barking.

Standing up from his seat, Francis walked with Arthur as they exited out of the study room. "Hey, your wish came true, no?" He winked, nudging him on the shoulder.

Arthur sends him a nasty glare, though the redness on the tip of his ears implied otherwise. Rolling his eyes, the gentleman focused his attention back on the trail ahead. About damn time that idiot decided to show. As he and his childhood friend approached the doorway, they took notice of Matthew who appeared to be having a conversation with the person behind the door. "Matthew, who's at the door?"

Matthew slightly jumped as he turned, his expression mirroring that of a child getting caught from stealing a cookie in the cookie jar.

"Matthew, what is the matter?" Francis asked restlessly.

Matthew looked back and smiled, widening the crack of the front door. "We have guests, brother."

"Guests? What guests?" Francis proclaimed, "It's the middle of the night!"

Clicking his tongue, Arthur put his hand on the doorframe. With the use of his strength, he thrust the door open, only to find a younger boy standing before him.

The boy—no more than the age of twelve years old, wore a sailor hat on his blonde hair. A blue backpack was tightly strapped behind him, including some luggage that surrounded his small figure. What easily gave away his identity were the thick eyebrows that he inherited much like that of Arthur.

"Peter? What on earth are you doing here?" Arthur asked, addressing to the younger boy.

The boy called Peter puffed his chest out, "Humph! That's a dumb question!"

Arthur slapped a hand on his forehead, "Why don't you run along home and watch some anime?"

"You do realize that home is overseas?" Peter ranted, glaring at the older man.

"Time out, you mean to say that you came from overseas?" Francis gasped.

"Frog, stay out of our business!" Arthur cried over his shoulder, "This is between him and me!"

"Brother, calm down! Please!" Matthew said softly, "You might wake up the neighbors."

Nevertheless, Peter emitted a smile. "Yeah, Arthur, calm down!" He said, smiling cheekily. "Oh, guess what? I didn't come alone this time!"

"Why do you sound as if you won a medal?" Arthur asked haughtily, getting frustrated. "And what bloody idiot did you convince to come here in the States with you?"

Suddenly, a hearty chuckle emanated, cutting off their conversation. "Heh, still the same old Artie I see." A masculine voice snickered. As the unknown figure manifested from the shadows, Arthur swallowed thickly. No, this wasn't happening. 'Not now.' Arthur thought, his right hand forming a fist, 'Not when the third and final round is coming up.'

"Cat got your tongue, lad?" The auburn haired man asked, tilting his head in mockery. Directing his attention to the younger twin, he asked, "Matthew! Tell me, what matters does your brother teach you these days?"

"Don't talk to him!" Arthur cried out, extending his arm outward. "We know how capable you are with your manipulation, Allistor."

"Watch your language now, lad. We have a kid here," Allistor uttered, gesturing over to Peter who was standing beside him. "Oh, and happy late birthday by the way."

"You're an hour late, jackass." Arthur hissed, glaring.

Peter took off his backpack and began rummaging through its contents. "Even if we prepared a present for you?"

"Shit," Arthur muttered to himself, hanging his head in dismay. Sighing heavily, he resorted to his gentleman-like behavior. "Alright, state your business here."

"I came here 'cause it's spring break!" Peter piped in, lifting his head up with confidence.

"What about you, Allistor?"

"I came here for a different reason." Allistor said, shoving one of his hands into his pockets. He then took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "I heard what happened to you guys in the second round."

Knowing the kind of things that Allistor could potentially do, Arthur whispered over to his younger brother, "Take Peter inside." He instructed.

"Brother, what's going on?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Don't worry, Matthew." Francis said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Let the big boys handle this, okay? Let him meet Michelle,"

Matthew nodded and did what he was told. Ushering Peter into their house, he made sure to bring along one of the luggage inside.

Stepping through the door, Peter beamed. "Kumajirou!" Peter greeted the Chow Chow before him who in turn happily barked back in response. "Good to see you too!"

"Michelle!" Matthew called out through the halls, "I need some help!"

A loud, "Be right there!" echoed back and in the blink of an eye, the pigtailed girl appeared from her hiding. "Who's the guy big bro and Arthur talking to?"

"I'll tell you later," Matthew insisted before handing her a miniature luggage, "For now, we gotta bring these to the guest room. You know where it is, right?"

Michelle saluted, "'Course!"

Good, now that that was out of the way, the three adults could finally talk with no disturbance whatsoever.

"You are no longer the Conductor." Arthur stated, getting straight to the point. "I am."

"I'm aware, lad," Sticking the lit cigarette into his mouth, Allistor proceeded to remove it, blowing out a ring of smoke. "But I noticed that you lot are too dependable on that trumpeter of yours."

"No, we don't." Francis started, "We can manage without Alfred."

"Really now? I, myself find it odd that when he plays, World gig reigns in the competition." Allistor explained, lifting an index finger, "And then that one and only time he does not show up, World gig could barely crawl."

"What are you implying?" Arthur asked further, "That we should kick him out?"

"Hey, I'm not that cruel." Allistor said, detaching his cigarette from his lips again. **"Let me meet this brother you talk so high and mighty about and let's see if he has what it takes to keep his position as the ace."**

"But Alfred's already the ace," Francis argued, "You can't just take that title away from him."

"Oh, but I can," Allistor said flatly, flinging his cigarette on the ground before stomping on it. **"I _am_ the original Conductor of World gig after all."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay! The twelfth installment! This is the chapter that I've actually been anticipating for so long but because I wanted to further develop Ameviet's relationship, it had to be pushed back. Keep in mind that this chapter is important to the story because of the key characters that appear here.**

 **Here we have two brand new characters: Sealand (Peter) and Scotland (Allistor).**

 **Wow, so many things to take in, huh? We finally got the confession scene that we've been waiting for (it took a lot of time in my hands because I wanted it to be realistic but also idealistic-if that makes any sense)**

 **...only to find out that Lien's mother is at the hospital and witness her crying for the first time!**

 **For those of you who didn't quite catch that-the part where everyone addressed each other's name in the hospital was alluded to Shrek 2 (here's the link: watch?v=G_Z1yhY2no and it starts at 3:30)**

 **Oh no, what is Ivan and Yao up to? And what kind of present was Francis referring to Arthur?**

 **More importantly, Allistor is confirmed to be the original conductor! How would that affect the rest of the other World gig crew?**

 **Oh but have no fear! Even though this is a rather dark/suspenseful chapter, there's more happy chapters to come!**

 **I would also like to recommend listening to these songs in order (the songs that inspired me to write this!)**

 **Hibike Euphonium**

 **Disk 1 Track 18: Ameviet (Before the Confession)**

 **Disk 1: Track 19: Ameviet (Confession scene)**

 **Disk 1: Track 20: Hospital scene**

 **Disk 1: Track 22: Lien's breakdown**

 **By the way, for those of you who are not aware of it: Lien and Xiao Mei's mother's name, Hoa means Flower in Vietnamese!**

 **Due to future AP regents, I will have a tight schedule however, I will do what I can to update my profile to let you know when the next chapter will be due!**

 **Again, I would like to thank you for the overwhelming support and I'm open for more character requests!**

 **Once again, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

 **P.S. I'm glad to know that alot of people quite enjoyed the Birthday Crash chapter! I'll do my best to make more chapters like this in the future!**

 **P.S.S. I apologize for this very lengthy author's note! (;_;)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: What Could Go Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The sky was clear and lucid—painted with a gorgeous hue of cerulean blue. Not a single cloud roamed the horizon, marking the afternoon to live up to the essence of a lovely day.

Unfortunately for a certain trio, they were denied to enjoy the nice, warm weather as they were stuck inside the lecture room busy taking classes.

Sure, their involvement in World gig took away most of their school time, yet much to the shock of their classmates, they managed to maintain their grades in their respective curriculums. Then again, Kiku wasn't the least bit surprised. If there were one thing that he'll like to admit to being jealous of, it would have to be his envy toward his best friends and their astonishingly bright minds.

Despite being the oldest of the three, Gilbert always seemed to be the childish one and can be quite a pain in the ass at times. However, people shouldn't judge him too easily because although he slacks off from his work, he does show his seriousness through his exams. Dare him to read four books in a day and he won't hesitate to do it in a snap.

Besides Gilbert, there was Alfred who was a force to be reckoned with. Aside from being the ace of World gig, put him in a classroom and he'll do just about the same amount of damage in his performances.

In fact, the young man was a closet genius.

A great example of this was back in high school. When Alfred once declared he'd participate in the science fair, it triggered many of the students, including their science teacher, seemed to doubt him due to his rash behavior. Two months prior to his proclamation, Alfred was able to prove everyone wrong by winning first place and then going on to breaking the record for being one of the youngest to win the nationals.

 **If there was one thing that Kiku knows a lot about Alfred, it's that once he sets his mind to something, there's no telling how far he'll go until he reaches his goal.**

 _'Speaking of which,'_ Kiku thought, taking this opportunity to glance at his surroundings. On the far right corner of the lecture room, sitting directly across the windows was none other than Alfred.

His arms were sloppily arranged all over his desk with one arm atop of his head and the other on his left cheek, serving as a temporary pillow for him to support his head against. Since his desk was closer to the windows, the glow of the sunlight reflected against the glass panels, hence, his sandy blonde hair appearing brighter than usual. His mouth was partly half open, revealing a trail of drool over the end of his lips.

To make matters worse, the idiot slept with his glasses still intact on his face.

 _'Arthur is going to kill him if he ends up breaking this one,'_ Kiku thought as he began mentally counting down the number of times that Alfred kept breaking his glasses each time he slept with them on.

Then again, Kiku wouldn't blame him for sleeping during class.

Since the hospital visit late last night, all Kiku could think about was whether or not if Lien and Xiao Mei were going to be okay.

Besides Alfred and Gilbert—only he, Yao and possibly Ivan (Yao might have told him since they're best friends) knew of the general situation—their mother was forced to go into an arranged marriage with this jerk named Yeung and then that's it. Kiku crinkled his eyebrows. Something was telling him that there was definitely more going. As much as he wanted to interrogate the sisters with questions that he's been itching to ask, asking them right then and now could definitely make things worse.

In the end, Kiku didn't ask.

However, due to his sudden impulse of defending his bespectacled best friend against his older brother, Kiku was temporarily kicked out of the house for a while. And so, he then resorted to staying over for one more night at Gilbert's place. In Kiku's perspective, this was for the best anyway as the tension between him and Yao was gradually escalating. Much to his surprise, Alfred decided to stay over as well, openly admitting that if he were to go back home, he would surely get a long lecture from Arthur.

Kiku shifted in his seat, frowning a little as he stretched out the collar of his white tee shirt. Looking around, he heaved a deep sigh. Everything about this lecture room that he was in—from its notorious seating arrangements; the disorienting blinking of the lights above the ceiling as well as the room's ridiculous size was hilarious. In his opinion, who's ever heard of a small room the size of a studio apartment filled with the capacity of fifty or more people? Not to mention the lack of air conditioners implemented within the walls, adding on to Kiku's growing list of dislikes in which suffocated him to no end.

Something lightly tapped him on the shoulder, prompting Kiku to break away from his concentration. However, the next thing he knew, a pencil was forcedly thrown right toward him, nearly giving him a heart attack on the spot. "What the hell, Gilbert?" He mouthed, though not too loud for the others to hear.

The albino shrugged, "I'm bored, Kiku." He pouted. "Entertain me, will ya?"

"Hell no." Kiku bluntly responded. Lifting his chin up, he caught sight of a clock located at the far end of the lecture room. "Be patient now." He assured to him, "We only have five more minutes left."

Hearing this, Gilbert grinned cheekily. "You know what that means, don't ya?" When he didn't receive a reply, the albino dramatically gasped, "You don't know?" He then resorted to answering his own question, "It's gonna be spring break, man! Five more minutes until spring break!"

Kiku shrugged, "Okay."

As much as he didn't like to admit, Kiku was secretly excited of the aspect of a long-rested vacation. The class in which they were currently in was actually the last one they'll be attending for the semester, making Kiku feel more than ready to run straight home and sleep for the rest of the day with no worries.

Since the beginning of college, his schedule mostly consisted of reports and recurring exams. Combine that with the occasional band practice and this increased the young man's desperate need for spring break to come and take him away.

Noticing Gilbert's sudden change of behavior, Kiku tilted his head in confusion, "What's with that weird look?"

"Alfred's asleep, isn't he?" Gilbert asked. Once receiving a nod of confirmation, his face brightened. "Hang on, I got an idea!"

Kiku rolled his eyes, "Gilbert…"

Fixating his attention back to his desk, Gilbert then proceeded to open his notebook and ripped out a page. With both hands, he then crumbled the paper together, forming it into a ball. Catching him with a wide smile on his face, Kiku could tell that Gilbert was up to no good. Knowing this, he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. "Please don't tell me you're gonna…"

Gilbert stopped what he was doing before looking up. "Come now, Kiku! Lighten up!" He said, grinning once more.

Kiku ignored the albino. "You're going to get in trouble!"

"Pssh, who cares?" Gilbert responded back, shrugging. Slyly turning his head back and forth to make certain nobody was watching them, he faced his best friend once more. "Yo, check this out!"

Before Kiku could protest, it was too late.

Using his strength, Gilbert took the paper ball and flung it, aiming it toward Alfred.

Quickly plucking his fingers into both his ears, Kiku immediately closed his eyes, knowing what'll happen next.

Once the paper ball had hit Alfred on the head—the two of them froze, anticipating for his awaited response.

Slowly fluttering one eye open, Alfred furrowed his eyebrows as he shifted in his seat. Lifting his head up, Alfred let out a long, tiring yawn before questioning his surroundings. It was then that realization hit him and without thinking, hastily arose from his seat while slamming his fists against his desk as he proclaimed, "AHHH!"

Alfred's sudden outburst erupted throughout the lecture room; causing the majority of the students to turn their heads toward his direction, completely clueless of his odd behavior.

This, unfortunately, also included the attention of their professor, Mister Vargas.

"Good to see you back with us in the living, Jones!" Mister Vargas cried with a rather maniacal laughter.

Kiku smacked a hand against his forehead, shaking his head back and forth. Of course, Mister Vargas would say something immature. Similar to Gilbert with Ludwig, it remained a mystery as to how their idiotic professor was related to the happy-go-lucky Feliciano. _'Families are indeed weird.'_

Taking a slight peek over his shoulder, he noticed that the albino slapped both his hands onto his mouth before quickly veering the other way to stifle his laughter.

Meanwhile, Alfred, who was currently the main target of the class, scratched the back of his neck. Just as when he was about to address a formal apology, the bell rang.

"Wahoo! The class is over!" Gilbert cried with all his might, throwing the sheets off his desk all over the place. Hoisting his backpack over his shoulder as well as taking another miniature pack for his camera, he sprinted out the room; shouting enthusiastically as the albino pumped his fist into the air, "See ya later, losers! Spring break, here I come!"

As soon as Gilbert announced his departure, Mister Vargas bellowed out, "Hey, come back! You have homework!"

Hearing this, the rest of the class instantly bolted out from their seats in unison. Gathering their belongings, they hurriedly left the lecture room, following after the albino's example.

Alfred blinked, completely at a loss.

"You okay?"

Alfred turned to face his best friend, frowning, "Kiku, what just happened?"

Kiku shrugged, "You fell asleep during class." He said rather bluntly before letting a small smile slip off his face. "You can thank Gilbert later for waking you up."

Alfred chuckled, "Of course."

Collecting his pencil case and textbook from his desk, Alfred carelessly tossed them into the content of his brown messenger bag. He didn't bother to properly arrange them in order as he then put on the bag over his head. Looking back at his empty desk one last time, he began to walk forward with Kiku trailing after him.

"Jones! Honda!"

Both Alfred and Kiku paused for a moment, cringing. Exchanging looks, they slightly nodded.

"Run." Alfred uttered under his breath. And just like that, the two best friends sprinted for dear lives, leaving their professor alone in the lecture room.

Shortly after they entered the depths of the hallways, Alfred skidded to a halt, raising his arms and stretching them, letting out a satisfying groan. "That was a nice warm-up!" He commented.

Kiku stopped as well, "Still tired?"

Alfred shook his head, "Couldn't sleep last night."

"Let me guess, it's about Lien, right?" Kiku asked further.

Alfred stopped in his tracks, his cheeks turning beet red. "Is it really that obvious?"

Kiku nodded before reaching out to pat him on the shoulder in assurance. "Don't worry, I'm in the same boat as you with this." He reasoned, "It all happened so fast."

"Whatever happened to Lien and Mei's mom anyway?" Alfred asked, "I know that it's none of my business but I can't stand Lien looking so depressed like this."

"Same as I to Mei," Kiku said, agreeing with his best friend. Crossing his arms together, he continued, "If you must know, Aunt Hoa attempted to commit suicide that night. She was close to the borderline but thankfully; my brother and Ivan happened to be around the neighborhood and stopped her in time. Afterward, Aunt Hoa collapsed and well, cue the hospital visit."

"God, I feel awful," Alfred muttered, clicking his tongue.

"It isn't your fault, Alfred," Kiku assured to him, "It isn't anyone's fault. What happened happen, so let's just assume that okay?"

Alfred nodded silently, taking in the information. "Okay," He finally replied, unconsciously gripping onto the handle of his messenger bag tighter.

Here he was—always producing smiles and emitting laughter when there was someone like Lien. Hidden behind that beautiful, sweet mask of hers was someone who was suffering by herself. Putting two and two together, Alfred began to realize just how strong and capable Lien really was as a person. Knowing that, he couldn't help but slowly fall for her even more.

 _'Still,'_ He pondered to himself, pursing his lips, _'She should at least try to tell someone.'_

Focusing his attention back on the path ahead of him, Alfred's eyes slightly widened. Bucking in his knees, he began sprinting again, surprising Kiku.

"Alfred, what's the matter?" Kiku cried exasperatedly, trying to keep up.

Alfred ignored him and instead, resorted to shouting aloud with an arm raised high to perform a wave, "Raivis, Eduard, Toris!"

The group of individuals stopped and turned, unanimously mirroring the same expressions as the other. One of them stepped forward, their shoulder-length brown hair slightly bouncing prior to his movement, his emerald green eyes brightening upon recognizing the bespectacled young man.

"Alfred!" Toris greeted, "How are you?"

Slowing down his pace, Alfred managed to catch himself in time before colliding into them. Grinning cheekily, he responded with, "Great! How are you guys?"

"Pretty good," Eduard stated, tweaking his glasses in place. "Is there a particular reason why you came to us?"

Scratching the back of his head, Alfred laughed, "Good eye there, Eduard," He commented, "Actually, yeah! There is!"

"What is it?" Raivis quickly asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

Alfred's sky blue eyes twinkled with eagerness. Just as he was about to speak out his mind, something hit him against his back. Switching his focus from the three men by proceeding to turn around, Alfred beamed upon discovering an exasperated Kiku in front of him. "Oh, there you are, Kiku!" He addressed to him, chuckling. "Took you long enough!"

Hearing this, Kiku hung his head in dismay while trying to catch his breath. "Next time, tell me if you're going to be running off." He warned, initially glaring.

Alfred laughed once more, patting him on the shoulder, "Well, you're here now, aren't you?" He said simply. Turning back to face the Baltic trio once more, Alfred asked, "Umm…now what was I saying again?"

"You said something about Eduard having a good eye," Raivis reminded him as he then lifted his short, curly blonde head high with rare confidence.

Alfred snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah!" He chirped, "I wanted to know if your gig has got any plans for the next two days."

"Star Fest has a tight schedule," Toris explained, getting straight to the point. "And I don't think Yao would like for any of us to get distracted when the final round is just days away."

Alfred frowned, folding his arms, "I see."

Taking note of his sudden behavior, Eduard narrowed his eyes, "What's bothering you now?"

Alfred quickly shot his head up, quickly explaining, "Oh, I was just wondering if it's possible for Star Fest to go on an outing together with World gig."

"Are you serious?" Kiku cried abruptly, joining in on the conversation. "Alfred, you know that your brother—"

 **"Isn't here,"** Alfred interrupted, his voice sounding surprisingly serious. "Yeah, I know that."

"You realize how risky that's going to be?" Toris cried, being the voice of reason.

"Not only are you going to put yourself in a pretty bad position, Alfred," Eduard began as he stepped in, "But it's also going to cause a lot of tension between our two bands."

"What's the harm in that?" Alfred asked, masking his worries with another laugh. "Aren't we all friends?"

"Yeah, but that's another ballgame," Raivis explained as he cautiously pressed a hand against one of his eyes.

"You have to accept the concept, Alfred," Kiku said, heaving a sigh. Suddenly, he felt something vibrate in one of the pockets of his pants. Shoving a hand inside, he then pulled out to reveal a cell phone. Once he turned on the electronic device, Kiku was met with a startling text. Swallowing thickly, he quietly muttered out, "Alfred, it's time to go."

Sensing the hesitation in his best friend's voice, Alfred looked over his shoulder and raised a questionable brow, "Huh? Why? What happened?"

"Gilbert's already at the plaza," Kiku stated in a hurry. Glancing down at his wristwatch, his eyes slightly widened as he added in, "And we're gonna be late again."

"Shit, it's already been that long?" Alfred cried. Turning to face the Baltic trio once more, he emitted a winning smile, "Gotta run! But think about it, will ya?" He continued, letting out a hearty laugh. "It's great seeing you guys again! Let's hang out sometime!"

Hearing this, Toris nodded in response. "Will do."

Bidding their farewells, Alfred and Kiku both bolted through the halls once more.

* * *

"Now are you sure you don't want me to accompany you two, aru?"

Xiao Mei puffed her cheeks. "We're not kids anymore, Yao!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Isn't that right, sis?"

Xiao Mei frowned when she didn't get a response. She then motioned over to face her older sister who seemed preoccupied staring at the basket of fruits within her arms.

Taking note of her quietness, Xiao Mei began waving her hand back and forth in front of Lien, "Sis? Hey, you okay?"

Lien quickly blinked, prompting her chin up. "Oh, yes," She said, feeling embarrassed. "I am fine."

Xiao Mei furrowed her eyebrows, disbelieving her sister's words. "Are you sure you're sure?"

Lien nodded firmly, "Yes, I am." Raising her head a little more, she narrowed her eyes. Beyond the half-open tinted windows of the car, seated on the front left side where the driver's seat was located, was none other than the familiar silhouette of her mention. She respectfully bowed her head down. "We'll get going now." She said politely, "Thank you once again, Yao."

The ponytailed young man bobbed his head. Needless to say, no further questions were asked. "If you ever need anything, remember that I'm only one call away, aru."

"We know!" Xiao Mei chirped merrily.

Yao chuckled, "Do be careful."

The two sisters took a step backward, quietly watching the shadow of a small black car wisped away into the streets. Lien knew how very dedicated Yao was when it came to the role of being both a brother and temporary guardian to them and Kiku. Though at times such as this, it was best for him to not become involved.

No matter how close a person was, to Lien, it would only cause even more complicated consequences.

"Mei?"

"Yeah, sis?"

Finally facing her sister, Lien asked once more, "Why don't you lead the way?"

Xiao Mei beamed, forming thumbs up. "Sure thing!" Linking her older sister's right arm with hers, Xiao Mei hurled her heel before proceeding to enter the entrance of the Union hospital. After registering their names at the counter, they headed to the staircase.

"You know, the weather's pretty nice to go somewhere." Xiao Mei began, starting the conversation.

Lien raised an eyebrow. "You have something in mind?"

Xiao Mei frowned, "I don't know…maybe karaoke?" She wondered, pressing her lips together. Suddenly, her chocolate brown eyes twinkled with excitement as she exclaimed with, "Oh! The beach!"

Lien chuckled, "Maybe. But for now, mother is top priority."

"Yeah, I know," Xiao Mei, added in, sticking out her tongue playfully. "But do you think Yao would mind?"

Lien shrugged, "I hope so,"

Once they reached the designed floor, they continued walking to the room in which their mother was stationed. Standing right before the door, Lien stretched an arm outward, preventing her younger sister from going further. "Remember, mother is asleep," She noted sternly, "Lower your voice, okay?"

Xiao Mei snorted, "Come on, sis! You know me."

Lien wasn't unconvinced as she continued to stare at her sister intensely, waiting for her response. "You sure?"

Wrapping her hands around her elbows and hunching over, Xiao nodded obediently, "I'm sure."

"Thank you," Lien said before pulling back her arm, allowing her sister to take the initiative to twist the knob and push open the door. The second they entered the hospital room, Lien's heart nearly stopped beating.

Right there—in front of them stood a masculine figure. In spite of his actual age, his physical structure—from his fair, porcelain skin and lack of wrinkles—he did look and acted quite young, almost to the point of being deemed by Xiao Mei as a vampire. His short jet-black hair and devilish silver eyes were strikingly recognizable for Lien as to his actual identity.

The very sight of him made Lien's blood boil.

 **This was the man who self-proclaimed himself to be their mother's 'fiancé' and the very same one responsible for their mother succumbing into suicide.**

Xiao Mei gasped, pointing an index finger at him. "It's you again!"

"Yeung, Dae." Lien sneered, clenching her teeth.

"Long time no see, Lien." The man called Dae greeted with a sickly smile, "You too, Mei."

"You don't have the right to call her that name," Lien interrupted, referring to how he entitled her younger sister with her nickname as if to imply their supposed friendliness. "Why are you here?"

Dae rocked his head to the side, "Why shouldn't I? I am your mother's 'fiancé'." He explained simply, crossing his arms as he said so. "Which means we are family."

"We are not family." Lien cried, emphasizing her words. "And just so you know, the wedding is off."

"Oh, but is it really?" Walking toward the bedside, Dae dropped a hand and began tucking a loose strand of hair behind their mother's ear.

Witnessing this, Lien growled. "Don't touch her!"

"Mother practically committed suicide!" Xiao Mei protested, backing up her sister, "You cannot expect her to keep going with this!"

Removing his hold from their bedridden mother, Dae wriggled his eyebrows. "Well, ain't that such a shame?" He said, chuckling lowly, "Why don't either of you take her place then?" Inspecting the two sisters, he fixated at the youngest. "How about you, doll face?"

Without thinking, Lien took a step forward, "Please, not my sister." She cried, "Here, let me take my mother's place."

Dae whistled, "What a plot twist."

Xiao Mei pulled her older sister to the side, whispering, "Are you mad?"

"Mei, you don't understand," Lien whispered back, this time with her voice evident with confidence. "This is grown-up stuff."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Xiao Mei cried frantically.

"Mei, lower your voice!" Lien cried in an attempt to ease her sister.

"Lien, let me marry you," Dae began, prompting the sisters to stop what they were doing and look up. "Believe me, I'll spare your mother and sister."

Lien held her breath. "If I do marry you, will the large debt that my late father owed you be cleared?"

"Once you become my bride," Dae explained, "I will seek to it and it'll be gone at once."

Lien unconsciously took hold of her sister's hand, gripping it as tightly as she could. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded firmly, sealing the agreement. **"If that is the price it takes, then I'll accept."**

Xiao Mei gasped, "Sis, what are you—"

Dae's smirk lengthened from ear to ear, clapping his hands slowly in a mocking manner. "Music to my ears!"

Distancing himself away from their mother's side, he approached Lien once more, licking his lips suggestively. Taking her hand with his, he forcedly pulled her in, closing the space between them.

Taking note of this, Lien quickly raised a finger against his lips.

"It's best to wait until the wedding." She explained, controlling her patience.

Dae gave her a blank expression before eventually nodding in response. "Smart girl," He commented, releasing his hold on her arm.

Xiao Mei's eyes widened with horror. "You can't be serious—" Unfortunately, she wasn't able to finish the rest of her sentence as she was once again interrupted by her older sister.

"When is the wedding?" Lien asked.

"In five days."

"But that's around the time as when the third and final round is!" Xiao Mei exclaimed, ready to pull out her hair in aggravation.

Dae shifted his attention over to the youngest of the duo. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it isn't," Lien, said quickly. Clearing her throat, she continued, "I will be looking forward to it, Yeung."

"Please, call me Dae." He informed her, his cold silver eyes shining with rare excitement. He then leaned over, close enough to Lien's ear. **"And I can't wait to see you in that wedding dress."**

Lien froze, eyes widening. "…You knew?"

"Oh, I always did," Dae admitted to her, chuckling. _"And you look ravishing in it."_

Lien formed her hand into a fist, ready to knock him out with her signature punch.

Only, she couldn't.

 _'I can't,'_ She thought to herself, sneaking a glance over to her bedridden mother. _'Not when I'm this close to helping mother.'_

Dae walked past Lien while extending a hand to touch the ends of Lien's ponytail, letting his fingers linger in between her hair strands for a brief moment.

Luckily, Lien took note of this.

However, when she was about to retort, Dae was already marching toward the exit. Dae turned around; watching the two sisters from a distance in the corner of his eye before producing another sickly grin, "See you at the wedding." Once he was satisfied with what he said, Dae closes the door behind him, causing a soft click to ensure his departure.

A few minutes later, Xiao Mei hastily stomped toward her sister with her arms folded over her chest. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"The right thing, Mei." Lien answered simply, "And I'll continue to do what I can in keeping mother safe from that monster."

Collecting her sister's hands together into a knot, Lien squeezes them, her amber eyes ignited with a new purpose in mind.

"Please, I beg you. Whatever you do, don't you dare tell anyone about this." Lien ordered Xiao Mei, "Not Yao, not Kiku. No one."

Xiao Mei frowned, "Not even Alfred?"

Lien let out a measured sighed, tightening her grip on her sister's hands again, her next set of words confirming her sister's suspicion. **"Especially not Alfred."**

* * *

"Uh-huh, I understand." Francis said as he bobbed his head repeatedly. Lifting his head up, he took notice of his childhood friend who entered the living room. "I'll let him know." Withdrawing his phone from the edge of his ear, he then pressed the middle button, ending the phone call.

"Who was that?"

Francis stood up from his seat on the large coffee-tinted couch in an attempt to get into comfortable seating. "It depends." He said, scratching the facial hair on his chin, "Would you like to know?"

Arthur arched an eyebrow, growing curious. "Does it concern me?"

"It's Alfred," Francis answered straightforwardly, "And if you must know, he was asking if our band was doing anything tomorrow."

The expression on Arthur's face immediately turned sour. "Are you f**king kidding me?" He grumbled lowly, raising his voice, "For the love of God, that bloody idiot didn't bother to show up last night and he's asking for the band's schedule? Who does he think he is?"

"Your brother." Francis pointed out, "And all he wants is for your approval on something."

Arthur sighed deeply. Placing a hand on top of his head, he began to massage his forehead. Though he disliked getting himself involved with his one of his brother's shenanigans, he couldn't help but give in. Damn him for being a gentleman. "And that is?"

Francis paused for a moment before responding, "A visit to the beach."

Turning their heads toward the entrance of the living room, their ears perked up upon hearing a loud array of footsteps echoing through the halls.

As if on cue, Michelle popped her head out near the frame of the door, her pigtails dangling past her right side as she tilted her head a bit more. "Did somebody say the beach?"

"I wanna go to the beach!" Peter piped in as he emerged from behind Michelle, "Come on, let's do it!"

Arthur simply waved his other hand, "No, we're not going."

"Are you kidding me?" Michelle cried, folding her arms. "You're so boring!"

"The beach, Arthur! The beach!" Peter whined, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Regardless of their complaining, Arthur held his ground. "No."

"What's going on here?"

"Ah, Allistor!" Michelle chirped as she began to drag in the older man along and into the living room. "Stupid Arthur doesn't want us to go to the beach!"

"Yeah!" Peter cried, puffing his cheeks. "Allistor, you gotta say something!"

Arthur frowned deeply. "Where's Matthew?"

"He's off walking his dog," Allistor explained, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Tilting his head, he continued with a playful smirk, "Why? Not excited to see me, Artie?"

Arthur twitched. Whipping his head the other way, he inwardly glared at his childhood friend once more, "Frog, do something!"

"Hey, hey, don't look at me!" Francis cried, hoisting up his arms in defense.

"You were the one that started this in the first place!" Arthur argued while retaining his calm composure. "You just had to bring up that bloody idiot!"

"For your information, that bloody idiot is your brother," Francis countered back, "You're just overreacting."

"Awww, would you look at this?" Allistor began, referring to the childhood friends and their childish bickering. "It's like watching a funny soap opera."

"Mind your bloody business, Allistor!" Arthur barked, losing his tolerance.

Allistor stifled a chuckle. Pressing one of his fingers underneath his chin, he continued on, "Now that I do think about it, a beach trip ain't so bad." He said, voicing out his own opinion.

"We didn't ask you," Arthur noted him, his voice dripping with venom.

Allistor ignored him. "Think about it." He reasoned, shrugging, "The final round is in less than a few days away and stressing it over would make things worse. Going to the beach would not only put aside some practicing on hold but it'll surely help ease the peer pressure within the band."

Francis whistled, "He's got a point there."

"Yeah, come on, Arthur!" Michelle commented, siding with the redheaded man. "You won't regret this!"

"The beach, the beach!" Peter chanted enthusiastically, making puppy dog eyes.

Arthur couldn't help but sigh deeply. In the back of his mind, there was a voice telling him not to surrender. As much as he wanted to keep rejecting, he knew that they would keep going on annoying him until he approved. Running his fingers through his hair, Arthur finally responded with, "Fine."

Both Michelle and Peter shrieked in glee, clapping their hands excitedly while bouncing up and down on the carpet as if they had won the lottery.

"Yay, we did it!" They both cried in unison.

"Just because I approved that we're going, doesn't mean you all should slack off!" Arthur added in, his strict demeanor resurfacing. "Is that clear?"

When neither Michelle nor Peter bothered to respond back, Allistor took this opportunity to reply in their place. "Will do, Conductor." He said, saluting.

Arthur lowered his head down in dismay. Now that the trip to the beach tomorrow was officially established, next came another problem. Besides him, Francis and his family, including Peter—nobody else doesn't seem to know that Allistor was temporarily here in town. With that said, Arthur could already imagine the various kinds of faces that the others would produce upon meeting him. The good news, however, was that the majority of the band members were recently recruited and therefore, that only left Arthur to console privately with a few of the oldest such as Roderich and Elizabeta. For Arthur, this was considered to be a positive thing as it helped to save him from having to get involved in a potential fight.

A light pat on his right shoulder prompted Arthur to pause, losing his train of thought. Sighing, he asked, "What do you want now, Frog?"

"Don't make that kind of face," Francis said rather matter-of-factly, patting his distressed childhood friend once more for reassurance. "You know, it's just a trip to the beach. **What could possibly go wrong?"**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like to formally apologize for not updating as how I regularly should. But thank god, AP exams are finally over! And here it is, the thirteenth chapter of World 'Goes Round! This time, we finally get to see more of Lien's background and the appearance of the mystery character, Dae Yeung! (at this point, I can assure you that he is now a key character so please watch out for him in the future!)**

 **As much requested, characters that appeared in this chapter are: Ancient Rome (Mister Vargas) and the Baltic trio: Estonia (Eduard), Latvia (Raivis) and Lithuania (Toris)**

 **What exactly is Alfred's plan on getting World gig and Star Fest together?**

 **Lien suddenly accepts and replaces her mother's place at her arranged marriage! How would that impact Alfred and Lien's relationship?**

 **More importantly, how will everyone react to Allistor's sudden appearance during the beach episode?**

 **Oh and for those who are fans of the birthday chapter, you will also enjoy the beach one as well.**

 **As usual, I would like to say thank you so much for the reviews, readers and fans of this fanfiction! Without you, this fanfiction wouldn't keep going!**

 **Once again, I'm open for more character requests!**

 **And as usual, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

 ***Today is my birthday and I decided to use the whole day to my advantage on finishing this chapter for you guys! (Have fun reading~)**

 **P.S. This chapter gives out tons of foreshadowing so please look forward to it!**

 **P.S.S. For the next update, check out my profile as I will currently update when the next chapter will be out! (Thank you!)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Igniting the Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The morning glow of the sun basks its way through the city, releasing out an invisible aura, rivaling that of a mother's warm, soothing embrace. In a certain part of the neighborhood proudly stood a modern two-story building.

Compared to his best friends' houses, Alfred F. Jones had a house quite different.

Large, glass windows adorned the entirety of the building, replacing the traditional bricked walls. The rooftops were widely flattened and brimmed, enough to withstand even the most treacherous of storms. Aside from that, at the very heart of the house was a decorative carved wooden door that was supported by the large, twin pillars on each corresponding side in which happened to be strikingly similar to the ancient Greek architecture. Beyond the cobblestone pathway was a collection of conifer trees framing the front yard, heightening the appeal of the house.

Spite of its impressive exterior, the house was no more than an ordinary place. It didn't seem as colossal as Kiku's, nor was it as tightly confined, as Gilbert's either.

To put it in simpler terms, it was suitable with just the right amount of hospitability and friendliness, exactly as what a home should be defined as.

A congregation of people gathered around before the house, their lively noises and chattering evidently heard all over the area. Cars of different shapes and sizes lined up near the estate, implying that this unusual gathering was intentional.

Like he promised, Arthur was able to organize a visit to the beach and through Francis's assistance, it was officially established. Though it was a valid fact that the third and final round was about a few days away, Arthur knew that getting his band to practice tirelessly would surely worn them out. If it was one thing Allistor lacked as a Conductor, it was that he didn't have any sympathy for anyone. With this in mind, Arthur did what he can and could to make his band mates satisfied. The trip to the beach was a one-way ticket in fulfilling such satisfaction.

Stepping forth, Arthur took, this time, to speculate his surroundings while at the same time, mentally checking off who was present and who was absent. A small smile emerged on his lips. Each and every single member of his orchestra band, World gig, was present. "Excellent attendance as usual," He muttered to himself.

So far, everything was running smoothly. Something hit him from behind, prompting the gentleman to turn. His expression didn't change whatsoever upon the sight of his childhood friend. "What do you want now, Frog?"

Francis emitted a sheepish smile, "We have a problem,"

Arthur frowned, "Well? Spit it out!"

Gesturing his head over, Francis continued, "A certain someone doesn't want to go."

…And just like that, Arthur's assumption of things fairly going well was immediately thrown out the window.

Creasing his eyebrows, Arthur averted his focus from Francis and to the unusual figure standing beside a large van. He had brown hair and green eyes. On the top of his head was a double hair curl, a characteristic trait that easily be identified in comparison with the rest. Recognizing the figure right away, Arthur heaved a sigh, "Let me guess. It's something to do with cats?"

"Bingo."

Brushing a strand of hair from his forehead, Arthur continued, "Let me see if I can get through to him." After making his way through the crowd, he approached the troubling Greek man. Clearing his throat, he raised his voice a little louder, "Heracles,"

The man named Heracles slowly looked up, "Oh? Conductor?"

"There's really no need for formalities," Arthur began, "Call me Arthur."

Heracles nodded. "Alright." He said, "Is there something you need from me, Arthur?"

"Yeah. A little birdie informed me that you didn't want to go with us." Arthur explained, getting straight to the point. "Care to elaborate for me?"

Heracles silently shook his head. Lowering his gaze down, he softly scratched the back of a baby kitten that was nestled comfortably in his arms. Stroking the rough edges of its silver fur, Heracles continued, "As you can see, I really like cats. I do want to go with you guys but I don't wanna risk having to put them in danger."

"Heracles, it's only for one day," Arthur assured to him in hopes to convince that it'll be okay. "Did you contact Sadik to help you out?"

"That's the thing, I did," Heracles pressed on, confirming that he did contact his close friend. "But today, he can't. It's his turn to be in charge of taking care of the pet store."

Arthur pursed his lips, "I see,"

"Is there a chance that I can go to the beach and bring my cat?"

Arthur scratched the back of his neck, "It's risky."

"Hey, everything alright here?"

Arthur rolled his eyes without bothering to turn around, "What does it look like, Frog?" He proclaimed out of annoyance.

"We don't have much time," Francis notified before whispering, "Are you that determined to bring everyone?"

"Yes, I am," Arthur confirmed his lime green eyes gleaming with unyielding determination. Switching his focus back to the Greek man once more, he continued, "Heracles, you don't have to literally step foot on the beach. If you want, you can hang out inside the van with your cat. How's that?"

Heracles became silent for a moment, pondering over the new idea. "Sure, that'll be nice."

Arthur nodded, "Good."

"Problem solved?" Francis interrupted. When he gained a nod of approval, he grinned cheekily. "All in a day's work for our Conductor."

"Shut up, Frog," Arthur grumbled lowly.

Shortly after dismissing themselves from Heracles, Arthur proceeded to march to the front of the crowd. Taking a quick glance back and forth, he raised his hands high and clapped three times. Seconds after everyone dimmed their constant commotion; Arthur elevated his voice, making sure that the people in the back could also hear as well. "Good morning everyone! I would like to humbly say thank you for coming. I am aware that the third and final round is in a few days. But as of right now, don't worry too much. The purpose of this trip to the beach is to accomplish a stress-free zone."

"Are you saying that we should have fun?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

Arthur straightened up, bringing together his hands behind his back. "Exactly." Looking the other way, Arthur narrowed his eyes, scanning the crowd in search for one of his younger brothers. It wasn't until much later when lime green clashed against sky blue. With a confident nod, Arthur yelled with all his might, "Alfred, start us off!"

Alfred nodded, grinning like an idiot. Unlike last time, he didn't stretch out his hand like he used to. Instead, he resorted to exclaiming aloud, "What team?"

 _"World gig!"_

"What team?" He repeated.

 _"World gig!"_

Pumping his fist into the open air, Alfred cried once again, "What team?"

On cue, the rest of his band mates individually thrust his or her fist, their distinctive voices resonating brilliantly throughout the area. _"World gig!"_

Shortly after everyone settled down and the noises diminished, Alfred shouted, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" And then scurried off toward a random vehicle with a large bag in tow.

"Come back here, you bloody idiot!" Arthur cried as he chased after his brother.

Unfortunately for Arthur, this triggered the rest of the members to do the same and one after another, they all followed after them.

Witnessing this, Allistor blinked. So this was the famous trumpeter that he's been hearing so much about. When he heard about him through Arthur, Allistor was sure that the ace of World gig was a competitive young man. For someone like him who was certain of his predictions, this one, however, caught him completely off guard.

The famous trumpeter, Alfred F. Jones was…an interesting individual.

Was this kid even serious about his career at all? There were so many questions that Allistor wanted to confront to Arthur but then again, stopped himself from doing so. Why? People tend to easily judge others based on their first impressions on them. With that said, Allistor smirked. And who knows? Alfred may be acting childlike now but think about the possible destruction of what he could do onstage.

Slanting his sports cap a bit further to conceal his face from the others, Allistor quietly made his way inside one of the cars, surprisingly undetected. 'This is turning out to be an interesting day,' He thought to himself, his grin widening from ear to ear.

Upon entering the family truck, he was greeted with Arthur's usual protesting, "What's with the strange getup?"

"Just because I used to be part of this gig, doesn't mean that I choose to play around either." Allistor clarified as he seated—practically sandwiched between Matthew and Michelle. Peter, on the other hand, was protectively tucked on top of Matthew's lap, earning him the role of his caretaker for the day. Looking around, Allistor pointed out the obvious question, "Where's that ace of yours?"

"You mean Alfred?" Francis asked from the driver's seat. "He decided to go along with his best friends." He answered, referring to the large, steel-colored car that was parked next to them.

From a distance, Francis noticed the familiar silhouette of Ludwig, who also happened to be in charge of driving as well. From the look of his stoic face, Francis could already tell that the poor German was having a difficult time monitoring his group, especially when Feliciano had cranked up the volume of the speakers of the radio, causing the entire vehicle to be filled with shouting mixed in together with over the top music.

"Less talking, more driving!" Michelle cried in giddiness.

"Yeah!" Peter chimed in.

Chuckling, Francis nodded before checking to make sure that there were no cars nearby for him to worry. As soon as the coast was clear, he took hold of the instrument in between the two front seats, pulling it upwards. He gripped the wheel with his other hand and slightly rotated it.

"Alright, let's hit the road!"

* * *

The beautiful glowing sun arose brilliantly overhead, its gleaming light showering down on the beautiful beige desert of sand with the calm and peaceful sea stretching out as far as the eye can see. The colors of the water would occasionally change color, ranging from teal green to sapphire blue. Seagulls encircled the wide, open horizon in hopes to find their next prey.

Taking his first step forward, the albino proceeded to cross his arms, his crimson red eyes inspecting the sight before him. Taking a deep breath in, Gilbert exhaled, flashing a smile. "You smell that, boys?" He asked, referring to his group of friends behind him. "That's the smell of something awesome about to happen!"

"You think so?" Mathias wondered, placing a hand on top of his forehead, casting a minor shadow over his eyes as he speculated the area. Similar to Gilbert, he was already wearing his beach trunks (navy blue with black flames on the edges) and so; all that he had to do was take off his sleeveless white shirt.

Alfred laughed, "This is pretty awesome!" He commented, taking in the gorgeous scenery around him.

Squatting down, Alfred opened his bag. Removing his glasses, he carefully folded them neatly as he tucked them inside. As he did so, he then pulled out his arm, unveiling a pair of goggles. Making sure they were of good use, he stretched the rubbery string of the goggles, putting them on top of his head. Once he was finished with that, Alfred began removing his red sweater, exposing his surprisingly toned body. A shimmer of metallic shone on the upper part of his chest, along with a long, ornamental chain encircling on his neck. Like his friends before him, he kept on his shorts with a color that matched his sweater.

Suddenly, a wave of high-pitched shrieking erupted from afar, gaining the group's attention.

Securing his sweater comfortably around his waist, Alfred laughed once more, "Someone's Mister Popular," He said teasingly, referring to the energetic albino.

Spreading his arms out, Gilbert grinned as he began flexing his muscles, his expression filled with confidence. "Damn right! Hah, they're clapping for my awesomeness!"

"Oh really?" A voice interrupted. Gilbert frowned before peering over his shoulder. And he swore to God, he was literally in heaven for a second. Right there before him was Elizabeta who wore a beautiful black polka dot bikini with shorts to cover her midriff. Gilbert swallowed in his saliva, quickly averting his attention elsewhere in fear that if he stared at her body for too long, he would surely get a beating from her.

"What do you want now, woman?" The albino asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes while at the same time, placed her hands securely on her hips, her long light brown hair swaying back and forth in the graceful motion. "Dumbass."

Gilbert tilted his head, "What did you say?"

Lifting two fingers up, Elizabeta pointed to the other way, completely ignoring his comment. "I hate to break it to you but they aren't clapping because of you. They're clapping because of him."

Gilbert blinked. Following her finger, he turned around to discover the source of the commotion. His face turned sour as he watched the scene play before him. Without a doubt, it was Alfred who was indeed being surrounded by girls. Regardless of the fact that he only removed his red sweater, he was already attracting a large flock of the female population like flies. The poor guy didn't appear to take notice of this as he was more focused on taking in the view of the beach.

Ironically, _he_ was the _view_.

Gilbert clicked his tongue. "Pssh, show off." He muttered. Turning back to take a glance at Elizabeta, he continued. "Those girls don't realize the hell they're missing out."

Elizabeta snorted. "You say that but here you are, still unnoticed."

Hearing this, Gilbert's lips formed into a mischievous grin, "True, but you know I did get someone's attention."

Elizabeta raised an eyebrow. "You're not making sense."

Putting his arms behind his head, Gilbert grinned cheekily, "Really?"

Elizabeta closed her mouth and bit her lower lip. As she thought about it, it was then that it suddenly dawned on her. Blushing furiously, she cried, "Don't you dare count me!" Out of nowhere, she smacked the albino across on the face, causing him to slightly fall back. Luckily for Gilbert, Mathias happened to be standing next to him and successfully caught him in the nick of time.

"Ow, the hell was that for?"

"Figure it out!" Elizabeta cried, her nostrils flaring in anger. Before Gilbert could retort, she had already left without another word.

"You okay there, bud?" Mathias asked curiously.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah." He said, wincing as he nursed his injured left cheek. "Man, why does that woman only hit me? Why can't it be Roderich?"

Mathias stifled a chuckle, "Dude, you know that's a good thing."

Gilbert gave the Nordic a strange look, "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Math."

"Look, hear me out. You said you wanted someone to hit on you and you got it." Mathias explained. When he received another nod, the Nordic proceeded to nudge his elbow against his friend's bare back. "And it just so happens that Elizabeta, your crush, hit on you if you know what I mean."

Processing in his friend's words, Gilbert dramatically gasped, "Dude, you're so right!" He cried, raising his hand to bump fist with him. "By the way, where's your girl?"

"Oh, Natalya? She's not here."

"How come?"

"Don't you know? Natalya is from Star Fest." Mathias explained, heaving a sigh. "We can't be together."

"Man, that sucks," Gilbert commented. Taking this opportunity to cheer him up, he continued, "But you know, think about it! Is your situation like forbidden love right? You're like Romeo and she's Juliet! They're always gonna be together!"

Mathias's eyes glistened, "Yo, that's true!"

Suddenly, a bright light emanated out of nowhere, causing the two friends to get caught off guard.

Rubbing one of his eyes, Gilbert blinked immaculately.

"Kiku? What are you doing?" Alfred asked his best friend.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be having fun!" Mathias added in.

Lowering his camera down, Kiku shrugged. "But I am having fun and I'm fulfilling that by taking pictures." He said simply.

Meanwhile, Alfred, Gilbert, and Mathias looked at each other, exchanging suggestive looks.

Realizing the choice of words that he used, Kiku blushed. "Sick bastards! This isn't what you think!" Kiku cried, reinforcing his statement. "It's been a long since I've been on the beach and I want to take photos to remember it!"

"If you say so," Gilbert said, snickering.

Alfred nodded, "Just don't get in trouble, okay?"

Kiku frowned, gripping onto his camera a bit too tightly before reverting to his own task on taking random pictures. He didn't have enough time to do so as he heard someone call out his name nearby. He paused to look up, his cheeks reddening upon realizing that it's…

"Mei?"

"Kiku! You're here too?" Xiao Mei greeted, approaching the four men. In contrast of Elizabeta who wore a rather daring two-piece (save for wearing shorts), much to Kiku's relief, he was secretly glad that Xiao Mei was the complete opposite as she wore a bubblegum one piece. Her long brown hair was put into a knot, forming a ponytail (though not as long as her sister's). Tilting her head slightly, her smile widened when she caught sight of the other three in her field of vision. "Ah, cool! The whole gang is here as well!" She added in, smiling widely. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Kiku asked abruptly, letting his curiosity get the best of him. As he carefully gave his Canon camera over to Alfred, Kiku proceeded to remove his thin gray sweater. "Here, cover yourself!" He said, handing the article of clothing toward his childhood friend.

Xiao Mei stuck out her tongue playfully, "Kiku, I'm fine!"

"Mei, I insist," Kiku said, still offering it to her.

Xiao Mei blushed, frantically waved her arms in front of her, "But I don't need it!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Kiku pressed on, his onyx eyes igniting with determination. "Please, take it."

Xiao Mei sighed, "Fine." She said, taking the sweater into her grasp.

Kiku smiled, "Good."

Meanwhile, the albino stifled a chuckle. "So corny."

Kiku heard this and glared at the other two, prompting them to freeze in place. He sighed. Why were he friends with these idiots again? "Are you by yourself, Mei?" He wondered, directing his question back to the younger girl.

"Nope!" Xiao Mei answered, shaking her head at the same time. "Sis, Yao, Ivan and the others are also here!"

Mathias stopped for a moment, taking in the new information. Wait a minute. If Xiao Mei was here, that must mean that the other members of Star Fest are here as well. And that could only mean…

"Is Natalya's here?" Mathias cried abruptly, startling the younger girl before him.

Xiao Mei stopped what she was doing, switching her attention from her childhood friend and then over to the Nordic. With a bright smile, she chirped happily with, "Yup!"

Nudging the Nordic on the shoulder, Gilbert whispered, "Now's your chance! Go get her, dude!"

Mathias nodded enthusiastically, "I will! Wish me luck!" Thanking Xiao Mei, he quickly left the group to find the platinum haired woman.

Shortly after Mathias left the group, Kiku asked with a confused expression, "Did I miss something?"

"You'll see in due time!" Gilbert assured to him, feeling a sense of pride. "So, Alfred, what about—" Just as he turned, his body stiffened. Speculating the area back and forth, he scratched his head in confusion. 'That's weird,' He pondered, confused. 'I could've sworn that he was standing right there a second ago.' Focusing his attention back to Kiku and Xiao Mei, he asked, "Hey, where's Alfred?"

As soon as Alfred's name escaped from Gilbert's mouth, Xiao Mei gasped. "Wait, Alfred's gone?"

"I believe so," Kiku affirmed calmly. "Why? What's wrong?"

Sensing that the girl was hesitated to utter a word, Kiku brought out his hand on her shoulder to ease her. "Mei, it's okay. Tell us."

Xiao Mei veered her gaze down, taking a sudden interest in the sandy ground. Looking back up, she shrugged, "You know what? Never mind!"

Kiku narrowed his eyes, pressing his lips in a straight, thin line before finally responding, "If you say so."

Xiao Mei nodded. Tugging onto Kiku's left wrist, she continued, "Come on, Kiku! Let's go and play~"

Kiku blinked. "W-wait, Mei!" His cries were left ignored by his childhood friend as she forcedly dragged him along.

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh? Hey, where'd you guys—hey, are you even listening?"

Once again, he didn't have the time to express his opinions. As the couple ran off, leaving him in the dust, all alone, he hung his head in exasperation, "Ugh, I should've brought Gilbird with me."

* * *

Planting the large rainbow umbrella against the sandy ground, Francis sighed. Releasing his hold on the umbrella stick, he began tying his blonde into a small ponytail. Looking around his surroundings, he whistled. "Now this is what I call paradise," He commented, smiling upon catching sight of the random individuals, particularly the women.

Passing by his childhood friend, Arthur took hold of his large duffel bag before recklessly throwing it with the other belongings that were stationed under the umbrella. He didn't bother to say anything about Francis's perverted remark as he was in desperate need of relaxation. Grabbing hold of the hem of his short-sleeved blue shirt, he proceeded to slip his head off the clothing. The cold metallic surface of his dog tag necklace around his neck hit his chest, causing him to sigh in relief when he noticed that it was still there.

"Hmm? You're still wearing it?" Francis asked.

Arthur stared back at him as if he produced two heads. "Of course, I still am, Frog." He argued, rolling his eyes.

From the corner of his eye, he could spot a large crowd of girls from afar, their high-pitched yells practically damaging his eardrums. When he took off his shirt, Arthur could've sworn that their noises escalated.

Witnessing his student's lack of presence, Allistor chuckled. "I spy with my little eye," He began as he too started taking off his shirt as well. "A scrawny twig."

Hearing his mentor's comment, Arthur frowned. "Shut up, you asshole."

"Don't be like that, Arthur," Francis advised him, wagging a finger.

Arthur lifted his chin up, glaring at him. "Easy for you to say, Frog," Arthur began as he crouched next to his duffel bag. Unzipping the bag, he put inside his shirt to swap for his black sunglasses. As he put them on, he continued, "We're supposed to be relaxing though I feel as if we're not getting any of it. It's like this is a museum and we're the display."

"They are Mesdames, Arthur." Francis pointed out as if he was talking to a toddler.

Arthur shrugged, "I don't care."

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but I happen to also be a girl," Michelle stated confidently as she moved toward them with an inflatable ringed float tucked behind her back.

It took three seconds for Arthur to face her before quickly turning the other way as his face was scrunched up with disgust. "Michelle, what are you wearing?" He asked lowly, avoiding the other way. The noticeable pink hue on the tips of his ears however implied otherwise.

"What does it look like I'm wearing?" Michelle barked, blushing furiously. "Of course, I'm wearing a bikini!"

Matthew comes over, still fully clothed with Peter tailing after him with a water gun. "Don't worry about it, Michelle." He advised her sweetly, "It suits you."

Michelle grinned cheekily, "Awww, shucks!" She then turned to Arthur and shot him a glare, "Why can't you be like your brother?"

When she received nothing but utter silence, Michelle frowned deeply.

"Don't worry about him," Allistor assured Michelle, "I'm surprised he's still this popular. Seriously, who in their right mind would get attracted to someone that acts like a grandpa?"

Francis unconsciously took a quick look at his sister and snickered when he found her suddenly sulking and covering her face.

"You okay there, Mon Cher?"

"Y-yeah…"

Arthur set down a beach towel beside Matthew and Peter to supervise what they're doing. "You alright there, boys?"

Matthew looked up and smiled. Squeezing the sunscreen lotion, he rubbed both his hands before putting it on the younger boy's skin. "We're okay," He said without having to bother to look at his older brother.

"Arthur, can you tell Matthew to stop giving me sunscreen?" Peter cried childishly, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Ugh, it's icky!"

Arthur chuckled, "If you don't put sunscreen on, you're gonna be sunburned." He explained, "Do you want that?"

"No!" Peter cried almost too quickly.

Arthur shook his head. "Thought so." He said before reverting his attention to Allistor who appeared to be standing next to him. "What about you? Don't you have things to do?"

"Oh, I do," Allistor answered, putting his sports cap back on.

"Probably being a pervert and checking out girls?" Francis guessed.

Allistor made a pouting expression, "Were my intentions that obvious?"

"Not really," Francis answered casually, "Though I do understand what you're getting at. There are indeed a lot of Mesdames here today."

Michelle punched her brother on the side, causing him to bend forward, groaning in pain.

Arthur smiled as he rolled his eyes. Settling himself down on the beach towel, he put his arms behind his head, sighing. 'Finally,' He thought, closing his eyes.

Sad to say, his moment of peace was only for a brief minute when suddenly, a shadow emerged, blocking the sun and preventing Arthur from getting suntanned.

Irritated, Arthur ripped off the black sunglasses off his face and looked up, "For crying out loud, would you move—" He wasn't able to complete the rest of his sentence as he was met with an unusual encounter.

His family, excluding Peter and Allistor, stopped what he or she were doing and turned around, their field of vision automatically fixated upon the sudden arrival of none other than Star Fest's Conductor. Francis attempted to open his mouth to say something, possibly to protest, however, was unfortunately stopped by Arthur.

"What are you doing here, Yao?"

Yao shrugged, "Pleasure to meet you as well, Kirkland." He greeted back, spitting out Arthur's namesake like it was a sort of bacteria. "I would also like to ask you the same thing, aru."

"World gig is here for some stress relief," Arthur said matter-of-factly, sitting up straight from his beach towel. "I'm guessing Star Fest is here with the same objective?"

"Correct you are, Kirkland," Yao confirmed. "But I am here for a different reason."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"As you can see," Yao began, gesturing his head slightly, "We are currently in a public area. I would like to ask if we could carry out some form of negotiation. That is, if you're up for it, aru."

"You're saying you want us to act civilized?" Arthur asked.

Yao nodded again, "Yes." Extending his hand out, he continued. "What do you think?"

Arthur looked down at Yao's awaiting hand and without hesitation, heedlessly interlocked his own and shook firmly. "I accept."

A small smile materialized on Yao's face. Slanting his head slightly to the side, his brown eyes trailed off as he took the time to speculate the silhouettes in the background. Upon catching sight of a certain redhead, Yao stiffened. A sudden wave of antagonism and wrath-filled Yao, his smile instantly replaced with a deep scowl.

Arthur noticed the strange behavior and yet didn't bother to comment. That is until he felt a twitching feeling coming from his hand. But as always, he made sure to retain his gentleman demeanor. "Pardon my interruption, Yao, but I believe you are gripping my hand a bit too hard."

Yao paused for a moment and raised a questionable eyebrow. "I am?" He wondered. Looking down, he quickly released his hand. "Ah, forgive me."

Arthur forced a smile, "No problem." He said, "See you around?"

"See you," Yao recited, bowing his head down respectfully and then left.

Once he disappeared from their line of sight, the tension amongst their area of comfort diminished. Crossing his arms, Francis quietly walked over toward his childhood friend and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Who knows?" Arthur said flatly, massaging his temple. It's been a quarter past noon and the day was already becoming chaotic. Then again, he had an itching feeling that something like this would happen. It was only a matter of time anyway. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alfred roamed around the beach, his mind consuming on locating a certain individual. It was no secret that the person he's trying to look for was indeed Lien. Despite his friends and their constant protests, he still decided to pursue her.

Like what Francis had said, love doesn't need to have a reason.

In this case, Alfred did not have a particular reason, as all he wanted to do was to see her again.

Was she doing well? How was she dealing with her mother hospitalized?

For the past two days, he was grateful for Kiku spoon-feeding him the information that he needed, but there are also things that he might want to know for himself. And to get those answers, Alfred knew that he had to confront her personally. Stopping in his tracks, he scratched the back of his head. Regardless of his strong ambition to search for Lien, his sense of directions didn't seem to favor him.

"I'm better!"

"What are you talking about? I am!"

Alarmed, Alfred quickened his pace, curious as to know where the mysterious noises were coming from.

What he found nearby baffled him.

Not too far from where he stood were four individuals.

On the left side was Lukas and on the opposite was a short young man. His choppy blonde hair, close to the resemblance of a bob-cut was easily distinctive. His usual white beret that he wore on his hat was replaced with green goggles. If Alfred could recall, he must be Basch Zwingli, the clarinet player of Star Fest.

From the looks of it, they appear to be involved in a heated argument. Scrutinizing his eyes, Alfred noticed that in between the two older brothers were their younger siblings: Emil and the good-natured Lily. Similar to her brother, her blonde hair was styled in a chin-length bob cut fashion, accompanied by a blue ribbon on the right side of her head.

Spotting the younger siblings' distressed expressions, Alfred couldn't help but feel sympathy for them as it reminded him of his occasional bickering with Arthur from time to time. Fortunately for them, they were blessed Matthew as the reconciler.

"Ah, Alfred! Just in time!"

'Crap,' Alfred thought. He must have been too consumed with his thoughts, they must have noted his presence and decided to call him out. Even so, he kept his cheery mask on and went along. "Hey, hey!"

He greeted as he approached them. "Something the matter?"

Lukas nodded, "There is, actually."

"More on the matter of life and death." Basch included, his voice becoming serious.

Alfred took a step back. "Wait, what? Life and death?" Were his ears deceiving him or did those exact same words popped out of the Swiss?

"That's right," Lukas affirmed. "Alfred, be honest. Who do you think is the better older brother?"

"Bullshit!" Basch cried, stomping his foot. He then pointed toward Alfred. "He's obviously part of your band so of course he'll vote for you!"

"Brother, please!" Lily whimpered, clutching onto her brother's arm, preventing him from becoming too reckless. "You really don't have to do this, you know!"

"She's right," Emil said, exasperated. "This is pointless!"

Hearing this, Lukas whipped his head to face him and said, "I will stop unless you call me—"

"Hell no!" Emil cried unexpectedly. "Anyway, you are missing the point!"

"Hah! That means I won then?" Basch asked with his head held high.

"No, it doesn't," Lukas stated firmly, his listless expression quite difficult to interpret according to the situation at hand.

All Alfred could do was stand there and watch the two men practically butting heads with each other. Now that he thought about it, the whole argument was, like what Emil said, pointless. He personally didn't know much about either of them but from what he could get from their fighting, Alfred could tell that the older brothers were overly doting, if not—very much caring, almost to the level of possessiveness of their younger siblings. Therefore, their rivalry over whose better was somewhat justified.

"Pssh, Alfred," Emil whispered over to the bespectacled young man. Once he got ahold of his attention, he continued, "I think it's best you leave."

"Are you sure? You guys look like you still need help."

"Don't worry about us," Emil assured him, "We got this." Hurling his head over, he asked the younger girl standing next to him. "Right, Lily?"

Lily nodded meekly, "That's right. Please, go on with your day."

Alfred bit his lower lip. Eventually, he shook his head, "Okay." He said, "Let me know if you do need help and I won't hesitate to come back!"

"Thanks," Both Emil and Lily cried in unison.

Waving his hand, Alfred bid farewell to the two younger siblings before walking off once more. By the time he was far away from the group, he finally released the breath he'd been holding for too long.

First, it was Xiao Mei and now, Basch and Lily. One by one, the members of Star Fest kept popping up in the scene.

And yet, the one that he's been yearning to see again, who happens to also be a member of said orchestra band was nowhere to be seen from a mile away. Craning his head up, his sky blue eyes stared up at the cloudless azure sky. An unconscious smile made its way through his lips. 'What a day,' He thought, taking in a measured sigh.

How many more surprises should he be aware of?

 _"Well, if it isn't Alfred."_

The corners of Alfred's lips lengthening from ear to ear.

Great, he _had_ to jinx it. Turning to the source of the rough masculine voice, he spoke out, "Carlos! It's been awhile. How are you?"

The tanned skin man chuckled, his brown dreadlocks that were tied back behind his head moving to some extent prior to his movement.

Carlos shrugged, "Healthy as a horse should be." He responded rather rudely, touching his facial hair as he said so. He then pulled out volleyball from behind him, "Say, wanna play a little game with a friend of mine?"

Alfred smiled sheepishly. "No thanks," He said, politely declining the offer. "There's something urgent that I gotta do."

"Oh? What'll that be?" Carlos asked further, wriggling his eyebrows, "Something even better than volleyball?"

"Definitely something better than volleyball," Alfred affirmed, trying hard to keep his poker face. "Anyway, I don't have much time." Turning his back on him, Alfred continued, "I don't have time to dilly-dally around—"

 _Whoosh!_

Alfred froze in his tracks, his eyes gradually expanding its size. Lowering his gaze, he found that the volleyball was mere inches away from his bare feet. It happened so fast; he didn't even have the chance to blink or react. Prying his mouth open, Alfred wanted to say something. Alas, someone had already beaten him to it.

"Oops! Seems like my hand slipped, da."

Recognizing the familiar voice, Alfred's shoulders stiffened. Squatting his knees, he leisurely took the volleyball into his arms, letting a few strands of his sandy blonde bangs fall down, concealing the proud blue color of his eyes.

Turning around once more, he addressed the Russian, "Didn't see you there, Ivan."

Ivan chuckled, crossing his arms. "Funny because neither have I."

"You know what? I think I'll stay for a little longer," Alfred suggested, gripping onto the volleyball a bit tightly against his bare hands. "You wouldn't mind, do you, Carlos?"

Carlos simply smirked.

Seeing that, Alfred flashed a smile, His sky blue eyes driven with raw willpower. **"Game on."**

* * *

On the far side of the beach stood a young woman on her own, silently observing the ocean waves crashing before her. She lifted one of her ankles, dipping one of her feet into the water. A cold shiver ran down her spine, feeling somewhat refreshed by her recent action. From the sandy shoreline, the blast of cold breeze prickling along her sun-kissed skin and most of all—the ocean—reminded her so much of her beautiful homeland.

As much as she longed to go back, Lien knew she couldn't and wouldn't. Not when there were still many things unsettled here that she needed to confront. She unconsciously gripped her hand, forming a fist as she thought back to what happened the past two days. When she volunteered to take her mother's place for the upcoming wedding, she knew she did the right thing as it spared not only her mother from having to live a miserable life but also her baby sister, Xiao Mei, who happened to be the first option to be the ideal substitute.

'I did an honorable sacrifice,' She reminded herself over and over again.

And yet, why was she slowly feeling doubtful about her decision? Lien heaved a deep breath.

When she was a child, she heard of stories of knights in shining armor, dragons and princesses trapped in locked towers. At that time, she thought that fairy tales were real. This grew even more by experiencing the intense love and loyalty between her parents, in which kept her believing and feeling hopeful of the future. That someday, one day—she'll be swept off of her feet and be rescued by her knight in shining armor.

As she got older, she tried as hard as she could to preserve that fantastical belief.

Now, enter Dae Yeung.

It was because of him that everything that she ever loved was slowly getting taken away from her. Her father, struck with a sudden illness, depended heavily on Yeung's assistance or in this case, smuggling in illegal prescription drugs from another country to get well. Due to the expensive costs of the medicine, Lien's family became bankrupt. To make matters worse, when their neighbors and other relatives found out about it, they didn't bother to help. What they did instead, made Lien even now infuriated her. The small community she considered as family shunned them for good. They banned them from any uses of medical needs and prevented from letting them visit the local doctor. As a result, her father eventually died.

Around that time, Yeung demanded the long overdue charges and when he didn't get a single cent, resorted to courting their mother as a way to make things even. It was then at that point that Lien's idealistic dream of ever living happily ever after shattered in a thousand pieces.

For a nine-year-old, it must have been traumatizing to find out that something that you dearly held onto turned out to be nothing more than false. There were no such things as fairy tales and overtime; Lien began to slowly accept that concept.

…It wasn't until a certain bespectacled young man made his way into her life that everything began to change.

 _"Am I dead?"_

Alfred's first words to her rang in her head, prompting her to lightly giggle. The first time they met, it was an accidental encounter. At the time, she wore her mother's wedding gown as a way to rebel against the arranged marriage. Shrugging their meeting like it was nothing, she went on her merry way.

In the back of her mind, however, a voice assured to her that they might meet again.

Lien didn't believe it.

 _"Hello again."_

As fate would have it, she did meet him again.

When he confirmed that he was the famous trumpeter, Alfred F. Jones, Lien wanted to roll her eyes. Based on the descriptions that Yao informed her about him, Lien imagined Alfred to be a rather intimidating and competitive young man. And yet, here he was in the flesh and a blubbering idiot, no less.

Was he really the ace of World gig?

Lien sighed, shaking her head in dismay. Oh, how dead wrong she was again. Alfred took her by surprise. He acted so immature, almost childlike that it was hard to believe that someone like him could be her rival. It wasn't until she witnessed firsthand of his performance that everything began to make sense.

Ever since that day, she was determined to know more about him as a person.

What she didn't realize however was that the latter wanted to get to know her too.

And slowly but surely,

 _"Well, would you look at that? You're smiling, Lien!"_

Day after day,

 _"Lien, relax! It's me!"_

Almost to the equivalent of a week…

 _"Are you challenging me, Miss Nguyen?"_

They began to grow closer.

 _"Lien, are you complimenting me?"_

And before she knew it…

 _"Lien, I love you."_

Lien bit her bottom lip. Never had she dreamt in her entire life that someone could ever say those three magical words to her. But it did happen and that someone was Alfred. Knowing that, a surge of guilt began to wash over her. She didn't get to answer his confession. He must have been looking forward to knowing her answer. Unfortunately for them both, he confessed at a wrong time and just like that, everything began to go downhill.

Distracted by her thoughts, Lien didn't seem to take account of a pair of arms slyly snaking around her waist. When she did, Lien said the first thing she could think of. "Alfred!"

A loud outburst erupted from behind her. "Hahaha, you said Alfred!"

Lien frowned. Looking over her shoulder, she gawked. "B-Bel?"

"I knew it!" Bel cried with glee, ignoring Lien's surprised reaction as she continued to tease her friend. "You were thinking about him!"

"I-I was not!"

Bel raised an eyebrow, her cat-like grin lengthening from ear to ear. "Oh? Then why did you say his name?"

Lien glanced the other way, her cheeks burning red. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Why are you here for, Bel? I thought you would be hanging out with Antonio and Lovino."

Noticing the change of topic, Bel snickered. Even so, she responded back, "Is it bad for me to hang out with my girl friends?"

Lien tried to say something, however, another voice interrupted their conversation, causing her and Bel to fixate their attention to the approaching females.

"Whoa! Katyusha, Natalya!" Bel exclaimed, much to Lien's discomfort. Frowning, she proceeded to throw out an obvious question. "Wait a minute. Why are you all wearing your sweaters?" She asked, referring to the three females surrounding her. "It's hot out!"

"Oh, we know," Katyusha, said, smiling sweetly. "I'm doing it for personal reasons," She explained, implying to her big chest in which was concealed perfectly.

Bel nodded in understanding. "Natalya?"

"I won't let anyone but big brother see me in this," Natalya reasoned, crossing her arms with a composed look. Aside from the upper part of her body, Bel could tell that the swimsuit the platinum haired woman was wearing was rather seductive. A transparent sash consisted of floral patterning strapped nicely around her lower waist to go along with it.

"I see," Scrunching her nose, Bel looked back at Lien and asked, "How about you, Lien?"

"I'd rather not," Lien said, shrugging.

Bel let out a dramatic sigh, tilting her head. At times like these, she couldn't help but ask herself if she's the clueless one. "Oh well, whatever floats your boat," She said, giving up. Her ears perked up upon hearing loud cheering and applauses from nearby. Peering over her right shoulder, she noticed a growing crowd in the distance. "Wonder what's going on over there." She spoke out, "Wanna take a quick look?"

"Sure," Katyusha agreed, clasping her hands together. "Why not?"

"I don't have anything else better to do," Natalya grumbled while nodding.

Bel nodded before turning to glance at Lien once more, "And you?"

Lien bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't know."

"My god, girl! You gotta live!" Bel cried, making a pouty face. When Lien still didn't budge, Bel thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. Wasting no time, she quickly rushed behind Lien and unzipped her green sweater, causing the latter to try her best to cover herself. "Katyusha, help!" Bel called over.

Approaching their frightened ace, Katyusha mumbled an apology for the next thing she was about to commit. Bringing her hands underneath Lien's arms, she proceeded to take off the sweater. Once she got a hold of the sweater, she tucked it securely within her arms. "There we go!"

Lien had never felt this humiliated her whole life. Sure, there were several occasions when it was her sister who did much of the mischief. But this was getting ridiculous! Folding her arms against her chest, she cried over, "My sweater, please!"

"Sorry sweetie, but this is for your own good." Katyusha assured to Lien in a gentle manner. "Bel is right. You need to live!"

Lien shook her head. From the corner of her eye, she could see some bystanders pausing and taking an interest in their interactions. Lien quickly turned the other way as she felt herself shrinking from all the attention she was unintentionally receiving.

"Why are you even covering yourself?" Bel asked further, noting about how Lien reacted about getting back her sweater earlier. Undoing her friend's arms, Bel beamed. Why was Lien making such a big fuss about all this?

If anything, her black one-piece bikini looked stunning on her, especially when her curves seemed to fit just right on the occasion. Although the plain black color of her swimsuit was simple, in Bel's perspective, it would also count as being quite suggestive as well. With this in mind, Lien was automatically placed with Natalya under the category of spicy. Not only that but the humorous image of a certain young man, nose bleeding upon the sight of Lien made Bel chuckle to herself.

Taking one of Lien's hands into her grasp, Bel proceeded to move forward. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Again, there was no response coming from Lien.

Bel couldn't take it anymore. It was time to bring in the big guns. "Natalya!"

In less than a minute, the platinum-haired woman came over and secured Lien's other free hand with hers as well.

"Bel, please! I really don't want to do this!" Lien pleaded, blushing furiously.

Bel shook her head, "Nonsense! Now, off we go!" She marches forward alongside Natalya as they practically dragged poor Lien toward the commotion. Katyusha casually walked behind them, softly apologizing to Lien every now and then the more they became closer to the large crowd.

Upon reaching their destination, both Natalya and Bel finally let go of their hold on Lien. "See? That wasn't so hard, right?" Bel chimed, winking.

Lien glared at her. Crossing her arms, she looked up to face what was in front of her. Scanning around the area, she realized the noticeable high net in which was supported by two poles on each end as it separates the two opposing teams. Lien instantly recognized the game as volleyball. What made it even more entertaining are the individuals currently playing.

"Big brother!" Natalya shouted, her eyes shimmering with admiration. "That's my big brother!"

"Go, Ivan, go!" Katyusha joined in, raising one arm up high as she cheered on for her younger brother.

Lien couldn't help but smile as she fondly watched the two sisters cheer for their sibling, their sudden changes of attitudes made Lien wonder if they were always like this when it came to the tuba player. Glancing back to observe the game, her amber eyes trailed over to the next person standing across from Ivan. It wasn't a surprise for her that Carlos would be playing as well as he had quite the reputation of playing extreme sports. Combine his skills together with Ivan's and you have what most people consider to be a power team. Just the thought of that made Lien secretly feel bad for their opponent. Speaking of which, Lien slowly peered over to take a look at whom they were up against. Her mouth partly opened. "Alfred?"

On cue, Bel nudged Lien on the shoulder with a mischievous smile, "Look, look! It's your Golden Boy!"

Lien slowly bobbed her head in response as she became too absorbed on the volleyball match.

Why in the world was Alfred here? Wait, and why isn't he wearing glasses?

As if Bel had read Lien's mind, she answered, "World gig also decided to take a day off for some R&R, in case you were wondering."

"Oh," That was all Lien could say as she began to take in her surroundings. From what she noticed, the crowd was predominately women, causing her to have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Looking back at the volleyball match, Lien was reminded of the day when she went grocery shopping with Alfred and how Bel once mentioned to her about Alfred being ranked as the third hottest guy in World gig. At first, she didn't believe it.

Now, witnessing it with her very own eyes, Lien was so sure that that the majority of the females watching were probably only here for the famous trumpeter. Dipping her chin down, she sighed. She wouldn't blame them, though. His eccentric smiling and laughing were contagious.

 _"Lien, I love you."_

Lien clenched her teeth. There it was again, those four simple words that kept throbbing within her head.

 _Why can't they just go away?_

Of all the girls that he could've been with, why did he have to choose someone as plain and dull as her? Turning around, she asked Katyusha for her sweater again.

This time, Katyusha didn't bother to try to say no and willingly handed the article of clothing back to her. "Here you go,"

Lien forced a smile. "Thank you."

Detecting a strange sense of sadness in her voice, Katyusha pressed on, "Everything alright?"

Lien quickly shook her head, waving it off like it was nothing. "Nothing to worry about." She assured her, "I'll be going now."

Taking a few steps forward, Lien inaudibly walked out of the crowd. Just then, a ring of voices yelled her name.

 _"Lien, watch out!"_

 _"LIEN!"_

She didn't have time to process what was going on as she felt a sudden mass of weight hit the back of her head.

 **The next thing she knew, Lien found herself tipping a little over, as everything turned black.**

* * *

"Shit, you killed her!" Bel cried hysterically. Looking up, she then pointed a finger toward the suspected culprit. "This is all your fault!"

Alfred backpedaled a step, raising both his hands up high in defense. "I didn't, I swear!"

Bel took a deep breath and sighed, calming herself down. It was rather uncharacteristic for someone like her to get angry. Then again, her recent outburst had a good enough reason. Lien was one of her friends. It was true that the female ace was strong, but to see her suddenly knocked out and unconscious gave Bel all the more reason to step in and fight back. She didn't care if there were people watching her as she began to raise voice a little louder, "Shame on you, Jones!"

"I didn't mean it, honest! I—" Alfred started but paused midway as he noticed the unconscious woman slightly squirming. "Wait, look! She's waking up!"

Lien slowly opened her eyes before quickly closing them again. Tracing her fingers along her forehead, she let out a moan when she felt a small bump.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead~" Bel chirped as she fixated her needed attention toward her friend who laid down on the beach towel that they prepared for her. Her expression, however, was a mix of worry and delight.

Lien nodded meekly. Narrowing her eyes, she began to take notice of the change of her surroundings. Here she was, laid down in a horizontal position, her sweater half unzipped on the upper part of her body in providing her more air to breathe. A large umbrella hovered above her head, producing a small, round-like shadow around her and the others to block off the sun. Wait, now that she thought about it…

"Where are Katyusha and Natalya?"

"Katyusha went to go and get more ice packs for you," Bel explained of said band mates and their whereabouts. "As for Natalya, she decided to be the one to break the news to Yao."

Lien shook her head. She turned the other way to glance over to Alfred, "Shouldn't you be playing volleyball?" She notices the tenseness in his shoulders but he relaxes and looks at her with a handsome smile on his face. "I am but I asked Ivan and Carlos for a time out. In the meantime, I'll be here."

"But your volleyball game," Lien persisted, "Isn't it—"

"Not the slightest bit important." Alfred interrupted her. "Lien, don't say that. You are more important."

Bel cleared her throat, loud enough for the two to stop and turn to glance at her. Scratching the side of her neck, she pretends to look down on her left wrist and emitted a goofy grin, "Huh, what's taking Katyusha so long with those ice packs?" She said, chuckling. "I'd better go and check to see if she's okay."

"Bel—"

Bel ignored her friend and glanced over at the young man. "Alfred, take care of her for me, will ya?" She asked sweetly.

Alfred firmly nodded. "You got it." He replied back, holding thumbs up.

Bel beamed, clapping her hands rapidly. "Thanks!" As she arose from the sandy ground, she quickly took a sly look at her friend and winked, mouthing, "Good luck!" And ran off.

Silence ensued between the two individuals almost like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything.

"Where's Texas?" Lien asked out of the blue.

Alfred blinked. When he realized the words that came out of her mouth, he said, "Inside my bag." He began to make a pouting face, "Why? You miss it more than me?"

"N-no!" Lien stammered, lowering her head back down, "I was wondering. You look different, that's all."

"Is different bad for you?"

Lien lifted her chin, shaking her head as she did so, "No. Different is good."

A bright smile emerged on Alfred's face, followed by a hearty laugh. "Oh, okay!"

After that, more silence.

Meanwhile, Lien began to unconsciously glance her way to her male companion, her eyes traveling to meet the miniature, metallic surface of his necklace that he sports around his neck.

Alfred caught her by the act and wriggled his eyebrows, "Like what you see?"

Lien blinked, scoffing, "Dummy, I wasn't checking you out." She confessed, her cheeks burning red. "I never took you as the type of guy to be wearing an accessory."

"Oh, you mean this?" Alfred asked, fingering his necklace. Upon receiving a nod of confirmation from her, he continued, "This was a gift from my late parents."

"Your late parents?"

"I didn't tell you?" Alfred wondered, furrowing his eyebrows. "They both died from a plane crash after visiting the country Ukraine. This dog tag just so happened to be one of the few possessions that investigators retrieved about two weeks after the tragedy." He paused for a moment before continuing on, "My brothers and I wear the same pendants with our names each individually engraved on its surface."

"Your parents were in the military?"

"Pretty much," Alfred confirmed, "Dad was part of the air force while Mom was a volunteer nurse. They met and from there, conceived Arthur during the time they wed. Four years later and Matthew and I came into the world."

"I see," Lien muttered softly before realization hit her. "Forgive me for bringing up about your parents. It must be sensitive for you."

Alfred shrugged, "What's the harm in that?" A smile resurfaced on his lips again, "You were curious, anyway. It's understandable."

Lien frowned, "And yet you keep smiling." She pointed out, "Why?"

"Well, I know that it's not good to dwell too much in the past," Alfred explained casually. Recalling the words that Arthur once said, he recited the words: "What's done is done. Cut the crap and move on."

Another moment of silence passed by and when he didn't get a reaction from Lien, Alfred decided to change the topic, "By the way, how's your mom?"

"She's doing fine." Lien immediately replied, almost as if she was in a hurry, "The doctor said that it would take several days for her wounds to get healed so mother would need to stay overnight."

Alfred turned his body over to get his full attention toward his female companion. "If you ever need anything, always remember that I'm—" He paused upon realizing what he was going to say before quickly reinforcing it with, "—and the others, we're all here for you."

Piercing amber eyes stared back at the endless ocean of sky blue. "Anything?"

Alfred nodded firmly. "Anything that your heart desires."

"Win your volleyball match," Lien said straightforwardly.

Alfred brought a hand on the right side of his chest, pretending to be in pain, "Ouch, you hate me that much?"

Lien rolled her eyes. What an idiot. "Stop being a baby and get back out there."

"Fine, mom," Alfred said teasingly, only to earn himself a hit directly on the head. Regardless, he still laughed anyway. Then a thought popped in. "Hey, how about we make it interesting?"

Lien bit her lower lip. Judging from his expression, she had a hidden feeling it wasn't going to turn out good on her part. "What do you suppose we do?"

Her question was music to Alfred's ears. "If I win, I get to kiss you." Alfred proclaimed, liking the sound of his idea.

Lien blushed, rotating her head a little to the side to avoid eye contact with him. "What happens if you lose?"

Alfred frowned, placing a finger under his chin as he thought about it. "Good question," He muttered, crinkling his eyebrows. He then snapped his fingers when he reached a conclusion, "How about this? If I lose, I'll wear a dress in the final round."

Hearing this, Lien quickly put her hands to cover her mouth to try to not laugh. "…Are you serious?"

Alfred shook his head. "Lien, do I look like I'm fooling around?" He asked while staring at her intensely. "So, is that a deal then?"

Lien pursed her lips, thinking it over. Besides the embarrassing kissing part, the image of a bespectacled young man wearing a dress surfaced in her mind, prompting her to lightly giggle. If she could play her cards correctly, maybe that image could likely come true. Lien looked back at Alfred who gazed back at her with excitement in his eyes.

Wasting no time, she nodded. "Deal."

"Sweet!" Alfred exclaimed and in less than a second, rose up from the ground. Stretching his arms, he looked back down to face Lien and said, "You know, it'll be great if you watched the game."

"I would like to but I'm afraid I cannot," Lien simply declined.

"Huh? How come?"

"Bel might come back with Katyusha." Lien reasoned further as she wrapped her arms around her legs before enclosing them, almost in an embrace. "Natalya could also show up with Yao at any minute."

Alfred frowned. "You know, you should try breaking the rules sometimes."

"You act as if you're expert on breaking them," Lien noted, stifling her chuckle.

The bespectacled young man boldly held his head up and laughed, "Expert? Lien, you are talking to the master here! In fact, I practically invented it!" Squatting down on his knees, he extended one of his hands out for her to take. "Come on, Lien! It'll be fun, I guarantee it!"

Lien hesitated for a moment, pressing her lips into a thin, straight line. "I don't know. It's risky."

Alfred frowned, rethinking about it for a moment. An idea popped into his head, causing him to smile. Untying his sweater in which was strapped around his waist, he dropped the clothing on top of her head, prompting the young woman to look up once more. "Wear this and you won't get seen," He suggested her.

Lien took hold of the ends of each sleeve and wrapped it securely around her head, with her ponytail tucked and hidden underneath. Her face, on the other hand, remained seen to the public eye. As she hoisted her head to look at him with her big amber eyes, Alfred tried his best to suppress the urge of throwing himself at her and cuddle her senseless.

Although it was only his red sweater that he lends to her, Lien was utterly adorable wearing it.

"Alright, take two!" Alfred exclaimed aloud, jumping up from the ground again. Twirling his body, he eagerly anticipated for her response as he asked, "Ready to rock and roll?"

A sigh escaped Lien's mouth. "I don't have much choice, don't I?"

* * *

Four hours have passed since they arrived at the beach.

While everyone else had his or her own things to do, Allistor on the other hand, couldn't find anything to amuse himself with. If there was one thing that he would like to complain about the beach, it was the lack of females in the area. Through his range of vision, Allistor counted almost the majority of the entire population of the opposite sex. Minus the little girls, pregnant women, and grandmas, he was stuck with about twelve women. Knowing that, he couldn't help but sigh. He shouldn't have raised his expectations too high in the first place.

As he continued to stroll along the beach, Allistor then took an interest of a herd of pedestrians nearby. Squinting his eyes, he smirked when he realized that a volleyball match was occurring. With nothing else to do, Allistor decided to take this opportunity to play as the detective and inspect. Upon reaching the crowd, he slipped inside in hopes to watch the game in the frontlines.

After a series of constant pushing and shouting, Allistor heaved a sigh of relief when he discovered that he was finally out. Crossing his arms, a smirk appeared on his lips when he took in the sight of him.

Two members of Star Fest—notably Carlos and Ivan were vigorously battling against their rivaling band, World gig with Alfred as the representative. Though this time, Alfred wasn't quite alone and was assisted by one of the Nordic relatives, Berwald. "Now this is what I call a competition," He commented to himself. From the corner of his eye, his smirk widened. Standing next to him was no doubt, a female.

"Hey," Allistor began charmingly, "Have we met before?"

Lien stopped and turned around, gripping onto the ice pack that she wielded on both hands, "I don't think so."

"You sure?" Allistor pressed on, "You seem familiar to me."

"Sorry but I think you've mistaken me for someone else," Lien explained, bowing her head respectfully, causing the sweater that was placed on the top of her head to sway a little.

Allistor frowned. He wasn't much updated with what's been going on lately although he was sure that he did, in fact, have seen this person before. The main question now is, where? "By any chance, is your name Yao?"

Lien looked back at him with a listless expression, "That would be my mentor."

"Mentor?" Allistor wondered, taking in the new information. Putting the pieces together, he asked again, "Hang on, are you Miss Nguyen? AKA the newcomer of Star Fest everybody's been talking about?"

"I believe so," Lien confirmed.

Allistor's face brightened. "I heard great things about you. Your talents are a sight to behold."

Lien produced a small smile, "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Allistor." Allistor introduced himself, bowing down in a gentleman-like matter. "Sir makes it sound like I am or feel old."

"Okay. Well, it is very nice to meet you, Allistor." Lien replied back before turning to fix her attention toward the volleyball match again.

Leaning a bit closer to her, Allistor softly asked, "Pardon me for intruding your personal space again," He said, "But I'm curious. Why would someone of your league be watching something like this?"

"It's not like I enjoy it or anything," Lien began without bothering to face him. "I made a bet with someone."

Allistor didn't bother to say anything else as the cheers and applauses erupted from behind them, resulting in their conversation to drown from the heavy noises. Allistor looked back to turn to the volleyball match in play. He didn't catch on what had recently happened. He speculated each sides of the volleyball net before his eyes eventually landed on where the volleyball was.

Lifting his chin back up, Allistor saw the Cuban falling down on his knees with a mixture of defeat and anger grazed on his face. The Russian, however, remained standing though if one could squint their eyes a little bit, a fracture of a pleasant smile appeared on his lips. On the other side of the volleyball was another story.

Alfred turned to face the crowd and stretching an arm out, held one finger up and winked. This simple gesture caused the majority of the crowd to emit an arrangement of cheering and shouting.

Lien proceeded to roll her eyes and yet, a soft smile appeared on her lips.

Allistor spotted this and smiled mischievously, looking back just in time to witness Alfred performing a victory dance and forcing Berwald to dance together with him.

Now this was such a rare sight. Was it him or was something going on between the aces that shouldn't be there? 'Well, what do you know?' He thought, his grin growing wider.

 **This day turned out to be interesting as he thought it would be.**

* * *

"Great game," Alfred commented cheerfully, waiting for his hand to be shaken by either of his opponents.

Taking the volleyball from the sandy ground and into his grasp, Carlos shot a glare at the bespectacled young man's awaiting hand.

"You got lucky," He complained, his rough voice consumed with rage. "Next time, I won't go easy on you." He didn't make an effort to shake the other's hand as he wordlessly left the scene. Alfred stared blankly at the latter's retreating form. It was expected anyway as Carlos was known to harbor anger issues, especially when it comes to him losing in a sports game. What Alfred didn't know was that Carlo's anger was inwardly rooted toward his own presence.

Taking a few steps forward, Ivan humbly reached out and shook Alfred's hand. "You may have won now but it's not over quite yet." He informed with a humble smile, "There is still the final round, da."

"Hey, hey, let's not throw threats here." Alfred advised him with a sheepish look, "Today's supposed to be fun, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Ivan replied, "Until next time, yeah?"

Alfred nodded. "Totally!" As soon as they released their hands the same time, they turned their backs from one another before going on their separate ways. Putting his hands on his hips, Alfred sighed. That was one hell of a game. If it weren't for Berwald's assistance, he wouldn't be able to seize the competition.

Speaking of the certain Nordic, Alfred headed off to find him only to discover that a few of his band mates had Berwald surrounded and showered by their unconditional support, specifically his family relatives, Ludwig, Li, and Feliciano. 'That guy deserves some love,' He thought happily before pausing for a moment. Now that he thinks about it, where was his morale support?

Looking around, his eyes softened and smiled when he found Lien interacting with a redhead man. He watches her wave her arm goodbye to the guy in which implied that their conversation must have been already finished. Ever so stealthily, Alfred sneakily walked up to her. When he was close enough to be standing next to her, he leaned a little bit closer to her ear and whispered, "Lien, who was that?"

Unfortunately, Lien didn't get startled and turned around, "No one of importance." She said flatly before raising an eyebrow. Folding her arms, she asked, "And I'm guessing you were trying to surprise me?"

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Lien," Alfred pouted, closing his eyes in disappointment.

Lien giggled. "Congratulations on your game,"

Alfred opened his eyes and laughed, "Thanks! Hearing that from you means a lot." He then slowly bent his knees down until he reached her appropriate height. "Anyway, are you forgetting something?"

Lien took a step back, having trouble maintaining direct eye contact. "I don't think so…"

"Come on, Lien!" Alfred whined, puffing his cheeks immaturely. "We made a bet, remember?"

"Dummy, of course, I remember!" Lien admitted as the color of scarlet leaked into her cheeks. Motioning her head back and forth, she softly muttered, "I'm just worried that people might be watching."

"Let them watch for all I care," Alfred responded with a shrug before producing a charming smile. Collecting her hands together with his, he continued, "I'll let you be the one to start us off."

Hearing this, Lien blushed harder. "Alfred, I-I don't even know how." She stammered, feeling even more out of place.

"Don't worry, it's easy." He assured her as he shut his eyes closed.

Unfortunately, Alfred's 'so-called' encouragement didn't quite help Lien the slightest bit.

Just standing almost merely inches away from him caused her breathing to be rapid and shallow. She could feel her pulse pounding thunderously against her chest and her temples. 'Can Alfred hear it?' Lien questioned to herself, placing a hand on where her heart was located in an effort to calm down.

Opening her eyes halfway, she couldn't help but take in Alfred's facial features. He was, by her definition, a handsome—if not, the most beautiful man that she's ever seen. Just thinking about it made her wonder why he was even a musician when he should've pursued a career in modeling.

"Lien, I'm waiting~"

Alfred's reminder prompted Lien to hinder her train of thought and focus back on the task at hand. Lien lightly caressed his left cheek with her hand in which Alfred was more than eager to lean on.

It was just one, simple kiss. What could happen?

Tip-toeing her feet, she slowly tipped her chin up. 'Just a little more…' Lien thought as the gap between them began closing in.

 _"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?"_

Both Alfred and Lien opened their eyes at the same time, startled by the sudden interruption. Upon realizing that their noses were less than an inch away, their faces shared the same color of scarlet.

"Gilbert, you idiot! They were about to kiss!" A feminine one chimed in, criticizing the previous voice.

Just then, Lien's ears perked up upon listening to one of the voices. Turning her head to where several palm trees were planted, she narrowed her eyes and cried, "Mei? Is that you?"

There was no response.

"Mei!"

The bushes beneath the palm trees slightly shook and in the blink of an eye, a silhouette emerged out from their hiding.

"Kiku!" Alfred greeted with a huge smile, though on the inside, he was a bit annoyed that the moment that he's been waiting for was interrupted.

"Hello, Alfred," Kiku replied back with an exasperated expression. Crossing his arms, he let out a measured sigh. "Guys, it's over. You can come out now."

Two minutes after he said those words, Xiao Mei popped out from the same bushes that Kiku had previously come out from. Shortly after Xiao Mei surrendered, the other two—Gilbert and Mathias materialized from one of the palm trees.

"How long have you guys been watching us?" Lien asked, getting straight to the point.

Xiao Mei rubbed her arm as she confessed, "It wasn't really that long. After Mathias came back from catching up to Natalya, we happened to see you and Alfred." She explained with giddiness. "We were hoping to surprise you but instead, you surprised us when we caught you guys about to kiss!"

"Forgive me, I tried to stop them but they kept persisting," Kiku said, feeling guilty that he was involved.

Mathias ruffled his blonde hair, chuckling, "Hahaha! Guilty as charged."

Gilbert, on the other hand, snorted, "Hey, don't look at me! I don't have anything to apologize!" He claimed, throwing his arms on the back of his head.

All Lien could do was shake her head, uttering curse words under her breath.

Sensing Lien's brooding aura, Alfred took this opportunity to change the subject, "Hey, Mathias, did you heard about Berwald and I winning the volleyball match this afternoon?"

The Nordic's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I know! I heard?" He confirmed before proceeding to bump his fist with his bespectacled friend. "Nice one, dude!"

"Oh yeah, congratulations!" Gilbert interrupted, joining in on the conversation. "That was wicked insane!"

Alfred licked his lips in anticipation, "Dude, you were there?"

"Actually, the four of us were," Kiku added in with a ghost of a smile. "You should have seen Gilbert. He was practically screaming his head off."

"Well, of course! The three musketeers are always there for each other," Gilbert advised to Kiku before turning his attention to his other best friend. "Ain't that right, bro?"

Alfred nodded in enthusiasm. "Always!" Suddenly, something tapped him on the arm, causing Alfred to glance over his shoulder to confront Lien with Xiao Mei clinging onto her. "What's up, Lien?"

"I'm afraid it's time for us to go now." Lien informed him, "Yao could be searching for us as we speak."

Alfred's shoulders slumped as he frowned deeply. "Ah, I see."

Removing his red sweater from her possession, Lien formally bestowed it to him. In response, Alfred took his sweater into his grasp; his sky blue eyes somewhat lingering on the clothing. Today could have been the one and only chance for him to be alone with Lien. And yet much like what happened concerning his confession, the moment was ruined. The first time was by an emergency phone call. The second time, however, was based on his friends and their idiocy.

"See you in less than a week, boys!" Xiao Mei cried over, referring to the group of guys standing behind Alfred. Focusing her attention on the Nordic, she exclaimed, "Oh, Mathias? Don't let that rejection get to you, all right? There are plenty of more fishes out in the sea!"

Hearing this, Mathias nodded. "Thanks, Xiao Mei!"

"Yeah, let's play shark attack or water gun fight next time!" Gilbert chirped, laughing away.

"I will see you two later at home," Kiku explained to the sisters, "I still have some unfinished businesses to do."

Both Lien and Xiao Mei shook their heads in unison.

From the corner of Lien's eye, she could see Alfred slowly lift his head up and forced out a smile. "I'll see you later, Lien."

Lien bit her bottom lip. 'You say that but why does your eyes say, 'don't go?'' She thought. In all honesty, she hated seeing him not like his usual self—where was that eccentric smiling and laughter that she dearly loved?

Clenching her fists, Lien walked forward and for the first time in her life, didn't cared about what others might react off what she's about to do next.

"Huh? Lien, what are you—"

With nothing to lose, Lien pulled Alfred's arm and did the unthinkable. **She kissed him.**

"Oh…" Gilbert trailed off, almost at a loss for words.

Mathias gasped, "My…"

"F**KING GOD!" Xiao Mei cried, clapping her hands while springing up and down from where she stood, her actions mimicking that of a jack in the box.

The kiss was brief and simple. When Alfred attempted to lean in to kiss her back, she immediately pulled away.

"Hopefully, that'll satisfy you in the next few days." Lien muttered as she was out of breath. Tugging Xiao Mei by the shoulder, she began to quicken her pace, her bangs covering half of her blushing face.

Alfred blinked once, then twice.

"Dude, that was intense!" Mathias commented, slapping his hand against Alfred's back, resulting in the poor man to lung forward.

"Mathias, don't do that," Kiku advised the Nordic as he crossed his arms. Glancing over to his best friend, he chuckled, "You okay, Alfred?"

Alfred rotated his body halfway. His attention fixated on a certain young woman, his sky blue eyes staring at her running figure lovingly, his lips curving upwards. **"I've never felt better."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello, it's been awhile hasn't it? Tada~ The fourteenth chapter of the fanfiction is here at last! And I gotta say, wow...I really over did it, didn't I? (hahaha!)**

 **The new characters this time around are: Greece (Heracles), Switzerland (Basch), Liechtenstein (Lily) and Cuba (Carlos).**

 **Wow, I just...wow.**

 **I still can't believe that I exceeded that amount of words! And I couldn't have done it if it weren't for the readers, reviewers and fans that have always been there for me and supported me!**

 **Oh, oh! I would like to make a big shoutout to my dear fan, fhazel27! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE! As a present, I give you this very, very, lengthy chapter! (hopefully I wasn't able to disappoint you!)**

 **Alright, there is so many things to cover up!**

 **Allistor witnessing first-hand of Arthur's control over World gig, Yao and Arthur agreement, the epic volleyball match, the ameviet moment, more background with both Alfred and Lien, Lien's feelings toward Alfred is finally exposed, Allistor's indirect conversation with Lien and lastly, wrapped it all together with Lien's surprising kiss!**

 **...Whew, imagine saying all that in just one breath!**

 **Beforehand, I actually went to research the beach episodes in anime and got a bit embarrassed to insert fanservice. Well, I mean, I did but oh well! Some of you had actually asked me about other pairings and I did the best I could to implement them here in this chapter. I will, however make a chapter concerning about what the other pairings are doing. But as far as where it goes, the story needs to keep going! (I purposefully left out hints throughout the chapter if it helps!)**

 **Anyway, I would like to inform you that I would be taking a break for a bit (class field trip!) and will try to post the next date on my profile for the next update!**

 **Once again, I'm open for more character requests!**

 **And as usual, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

 **P.S. If you can, I am curious if this chapter exceeded the Birthday Crash. If any of you are planning to review, I would like to know your thoughts about it! Who knows? There might be more like this in the future!**

 **P.S.S. If anyone is curious about the song that Feliciano cranked on the radio, it's Cake by the Ocean by DNCE**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Too Soon, Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The day was gorgeous like any other—the sun was bright and scorching beyond the horizon with no means of surrendering its golden regime. Large, conspicuous clouds endlessly roamed across the azure blue sky, as if displaying a live mural for all to see.

Down below at the heart of the city, specifically the Central Plaza was as hectic as ever, the constant hustle and bustling atmosphere becoming quite the iconic activity within the area.

Not too far away from the photo booth were a collection of wooden tables and chairs that were organized into one secluded section. From there, a certain trio is settled in comfortably at one of the tables, each with their own respective food.

Crushing his Pepsi soda can, the albino closed the lid of an empty, cylinder-shaped plastic container that was once filled with vegetation and salad dressing. Taking the container in his hands, he carefully put it inside of a plastic bag along with the crushed soda can.

Pushing them aside, Gilbert then shoved a free hand into one of the pockets of his sweater, unveiling a rolled up piece of paper. Unwrapping it, he proceeded to present the paper in front of his best friends. "Hey, check this out!"

Looking up, Alfred opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, his words were quite difficult to decipher as his mouth was stuffed with hamburger meat, "Whet's thaw?"

Witnessing this, Kiku rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "Alfred, finish eating your food." He advised to his bespectacled best friend who sat right next to him. Placing his chopsticks on top of his bento case, he stretched his arm outward, pulling the flyer forward for better inspection. Narrowing his eyes, Kiku began to read aloud the large heading imprinted on the flyer, "Lantern festival?"

Gilbert produced a cheeky grin. "It's this awesome event that occurs once a year in the city," He explained with a rather cheerful demeanor, "So, how about it? You guys wanna go or what?"

"When is this festival going to happen?" Kiku asked curiously.

"Today!" Gilbert said immediately, "Starts from around eight o'clock till noon."

Absorbing in the new information, Kiku furrowed his eyebrows, "Gilbert, you are aware that the third and final round is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Gilbert responded casually. When he received a glare from Kiku, his shoulders slumped as he groaned, "Are we seriously gonna talk about this? Come on, we gotta go!"

Once Alfred finished consuming the rest of his hamburger, he decided to join in on their conversation, "Sounds pretty fun!"

Gilbert nodded his head enthusiastically. "See that, Kiku?" He persisted, "Alfred's interested in going!"

Kiku heaved a sigh. Feeling a headache coming in, Kiku placed a hand on his forehead. "Why would you inform us about this right now when you could've mentioned it during the beach trip?"

"Hey, it ain't my fault I'm bad with timing!" Gilbert cried, raising his arms up in defense.

Alfred laughed, "Gilbert, is there something you aren't telling us?" He asked in a teasing manner.

Suddenly, the albino rose up from his chair, slamming his bare hands against the wooden table. "Wha—there isn't anything to talk about!" He cried, his cheeks turning beet red. "And for your information, that woman's got nothing to do with this!"

Taking notice of a few people in the background pausing to watch them, Kiku cleared his throat, "Gilbert, sit down." He muttered with a surprisingly calm tone. "You are causing a disturbance."

Unfortunately, Gilbert ignored him. "Heh, what about you, ace?" He asked, directing his question toward Alfred. As he said that, a hint of mischievousness seeped in his voice. "Still up on cloud nine because of that Lien girl?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Was it that obvious?" He said, laughing away.

Gilbert snorted, "Pssh, what do you think?"

Three days passed since the beach trip that they all attended together with their orchestra band, World gig. Upon hearing that their rivaling band, Star Fest was spotted at the same beach; Alfred was determined to find Lien.

Along the way, he encountered Basch and Lukas who were involved in a heated argument about which one of them was the better brother. Luckily for Alfred, he was miraculously saved by Emil and Lily. And just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, Alfred bumped into Carlos who requested that he play volleyball. As he resisted the urge to do so, it wasn't until Ivan appeared that prompted Alfred to be more than willing to accept. Because of this, his ambition to search for Lien left him to get sidetracked momentarily.

On the bright side, Alfred was able to find her afterward. However, it was because of his clumsiness that he's able to see her again.

A smile unconsciously spreads through his lips. Regardless of how he was able to have about fifteen minutes to interact with Lien, the discussion that he had with her was one that he'll never forget. From randomly talking about his glasses, his late parents and to the bet in which they both agreed upon—every single minute that Alfred got to spend with her was definitely worth the wait.

And if that wasn't enough…

Alfred blushed as he was suddenly reminded of the unexpected kiss in which they shared. It started when he suggested a bet to her and if he ever won, he would be rewarded with a kiss. Shortly after attaining victory from his volleyball match, Alfred quickly rushed to find Lien once more as the thought of her lips interlocking with his own made him excited. And by the time he approached her, Alfred suggested that she should be the one to start their kiss off.

To Alfred, it felt like a scene that came out from a movie. There they were—standing side-by-side, alone on the beach and under the dazzling, blue sky.

It was everything that Alfred had ever dreamed of...

...Only to go downhill as his friends interrupted their intimate moment. At that point, Alfred thought that it was all over.

That is until Lien surprised him with a kiss.

And in that moment, his whole world turned upside down.

 _"Hopefully, that'll satisfy you in the next few days."_

Recalling the words that Lien said to him, Alfred couldn't help but fall even more in love with her.

How can such a simple, innocent kiss impact him so much? Although Lien said that her kiss would satisfy him, it didn't. Was it bad that he was secretly hungering for more? Damn, and who knew that she was such a great kisser? Knowing that, Alfred frowned a little.

If so, that would mean that Lien was already experienced. Compared to him, this was actually the first time he had ever kissed anyone outside his family. 'I'll have to ask Lien what she thinks.'

"HELLO? EARTH TO ALFRED!"

Alfred blinked immaculately. Peering up, his sky blue eyes clashed with the color of scarlet red, "Yeah?"

"Don't 'yeah' me!" Gilbert cried as he seated himself back down on his seat. "Are you okay?"

"This is about the sixth time Gilbert had to shout your name," Kiku added in with a concerned expression. "Is something troubling you?"

Alfred quickly shook his head, laughing, "Hahaha! I'm fine!" He assured to them as he pushed his specs to the bridge of his nose. "Got distracted, is all."

"You've been spacing out lately," Gilbert began, folding his arms over his chest. "You sure you're okay?"

Alfred shook his head firmly, "'Course I am!"

Exchanging quick glances with Gilbert across the table, Kiku heaved out a sigh before muttering, "…If you say so."

"Anyway, we were calling ya 'cause we wanted to know if you still wanna go," Gilbert explained further as he anticipated for an answer.

"To the Lantern Festival?" Alfred asked, gaining unanimous nods from his best friends. "Totally!"

"Alright!" Gilbert cried as he raised a fist toward his best friend, who gladly accepted as he, too performed the same gesture back at him.

Turning his attention to his other best friend, Alfred asked, "What about you, Kiku? You going?"

Kiku frowned, "Honestly, I don't know." He muttered quietly, "Tomorrow is the final round. If we keep on fooling around, we won't be able to—"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk about that crap?" Gilbert interrupted, "If you keep on yapping about the future, you're only gonna make yourself, even more, stressed out!"

"Look, I just don't want something to happen again like what it did in the second round," Kiku explained in an attempt to justify behind his reasoning. Switching his focus from the albino and toward the bespectacled young man, he continued, "As for you Alfred, the next time you pull a stunt like that, make sure to tell us what you'll be doing before disappearing off."

Alfred nodded. "Okay," He said before emitting a goofy grin. "Then you guys will be the first to know the stupid things I'll do."

Kiku scoffed, "You better."

Hearing this, Gilbert slanted his head slightly to the side, "Wait, I'm confused. So, are you going or what?"

Kiku shrugged, "Someone is going to have to be there if one of you do something stupid," He said casually, "So, why not?"

"Woohoo, it's settled then!" Gilbert cried, pumping a fist into the air.

"Now that we've got that covered, there's another problem." Kiku began, his lips forming into a straight line. "Where do we meet up?"

Gilbert ruffled his silver hair, frowning, "Damn, that's true."

Inspecting the flyer that Kiku held in his grasp, he continued, "How about we meet at my place? The address on this flyer is pretty close to my place."

Alfred grinned, forming thumbs up. "Sounds good!"

"Sweet!" Gilbert commented, his scarlet eyes twinkling with excitement. Taking out his phone, he swipes the phone screen. Pressing the call app, he began dialing numbers on impulse.

Curious, Kiku asked, "Who else are you planning to invite?"

Gilbert paused what he was doing and peered up, "Huh? Oh, Mathias." He said before shrugging, "Poor guy still couldn't get over the rejection. Might as well let him tag along to cheer him up, ya know?"

Kiku turned silent and nodded in response.

Alfred, on the other hand, dipped his head down. As he did so, his fingers reached inside his collar and took out his dog tag. Touching its metallic surface fondly, Alfred grinned.

 **'Today is going to be a great day.' He thought happily, 'I can feel it.'**

* * *

The shimmering sun rays had long since disappeared over the horizon, replaced with a collection of illuminated stars. The vast expanse of blackness darkened as nightfall wore on, engulfing the entire city. Normally at a time like this, the local streets of the neighborhood were expected to be dull and lackluster with barely any people wandering around.

However, this wasn't an ordinary night.

"Thanks a bunch for letting me tag along!" Mathias began as he rotated his body to get a clear, full view of his friends. Flashing a grin, he continued, "Man, this is gonna be awesome!"

Quickening his pace, Gilbert gave the Nordic a pat on the back. "Yeah, you know it!" He exclaimed, placing his arms behind his head, followed by a hearty chuckle. "Ain't that right, Alfred?"

Hearing his name being called, the bespectacled young man smirked. "Sounds about right," Alfred said, still focusing on the road ahead. His ears perked up by the sound of high-pitch shrieking, causing Alfred to peer over his shoulder and take note of the small gathering of children and their families passing by them.

Seeing this, he couldn't help but produce a smile.

"Hey, what's with that look, Alfie?" Mathias asked teasingly.

Alfred halted in his tracks, motioning his head to face them, his smile lingering on his lips. "Oh, nothing." As soon as he said that, he then raised one arm up, extending one of his index fingers to point toward a building. Putting his free hand on his hip, he cried, "Hey, would you look at that? We're already here!"

Both Gilbert and Mathias frowned. As their line of vision followed the extension of Alfred's finger, they were greeted by the sudden presence of Kiku's house.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Gilbert decided to step forward. "Damn, I still wanna trade houses with Kiku." He said, licking his lips.

"I'm with you on that," Alfred chimed in, admiring the white-bricked building as well.

"Holy shit, this is where Kiku lives?" Mathias cried abruptly, causing the two to get his attention. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You didn't know?" Gilbert asked before snickering, "Dude, you are missing out on life!"

Pushing the front gate wide open, Alfred cried, "Come on guys! Kiku should be waiting!" He didn't bother to wait for his friends to catch up and marched onward, leading the way.

"Hey, wait up!" Gilbert cried. Just as he was about to follow his best friend, he realized that the Nordic was no longer near his side. Bringing his hands close to his mouth, he shouted, "Math, over here!"

Snapping from his intense gaze on the building, Mathias looked up in confusion. It wasn't until realization had hit him that he quickly made his way to his friends who patiently waited for him in front of the doorstep.

"Sorry for that. The house is just…" Mathias trailed off, trying to choose the right words carefully. Something pressed on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly from contact.

"No worries, Math. Believe it or not, I also had the same reaction as you." Gilbert assured his friend.

Meanwhile, Alfred proceeded to raise his hand up. Just as he was about to knock, the front door abruptly opened, revealing a familiar figure.

"Kiku!" Alfred greeted happily, "Ready to go, buddy?"

Kiku nodded silently, closing the door behind him.

Making sure that it was officially closed, he pulled out a ring of keys. Fishing one into the door slot, he turned it in a circular motion. Shortly after, he reached for the doorknob and attempted to turn it again. A tiny smile appeared on his face when he learned it was firmly locked. Patting the front of his black jeans, he carefully inserted the keys inside one of the pockets. Twisting his heels around, Kiku turned to face his group of friends once more. "Alright, let's go."

As they began to walk away from the front door, all of a sudden, Alfred stopped walking.

Noticing the lack of his presence, Kiku asked, "What's the matter, Alfred?"

Ruffling his sandy blonde hair, Alfred looked up with a sheepish smile, "You don't suppose Lien and Xiao Mei could come?"

"Whoa! Great idea, Alfie!" Mathias piped in.

Unfortunately, Kiku didn't approve one bit. "I'll have to decline."

Gilbert clicked his tongue, "What are you talking about?" He cried, "Aren't you living with both of them?"

"Yes, but—"

"That means you know their schedule, right?" Gilbert pressed on. When he gained a nod, he continued, "What's the harm of letting them join then?"

Kiku pursed his lips. "I don't know." He said quietly. "I just feel like we could be bothering—" He didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence upon catching sight of his best friend who bent his knees to get something from the ground. Creasing his eyebrows, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Gripping onto the small pebble within his grasp, Alfred casually shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

Before Kiku could say anything, it was already too late.

With the swing of his arm, Alfred flung the pebble with all his might, aiming it toward the windows above the entrance. Much to his dismay, he threw the pebble too high up and as a result, barely hit the glass pane.

"Dammit," Alfred muttered under his breath, "One more time!"

Squatting back down, Alfred eagerly searched for more pebbles to use to throw.

Mathias beamed, "Hey, Alfie! Let me help you out!"

"Sure! Go right ahead!" Alfred responded back, laughing, "I'm gonna need all the help I can get!"

Witnessing the scene unfold before him, all Kiku could do was stand there with a blank look.

It wasn't until he heard Mathias volunteering to provide some assistance that he unconsciously slapped a hand against his temple. "What idiots," He whispered to himself. Thrashing his hand back inside his jeans, he fished out his house keys again. "You guys do realize that I have keys to open the door, right?"

Shooting his head up, Alfred dramatically gasped, "What? And leave out all the fun?" He cracked a smile. "I don't think so!"

Gilbert stifled a chuckle, forming thumbs up. "Alright, that's our ace!"

Kiku's left eye twitched in annoyance. "Gilbert, don't encourage him!" As he said so, he began retracing his steps back to the entrance.

"Huh? Kiku, where are you going?" Gilbert cried almost in a hurry, "Oh god, don't tell me you're backfiring on us!"

"You guys insisted we get Lien and Mei right?" Kiku replied back without bothering to look back. "Well, that's what I'm doing!"

"But that's boring!" Mathias complained, "Can't you accept that we're doing something cool for once?" When he didn't get a response, the Nordic snorted. "Party pooper."

Rising up from the ground, Alfred frowned a little. "Hey, don't blame him." He said, defending his best friend. "He's acting like this because his big brother happens to be home."

Mathias sneered, "Really? Ugh, that sucks."

Alfred shook his head, "Tell me about it," He said, agreeing with him, "So, who wants to go first?"

Reaching out toward the stack of pebbles in which they gathered earlier, Mathias took hold of one and gripped it as tightly as he could. "I'll go!" He proclaimed with confidence etched in his voice. Standing up once more, he stretched his dominant arm back while lifting his opposite leg, almost as if he were imitating a pitcher-like stance. Careful not to use too much of his strength, Mathias swung his arm forward, his action quite identical to what his bespectacled friend recently performed. "Watch this!"

Though much like Alfred, Mathias didn't hit the target as much as he had hoped.

While Alfred threw his pebble a bit too high, he, however, threw his too low.

Regardless, such failures didn't prevent the two to keep on trying.

Meanwhile, Gilbert silently watched on the sidelines. Taking a quick glance over to the entrance, a light chuckle escaped from his throat as he saw Kiku fumbling to get one of his keys into the doorknob. With this in mind, an idea popped into his head. Ever so stealthily, he approached his struggling friends.

"You guys are such losers!" Gilbert exclaimed, loud enough for Kiku to stop what he's doing and take the interest.

"Heh, good thing I'm here!" Crouching to his knees, he didn't bother to carefully inspect the ground, grabbing the first thing that he took. 'That's strange,' He wondered as he speculated over the round object resting on his palm. 'Are pebbles generally this large?'

"Gilbert, what the hell are you doing?"

Setting his thoughts aside, Gilbert grinned from ear to ear. "Don't be such a worry tart, Kiku!" He cried over to his best friend near the front door. Fixating his attention to his other friends, he gestured to himself as he began, "Now, let the master show you how it's done!"

Wasting no time, he threw it.

* * *

"Lien?"

Lien stopped moving and turned around only to come across a silhouette figure. Even though the hallways were dimly lit, she didn't need the assistance of a magnifying glass to identify who the individual was in front of her. "Pleasant to see you, Yao." She addressed the ponytailed man.

Yao put a finger under his chin as he tilted his head. "Why are you still up, aru?" He questioned before adding in, "Let me guess. Last minute jitters?"

Lien bobbed her head respectfully, a smile spreading on her face. "You know me so well."

Hearing this, Yao chuckled. "Of course! We've known each other for so long, after all." He confirmed to her.

When he still got the silent treatment, he sighed deeply. "Don't stress yourself, Lien." He continued with slight worry etched in his tone. "You are going to be fine, aru."

Lien crinkled her eyebrows, muttering softly, "I'll try my best."

Walking a bit closer to her, Yao then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm proud of what you've become." He whispered softly in her ear as he stroked her back soothingly. "You know, if your father was still here with us, surely he would say the same thing as well."

In response, Lien tightly held onto him. "Thank you, Yao," She said simply, positioning her head to lean on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, the two eventually released their hold from one another.

"If you can, try to sleep early." He suggested her. "You'll be needing all the strength you can get tomorrow."

Lien bit her bottom lip in hesitation. "I'll take your word for it." She confirmed, "Goodnight Yao."

"Goodnight to you too."

Giving her a quick peck on the forehead, Yao headed toward the end of the hallway in which his bedroom was located. Lien waited until Yao disappeared inside his room. Once he did, she moved forward, quietly relocating her own room that she shares together with her sister Xiao Mei.

Ever since Lien was a little girl, all she ever dreamed about was to become a successful violinist one day. Years passed and here she was, close to accomplishing that childhood goal. However, in order for her to secure such achievement, this meant that she would have to do her best tomorrow.

Lien unconsciously clenched her fists.

Yes, tomorrow would be the day when she'll shine onstage. Pouring all of her emotions into her solo, she would surely capture the hearts of her audience and judges. And who knows? If her performance was a stellar success, Star Fest could finally become the winner and for the first time ever, take the champion title away from World gig.

Knowing that, Lien frowned a little. The first time she found out that she got accepted into Star Fest, she vowed to do whatever she can to make her orchestra band succeed. At that point, she imagined herself to feel delighted and prideful like she could take on the world.

But for some reason, she wasn't.

Aside from the final round, there's also something important that she must do.

Upon reaching the guest room, Lien pushed the door open and went in.

"There you are, sis!" Xiao Mei greeted her older sister with her usual cheerful smile, "What took you so long?"

"Yao wanted to talk to me," Lien said matter-of-factly, "In regards to tomorrow."

Binding her right hand onto her opposite arm, she attempted to face Lien once more. Only this time, her bangs seemed to be covering her eyes. "I see."

Sensing the strange, gloomy atmosphere surrounding her sister, Lien took this opportunity to walk over to her sister. "Mei, don't look at me like that." She said ever so gently. "It pains me to not see you smiling."

Xiao Mei sniffed, "B-but sis—"

Bringing her sister's hands together with hers, Lien tightly gripped onto them as she continued, "Mei, don't you worry. Everything is going be fine."

"No, it's not!" Xiao Mei exclaimed, careful not to raise her voice while trying her best not to cry. "You're being forced to get married but I'm not doing anything to help you!"

"But you are helping me," Lien insisted, "You need to be strong, Mei. Not just for me but for mother too."

Xiao Mei rapidly shook her head. "I don't think I can keep this promise forever, sis,"

"Mei, you've got to try!"

"I can't!"

Before Lien could say anything further, the sound of glass shattering erupted, catching the two sisters and their dire need of attention. Seconds after, a high-pitched scream broke out from nearby.

"S-sis, what was that?" Xiao Mei squeaked, clutching onto her sister's arm for dear life.

Lien paused to get a moment to think before finally muttering, "Mei, can you check if Yao is okay?"

"What—"

"Mei, please."

The desperation in her sister's voice caused the younger girl to zip her mouth shut. Freeing herself from Lien, Xiao Mei hurriedly ran out of the room and into the hallways, the loud thumping of her footsteps evident that she was abiding by her sister's request.

Lien let out an exasperated sigh. Now that that was out of the way, the next thing that she needed to do was to find the original source that caused the abnormal sound. Walking over toward the window, Lien tugged on the curtains before pushing them aside. Pulling up the window vent, she proceeded to pop her head out.

A blast of voices exploded from outside, causing Lien to cringe on the spot.

"GILBERT, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F**KING MIND?"

"HEY, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT WAS A ROCK!"

From the sound of it, Lien could tell that the first voice that she heard belonged to her childhood friend, Kiku.

Putting the pieces together, it was then that realization hit her. Minutes before he left, Kiku mentioned earlier that his friends were coming to pick him up. If that's the case, that could only mean…

"Kiku, we didn't mean any harm at—huh? Oh, Lien!"

Lien jumped a little upon hearing her name getting called. Tilting her head a little bit closer to the window, a familiar blob of sandy hair caught her eye. "Alfred?"

Long and behold, her suspicions were confirmed.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Alfred shouted as he hysterically waved his arm back and forth.

Lien inwardly shot a glare at him, "You gave us such a fright."

Walking forth, Mathias pointed to the other window in which they broke. "Sorry 'bout that!"

"Hey, is Xiao Mei alright?" Gilbert chimed in with a concerned look.

"It's fine," Lien calmly responded. "Yes, my sister is alright."

Alfred frowned. "Wait, so who was the one screaming then?" He asked curiously.

Just when Lien was about to respond, something lightly tapped on her shoulder. Turning around, she smiled when she found out that it was her younger sister. "Mei, there you are." She said, "How's Yao?"

Raising her hand up, Xiao Mei formed thumbs up. "He's A-OK!"

Lien took a deep breath and sighed. "That's a relief."

"Huh? Hey, why is the window open?" Xiao Mei asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Sliding a bit over, Lien broadened the gap between them, giving her sister enough space to squeeze herself in so she too could poke her head out of the window as well. Once she was able to do so, Xiao Mei smiled. "Hey there, boys!"

"Oh, Xiao Mei!" Mathias addressed with a salute. "Nice to see you too!"

"Mei, is everyone alright?" Kiku asked, getting straight to the point.

Xiao Mei nodded excitedly. "Yup!" She said before adding in, "Oh, and if you guys were wondering, Yao was the one who was screaming earlier!"

"Oh my god, that was Yao?" Gilbert wondered with growing amusement. When he got a confirmation from Xiao Mei, he threw his head backward before breaking into a maniacal laughter.

"Why are the four of you still here?" Lien wondered, changing the topic.

Hearing this, Alfred sheepishly smiled. "Well, we were hoping if you and Xiao Mei would wanna come."

Xiao Mei slanted her head to the side. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"To the Lantern Festival," Kiku explained. Holding up his house keys, he continued, "If you want to join us, let me know now and I'll open the door."

"Come on, ladies!" Mathias cried aloud, "I guarantee that tonight is gonna be the best night of your life!"

Kiku and Mathias's words of encouragement were enough for Xiao Mei to instantly get thrilled. Nudging her older sister, she whispered lowly, "Let's go with them, sis!"

Lien's eyes slightly widened. "Mei, are you out of your mind?"

"Sis, think about it!" Xiao Mei urged on, though not loud enough for the others outside to hear. "You are about to get married tomorrow! For once in your life, take advantage of this and live in the moment!"

Lien bit her bottom lip, hesitated. "I don't know."

Looking back outside the window, the younger sister's eyes landed on a certain trumpeter. Switching her focus back toward her sister, Xiao Mei softly uttered out, **"Let this be the last time you get to be with Alfred."**

Silence impregnated the room.

"Sis?"

Taking a deep breath in, Lien spoke out, "Okay, I'll go."

Xiao Mei beamed. "You hear that, boys? We'll be joining you!"

Alfred's sky blue eyes twinkled with excitement. "Really?"

"Stay put," Kiku advised to the sisters before making way to the entrance once more. "Give me a second to open up the front door."

"What? But that's gonna take forever!" Mathias complained.

Alfred stood still for a moment, rethinking it over. Snapping his fingers, he cried, "Wait, Kiku! How about we do something different?"

Kiku abruptly stopped. "What do you have in mind?"

Without thinking, Alfred shouted, "Lien! Xiao Mei! Jump!"

Kiku took a step back, bewildered. "Alfred, are you insane?"

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked before emitting a goofy smile. "Don't worry! I watched something like this happen a bunch of times in the movies and it's totally safe!" Craning his neck up, he cried, "We'll catch you!"

"You hear that, sis?" Xiao Mei said, wriggling her eyebrows playfully, "Your prince charming is waiting down there for you."

Lien remained quiet. Bringing her hand close to the right of her chest, she could feel her heart thunderously pounding. Life is a series of moments and she knew that she had to take advantage of such a golden opportunity. Jumping out this window would be the very first step of doing so. As her eyes trailed off to the window railing, a thought occurred to her.

Tonight really was the last time that she'll ever be free. Not only that but this could also be the last chance for her to spend time with the trumpeter. Lien felt her heart break. 'This is what I get for realizing my feelings a bit too late.'

Too consumed with her thoughts, Lien failed to realize her sister sneaking up behind her.

With hands pressed on the back of her sister, Xiao Mei began to push her body directly at the window.

As they neared the end of the railing, Xiao Mei emitted a smile. "Brace yourself, sis!" She shouted, "Because here we…go!" The instant her words fled from her mouth, Xiao Mei shoved her. And before they knew it, Lien fell out of the window.

Witnessing this, Alfred could've sworn his heart dropped. "Holy shit!" He cursed and ran forward with his arms spread out. "LIEN!"

Sadly, Lien couldn't hear him. As her world spun uncontrollably around her, she shut her eyes tightly. She automatically tossed her arms out in front of her in an attempt to shield herself from the impact.

…Only, it didn't happen.

A pair of strong arms tightly enveloped around her torso, prompting Lien to question how she managed to land safely on the lawn without any harm.

"Lien, you alright?"

'I know that voice…' She thought to herself. Ever so slowly, Lien pries one eye open, followed by another before looking up. "Alfred?"

In response, Alfred boldly laughed. "Told you I'll catch you!"

Lien blushed furiously. Oh no, their noses were dangerously close. Looking the other way, she quickly said the first thing that popped into her head, "T-Texas is crooked."

Alfred blinked before bursting into laughter. "Is that all you're gonna say to me?"

Lien rolled her eyes. "Dummy," She muttered. Discarding her discomfort, she began to assist him with his specs, in which appeared to be somewhat slanted, back to its proper place.

"Are you two okay?" Kiku asked as he ran over to them, his expression mixed with relief and concern.

Alfred fixated his attention at his friends. He grinned, revealing his white teeth, "Yeah, we're fine!"

Taking a deep breath, Kiku sighed. "Thank goodness." As he wiped a hand pass his forehead, he frowned. "Wait, where's—" His words died in his throat as a sudden mass of weight was pushed onto him, causing him to get toppled and into the field of grass.

"Nice catch, Kiku!" Xiao Mei complimented her childhood friend who she happened to land right on top of. Removing herself off of him, she began dabbing the invisible dirt on her salmon pink dress. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the albino and Nordic heading toward them.

"Alright, the whole gang is here!" Mathias cried, throwing his arms at the back of his head.

Putting his hands on his hips, Gilbert smirked. "Everybody ready to rock and roll?"

"Yeah, you know it!" Xiao Mei chimed, pumping her fist into the air.

Getting back to his feet, Alfred quickly dabbed the invisible dirt on his pants. Turning back, he extended his hand out toward Lien. "Ready to go?"

Lien bit her bottom lip. 'If this is the last time,' She thought, her eyes fixated intensely on Alfred's awaiting hand. 'Then I'll do what I can to spend as much time as I can with him.'

Without a moment to lose, she accepted.

* * *

Located at the far edge of the city was a large port bay. Large cargo ships and boats were nowhere in sight, perfect timing for a celebration to actively commence. A wave of pennant flags decorated the parking lot in which currently became filled with street vendors, offering their knick-knacks and trinkets for sale. On the left side of the area were long, horizontal bamboo cords with colorful lanterns made of silk, attached onto them. Bright yellow lights danced luminously throughout the area, originating from the lanterns.

Despite how the Lantern festival does live up to its literal name, there were no proper words to describe how brilliantly enchanting the place was. The whole landscape really appeared like it came straight out of a storybook.

Twisting his heels to face his group of friends once more, he crossed his arms. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you," He began, dramatically raising his arm high over the large sign framed by balloons. "The Lantern Festival!"

Leaning close to her older sister, Xiao Mei quietly whispered, "Doesn't this remind you of home?"

Lien slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"This is so exciting!" Mathias cried, frantically looking back and forth in an attempt to absorb his colorful surroundings all at once. "Where should we start?"

Putting a finger to her lips, Xiao Mei slightly tilted her head to the side. Unknown to the group, she seemed to be plotting something. Snapping her fingers, she then linked her arms with Kiku and the Nordic, "Let's start by splitting up!" She suggested, "Kiku, Mathias and I would be a group!"

Kiku glanced at the younger girl in confusion. "Huh? But, what about—"

"Heh, I'm my own man tonight!" Gilbert said before gesturing to the last remaining individuals. "I'll let the two lovebirds here have fun."

Alfred grinned, "Thanks, bro!"

Winking, Gilbert cried, "See ya later!" And then scurried off.

Listening to his words, Lien's cheeks tinted red as she simply stood there in shock. When she attempted to raise her concerns, it was too late as Xiao Mei was already skipping off with the two young men forcedly dragged in along with her.

"Mei, wait up!" Kiku cried, quickening his pace to catch up.

Once their group was out of sight, Xiao Mei abruptly halted in her tracks, causing Kiku and Mathias to stop as well.

"Whew! That was quite a workout!" Mathias huffed as he arched his back.

Kiku put his hands on his knees, breathing tirelessly. "Mei," He addressed, heaving in another deep breath before continuing, "What was that all about?"

Xiao Mei shrugged her shoulders, "Is it bad that I just want my sister to spend time with Alfred?"

"Yeah, but…" Kiku trailed off, "This isn't like you to be pushing people together out of nowhere." He then narrowed his eyes. "Is there something that I don't know?"

Xiao Mei forced a smile as she shook her head, "You're overreacting, Kiku!" She said, "Stop worrying too much or you'll get gray hairs!"

Mathias laughed, "That's true,"

Kiku sighed. "I guess you're right." Folding his arms, he quirked a questionable eyebrow. "What do we do now?"

"Good question," Xiao Mei muttered to herself, fixating her attention through the sea of markets and joints. Her eyes slightly widened upon recognizing a familiar figure distributing lanterns to random people. "Boys, follow me!" She didn't give them enough time to try to keep up as she sprinted once more. "Hey, Gupta!"

The man called Gupta jolted from where he stood. As he turned, his golden earring dangled from his left ear. At the same time, so did his white, cotton headdress in which was tied around his head with a grayish-brown string. "Greetings, Xiao Mei." He said politely with a blank expression. "How do you do?"

"Pretty good!" Xiao replied back, "Say, what are you doing?"

"You mean this?" Gupta asked, motioning to the collection of lanterns he was carrying a bamboo cane over his shoulder. "I am volunteering tonight to give these out to the people." After a minute of silence, he said, "Would you like to have one?"

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!" Xiao Mei thanked, bouncing up and down. As she reached her hand out to get a hold of a lantern, she felt something pressed into her shoulder. Without bothering to turn her body around, she giggled, "Took you long enough to show!" She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, what's that?" Mathias asked, pointing to the lantern.

Once he managed to steady his breathing, Kiku resorted to answering his friend, "It's a lantern made of thin, colored paper." He explained. "In some traditions, they use it for decorations."

"He is right," Gupta said, joining in. "But in this case, these lanterns are no ordinary lanterns. They are sky lanterns."

Mathias furrowed his eyebrows. "Sky lanterns?"

"Unlike other lanterns, these will go up into the air." Xiao Mei explained thoroughly. "I find them more fun because we get to light them up with a candle and let it fly."

"Really? That's awesome!" Mathias cried, getting excited. "Can I get one?"

Gupta nodded. "Of course," Pinching one off from the bamboo cord, he then handed the lantern toward the Nordic. Shortly after, he also distributed the same objects to Kiku and Xiao Mei.

"Thank you, my friend," Kiku expressed his gratitude.

Gupta's lips curved a little upwards. "Anytime," He said. Pointing his finger to the port, he continued on, "I very much recommend the three of you to go there. That is the ideal spot to raise the lanterns."

Xiao Mei saluted. "Will do!"

Mathias flashed a smile, "Thanks, dude!"

Bidding farewell to the Egyptian, the three individuals scurried off to the port bay where a small gathering of people was beginning to grow.

* * *

A few minutes passed by since the group decided (in their defense, it was more of Xiao Mei) to split up. As a certain couple made their way through the crowd, Lien frowned. This wasn't quite what she had in mind. Funny enough, such a scenario reminded her of the night when both she and her sister were invited by Kiku to a karaoke party.

Discovering Alfred there, she remembered how desperate she was of her sister's assistance. In the end, Xiao Mei had left her side in the blink of an eye, much like what happened now.

Unlike her past self that was more self-conscious and reserved—this time, however was different.

Noticing the silence of his partner, Alfred worriedly asked, "Everything okay, Lien?"

Lien blinked and looked up, "Y-yeah," She stammered. "I'm fine."

And there it was, that eccentric smile she loved so much.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

Ignoring the burning sensation of her cheeks, Lien turned the other way to avoid his mesmerizing sky blue eyes. But as she did so, she froze.

"Huh? What's the matter, Lien?"

Lien didn't bother to reply as she started to walk away from him. Seeing this, Alfred frowned. "Lien?"

When he still didn't receive a response from her, Alfred quickened his pace to follow after her.

Advancing to a near trinket joint, Lien paused in her step. Ever so gently, she bucked in her knees, letting her long áo dài dress cover over her black sandals. With a graceful smile, she softly asked, "Are you lost?"

A small figure emerged from the shadows, revealing a little boy. A small top hat was placed on the left side of his shaggy brown hair with two pieces of hair sticking out in various directions.

Scrutinizing her eyes, it slowly dawned to Lien. She knew this boy. "Ilie?"

By the call of his name, the boy hurriedly rushed and tackled her with tears overflowing his cheeks.

"What's going on here?"

Alfred's voice prompted the woman to turn around. Holding the boy closer to her, Lien looked back to the bespectacled young man, her amber eyes burning with intensity. "Alfred, we need to help him."

Alfred nodded. Crouching next to her, he proceeded to take his brown bomber jacket off of him. Wrapping the clothing around the toddler, he smiled. "Hey, kiddo," He began, "You lost?"

Ilie poked his head out from Lien's arms and sniffed, "Y-yes, mister."

Alfred laughed. The way the little boy acted, being shy and quiet, reminded him so much of his younger twin, Matthew. "Call me Alfred," He said, ruffling the little boy's head playfully. "What's your name?"

"Ilie…" The boy introduced himself meekly while gripping onto Lien for dear life.

"Cool name!" Alfred commented before gesturing to his partner, "This beautiful lady here is Lien."

Hearing this, Lien blushed.

Switching his focus from the woman and to the young man before him, Ilie nodded. "Yeah, I know her."

Alfred blinked. "Wait, you do?"

Ilie giggled, "Uh-huh! She's the ace of Star Fest!" He said before adding in, "That's the band that my big brother plays in!"

"Big brother?"

"His brother is Vladimir," Lien replied, getting straight to the point. "Ilie must have gotten himself lost."

Alfred nodded. "I see." Adjusting his specs, he grinned as an idea occurred to him. "Hey, Ilie?" He asked, directing to the toddler, "Wanna do something cool?"

"Something cool?" Ilie wondered, tilting his head innocently. "Like what?"

Alfred looked up to face Lien, waiting for her permission.

Realizing what he was about to do, Lien sighed. "Try to be careful."

Ilie looked at them in confusion. All of a sudden, he was lifted off from the ground. Panicked, Ilie reached out for Lien in desperation.

"It's going to be okay, Ilie," Lien assured him in a comforting way.

Taking her word for it, Ilie meekly nodded. Seconds later, he felt something stiff below him. Blinking, Ilie looked down only to find that he was stationed on top of Alfred's shoulders.

"Liking the view up there, kiddo?" Alfred asked, carefully lifting his chin up to see the toddler.

Ilie rapidly nodded, opening his mouth to reveal a pair of fangs. "Yeah!"

As Lien watched Alfred and Ilie interact, a tiny smile unconsciously materialized on her face. 'Was Alfred always this good with kids?' She thought, giggling. She could picture it now: the bespectacled young man playing around and surrounded by his own. Meekly thinking about the future made Lien feel bitter.

Once the final round was over, she'll never get to see him again. What's more, she'll never get to see how he'll grow up to be in the future. With that in mind, she couldn't help but ponder over whom Alfred might choose as his bride. Lien sighed deeply. For one thing, it was obvious she wasn't going to end up with him. Even if he decided to pick her, it was already too late. She was, after all, getting married tomorrow.

Suddenly, something warm was pressed against her hand, causing Lien to escape her daydream-like trance. Disregarding the plans for the future, Lien let her eyes travel down to their intertwined hands.

"You okay, Lien?"

Lien bit her bottom lip in hesitation. Was she?

"…Yeah."

Now wasn't the time to be moping around.

'Don't think about what would happen tomorrow,' She told herself, letting the words of her younger sister ease her discomfort. 'Live in the moment.'

Securing her hand with his, Lien took a step forth. "Let's go find Vladimir."

* * *

On the other side of the Lantern Festival, Gilbert wandered on his own. Although he proposed the idea to go, ironically, he was the one having much fun. As much as he hated to admit, there was a specific reason of why he wanted to come here so badly. And just the mere thought of it sickened him to the bone.

"You have to help me!"

"Why should I?"

His ears perked up at the sound of familiar voices in the distance. Curious, he decided to check it out. By the time he had reached the place, his crimson eyes widened like saucers. There standing before him was none other than Elizabeta and as much as he disliked it, Roderich was there as well. Glancing over to the other figure, a smirk grazed through his lips.

Well, here's someone you don't see every day.

"Vlad, you can't just storm here without a proper explanation!" Elizabeta cried, standing her ground.

"Proper explanation?" The man named Vlad barked back, exposing a fang on the left side of his mouth. His small hat, in which was accompanied with two ribbons, swayed slightly on top of his shaggy, strawberry blonde hair. "There isn't any!"

Gilbert chuckled as he silently watched their supposed fighting.

It's exactly what the rumors said: these two really do act and fight like cats and dogs. Then again, it didn't appear to surprise him or anything. Before he came to the States, he already knew them—guess in a way, they were sort of childhood friends. Of the three, Gilbert first met Elizabeta—who happened to be the daughter of his mother's best friend. Oh, what fun times the two had: pretending to be conquerors of the world and playing swordfights. The more they continued hanging out, the more Gilbert began having a thing for her. Once the faithful day came for him to confess: he immediately rejected due to one problem, which in his case, didn't add up.

Elizabeta firmly believed she was a boy—and didn't realize she was a girl. It was quite understandable as her family, particularly her father badly wanted to have a son to inherit their family's fortune. As the one and only child of the Héderváry household, Elizabeta was born and raised to be one.

Thinking about it made Gilbert stifle his laughter as he remembered the time when she grasped on her sexuality. Long story short, it pretty much occurred when she turned twelve and at the time, had gotten her first period. At that point, she stopped hanging out with him. The last time he heard about her was when he heard rumors about her in an arranged marriage with Roderich.

And just like that, the memories of him and Elizabeta playing hide and seek; fishing and swimming in the lake were all washed away in the drain.

Ten years later and when Gilbert immigrated to the States to live with his younger brother; by a chance of faith, their paths were crossed again. The tomboyish Elizabeta was all grown up.

After such a long time of being separated—Gilbert and Elizabeta were still at each other's throats. The fact that she still remembered him secretly made him glad. What made it even better was when he found out about her and Roderich breaking up.

Maybe now, his one-sided feelings could finally be reciprocated. And yet, it pains him to see her still willing to be by that Austrian's side.

'Girls are so weird.' Gilbert thought, 'Too bad I've fallen in love with one.' Cracking his knuckles, he then began clapping his hands, causing the three individuals in front of him, including a few pedestrians to stop and stare at his unexpected arrival.

Elizabeta inwardly glared at the albino. "What are you doing here?" She seethed under her breath.

Walking close to her, Gilbert leaned a bit closer and whispered, "Saving your pretty ass."

Elizabeta's left eye twitched in annoyance. Folding her arms, she said, "I have this under control, thank you very much."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Quickly glancing over to Roderich, who patiently waited for his female companion to finish her argument, he frowned. "Why are you even here anyway?" Gilbert asked. "And of all people, why that glasses freak?"

Elizabeta snorted, "That's none of your business!"

"Hey, don't you dare ignore me!" Vlad cried, accusing a finger at them.

Quirking an eyebrow, Gilbert asked the obvious question, "I heard you needed help? What's the issue?"

Vlad produced a concerned look, "I can't find my baby brother."

Gilbert pursed his lips to a thin, straight line. "You mean that small midget?"

"He's not a midget!" Vlad cried, getting irritated. "You know what? Why am I wasting my time talking to you guys when I should be out there looking for him!"

Elizabeta looked at Vlad as if he produced two heads. "Then why aren't you?"

Vlad clenched his teeth, shouting, "Well, I am now!" before storming off without a word.

As she watched the Romanian disappear into the crowd, Elizabeta heaved a sigh. "I can never understand that guy."

Gilbert nodded. "Same." Turning around to face her, he asked, "But seriously, why are you together with Roderich?"

Elizabeta glared before emitting a mischievous grin, "Oh? Do I sense some jealousy here?"

Blushing, Gilbert cried, "Hell no!"

All Elizabeta could do was roll her eyes. As she motioned her head the other way, she beamed. "I'm very sorry about that!" She addressed to the pianist, her demeanor completely changing at the drop of a hat.

Witnessing this, Gilbert wanted to throw up. Why does she keep concealing her tomboyish side?

'Doesn't she realize that just being herself is way better than pretending?' He wondered, groaning. 'Why can't she be with someone who appreciates that kind of side of her?'

Roderich politely bobbed his head at his female companion before turning to focus to the albino once more. "Hello, Gilbert." He greeted, "We are heading to the port to get a closer watch of the lanterns. If you want, feel free to come join us."

Elizabeta gawked. "You can't be serious!"

Roderich stared back at her listlessly. "We are comrades in arms, are we not?"

Gilbert smugly grinned before nudging the woman beside him playfully. "Yeah! Aren't we?"

Elizabeta opened her mouth to retort before quickly shutting up. As much as she wanted to scream her head off, she couldn't let something as idiotic as this ruin her feminine image she tried to maintain for so long. Forcing out a smile, her next set of words startled Gilbert.

"Of course, we are."

* * *

Under the glow of the lanterns, Alfred and Lien walked hand-in-hand, at the same time, bellowing out the name of a certain Romanian. Ignoring the weird looks and negative comments by the passing pedestrians, they kept going. That is until Alfred stopped in his tracks.

Elevating his chin up, he laughed. "Haha, do I hear a belly rumbling?"

Ilie blushed, knowing that the older man was referring to him.

Gripping Lien's hand, he led them to the sidelines until they found a bench. With Lien's assistance, Alfred was able to successfully get the toddler off of his shoulders without difficulty before setting him down on the bench.

"Stay here. I'll get food, okay?" He informed to them. Alfred didn't bother to wait for their response as he ran, vanishing into the mist of the crowd.

Seating herself next to Ilie, Lien let out a sigh. It's roughly been an hour since they bumped into Ilie and there were still no signs of Vladimir anywhere. 'I hope he is still around,' Lien thought worriedly.

"Your boyfriend's nice."

Lien blushed. Peering over her shoulder, she asked, "Pardon?"

Ilie looked back at her with his big brown eyes. Tilting his head to the side, he repeated the same sentence, "I said that your boyfriend is nice."

Lien raised her hands up in defense. "We aren't in a relationship."

"Really?" Ilie wondered, "Then why do you guys act so much like Mommy and Daddy?"

Lien tightly pressed her lips together. Despite how it was such an innocent comment, why did Ilie's words seem to mock her? Wrapping her arms around her waist, Lien bit her lower lip.

Ilie creased his eyebrows. "Lien?" He asked in concern.

"Forgive me, Ilie," She said softly, closing her eyes shut with her head still lowered down. "But I don't have the answer to your question."

Three weeks ago—if only she hadn't turned the corner and bumped into Alfred, maybe then this whole arranged marriage would've been a lot easier for her to deal with. And these alienated feelings that are bottled up inside of her—they would never exist in the first place.

Though she thinks that, why was it difficult for her to push these feelings, these memories and him away?

It wasn't fair.

All of it wasn't fair.

Of all things that could've happened, why did she have to fall in love?

And out of millions of people on this earth, why did it have to be him?

"Is that you, Lien?"

Lien slowly fluttered her eyes wide open before gradually looking up. A tall masculine figure towered over her. Aside from the glasses—the dark, wavy hair that the stranger had was quite distinctive to the eye. Much like her encounter with Ilie, this particular person was recognizable as well.

Raising his little arm, Ilie pointed out his index finger toward the young man and cried, "Kasem!"

Kasem chuckled upon hearing Ilie's straightforward remark. "That's right, little man!"

"What are you doing here, Kasem?" Lien wondered.

"I could say the same to you," Kasem said before smiling, "Oh, that's right! You asked about me first! Well, to answer your question, I came here with family."

Lien nodded. "I see."

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers, Kasem then gestured over to Ilie. "Are you babysitting?"

"Not necessarily."

Putting a finger over his chin, Kasem wiggled his eyebrows, "So, are you on a date then?" When he took note of how stiff she suddenly became, he chuckled. "Did I hit the jackpot?"

Unfortunately, their conversation was cut abruptly by a sound that Lien knew so well. Startled, both Lien and Kasem turned to find the Alfred approaching them along with—

"Big brother!" Ilie cried aloud. Jumping out of the bench, he ran as fast as his tiny legs could take him before getting engulfed by the familiar arms of his older siblings.

Vladimir, however, didn't stop running. Spreading his arms out, a large grin appeared on his face as he was tackled by the small form of his baby brother, causing him to fall down on his rear on the dry ground. Even so, the injuries didn't matter to him.

Because after what seemed like eternity, the brothers—once separated, were finally reunited in each other's arms.

Rising up from her seat, Lien hastily walked over to Alfred and the brothers. "How did you find Vladimir?" Lien asked in astonishment, directing her question to the bespectacled young man.

Alfred fixated his eyes on her and smiled, "I was in the line for cotton candy until I suddenly bumped into him." He explained. "The minute he told me that he was looking for his brother, I knew that he had to be him."

Lien's facial features softened. This guy really was full of surprises.

"Thanks for finding him," Vladimir spoke out, breaking the silence.

Alfred shook his head back and forth, at the same time, performed a casual wave. "Oh, don't thank me," He said before gesturing to the woman next to him. "If it wasn't for Lien, all of this wouldn't happen."

Averting his attention from Alfred to his female band mate, he asked, "Is that true?"

Lien dipped her head politely. "I believe so."

Vladimir smiled. "Again, I'd like to thank you," He said, emphasizing word after word. Looking down at his brother, he couldn't help but laugh at Ilie's strange attire. "What's this now? Trying to be a pilot?" He asked teasingly.

Ilie flashed a toothy grin. "No, Alfred let me borrow it!"

Vladimir simply nodded before proceeding to gently remove the bomber jacket from his brother. "I believe this is yours." He said, bestowing the article of clothing to them. Alfred took a step forth, eagerly accepting it.

Hoisting the toddler into his arms as he arose from the ground, Vladimir's grin widened. "I can't thank you two enough for finding Ilie." He said, tightening his grip on Ilie.

"No worries, dude." Alfred said, "Families should always stick together."

"Even if I'm such a bad big brother?" Vladimir asked further.

Alfred shrugged, "Good or bad, it doesn't matter." As he said that, he was then reminded of his own siblings. Bringing his hand inside his collar, he lightly touched the metallic surface of his dog tag. "Because in the long run, you guys are still family."

"You're right," Vladimir said, nodding in approval. "It's best we get going. The lantern show is going to start."

Alfred shook his head. "You hear that? We'll see you later, kiddo!" He said, ruffling Ilie's brown hair. He then formed thumbs up. "It was awesome meeting you!"

Ilie's big brown eyes sparkled, mimicking Alfred as he raised his own. "Uh-huh!"

Lien gently smiled. "Make sure not to get lost again, okay?"

"I won't!" Ilie chirped, followed by a childish giggle.

With a final wave, the two brothers gradually left the scene.

Something poked Lien on the side of her left shoulder, causing her to face Kasem once more.

Clearing his throat, Kasem began, "I should get going too."

Lien frowned. "But you just got here."

Kasem shrugged. "It can't be helped." Taking a few steps forward to approach Alfred, Kasem stretched a handout. "Salutations. My name is Kasem Chao."

Alfred stood there, his head tilted in confusion as he tried to process what was going on. Finally, he extended his own before shaking their jointed hands. "Nice to meet you, Kasem." He greeted, "I'm—"

"Alfred F. Jones." Kasem cut in, his expression remaining carefree. "Yes, I've heard of you. The prized ace of World gig, correct?"

Alfred forced out a smile. "That's right."

As they let go of their hands, Kasem adjusted his glasses. "So, you two are on a date?"

Lien blushed, "That's—"

"Exactly right!" Alfred interrupted, finishing the rest of her sentence. Pulling the ends of the long sleeves of his bomber jacket, he began binding them around his waist. Crossing his arms, he asked, "Is there a problem?"

Hearing this, Lien blushed redder. "Alfred!" She exclaimed.

Kasem chuckled at the sight before responding, "No, I just find it rather amusing."

Alfred raised a questionable brow. "Really? How so?"

"For starters, the two of you are aces of different orchestra bands." Kasem pointed out. "It's rare nowadays to find people like you dating."

"Is that a bad thing?" Alfred pressed on.

"Not really," Kasem replied back, reinforcing his opinions with a mellow attitude. Heaving a breath, the tone of his voice became softer. "But if you really are doing this, I request that you take good care of her, Jones."

Alfred cracked a smile, nodding his head firmly. "I will."

"Good," Kasem said, retaining a carefree look. Averting his attention to Lien, he began, "I'll see you later. Have fun, okay?"

Lien shyly peered over her shoulder. "You too, Kasem."

And shortly after Kasem had left, another moment of silence erupted in the area. Once he was out of sight, Lien finally lets out the breath that she was holding for quite a while. "What a day." She groaned.

Alfred laughed, "The fun isn't over yet, you know."

Taking out his phone, his eyes slightly widened. At the center of the phone screen read 10:30pm.

"Crap, the lanterns are gonna start!"

Bringing in his hand with Lien's own, Alfred pulled her along, their silhouettes merging into the crowd once more.

* * *

It took them five minutes to eventually reach the port bay. Alfred slowed down his pace, resulting in Lien to do the same. A large, dense crowd appeared in front of them. Scanning through his surroundings, the bespectacled young man smiled. Good, it seemed like the lantern show hadn't started without them yet.

"Woohoo!" Alfred cried, pumping a fist into the air. "We're early!"

Lien rolled her eyes at his childish antics. "What do we do now?"

Alfred turned to look back at her and shrugged, "Guess we better hang out for awhile until it starts."

Lien quiet nodded.

A moment of silence impregnated the area until…

"You know, you surprised me earlier." She began, starting the conversation.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Lien?"

Lien gently smiled. "I never knew that you were so good with children,"

Turning to face her, the bespectacled young man smiled brilliantly. "Am I?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. "If I gotta be honest, I really love kids." He explained. "Actually, I always dreamt of having my own someday."

"Really?" Lien asked, getting interested. "How many do you want?"

"Enough to make an army!"

Lien choked on her spit, "You can't be serious!"

Alfred laughed boisterously as he shook his head. "Relax, I'm joking!" He cried, emitting another grin. "What about you, Lien? How many?"

Peering up to stare at the night sky, Lien pursed her lips. "I would like to have two."

"Two is pretty good," Alfred replied with delight in his tone as he agreed with her. Recalling back to the time when he and Lien encountered Ilie, images of her pampering the toddler with such a motherly look melted his heart. This only strengthened his urge to want to get to know her better. In this case, he wanted to get to know the different sides of her.

Like a Pandora's box, Lien concealed in her emotions quite well and thus, it was a rare sight to see a different expression that was unusual on her face. With that in mind, Alfred wanted to take up the challenge of unlocking every single one of them. May it either be mischievous, greedy, doubtful, and optimistic—Alfred didn't care.

He wanted to see them all.

"You're gonna be a great mom one day," Alfred tells her.

Lien giggled. "You think so?"

Alfred nodded firmly, tightening his hold on her hand. "I know so."

The sound of applauses and cheering caught their attention. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned to glance at the large crowd, wondering what was the commotion. It wasn't until he looked up to face the night sky that he had found his answer. Alfred's lips partly opened. A flock of paper lanterns was dancing in the air, almost as if it were performing a ritual choreography.

"This is amazing!" Alfred commented, followed by a laugh.

Lien looked up as well and smiled. No words could describe what she was feeling right now. Taking a swift peek over at Alfred, she fractured a tiny smile as she averted her focus back to the lanterns. Jumping out the window and getting to attend the Lantern festival was definitely worth it. 'I'll treasure it.'

While Lien was busy admiring the view before her, she failed to notice Alfred slowly walking backward. It wasn't until she felt something cold on her collarbone that she became aware of reality.

Lien put her hand close to where the strange coldness was. Dipping her chin down, her eyes slightly widened.

"Alfred, what—"

"Keep it," Alfred said, interrupting her. "It's yours to keep."

Lien furrowed her eyebrows. "But your parents gave this to you." She reasoned. "It's important to you, isn't it?"

"I know and it still is." Alfred continued, flashing a smile. "But I want you to have it. Believe it or not, dog tags symbolize good luck so you're going to need it more than I do. " He then let out a hearty laugh. "Besides, you look better with it anyway."

Lien blushed. "…I don't know what to say." She trailed off.

"Say no more, Lien," Alfred said, "Consider it a gift from me to you."

Lien nodded. Thinking for a moment, she spoke out, "Since you gave me something, it's appropriate that I give something back to you as well."

Hearing this, Alfred's cheeks turned beet red. 'What could it be?' He thought, his heart throbbing more rapidly than it was before.

"First, close your eyes," Lien instructed him.

Alfred tilted his head, "Are you planning to take away Texas again?" He asked rather playfully.

"No, dummy," Lien said, rolling her eyes as she resisted the urge to elbow him on the chest. "Just trust me, okay?"

And he did.

Closing his eyes as he was told to do, Alfred silently anticipated for the mysterious thing that Lien would be giving to him. 'What would it be,' He wondered. Perhaps a kiss? Well, whichever was the case; he would be satisfied either way. This was Lien after all and anything that she'll present to him, he would respect her for it.

Meanwhile, Lien swallowed her saliva thickly, hesitated. This was it, the moment that she's been waiting for. But was he ready?

Her body trembled—but it wasn't out of nervousness. She then let out a measured breath. Taking a minute to study Alfred's face, she then looked down.

Their hands, however, remained intertwined. Shaking it off, Lien clenched her fists tightly before taking a step forward.

Leaning close to his ear, Lien smiled bitterly.

It was now or never. With the best of her ability, Lien mustered out the very words that she always wanted to say to him.

"Thank you for everything, Alfred," Lien croaked as her vision started becoming glossy. **"Em Yeu Anh."**

* * *

Alfred creased his eyebrows. 'Why does Lien sound like she's in distress?' He thought, getting worried. Something wasn't right here.

"Lien?" He cried with his eyes remaining closed.

There was no response.

"Lien?" He repeated, this time, louder.

Unfortunately, all that he received was the same outcome.

Without hesitation, Alfred opened his eyes, only to be welcomed by the roaring cheers and applauses erupted from nearby. The woman in question in which he yearned to see however, was nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello, everyone! I would to humbly apologize for my two to three weeks of absence. Due to my class field trip, I couldn't properly write anything which is why I ended up extending the release date. Now, the wait is finally over and I'm just going to say, this is by far one of my favorite chapters to write! With a lot of time in my hands, I made sure to carefully insert as many emotions as I could within this chapter!**

 **Hahaha, and once again, I overdid it again!**

 **And as requested, the characters: Gupta (Egypt), Ilie (Moldova), Vladimir (Romania) and Kasem (Thailand) are finally here! If I have to be honest, I'm actually glad that you guys picked these characters for this chapter because I just so happened originally planned them to appear here! (great minds think alike, as they all say!)**

 **Ahem, anyway-let's dive in!**

 **Starting from Gilbert purposing on going to the Lantern Festival, to a hilarious yet epic window scene, the party split, the explanation of the Lantern Festival (courtesy of Gupta), Ilie found by Alfred and Lien, Gilbert spotting Elizabeta arguing with Vladimir, back to Ilie, Alfred and Lien only to have Kasem added in the group. Ilie and Vladimir's reunion, Alfred's slight jealousy over Kasem, the lantern scene, Lien's confession and finally, Alfred's heartbreak.**

 **If any of you are wondering, Lien said, 'I love you' in Vietnamese. (FINALLY!)**

 **Now the question is, what is Alfred's reaction over all this?**

 **One thing to point out: this chapter leaks with A LOT of foreshadow!**

 **The next chapter will officially begin the third and final round (who's excited?)**

 **Oh, and another thing: the Lantern Festival was based off Tangled in case you guys didn't know! (which means that the 'I see the Light' karaoke song Kiku and Xiao Mei once sang back at Chapter 6 was a foreshadow to this! Cool, huh?)**

 **I would like to thank you once again for the fellow readers, reviewers and fans who have constantly supported me! It's because of each one of you that I'm still writing such a beautiful story! So once again, thank you so much!**

 **As for the next update, it would take awhile as I am going to prepare for my regent tests in the next few days (with one of them being tomorrow, unfortunately...) I will try to post the next date on my profile for the next update once I'm done with my regents! Wish me luck!**

 **Once again, I'm open for more character requests!**

 **And as usual, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

 **P.S. I highly recommend listening to both songs If Only and If Only (reprise) by Dove Cameron (main inspiration of this chapter and also exclusive look into Lien's situation!)**

 **P.S.S The part when Gilbert threw the rock into the window was actually based on a senior prank we did earlier except one of us happened to accidentally punched the window of a door with their bare fist!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Time Has Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The scampering sound of heels clicked excessively along the floor and into the narrow halls, followed by a few eruptions of cursing from a native tongue. Switching back and forth from his wristwatch and to the paper, he held in his grasp, Yao heaved a deep breath in an attempt to ease his speeding heart.

This was it, the day that he's been anticipating since he took his first steps on the staircase of Himaruya Hall. In less than five hours, he would be playing on stage together with his orchestra band, Star Fest. Aside from the other rounds in which they had previously competed, this one, in particular, was the real showdown: determining whether or not if he and his band are deemed worthy to be in the spotlight. Thinking about this, Yao shook his head. 'No, we _are_ worthy.'

To prove it, they would have to be in tip-top shape to take down the champion, World gig.

The ends of his lips moved a notch to form a small smile. Much like their rivaling band, they too held a secret weapon of their own.

Yao could admit that the World gig ace—Alfred F. Jones, was all stars and stripes (and quite overrated at that), but what about her—Lien Kim Nguyen: his own pride and joy?

She recently joined Star Fest for a month now, but god, her solo performances were phenomenal! Her precise yet meticulous playing in the violin was extraordinary—for her first time, it only took her about three strings to get her audience reeled in, showering her the attention that she well deserved.

Knowing that, Yao's smile broadened. He made the right choice of picking Lien to be the ace of Star Fest and through her efforts; his dream of claiming the title of champion for his band—which seemed almost unreachable long ago—was getting closer to become attainable.

Emerging from the halls, Yao's eyes sparkled with radiance upon sighting Xiao Mei in the living room. "Mei, where's your sister?" He asked curiously.

Fastening the last of the buttons of her salmon pink dress skirt, Xiao Mei peered up from her seat and shrugged. "Good question…" She said, pausing for a moment to think about it. Snapping her fingers, she continued, "Ah, that's right! Sis went off to visit mother at the hospital this morning."

"Is she aware that we'll be playing soon, aru?" Yao pressed further, his voice tinted with anxiety.

Xiao Mei pursed her lips before nodding. "Probably."

Yao motioned his hand into the pocket of his jacket, revealing a phone. "Just to make sure, I'll inform her—"

"Wait, stop! Let me!" Xiao Mei interrupted abruptly, at the same time rising from the couch, causing Yao to jolt in his spot. Clearing her throat, she forced out a smile, "If sis gets a call from you, she'll only feel panicky." She explained in the best possible way while holding up her own electric device. "You don't want our star of the show to get pressured, right?"

Yao blinked. Even so, he let it slide and slowly chuckled. "You're right, Mei."

"Is everybody ready?"

Xiao Mei frowned a little, tilting her head over to get a better look at the intruder. Beaming, she cried, "Yong!" Hearing his name, the young man popped out from his hiding—the flyaway curl on the right side of his short, brown haired head swaying to some extent. His high-spirited expression remained unwavering as he exclaimed while waving his arms frantically above him, "What's cooking, good looking?"

Ignoring his comment, Yao turned to face the hyper male with confusion, "Where are the others?"

"Chen, Natalya, and Katyusha are all in the van," Yong said, bringing his hands close to his neck to fix his loose lavender-colored necktie. "Ivan wanted me to tell you guys if you're ready."

"We'll be there in a second," Yao informed to him.

Receiving a response from his Conductor, Yong bobbed his head. "Da-ze!" He cried out unexpectedly, "I'll let him know!"

"Wait—Yong!" Much to Yao's dismay, his words weren't able to get through to him nor was he able to express gratitude as the young man had already left the living room. Turning around, he found Xiao Mei giggling. Sighing, he then walked over to her. "Let me know if you got an answer, aru." He said, "I'll be waiting for you outside."

Xiao Mei winked. "Leave it to me!"

Planting an arm around her waist, Yao placed a long peck on the top of her forehead affectionately. As he silently disappeared from her sight, the younger girl's usual cheerful expression slowly transformed into a bitter one.

Scrolling her thumb through her list of contacts, Xiao Mei stopped when she happened to stumble on a familiar set of numbers presented on the phone screen. Narrowing her eyes, she resorted in touching a button that was located on the top right part of the electronic device, causing it to turn off.

"Forgive me, Yao," She mumbled to herself as she shoved her phone inside her blazer before marching onward. **"But I'm willing to keep my promise to sis."**

* * *

Speaking of which—where was Lien?

True to her words, she was, in fact, visiting her mother at the hospital.

Shortly after she finished rearranging the peony flowers she brought in and into a glass cylinder-like vase, the young woman quietly made her way to the right side of the patient bed where the sleeping form of her mother laid.

Lien let out a sigh of relief when she happened to catch her mother's chest gradually rise and fall over and over again. Although she hadn't opened her eyes nor spoken a word yet, a minor detail like this was considered to be a significant sign.

In a couple of more days, she and Xiao Mei would finally be able to have a decent conversation with her. The mere thought of it made Lien produce a smile. Crouching down to her knees, she decided to break the silence. "Greetings, mother," She began, careful not to make her voice too loud. "I'm glad to know you're doing well."

Stifling a giggle, Lien opened her mouth once more with a bit of mischievousness etched in her tone. "Today is an important date. Would you like to guess what it is?"

When she still didn't get a response, Lien formed one of her hands into fists. "It's the third and final round." She answered simply, "Yao is expecting an excellent performance this evening. But between you and me, I am afraid that I cannot accomplish that promise."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Lien dipped her chin down. Regardless of being unconscious, she can already picture her mother already puffing her cheeks (similar to what her sister would do) and scowl her to no end. 'How could you say that?' She would most likely say. 'You have been working so hard to play onstage and now you are throwing it all away?'

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she quickly blinked away the glistened tears that were beginning to form at the peak of her eyes. "Just know that I am doing this for you and Mei," Lien croaked. Gripping her hands together into a knot, she raised her voice. "I love you too much, mother! I can't bear to watch you commit suicide again over this nonsense!" She cried abruptly, "We've already lost father! I don't want to lose you too!"

Realizing her sudden outburst, Lien let her bangs fall freely, covering her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "Please don't get angry if I take your place in this wedding." She said, her voice trembling. "I just want to see you happy again and if this is the only way to obtain that, I'll be more than willing to give up my happiness for yours."

Before she could keep going on, Lien stopped for a moment to think.

After the final round, she wouldn't be surprised if Yao was the one to confront her first, questioning about her lack of presence. The thought of that happening made her mind wander further elsewhere—or in this case, a certain bespectacled young man. Lien bit her bottom lip. Late last night, she finally confessed about how she truly felt toward Alfred—only to abandon him in the process, leaving him confused and all the more justified to encounter her afterward.

'But there won't be next time,' She thought. Such a cowardly act was rather uncharacteristic of her but in the end, Lien knew that she had no other choice.

At the cost of sacrificing her childhood dream, she was helping her mother as well as protecting her family. In addition to that, she was also letting go of someone that she dearly loved—and by setting him free, Lien knew that she was doing the right thing.

Oh, how she's going to miss his silly and cheerful demeanor, the way that his sky blue eyes sparkled when he gets excited and his eccentric smile—Lien blinked before blushing furiously.

Goodness, she really was in love with him.

Lien frowned deeply. No, someone as amazing as Alfred definitely deserves someone else. 'I'm only going to be a burden to him.'

Focusing her attention back to her sleeping mother once more, she placed her hands together with her mother's before quietly croaking, "Everything is going to be fine, mother. I promise."

Giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, Lien leisurely walked toward the exit of the hospital room before freezing in her step. Holding the doorknob firmly, she slightly turns around to discover a window nearby. Narrowing her eyes as she peered through the glass, Lien noticed the cloudy sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain."

* * *

After months of waiting, it was finally that time of the year again—the time when musicians, hailing from various nations across the world would soon be performing under one roof together.

In about three hours, such a fantasy would eventually commence.

For most beginners, there was a slim chance of victory. On the other hand, it didn't seem to matter, as entering Himaruya Hall was more than enough to be worth praising. In contrast to the others (deemed as the regulars) who are fortunate enough to be invited more than once—they'll immediately agree that such a grand place was an ideal battleground for musical artists, particularly the orchestra bands to put themselves to the tests.

The third and final round—otherwise known as the death match—was sure to be an eventful occasion for each and every single participant as well as the spectator.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

Much like last time, Alfred sat on the carpet floor with no intention of relocating to one of the couches that were available for him. His usual overly energetic atmosphere that surrounded him, however, was much different—with a minor detection of negativity, almost as if a dark cloud was hovering on top of the poor young man.

"Al?"

Hoisting his head up, Alfred scratched the back of his neck as he forced out a laugh. "'Sup, bro!"

Matthew tilted his head to the side. "You okay?" He pressed on.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Matthew didn't buy the fake act. "You sure? You don't sound like you are." He said before proceeding to sit down next to his sibling. Pushing his knees close his chest, he stationed his arms over them. "Don't worry, I won't judge you. Just tell me what's the matter."

"You're not going to understand me, you know," Alfred warned.

Hearing his arms, Matthew folded his arms. "Yeah? Try me."

Detecting the determination in his brother's periwinkle eyes, Alfred grinned. 'Okay, here it goes,' He thought with a sigh. "So, there's this girl—"

"How long is this story?"

"Bro, come on!" Alfred whined, stomping his feet like a child, "Just let me talk, okay?"

Matthew chuckled under his breath. Waving his hand to signal him to keep going, Alfred made a pouty face before continuing on.

"Long story short, I fell in love with her." He began, his cheeks burning. "It has only been a few weeks and along the way, I got to know her. At that point, I knew that she was the one. Hell, I even got the courage to confess to her!" He explained, fumbling with his words. "I mean, she didn't give me an answer but I let it slide since, at that time, she had to quickly rush to the hospital because of an emergency. And then yesterday, there was this lantern festival Gilbert suggested…" His words trailed off. Putting his hand under his chin, Alfred sighed dreamily. "Dude, we had an amazing time together. We even held hands the whole time! I even gave her my dog tag and—"

"Whoa, whoa there, Al." Matthew interrupted, alarmingly. "You mean to tell me that you had offered your dog tag?"

Alfred blushed. "Well…yeah."

Matthew's frightened expression relaxed. "Sounds to me that you really are serious about her." When he got a nod of confirmation, he asked, "Who is this person?"

Alfred looked the other way to avoid eye contact as he quietly murmured, "You know the ace of Star Fest?"

Matthew's eyes started to gradually widen. "Are you pulling my leg right now?"

"Bro, I wish I was joking but I'm really not."

"Does Brother know?"

"No!" Alfred cried before quickly adding, "I have a feeling that if he does find out, he's really gonna kill me."

Matthew took this moment to process the words his twin just said. Bringing a hand to his mouth, he started chuckling.

Alfred stared back at him, utterly shocked beyond relief. "Alright, who the hell are you and what did you do to my little bro?"

"My apologies but I had a feeling about that actually," Matthew admitted, repressing back his laughter, "You're really full of surprises, you know that? That's one of the things that I admire so much about you."

Alfred glared in response. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be more jealous of you! Matt, you are always on bro's good side. He hates me, I know it."

Once he settled down, Matthew shook his head. "That's not true. You may not realize it but everything brother does for us like practicing punctuality are lessons for us to evolve into proper gentlemen."

Alfred frowned. "What if I don't wanna be a gentleman?"

"Then be who you wanna be." Matthew answered simply, "Nobody's stopping you. Brother may have us under his supervision for now but not for long. He'll get angry, yes, but he would have to accept it someday."

Alfred sniffed. "I love you so much, bro!" He cried as enveloped his other twin into a bear hug.

"A-anytime." Matthew stammered, awkwardly returning the embrace. Once Alfred released his grip off from him, he began, "Anyway, let's get back to your problematic love life. What made you upset?"

"I don't know," Alfred said with a shrug, "When I presented her my dog tag, Lien told me that the least she could do was to give back something too."

Curious, Matthew leaned his ear a bit closer, anxiously waiting for his sibling's reply. "What was it?"

"Nothing." Alfred said, "She left before I could ask what was wrong." Turning his attention back to his twin, he asked, "Mat, what do you think?"

"Sounds suspicious," Matthew explained, expressing his opinion. "I bet there's a reason why she could be acting that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Take brother for example," Matthew explained. "Yes, he can be stubborn and harsh but stop and think about the things that he's doing. The reason why he's doing it is because he wants the two of us to lead a promising future." He continued. "Miss Nguyen is no exception to this."

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't get it."

Despite the confusing look that his brother was making, Matthew took in a deep breath, trying to be as calm and as patient as he could. "Okay, how about this?" He said, suggesting an alternative, "Do you remember what Miss Nguyen did before she left?"

"Yeah," Alfred replied, nodding as he pursed his lips. "She said thank you to me and…" His words died out in his throat as it started to dawn on him. Out of nowhere, Alfred immediately stood up from the ground. Glancing over to his twin, he cried, "Matt, I gotta go! Thanks for your help!"

Matthew crinkled his eyebrows. "Huh? What's going on now, Al?"

"No time to explain! I gotta find Lien!"

And just like that, Alfred scurried away, leaving his twin to question about his strange behavior. This whole time, the answer was literally right in front of him. 'Why didn't I realize sooner?' Alfred thought as he kept on running through the wide halls before skidding to a halt. "Yo, Gilbert!" He called over to the albino who happened to be at the food court with Mathias.

"Ah, Alfie!" Mathias greeted happily.

"Hey, Mathias!" Alfred replied back, bumping his fists with him. "Have you seen Kiku?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Last time I saw him, he was with Xiao Mei." Nudging the tall Nordic standing next to him, he wriggled his eyebrows; "He's so getting it if you know what I mean."

Mathias folded his arms, shaking his head in agreement. "True that, dude."

"Do you know where they went?" Alfred asked, getting straight to the point.

Mathias pointed a finger over to the West Wing, "I believe he went—" He didn't get to finish as Alfred dashed ahead again. "Alfie, what's up with you?"

Unfortunately, Alfred didn't bother to respond nor listened. Rotating his body to the corner, he stopped in his tracks, recognizing the collection of voices nearby. Slowing his pace, he successfully masked his presence against the walls. Peeking his head out, Alfred noted the three figures arguing in front of him.

"What do you mean she's not coming?"

Xiao Mei took a step back as the two members who she considered to be a part of her family cornered her. "S-sis isn't picking up."

"Mei, it's alright," Kiku said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder in an assuring way. "Just call her again."

Xiao Mei gripped onto her phone tightly. "I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Yao shouted, his tolerance withering thin. "You told me earlier that you would call her, aru! Why can't you do it now?"

"I just can't!" Xiao Mei exclaimed, her vision getting glossy.

Yao couldn't take it anymore. Star Fest was in jeopardy. He couldn't wrap around the fact that his star student who happened to be the ace of their orchestra band didn't show up! Ignoring the bystanders nearby, Yao stood his ground. He needed answers, now. "And why not?"

Kiku quickly stepped in, spreading his arms wide to defend his female childhood friend. "Calm down, brother!"

Alfred's left eye twitched in annoyance. He hated that he was just watching from afar. Just as he was ready to partake in the action in an attempt to support his friends, suddenly—

"SIS IS GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

Xiao Mei's startling outburst caused the three men, including the people around the area, to stop what they were doing and stare at her in bewilderment. Silence impregnated the entire room.

"W-what did you just say?" Yao finally mustered out.

Snaking her arms around herself, Xiao Mei sobbed, letting the tears flow freely in her eyes. "Sis isn't here." She confessed, sounding as if she had committed a crime. "She's going to replace mother from the arranged marriage."

Kiku frowned. He was aware of the grim situation between the sisters but what he didn't know was how extreme it was going to be. And then it hit him. The image of his bespectacled best friend came into mind, causing Kiku to start freaking out. 'I have to find him before it's too late.' But as he turned around, much to his dismay, his fears had come true.

And as he watched his best friend fled the scene as fast as he could, Kiku slapped a hand against his temple. "Shit."

* * *

Thump, thump, thump.

That was all Alfred could feel and all that he could hear. His head was pounding like crazy as if a big sledgehammer was smashing away into his skull. Except, it wasn't. Instead, something else more terrifying compared to an actual weapon was causing him to gain a sudden headache.

It was difficult to take in such heart-wrenching information, but then again, who wouldn't blame him? The love of his life was getting married (and to make the issue even worse, it was today!) and there was nothing that Alfred could do to win her back. His lips straightened into a thin line. How long had Lien been keeping the secret all to herself? Xiao Mei was the first person to be notified about this (as they were, after all, sisters) but what about Yao and Kiku who were also a part of their small family?

More importantly, why didn't Lien tell him sooner?

It has almost been two weeks since they met and along the way, Alfred learned a lot about her and vice versa. Though he disliked to admit it, but a part of him wasn't surprised that Lien would hide something as big as like this.

Yet, why did it still irritate him? Was it because Lien didn't tell anyone or was it because she wanted to endure the suffering on her own?

Whichever was the case, Alfred was certain that Lien's situation sounded fishy.

Matthew was right—there must be a reason behind her doing.

Now, the main question was—what was it?

 _"She's going to replace mother from the arranged marriage."_

Alfred paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows as his mind began reflecting on the words Xiao Mei declared earlier.

He thought about yesterday—then again, how could he ever forget? The way Lien delivered her farewell—it sounded like she was in distress. Could it be possible that her melancholic state was somehow connected to the marriage?

Gripping his hands to form a fist, Alfred quickly whipped around, punching the wall at his right side. "Oh, Lien." He uttered in a defeated tone, his sky blue eyes downcast. She really does put others' well being before her own. Nevertheless, his admiration for her only grew.

Lien was willing to sacrifice everything all for the sake of her family and their happiness. But doesn't she realize that if she carried the task out, not only will she be bringing misery to those who know her but it would also be destroying her as well.

Why can't she ever be selfish for once?

 _"You want to make them happy and sometimes sacrifice things, whether it's big or small, you just do."_

The conversation that he once had with Francis echoed from the back of his head. Alfred's eyes slowly widened.

…It all made sense now.

It was true that Lien was quite selfish. However, her motives were purely innocent, stemming out from the love that she possessed toward her family. Adjusting his specs to the bridge of his nose, he cracked his knuckles.

He knew what he had to do.

Alfred had to search for an answer and the only way of obtaining it was by going back to the origin.

It didn't seem to matter for him if Lien kept pushing him away because no matter how many times it takes, say a hundred times, in the end—he'll come running back to her side a thousand times more.

"Well, if it ain't the famous Alfred F. Jones."

His train of thought was interrupted as Alfred turned toward the direction of where his name was being called, discovering a masculine figure appeared before him. Although he couldn't decipher who it was, the face seemed rather familiar to him. It wasn't until he took note of the stranger's notable crimson red hair that it clicked. 'This must be the same guy that Lien was talking to back at the beach.'

Producing an awkward smile, Alfred greeted, "Howdy, sir!"

Allistor let out a dramatic gasp. "Sir?" He whispered under his breath, placing one of his hands close to where his heart was located. "Ouch, don't remember me, lad? What in god's name has Artie been teaching you and Matthew?"

Alfred froze in his spot. As he squinted his eyes, he adjusted the lenses of his specs in an attempt to get a closer inspection of the older man. "…Allistor?"

Allistor emitted a snarky smile, raising an arm to present thumbs up. "Atta boy!"

"No one except you calls big bro that name." Alfred explained, laughing away, "And who wouldn't forget the first Conductor of World gig?"

"Hmm, so Artie has been teaching you two after all."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Alfred wondered, changing the topic.

"Lad, what do you think? For the third and final round, of course!" Allistor cried out enthusiastically, lifting both his arms over his head from side to side. "How can I miss something historic as that?"

Alfred laughed whole-heartedly. "Whatever you say."

Approaching the younger man, Allistor positioned his left arm behind Alfred's neck. Smirking widely, the redhead asked softly into his ear, "What's going on between you and that ace of Star Fest?"

Alfred blinked. "You mean Lien?"

Allistor whistled. "That's right!" Snickering over his statement, he continued, "Tell me, how long have you two been an item?"

Alfred quickly glanced the other way. "We aren't." He replied, "Wait a sec, how'd you know that—"

"Isn't it obvious?" Allistor interrupted with a wink. "The way you look at her is enough for me to tell that you're really into her."

Hearing this, Alfred blushed furiously. Shoving the redhead away from him, he then directed a finger toward him as he cried, "This doesn't concern you!"

Allistor raised his arms up in defense. Backing himself a bit, he bobbed his head. "Right you are, lad. Though I do believe that there's someone else here who should be more concerned about this matter." He said matter-of-factly. **"Wouldn't you agree, Artie?"**

Alfred stiffened. Hesitated to turn around, he slowly peered over his shoulder. The fear on the young man's face grew, all color quickly draining from his face.

Long and behold, his older brother, Arthur was indeed standing before him.

At the sight of this, Alfred's mind went blank for a mere second, his brain desperately trying to analyze the current situation. He wanted to open his mouth to say something but his words failed him. Great, just when he needed them the most, they bailed on him.

Minus the presence of Allistor, the tension amid the brothers and their surroundings seemed to thicken. The occurrence of silence was poison to them, making the void of the shallowness of their conversation be laid bare.

Fixating his awareness to his younger brother, Arthur finally decided to initiate their exchange, "Is this true?"

"What's true?" Alfred replied back in a hurry.

"Don't play dumb with me." Arthur continued, retaining his composure. "You know exactly what I'm referring to."

There was no response.

Gritting his teeth, Arthur raised his voice. "You bloody git! Don't you realize what you've just done?"

"You should know better by now that I don't obey your every whim!"

"You are the ace of World gig!" Arthur exclaimed, taking a step forward. "Don't you see that the entire fate of our orchestra band rests in your hands?"

"Is that all you are gonna view me as?" Alfred cried out, not backing down without a fight. "For your information, I am a person! Not a puppet for you to control!"

The aggravated expression written on Arthur's face transformed into one with disbelief. Looking back and forth, his lime green eyes slightly widened. As a result of their dispute, they seemed to attract an audience of their own. Other than that, another thought occurred to him.

Matthew wasn't around to help them appease their fight.

Without him, there was a possibility that their argument could lead to physical violence. 'Where is he?' He thought, searching through their unintended audience.

On cue, Alfred said, "Stop stalling, bro. I know you are trying to find Matt but he isn't here."

Reverting his attention back to him, Arthur scoffed. "I know that you bloody idiot!"

Alfred stumbled in his steps, frowning. "Why are you stalling then?"

Arthur felt his temperature rising. He could almost feel his blood boiling within his veins as he uttered. Consumed with anger, Arthur unconsciously pushed his brother aside. "If mom and dad were still here…!"

"Oh? What'll they do to me, huh?" Alfred wondered aloud. Exerting some pressure in his arms, he then stretched his arms outward, mimicking the same action as what Arthur had done.

"Bro, they've been dead for six f**king years!" He cried, "They're no longer here with us! Just let it go!" Catching his breath, he continued, "And they never instructed you to make Matt and me gentlemen! Stop dwelling in the past!"

Arthur, on the other hand, glared inwardly. "You know I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Arthur hesitated, clenching his fists. "I'll only be repeating the same mistakes again."

"The only mistake that you did was allowing yourself to do so." Alfred said sternly, "You may not be aware of this, bro, but I'm sure mom and dad had already forgiven you a long time ago."

"No, you're wrong." Arthur cried, shaking his head. "They don't and they never will."

As he walked over to his sibling, Alfred cried with all his might. "Of course, they do!"

Arthur didn't believe him. "Where's the evidence in that?"

"You're already wearing it." Alfred indicated, forcing a smile. "Don't you think that the dog tag is enough to express how much that they loved you? They may no longer be with us anymore but they live inside us, in our heart and in that dog tag."

All Arthur could do was stand there, baffled.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred began, **"Let me be who I want to be. Let me live my life the way that I want it to be. Let me fall in love."** He declared with confidence. **"I'm no longer a child. From now on, consider me independent!"**

Another moment of silence filled the gap between the siblings.

Out of nowhere, Arthur hoisted his dominant arm, balling up his fists before aiming straight toward his brother. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

It was happening all too fast.

Not Alfred—or even Allistor, could tell what would happen next. Closing his eyes shut, Alfred braced himself, waiting for the pain on his face to surface.

A minute had passed. Then, two and three.

But nothing happened.

Fluttering his sky eyes wide opened, Alfred's lips slightly parted.

Arthur's fist was barely an inch away from brushing his left cheek.

"Alfred," Arthur addressed his younger brother, maintaining his stance. "Are you really determined to sacrifice everything you had?" He raised his voice, intensively glaring at Alfred. "I don't understand. Why risk everything for just one girl?"

Alfred stayed silent. As he continued staring back at him, he opened his mouth.

His next set of words, however, caught Arthur off-guard.

"...Wouldn't you?"

In response, Arthur's facial features softened. Although such a response was no more than three words, something in him had awoken. Same as his brother; Arthur held someone dear to him or more specifically an idiot. He didn't like to admit it but it was true.

As a result, his perspective toward the teenager, no—the young man in front of him changed, and for the first time, Arthur saw his younger brother in a new light.

Alfred had always been tempestuous and capricious—substituting from being childlike and as an adult, thus earning him the title as the epitome of a storm. But if there was one thing that could never change was the fact that Alfred never stopped smiling. Arthur remembered the times when Alfred would get himself hurt or bullied by others in school and yet eccentric smile would continue to appear on his face. At first, Arthur thought that something wrong must have happened to his poor sibling, prompting him to be more protective than ever.

It wasn't until now that it became clear.

That eccentric smile—whether if it was either fake or genuine, it was what made Alfred, well, Alfred.

At the side of that, his chin is sharper, his nose longer and…

'Has he always been this tall?' Arthur pondered; narrowing his eyes as he started comparing the latter's height with his own. Removing himself away from his sibling, a prideful smile unconsciously appeared on his lips. It was obvious that Alfred was mature enough to acknowledge the consequences and the fact that he's determined to stand up for his beliefs proves this.

"He's growing up." Arthur whispered. Realizing that he was forgetting another, he quickly added, "They're both growing up."

A sudden round of applause erupted from the crowd, prompting the brothers to turn around.

"Wonderful performance, lads!" Allistor called out, coming into view. Crossing his arms once more, he leisurely made his way next to his former student. Patting him on the back, Allistor spoke, "You know what to do, don't you Artie?"

From the corner of his eye, Arthur could see the devilish look on the redhead. After a few minutes, he nodded. "Yeah."

Watching Arthur approach his brother, Allistor let the smirk on his face broadened.

Meanwhile, Alfred stood firmly in his ground, his sky blue eyes burning with determination. A wave of content washed over him. The words that he'd always wanted to tell his older brother had finally got out of his system. But with that all set and gone, what now?

"Why are you still here?"

Alfred blinked. Looking slightly down, curious sky blue eyes clashed in with lime green. "Huh?"

"I said, why the hell are you still standing here?" Arthur repeated, tapping his left foot impatiently.

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. Scratching the back of his neck, he asked, "What are you saying?"

Heaving a deep breath, Arthur resorted to pinching his brother's nose teasingly. "You git!" He said with a smile, "Just get out of here! Don't make me repeat myself again!"

"O-oh! Right!" Alfred replied, nodding his head enthusiastically. And then ran ahead without another word.

Unknown to him, however, Arthur gazed at his brother's distant figure.

Like a parent to a child, Arthur knew that it wasn't easy to watch them grow up. Don't they know that the real world was terrifying?'No, I did the right thing.' He assured to himself. 'Mom and Dad would have wanted it that way.'

"What in the world are you doing, lad?" Allistor cried. "Don't you realize what you are doing?"

Placing a hand close to his collar, his fingers touched the metallic surface of the dog tag. Turning to face Allistor, Arthur nodded firmly. **"Yeah. I'm letting my brother go."**

* * *

Running at a breakneck speed, Alfred held back his breath, his heart thrashing against his chest. Sweat beaded on his forehead, causing some strands of his sandy blonde hair to cling onto his skin. Even so, he kept going. Such a scene definitely seemed like it came out of a Hollywood movie. Alfred F. Jones, the dashing hero, was off to rescue his princess, Lien Kim Nguyen. Muttering a few curses under his breath, he continued thrashing his legs against the wooden floor.

Come what may, reality wasn't a movie and therefore, happy endings were a rare factor to acquire. As cliche as it may sounds, Alfred personally wanted to make one come true. If he had one wish to do so, he knew just the right person who deserved the happily ever after.

And all he had to do was to go to her.

The more he kept on advancing; the gigantic, glass entrance of Himaruya Hall came into sight.

Yes, just a couple of more steps and…

"ALFRED!"

"ALFIE!"

"BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP!"

A chorus of voices called him from behind, causing Alfred to, unfortunately, unable to avoid stumbling backward. Finding himself flat on the ground, the bespectacled young man groaned.

"Hey, you alright?"

Alfred's ears perked up at the sound of familiarity. Looking up, he grinned. "Everyone!" He greeted while wiping the sweat rolling down from his temple.

The albino chuckled, "How's the view down there, dude?"

Alfred shrugged. "Pretty nice," He commented before patting on the space beside him. "Wanna join me?"

Kiku rolled his eyes. "Come on, get up." He said while reaching his hand out to him.

Rubbing his eyes in hinder, he then gripped his best friend's hand for support. With the help of his friends, he rose up from the ground. Putting his hands on his hips, Alfred asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to come along," Kiku explained, taking the role of speaking out for everyone.

"Yeah, and we ain't taking no for an answer!" Gilbert chimed in, pumping a fist into the air. "Screw Arthur!"

Mathias folded his arms. "We know how much you wanna be the hero, but have you ever considered making us your sidekicks?"

Alfred stifled his laughter. "You all have a point." Glancing over to the female, he asked, "Xiao Mei, what about you?"

Hearing this, Xiao Mei puffed her cheeks. "Of course, I'm coming!" She cried, "Sis needs me!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gilbert wondered, heading toward the entrance. "Let's go!"

Just when they were about to move, Xiao Mei took notice of the attendance of one of her band mates. "Chen!" She shouted, startling the four men near her.

The tall short dark brown haired man called Chen stopped and turned, causing the long bangs in which were combed over his right side to motion prior to his movement. Fixing his glasses close to his golden yellow eyes, he smiled before advancing to their group. "Xiao Mei, how are you?"

"Pretty good!" Xiao Mei replied back. Clearing her throat, she went on, "But I really don't have much time to lose. Can you be a sweetie and inform Yao that I'm heading out for a bit?"

Chen looked at her as if she produced two heads. "Milady, the final round is about to begin."

"I know, I know," Xiao Mei said, casually waving it off like it was nothing. "I'm begging you, please! It's an emergency!"

Scanning through the group of individuals that would be accompanying her, he felt relieved when he became aware of the presence of Kiku. "Please come back in one piece."

Xiao Mei beamed. "Thanks, Chen and yes, I will!" She then jointed her right arm with her childhood friend's opposite. "And don't you worry! Kiku's gonna be with me!"

Kiku blushed. "Mei!"

Chen let out a sigh of relief. "Alright." He said before bowing down respectfully. "Do come back safe and sound. All of you."

"We will!" Mathias cried, flashing a smile.

Shortly after they bid their goodbyes to Chen, Alfred frowned as another thought loomed in his mind.

Curious, Gilbert asked, "What's up, Alfred?"

"If we're gonna find Lien," Alfred began, "we gotta know where she is."

Mathias sneered. "Good point, buddy."

Turning to face her once more, Kiku politely questioned, "Mei, did Lien tell you where she could be?"

"I believe so…" Xiao Mei trailed off before snapping her fingers. "A-ha!"

Kiku frowned a little. "A-ha?"

"Sis mentioned something about a cathedral that's located on the east coast of the city." She explained thoroughly.

Alfred gulped. "That's far away, isn't it?"

Kiku nodded in response. "I believe so."

"What should we do then?" Mathias asked.

Xiao Mei pursed her lips. Narrowing her eyes in an attempt to look through the glass entrance, she then snapped her fingers. "How about we get a ride?" She suggested.

Kiku shifted his feet in anxiety. "Get a ride? But from whom?"

Xiao Mei smiled. "Glad you asked!" She said before darting off on her own. Using both her hands, she takes hold of the door handles and pushes them forward.

"Should we follow her?" Gilbert asked, completely confused.

Kiku took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah."

And so, the four men followed after the younger girl. Once they marched across the wide, open doors, they found her talking to what appears to be an olive-skinned male. Besides his civilian clothes, what made him more suspicious was that a white mask obscured the upper part of his face. However, from the looks of it, Xiao Mei seemed to get along well with him.

"For those of you who don't know, that's Sadik Adnan," Kiku explained to them. "He plays Tubular Bells for Star Fest."

Mathias raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Heracles have a close friend with the same name?"

"Yeah," Kiku confirmed with a shake of his head. "That's him."

"Boys!" Xiao Mei yelled, loud enough for others nearby to look at her in confusion. "Sadik offered to take us to the cathedral on his car!" Gesturing to the navy blue wrangler jeep behind her, she cried out once more, "Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Mathias cried, racing forth.

The albino laughed, getting rallied up. "Not if I get there first!" And then ran as well.

As Mathias and Gilbert went ahead, Kiku rolled his eyes before performing the same act. "Wait up!" Witnessing this, Alfred smiled warmly. How on earth did he become so fortunate to have friends like these? Turning his back from Himaruya Hall, he moved ahead.

" **Hang tight, Lien. I'm coming."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the wait (attending senior barbecues, saying goodbye to friends and graduation can be a hassle!) but I'm finally back! Ta-da! The sixteenth installment is finally here! Besides my long absence, I had been planning this chapter for quite a long time. In fact, the published date for this chapter was purposely done as well!**

 **(The title of the chapter is also a play on words!)**

 **Matthew (July 1st) encourages Alfred to gain his independence (July 4th) from Arthur [a play on words on the day when America officially gains their independence from Great Britain]**

 **In this chapter, new characters are introduced as follows: Im Yong Soo (South Korea), Chen (Macau) and Sadik Adnan (Turkey).**

 **Unlike the recent chapters that I've provided you, I decided that it's time to go back to the more simpler chapters (as the story is unfortunately ending quite soon).**

 **Now, the summary as follows! Everyone's reaction to the third and final round, Lien's visit to the hospital, Matthew's brotherly advice to Alfred, the unfortunate reveal by Xiao Mei (what made it worse was that all three men that Lien forbid her sister not to tell were all presented!), Alfred's declaration of independence and finally, the race is on to get back Lien!**

 **Wait a minute-Lien (ace of Star Fest) is missing and now so is Alfred (ace of World gig)! What's going to happen now between the rivaling bands? More importantly, who's going to step in as the ace for both?**

 **More importantly, is it too late to get back Lien?**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **I would like to thank once again for the fellow readers, reviewers and fans who have always supported me up until now! A special shout out to my dear friends, Ivy Clow and The Dusk Terror (you two are awesome and thank you for your reviews and overwhelming support!)**

 **Once again, I'm open for more character requests!**

 **And as usual, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

 **Side Note(s):**

 **(Thank you Ivy Clow for the question!)**

 _Q:How old is Lien? Is she the same age as Al or younger?_

A: There is a popular belief that America is the youngest of all the nations (minus Sealand) which makes Vietnam deemed as the older one. Although I can see that happening but because this is my story, I decided to bend the rules while keeping the belief. Alfred's birthday is July 4th while Lien's is September 9th which makes them only two to three months apart, making Alfred in my books, a bit older (which I slightly mentioned-and for those who didn't know, don't worry!). However, keeping the popular belief that Alfred is younger, I'll be making Lien skip a grade in college.

In summary, Alfred and Lien are close in age.

Alfred is a freshman in college and Lien is sophomore but Lien is still younger than him.

UPDATE: Thank you so much, madisoncamelia for the quick trivia! (America really isn't the youngest of all the nations after all!)

 **(Thank you zxcvbnm for the question!)**

 _Q: If Mei is part of Star Fest, then what instrument is she playing?_

A: The xylophone!

 **(Thank you s for the question!)**

 _Q: Is Mei, Lien's younger twin or younger sister in 1 year gap? And since you've revealed that Lien skipped a grade but is the same as Alfred, is Mei a freshman college student or a senior high school student?_

A: Xiao Mei is indeed Lien's younger sister in a one year gap. Therefore, she is also a freshman college student with Alfred.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Waiting for Superman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Excuse me, Tino?"

The platinum blonde haired man paused from polishing the wooden surface of his double cello and greeted with a welcoming smile. "Oh, Matthew! What's up, fella?"

Fumbling with his fingers nervously, Matthew proceeded to politely ask, "Pardon me for intruding but have you seen Al?"

Tino stared back at him in confusion. "You mean your brother?" When he gained a nod, he then put two fingers under his chin and slanted his head a bit to the side, making a thinking pose. "I don't think so." Averting his focus to the towering figure standing beside him, Tino decided to throw in the same question. "Berwald, have you seen Alfred?"

Berwald simply shook his head. "Nope."

Tino sighed. "Sorry 'bout that, Matthew." He said with an apologetic look. "If we do see him, you'll be the first to know."

In response, Matthew meekly nodded. "Thank you." Before he could walk away, something touched him on the shoulder, causing Matthew to slightly flinch. Looking over, he was relieved but also somewhat surprised to find that the hand on his shoulder belonged to none other than the stoic Berwald.

Brushing aside his discomfort, Matthew let his fingers touch the lenses of his round-shaped glasses as he quietly waited for the older man to speak, at the same time trying best to avoid his intimidating gaze.

"Have you seen Mathias anywhere?" Berwald pressed on.

This time, Matthew took this opportunity to slowly raise his head up. "N-nope."

Berwald cleared his throat, awkwardly looking elsewhere. "Let me know if you find him as well."

Matthew quickly replied, "Yes, I will!"

Unknown to Matthew and Berwald, Tino was listening to them. Placing a hand over his mouth, he chuckled a bit. It was a fact that two relatives of his held a rather rocky relationship together. However, it was obvious that Berwald was worried—despite how many quarrels that they kept on having in their shared house.

Good grief, if Mathias happened to be around and heard this, surely he would be teasing Berwald nonstop and if he were not careful enough, it would possibly end in another family feud between them. And so, Tino chose to keep such a juicy gossip as an addition to his closet of secrecy—for the good of humanity.

"I'll be on my way now!" Matthew said, breaking the silence.

Getting out from his reverie state, Tino nodded merrily, "Sure thing! See ya, fella!"

Shortly after Matthew bid his farewell to Tino and Berwald, he decided to wander further into the endless halls of the West Wing. It's already been an hour and a half since Matthew had last seen his hyperactive older twin. Although he knew how capable Alfred was on his own, he couldn't help but to worry about the latter's safety. It must have been quite stressful for their older sibling, Arthur to always be on his toes and making sure that everything was in check. 'Where is he?' He pondered as he kept marching.

"Matthew, Matthew! Over here!"

As the young man slowed down his pace, a massive weight was suddenly pressed behind him, causing him to take a step back from the unexpected impact. Wincing a little, Matthew glanced over his shoulder. "P-Peter?"

In reply, the young boy released his hold from his babysitter and putting his hands on his hips, grinned widely. "Found you!" He exclaimed childishly. "Oh, and guess what? A special guest is here to watch the gig!"

Matthew tilted his head innocently, "Really, who?"

Raising his right arm over the top of his head, Peter directed his fingers toward the silhouettes approaching their way.

Scrutinizing his eyes, Matthew took note of their appearances—with the taller of the bunch happening to have two cowlicks sprung on his dark chocolate brown hair as well as an adhesive bandage placed across the bridge of his nose. His companion, on the other hand, inherited a lighter tone of brown hair in which was styled in a short curly bob with a spiral-shaped foolish hair on each side of his head. The only resemblance that the two seemed to have in common were their thick eyebrows, similar to Peter, closely resembling those of their Conductor's.

Recognizing the two individuals right away, Matthew softly explained, "Sorry to burst your bubble but Ralph and James are not guests." He explained gently with a warm smile. "They are also members of World gig."

Peter furrowed his brows before shaking his head. "No, that isn't it!" He protested, raising his finger higher to properly point to his assumption. "Look below!"

Doing what he was told, Matthew veered his periwinkle eyes slightly down. Slowly, his mouth parted open. In between the two males was a little girl of small stature with her honey brown hair fastened in a short and curly side ponytail, adorned by a flower decor. Same as the males that Matthew identified earlier, she also inherited bushy eyebrows.

"Aye there, mates!" Ralph exclaimed, waving his hand enthusiastically. His other hand, however, was stationed securely behind his baby sister.

Matthew bobbed his head in recognition. "Hello to you too, Ralph." He greeted back before averting to glance at the smaller girl. "And it's great to see you again, Wendy."

Ralph let out a boisterous laugh. "Yeah, little sissy here has gotten busy helping Ma around in her workplace." He explained as he began to ruffle his sibling's hair. "You know her when it comes to art. She can't help it!"

The girl named Wendy made a pouty face. "Big bro, stop it!" Crossing her arms, she said, "I-I just came to see what was going on to kill time, that's all." Puffing her chest stubbornly, she continued, "I see that someone decided to finally show up!"

"Who, me?" Peter asked, pointing to himself.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Of course, you dum-dum!"

Peter snorted, stomping his right foot in retort. "For your information, I'm only here for spring break!"

"Oh yeah?" Wendy barked back. "Well, next time—don't make a lady wait so long!"

As the children kept bickering, they weren't conscious of other three watching their interaction closely from the sidelines.

Forming a heart with his hands, James proceeded to respond in a teasing manner, "Ah, young love~"

Ralph wore a glaring look as he nudged him, "Hey, that's my baby sis you are talking about!"

"I don't think James was serious," Matthew assured with a nervous laugh. After a long pause, he decided to ask the obvious question, "By the way, have any of you seen Al?"

Before Ralph or James could express anything, a loud cluster of clapping erupted, prompting the people in the lounge room to abruptly turn silent as their full attention was directed toward the figure with short blonde hair.

Witnessing this, Ralph whistled, "Looks like the show's about to start."

Once everyone was settled down, Arthur proceeded to announce, "Good evening, everyone! As you may recall, this is now the third and final round." As soon as those words came out from his mouth, a tremendous wave of shrieks and whistling were produced. In spite of the bubbling excitement he could feel in the pit of his stomach, Arthur remained listless. Fiddling with his Conductor stick between his gloved hands, he continued, "And as I stand here before you all, I bet that you would be expecting a long ass speech from me right about now. Well, let's cut to the chase and get into business."

Matthew creased his eyebrows, his eyes searching through the various faces amongst the crowd. Though it felt like a regular conference amongst the band members, Matthew, however, sensed something different. Elevating his head a bit more, he began to observe his surroundings.

 **Was Arthur aware of Alfred's lack of presence?**

And as if he had read his mind, Arthur answered with, "You may not know this but our beloved ace is not here at the moment. And if he still hasn't shown up for the next three hours, there is a possibility that he may not be able to perform alongside us."

Dramatic gasps and shouts of, 'are you kidding me?' were heard throughout the area.

"Wait, Arthur!" Tino cried, "Mathias isn't here either!"

"Gilbert is not present as well!" Ludwig added in with a firm tone in his voice. Beside him was his best friend, Feliciano, who shouted as he bounced up and down. "So is Kiku!"

Arthur closed his eyes, letting out an exhausted sigh as he tried to find a solution to the pending problem. Little by little, World gig was slowly crumbling to its doom.

First, it was Alfred who disappeared, then Mathias and now Gilbert and Kiku—wait.

Matthew blinked. Those particular people that went missing—aren't they close to Alfred?

 **Was it possible that they disappeared together with Alfred?**

In hopes of finding his answer, Matthew quietly advanced past through the crowd, leaving his friends to ponder of his unusual departure.

"Huh? Mate, where are you going?" Ralph cried brashly, prompting the people around him, including Peter and Wendy to stare at him with dumbfounded looks.

"Matthew, come back here!" James chimed in as he reached out one of his arms to grab hold of him but to no prevail.

Ignoring his friends' protests, Matthew kept jogging forward. Upon arriving at his brother's side, Matthew took a moment to steady his breathing before speaking up, "Brother!"

"Matthew! Are you okay?" Arthur asked worriedly as he rushed to his sibling's side.

Matthew cautiously nodded his head. "Yeah, but I don't know about Al."

Arthur blinked. "What are you talking about?"

In less than a minute, Francis hurriedly walked over to the brothers. "Is everything good here?"

Turning his attention to his childhood friend, Arthur exclaimed, "Shut up, Frog!"

"Easy there, Artie," Allistor said, joining in on the conversation. "Why don't you let Matthew talk first? Looks like the lad wants to say something."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, directing his fixation back to his brother. "You do?"

Matthew gulped before slowly nodding. "Yes." He confirmed. "Did you happen to talk to Al beforehand?"

Arthur pursed his lips before replying, "Earlier, I've encountered him." He informed to him, retaining his calm composure. "That bloody git mentioned that he was going somewhere..."

"I don't think he was alone." Mathias pressed on, finishing the rest of his sibling's sentence. "Kiku and Gilbert are his best friends." He elaborated. "They'll always do what they can to support Al."

"Not too mention Mathias was spotted hanging out with them lately." Francis pointed out, finally understanding the manner at hand. "Bon Ben! That makes sense!" As he patted himself on the shoulder for a job well done, he threw in another question, "But where do you think they're going?"

Arthur uttered a curse under his breath. "Who knows? They could be anywhere…"

Clearing his throat, Allistor began, "I think I know where they are."

The three individuals glanced at the redhead with uncertainty.

Folding his arms, Arthur glared. "There's no time to be joking around."

"I know, I know," Allistor said while backing up a bit. "But just hear me out." Taking in a breath, he asked them, **"Does the name Lien Kim Nguyen ring a bell to anyone?"**

* * *

Contemplative and luxurious; these were the kind of words describing not only the serene atmosphere in which surrounded the three-story church building but also of its exclusive architecture as well. Enclosing the entrance was an exquisite stained-glass window, covered by a gabled roof with stone lintels and sills at the edges.

Before the entryway are numerous columns, along with attached brick piers at each corner, forming a trapezoid-like structure. Because its site was on top of a slope, the church was rather secluded from the other buildings and as a result was quite noticeable from miles away. Regardless, this was considered a good thing, especially with regulars that held reverence in its domain.

Poking her head out from the half-opened window, Xiao Mei beamed. "This is it!" She exclaimed with utter joy as she rotated her focus over to the driver's seat. "Oh, thank you so much, Sadik!"

Sadik pressed on the brakes with his feet, prompting the vehicle to gradually stop in its stead. Whipping around his head, he laughed. "Anytime, sweetheart."

Averting her attention to her friends sitting in the passenger seats, Xiao Mei pumped a fist into the air, "Alright, boys! Let's move out!"

The four men quietly abided, carrying out her command and one by one, each exited out from the Jeep. Shortly after they all got out, Xiao Mei quickly rushed to the head of the vehicle once more. Tiptoeing on her feet, she motioned Sadik to roll down the window, which he did so, and softly whispered to his ear.

Taking a step back, she then waved her arm back and forth wildly, watching the Jeep drive away from where she stood. "See you, Sadik!"

"The hell was that about?" Gilbert butted in, breaking the silence. "Yo, Xiao Mei! That dude was our ride!"

Xiao Mei turned around and smiled. "I know that!" She said in an assuring tone. "I just told him to cycle around the neighborhood for a bit and that I'll call him when we're ready."

Kiku frowned. "Don't you think Sadik would want to get back to Himaruya Hall in time for the performance?"

Xiao Mei pursed her lips. "Huh, you got a point." She muttered before reinforcing with, "But do you want a free ride back or not?" When she got a firm nod from her childhood friend, she stuck out her tongue playfully. "Thought so!" Settling her hands together in a collective grip, she asked. "Anyway, I've taken that we got a plan?"

Mathias immediately elevated his hands up in defense. "Whoa, hey! Don't look at me!"

Puffing her cheeks, Xiao Mei turned her attention from the Nordic to the others. "Okay, anyone else?"

Taking a step forth, the albino shrugged. "Pssh! What do you think? It involves our man, Alfred running inside the church, sweeping your sister off her feet and…BAM!" He cried, making an emphasis on the sound effects. "End of story! Ain't that right, Alfred?" As he turned his head around, his confident expression was changed to sudden panic as he witnessed the man in question already making his way—no, practically sprinting for his dear life toward the church entrance. "ALFRED!"

Luckily, Alfred stopped midway in his tracks. Becoming aware of what he was doing, he scratched his head in embarrassment, "Huh? Whoops, my bad!" He said, laughing away. "Guess my body was moving on its own."

Kiku slyly glanced over to Gilbert, who in turn, looked back at him with the same worried look.

Although Alfred may be harboring a happy go lucky demeanor on the outside, on the inside, however, Kiku and Gilbert knew how hard it was for him to express himself openly. Yes, Alfred was always smiling and laughing, always avoiding the pain and sadness that people tell him—that was a given fact.

And yet, there was more to the guy than what meets the eye.

Take away his title as the ace of World gig and Alfred who was deemed to be the famous trumpeter was merely ordinary—a human with emotions.

Kiku narrowed his eyes. And he was right on the money. Upon closer inspection, he could tell from the way his bespectacled best friend was reacting—his shoulders slightly tensed, his ball of fists in a tightened grip and the color of his sky blue orbs coated with anguish and desperation— **Alfred was miserable.**

Why?

'He really is in love with her.' Kiku thought to himself, feeling sympathy for him.

"Don't deny it, you bastard." Gilbert cried. "Stop trying to act gung-ho!"

The silence that shrouded them—Alfred, specifically—spoke for itself.

Xiao Mei tilted her head in confusion. "Alfred," She addressed to the bespectacled young man, her voice veiled with seriousness. "You love Lien, don't you?"

Raising his head higher, Alfred nodded firmly. "More than she knows." He admitted with a firm tone.

"Then don't act reckless!" Kiku protested, "We have to think rationally!"

"What happens if I do go inside there and try to sweep Lien off her feet?" Alfred exclaimed, his once cheerful demeanor diminishing away. "What happens if she already said her vows?"

Mathias folded his arms. "It wouldn't happen unless she says, 'I do'."

"And what if she does?" Alfred pressed on.

Everyone turned silent. He was right—they were all too focused about rescuing Lien that they had forgotten to think about the alternative: what if it was already too late?

All Kiku could do was sigh in exasperation. Clearing his throat, he began speaking, "Still, we cannot back down and give up. We must formulate a plan."

"But where do we start?" Xiao Mei asked curiously. "Anyone got an idea?"

Another drop of silence loomed amongst the group.

Out of nowhere, Gilbert lifted one of his hands up. "Oh, oh! I got one!" He exclaimed rather excitedly.

Kiku's frown deepened, a horrified look evidently spreading all over his features. "Oh no…"

"Oh _hell_ yes!" Gilbert cried rambunctiously. Placing his hands on his hips, he went on, "And I swear to god, it's gonna be awesome!"

Mathias laughed. "Just from the sound of it, I can tell!" He said with a wink.

"Ah, this is so exciting!" Xiao Mei squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"This better be good..." Kiku muttered in exasperation. "Alfred, what do you think?"

Alfred thought for a moment, though he was quick to perk up once again, his sky blue eyes burning with a new purpose. "What's the plan?"

* * *

On the first floor of the cathedral, there are hallways designed specifically as dressing rooms.

Beyond a certain room, which in this case, was located to be the third door close to the aisle, was a marvelous sight. Above the ceiling was a miniature chandelier, assorted with the colors of silver and white. A four-poster bed was stationed at the very heart of the room with curtain-like sheets draping over it, along with pillows and blankets cushioned on the middle. Not too far away from the bed were sets of wooden dressers decorated with flowers of various colors, breathing life to its surroundings. Last but not least, an oval-shaped mirror with a stand could be found opposite to the large, glass windows.

Once she adjusted the transparent material of the veil over her face, Lien collected herself before making way to the mirror. Her piercing amber eyes carefully checked the details of her mother's wedding dress—or rather, _her_ wedding dress.

What's more, her dark chocolate hair was no longer tied with a ponytail. Instead, was styled in a chignon fashion—with flowers woven into each braid. As she stared at the mirror before her, Lien's mouth partly opened. She could hardly recognize herself anymore. Guess the long, tiring hours that she was forced to endure with the company of hairstylists and cosmetics was definitely worthwhile. Not to mention the compliments that she would often receive from the consultants brought a small smile to her lips.

Knowing that, Lien bit her lower lip. Getting married was a dream for the majority of women and Lien was no exception to this rule. Funny enough, here she was now—clothed in a wedding dress. If anyone saw her in this, they'll be most likely commenting on how lucky she was. Furthermore, thousands of people in the entire world would do anything to be in her position and experience the feeling like a princess and on top of that, having to do so on the most special day of her life?

'But it's not.' Lien thought as she stared back at the mirror once more, gritting her teeth. This wasn't what she wanted. And yet she had no other choice. Shaking her head a little, Lien stood her ground. 'No, I will do this. For mother and Mei's sake, I will do this.'

"My, do you look ravishing."

Lien froze in place. Turning around, she discovered Dae Yeung who seemed to be resting his back against the frame of the door.

"You shouldn't be here," Lien warned strictly, "Wouldn't it be considered bad luck for the groom to be seeing the bride before they deliver their vows?"

Dae shrugged casually. "I'm not fond of those traditional crap," He stated, his silvery eyes looking at her with lust and hunger.

Taking note that he was eyeing her, Lien shot him a glare. "But I do."

As he approached her, his devilish smile widened. Ignoring her words, he resorted to bringing his fingers and then touching the rims of her hair. "So, the rumors are indeed true." He murmured, "You truly are beautiful."

Hearing this, Lien did what she could in restraining herself from punching him. "Please get out."

"Only if you say my name," Dae said wickedly.

Lien clicked her tongue, brushing away the thought of ever mentioning his name. "I SAID GET OUT!"

Despite her opposition, Dae carried on without her permission, bringing his other free hand to forcedly take her chin and drawing her in in an attempt to close the gap between them.

Wasting no time, Lien impetuously spits right into his face.

Dae staggered back, completely flabbergasted.

Wiping off her saliva close to his mouth, Dae rapidly raised his arm high and—

 _SMACK!_

In a matter of seconds, Lien lost control of her legs, immediately descending onto the wooden floor. Slowly but carefully, she weakly put a hand onto to her fiery, red left cheek. As a result, Lien winced from the vibration of pain.

"Now, say my name," Dae ordered her, his facial features transforming into one of a monstrous look.

There was no response.

"SAY IT!"

Lien whipped her head up to speak up. "Get out of here, _Dae_!"

Once she was able to properly address him, Dae loosened the tension in his shoulders. A triumphant smile was produced on his face. "See? That wasn't hard now, was it?" He replied with an innocent look as if the previous actions he had done toward her was nothing. Whirling his heel, Dae marched away without the intention to look back at her. "I expect to see you walking at the aisle in the next two minutes." He instructed like a drill sergeant. "Is that clear?"

Lien meekly nodded. "Yes, _Dae_."

Finally, Dae turned around, cracking a smile. "Good." Opening the door wide open, he walked forward and then left without another word.

Meanwhile, Lien remained on the ground. Dae Yeung was nothing close to the prince charming that she hoped to have lived happily with. With this in mind, Lien was more than grateful that she was replacing her mother's place. God knows how many times this sick bastard would potentially do to her poor mother just to get what he wanted. No matter if Lien ended up getting abused by him, she knew that she was doing the right thing.

And yet each time she kept reminding herself that this was the right thing to do, Lien couldn't help but wonder if there was an alternative to this. If so, where was it?

Looking up, Lien's eyes darted to the clock from the far corner of the room. Dae expected her to start walking down the aisle and yet she was still on the ground, still shaken from his abuse. Lien shook her head. There was no backing down, no more escape routes.

She had to do this.

Placing her hand over her wide collar, Lien then pulled out the strap around her neck, unveiling the dog tag that Alfred had given her. Just the mere sight of this made Lien picture the bespectacled young man in her mind. Funny how she tried her best to deny that they shouldn't be together, she couldn't help herself.

If Alfred was the one whom Lien ended up marrying, would the feeling of misery she's currently having be washed away?

Pressing her lips close to the metallic surface of the dog tag, she carefully secured it back to her collar, letting the texture of the accessory emit a cold sensation against her sun-kissed skin.

Rising up, Lien gracefully made her way toward a coffee table in which a bouquet of blue salvia was stationed. Gripping the flowers on her right hand, she used her dominant one to help drape the wedding veil over her face.

Heaving a deep breath in, Lien took hold of the doorknob before widening the door open.

"Here comes the bride~" A familiar feminine voice erupted through the halls, "All dressed in white~"

Lien stopped in her tracks. 'Wait, that voice...' Was it just her or was she starting to become delusional? Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes widened.

Truth be told, about approximately five feet away from Lien was indeed her little sister, Xiao Mei skipping her way toward her, gesturing her arms playfully back and forth.

"...Mei?"

Hearing this, Xiao Mei beamed. "Yup, that's my name!"

Lien crinkled her eyebrows. "What are you doing?" Lien asked almost in a hurry as she approached her.

Xiao Mei looked at her sibling in disbelief. "Huh? What does it look like I'm doing?" She cried, making a pouty face. "I'm attending my sister's wedding, that's what!"

"But Mei, what about Yao—" Lien began.

Just when her sibling could finish her sentence, Xiao Mei lifted an index finger, silencing Lien. "No if's, and's or but's!" She retorted quickly, putting her hands on her hips. "We're in this together, sis!"

Lien unconsciously smiled. "Thank you, Mei." She said as she started to enveloped her arms around her sister, who in turn, happily returned in favor.

Once they released their hold from each other, Xiao Mei whistled. "Damn, sis! You look amazing!"

Lien stifled a giggle. "Oh, I appreciate your compliment."

"Haha, no problemo!" Xiao Mei responded back with a salute. Making her way behind her, Xiao Mei placed her hands on the back of her sister before exclaiming, "Now off we go to start the show!"

Lien rolled her eyes. "You're surprisingly giddy today." She noted.

All Xiao Mei could do was laugh. "Well, what can I say? You are getting married, after all!" She said cheerfully. As they continued on their way, Lien failed to capture the mischievous twinkle in her sister's eyes. **'Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!'**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the wait (college orientations are a pain!) but the time has finally come! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you chapter seventeen!**

 **Wow, things are already escalating! First we have World gig conference, Alfred and his group's supposed planning and finally Lien's comeback!**

 **A lot of people have been questioning about Dae Yeung's character is. Hopefully, this chapter clears a little bit more about who he really is (also explaining why Lien's mother tried to commit suicide).**

 **This time, we are introduced with the new following cast of characters: Ralph (Australia), James (New Zealand) and Wendy (Wy).**

 **Anyway, what plan does Gilbert have in mind? Aside from that, Xiao Mei seems to know alot about something!**

 **Now that we have a glimpse of World gig's crisis, next chapter will surely cover the crisis of Star Fest (and who knows? Some characters could reappear again!)**

 **I also would like to take this time to say thank you so very much to my fans, reviewers and readers! I mean, check out those reviews! They are skyrocketing and you may not know this but your reviews are what gives me plenty of energy to keep writing (and when I run out of ideas, I reread them!)**

 **I would also like to say something: I'm really happy to announce that World Goes 'Round is most likely going to past 100+K mark and this might sound a bit selfish but if I can get at least 100 reviews, I swear to god that you are all surely in for a treat in the epilogue of this fanfiction! And I guarantee that it's going to be worth it!**

 **A special shoutout to immapotatouniverse, kapeuro, fhazel27, Nervosa, madison camelia and kayochin! You guys have been such longtime fans of this fanfiction/supporters of this beautiful pairing I would like to like to express my gratitude to all of you!**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you! (^_^)**

 **Once again, I'm open for more character requests!**

 **And as usual, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

 **The next update will be posted later on my profile page! Please look forward to it!**

 **P.S. This chapter was originally going to be longer but then I loved the way how third scene had ended and so, I decided to take advantage of it to be used as a cliffhanger! Don't worry, this means that there are more things to look forward to for the next chapter!**

 **P.S.S. The title speaks for itself! It's actually the main theme of the chapter-check it out, Waiting for Superman by Daughtry!**

* * *

 **Side Note(s):**

 ****By the way, if you are looking for the answers of the other questions that were submitted, they are posted in chapter 16!****

 **(Thank you Guest for your question!)**

 _Is Yao, Kiku's adopted older brother or half older brother?_

Huh, good question! I never actually thought about it until now! I would have to say, half older brother. And to elaborate it more further, I would have to say that one of the things that Kiku holds a grudge toward his brother happens to be connected to their family. In this case, Yao's father passed away (which explains why he is closer to Lien), and so, his mother ended up remarrying with Kiku's father and a few years later-Kiku was born. Sorry for the ramblings but hope this answers your question!

 **(Thank you ooohwhatchasay for your question!)**

 _Since you already mentioned hints about Lien having a very close relationship with her father, what about Mei and her paren-...oh, never mind, this story mainly focusing on Alfred and Lien. Sorry for asking this question._

No, no, it's fine! I'm actually glad that you pointed this out! Yes, Lien does have a very close relationship with her father. In turn, Xiao Mei also has a close bond with their father, however she tends to constantly hang out with their mother more. There is no competition between the two sisters nor are there favoritism by their parents. But when their father passed away, aside from their mother getting into depression, of the two-Lien got hit the most and did whatever she could to support their family. Xiao Mei, however did what she could do best: shower them with positivity...sorry if I started rambling and I hope that I answered your question!

 **(Thank you kayochin for your question!)**

 _How old is Dae Yeung?_

Great question! I would have to say that he's around his early or mid thirties. Lien and Xiao Mei's parents conceived their daughters around their mid twenties. And if you compare their mother's age with Dae Yeung, she is older than him by two years.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Mending Fences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Colossal pillars, adorned with thin, pastel cream-colored sheets, towered beautifully across the ceiling—the tiny cracks and splits providing enough evidence of the church's unspecified age. Paintings of religious figures and icons along with the assets of floral themes can be found hanging throughout the walls. At the end of the narrow passages, past the marble statues were miniature holy water fountains meant for individuals interested in receiving blessings. In addition to this, there are also confessional booths and a mass of candles found in front of the said marble statues.

Situated at the end of the aisle with an elevated platform was the main altar where two silhouettes—Dae Yeung standing motionless on the right side of the altar and with the priest at the center—currently and quietly remain.

"Congratulations, sir," The priest began, initiating the conversation. "Today is your special day."

Dae produced a crooked smile. "Thank you and yes, it is." He answered simply.

Clearing his throat, the priest continued in a gruff voice, "So, this bride you are marrying…what's she like?"

"Hah, aren't you the chatterbox?" Dae commented sharply, his silvery eyes narrowed as he inspected the latter from head to toe. "Hmm, and fairly young at that."

The priest chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood between them. "You know, you technically didn't answer the question, dud—" Realizing what he was about to say, the priest curled one of his hands into a ball of fist and released a fake cough. After that, he quickly reinforcing his statement with, "Ah, what I meant to say was—"

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to complete the rest of his statement as the large doors burst wide open, eliciting the two men to stop what they were doing and to immediately straighten himself in which they stood.

"Oho, this is so cool~"

The high-pitched feminine voice, however, caught them both off-guard. Peeking over his shoulder, Dae's facial features became grim as he stared at the approaching figures. In front of him was his bride, gracefully striding down the aisle and ever so dignified.

On the down side, she was not alone.

Witnessing this, the priest tried to restrain himself from laughing boisterously at the sight. Maintaining a poker face, he informally asked, "Whoa, hey! You never mentioned that you were marrying more than one!" He cried, patting the groom playfully on the back. "Man, you are one, slick dog!"

Dae sends him a deadly glare, causing the priest to freeze and zip his mouth shut. Reverting his attention back to the sisters, he took matters into his own hands. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Halting in her tracks, Xiao Mei beamed. "Oh, hey there, Sun-Dae!" She replied, bursting into a fit of giggles over her lousy joke.

All Lien could do was shake her head. "Mei, lower your voice, please…" She persists, already embarrassed by her sister's idiotic entrance. Peeling her eyes away to avoid their intimidating stares, Lien took this opportunity to speculate her surroundings.

Her vision of an ideal wedding wasn't close as to what she hoped to be. Taking it in, she could tell—in spite of her veil posing as a disadvantage as it screened some of her sights, Dae didn't seem to bother making much of an effort in decorating the church at all.

It was dreary and mundane, as nothing in the area seemed to make her feel any different, excluding the wedding dress that she was wearing. Her lips curved into a frown.

Then again, what was to be expected aside from getting married?

And then another thought occurred to her.

Lien was walking down the aisle all by herself.

Sure, she had her sister to provide company for her but…

As much as Lien had always dreamt about her father being the one to walk her down the aisle, she knew that a fantasy like that wouldn't happen. And yet, she secretly wished for it to come true. Even if her late parent was no longer around, the best that she could do was to imagine him there, spiritually with her.

Such a mere thought soothed her.

If she wanted to push even further, Lien would have badly wanted for Yao Wang, her mentor and maybe even Mister Bonnefoy—the two people who she considered to be father figures in the course of her life to both have the honor to walk her down the aisle in a proper fashion. Yao would be present on her right while Mister Bonnefoy on the opposite side—linking their arms with hers with smiles featured on their proud faces…

Raising her head a little more, Lien's mind kept wandering elsewhere.

There was also a lack of individuals within the church—nobody else but her younger sister Xiao Mei and the priest would be here to witness her exchanging vows. With that in mind, Lien closed her eyes and pictured a 'what if'.

In her world, the long, wooden pews would no longer be empty. It would be filled, instead with the members of Star Fest (and maybe even a few of World gig people she befriended) with her mother seated in the very front row.

For bride maids…Katyusha, Natalya, and Bel would be her personal options.

Maid of honor…definitely her sister, Xiao Mei.

For best man…probably Kiku due to their history together.

Fluttering her eyes open, Lien's amber eyes flickered to the right and in a startling turn, a certain trumpeter was manifested. Her facial features softened.

Oh yeah, that's right… _he_ would be there too.

But what kind of role would _he_ partake?

The best man was already taken. Lien crinkled her eyebrows. 'I don't think he'll mind if he's the groom…'

Such an assumption caused Lien to suddenly pause, her mouth parting slightly.

Wait, did she just…?

"Huh? Sis, you alright?"

The color of crimson red started to spread in her cheeks. Did she just picture Alfred as someone she'll marry?

Collecting herself, Lien firmly nodded. "Y-yes, I am." With her head held high, she marched forward. Due to her curiosity, Lien let her field of vision travel back toward the groom.

The lock of sandy blonde hair, warm sky blue eyes and a silly smile that she had sworn she had seen a minute ago were instantly replaced with black coal hair, cold silvery orbs, and a wicked grin.

Dae Yeung—a person completely opposite to the likes of Alfred F. Jones.

She wrung her hands together in a folded knot. That's right: Lien was getting married to Dae, not Alfred. And yet, why does it sicken her?

Once she managed to ascend past the elevated platform and whatnot, a pair of hands forcedly pulled hers into a tight grip.

…And just like that, her dream world was shattered.

"You look really lovely, Lien." Dae complimented her.

Lien quietly bobbed her head out of respect. "Thank you, Dae." She replied in monotone. "You look…great."

Something nudged her on the shoulder, prompting Lien to slightly switch her focus over to her sibling. "What is it, Mei?"

Ever so cautiously, Xiao Mei brought a hand up and leaned in close to her sibling's ear, softly whispering, "You look a bit tense." She noted. "If it makes you feel better, just remember that you can always try to divorce—"

"I believe that won't be necessary."

Both sisters turned frozen as they proceeded to face the older man once more.

"Wait, you heard?" Xiao Mei exclaimed after a short moment of silence. "But I was quiet!"

Dae simply smirked. "Body language betrays the mind." He explained philosophically. "And like I said, issuing divorce is not necessary."

Unfazed by his declaration, Lien spoke up, "I do have the rights to impose it."

Hearing this, Dae raised a mocking eyebrow. "Oh, do you?" He continued. "Tell me, how does your poor status in our homeland provide you anything?" He paused for a moment before saying, "Silly girl, you don't have the luxury to afford it nor gain any support."

Xiao Mei crossed her arms and scoffed. "Sis can always enforce it here in the States—"

Dae raised an eyebrow. "The States?" He repeated before emitting a laugh.

The siblings, including the priest, watched the groom intently in fear.

Shortly after his laughter ceased, Dae pressed on. "I would have to disagree. Didn't you arrive here about what, half a year ago? Just because you are currently living in the States, doesn't mean you'll have authority to enlist an issue of divorce. You aren't even an official citizen anyway." Heaving a sigh, he decided to change the topic of their conversation. "What's with this fuss about divorce, hmm? Don't you know that once we're done here, we'll be going straight back home, to lovely Vietnam?"

Lien faltered slightly before putting her ambitious mask back on. "What about my family?"

"Don't you worry because," Dae began, breaking his hand away from their mass of intertwined hands. "Once we're finished with this, they'll be none of our concern." Raising his arm, he gently let his fingers trace the outline of Lien's wedding veil, "But like I said over and over, everything will be alright. In the next few years, we might not even be alone anymore."

In response, Lien's shoulders became tensed, completely taken aback. There was so much information for her to take in in less than thirty seconds. But what did he mean about the two of them no longer being alone anymore? Her eyes slowly widened, becoming aware of what that meant. Did Dae just imply to her the possibility of them having children?

Taking a step back, Lien cried with tension in her voice, "You never elaborated enough about this! Why now?"

Slanting his head to the side, Dae stared back at her with a listless expression. Withdrawing his hand, a playful grin formed on his lips. "You never asked."

Xiao Mei gasped. "This is insane! Why all this to just pay a lousy debt?"

"Don't you want to help your bedridden mother?" Dae questioned. Facing his bride, he pressed on. "You chose to do this, didn't you?" When he received a nod, he grinned. "Then I expect you to go along with it."

After a moment of silence, Xiao Mei softly muttered, "But isn't there another way?"

Rubbing his chin, Dae's silvery eyes twinkled with amusement. "Hmm, there's always the option of taking the position as a sex Sla—"

"Okay, okay, enough!" The priest cried aloud, interrupting their conversation midway. "Geez, keep your rated R thoughts in your head! We are in church!"

Lien pressed her lips into a straight, thin line. "Do forgive us…" She trailed off, hanging her head in defeat.

"Huh? Oh, uh…that's alright, ma'am!" The priest assured to her. "No harm was done, am I right?" Gesturing to his leathered big book planted on his right arm, he asked the question, "So, is everything with you two settled?"

As Lien pried her mouth open to refuse—Dae, however, took the liberty to speak first, or rather on their behalf. "Yes, we are ready."

Xiao Mei frowned deeply.

About a year ago, when their mother announced that she was getting married by the first week of May, in pure honesty, she didn't know how to react. She's heard of various stories of parents filing separation and later on, getting themselves remarried. Like most children when they're confronted with some-thing as life changing as this, it was no secret that Xiao Mei was upset. Oh man, and don't get her started with her older sister, Lien who didn't seem to take the idea too easy. In fact, since their mother told them, Xiao Mei remembered how Lien would storm out of the house without any notice of where she may have gone. That one time when there was a thunderstorm was one of the most devastating moments that the poor girl hated to relive again. Thanks to Yao and Kiku, they managed to track down Lien—and found her laid down unconscious under the kiddie slide in a neighboring park, crying in her sleep.

Fiddling nervously with the end of her dress, Xiao Mei groaned to herself. Lien may think that she hardly cries at all (believing that the last time she ever did was when their father passed away) and yet, she would most often find her older sibling to be crying in her sleep. She was miserable and it hurt Xiao Mei. As she hoisted her head back up, she took a sneak peek at Lien.

After so many years of misery, Lien remained strong-willed; the kind of person who'll never back down from a challenge, claiming to do it on her own in fear that if something happened to the people who chose to help her, she would only blame herself. In this case, Lien personally chose to take their mother's place in this marriage. Based on what Dae had notified concerning about the issue of divorce, it resulted into a backfire.

Was her sister's decision to keep a steady ground valid anymore?

"Why don't you sit down for awhile, Mei?" Lien gently asked without bothering to look back. "Standing here for too long might have exhausted you."

"But—" Xiao Mei began.

Motioning her head to her, Lien croaked, "Please?"

Although she couldn't see through the veil, Xiao Mei could tell from the sound of it that Lien was close to her breaking point. The poor woman's tone was pleading and it hurt her—a tone that she rarely heard.

It was a fact that Lien was a strong individual but…

'How long will you have to do this?' Xiao Mei wondered, clenching her fists.

Sensing a disturbance around her sister, Lien softly whispered, "It's alright, I will take care of everything."

For a girl like Xiao Mei who's known to talk excessively, the words that she wanted to express toward her sister were pushed back in her head. Nodding obediently, Xiao Mei departed from her sibling and then seated herself on the front row.

"…We are gathered here to unite these two people in matrimony." The priest started at full volume, reading off from the book in which he held. "Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly…"

While the priest continued the traditional wedding speech, Lien, on the other hand, didn't bother to listen. 'This is what you chose to do,' She reassured herself, taking a deep breath in to ease her stiff muscles.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Dae, who stared intently at their intertwined hands. Lien let out another sigh of relief. Thank goodness for the veil, he wasn't aware of her anxiety! Closing her eyes tightly, she quietly let the words of the priest sway her.

"The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as a lover, companion, and friend."

No, she and Dae weren't any of those…

"It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish."

Wow, neither of those lines fit them well either. Opening her eyes again, as the priest was about to declare the pledges, all of a sudden—voices were heard from nearby.

And much to her surprise, they were all too recognizable.

"Yo, anybody order wedding photographers?"

Without warning, Xiao Mei sprung from her seat and exclaimed, "Oh, oh! Yes, it was I!"

Listening to this, Lien blinked before rolling her eyes. Typical Xiao Mei.

"Care to stop?" Dae asked the priest abruptly.

Once the words from the priest died out, Dae eventually released his grip from Lien and began making his way to where the commotion was being held. "What's the meaning of this?"

Becoming aware that Dae's hands were no longer placed onto hers, Lien moved her hands to pull her veil a bit and past her temple, her amber eyes staring at the uninvited guests.

At the sight of the uninvited guests, Lien's eyes gradually widened. The photographers were garbed in tuxedos with ridiculous-looking fedora hats and sunglasses, adding more to their suspicious behaviors. However, Lien didn't need to check their physical attributes to make sure if her speculation was right or wrong.

"Hey, you the groom?" The taller of the bunch questioned while flicking the tilt of his fedora hat. Receiving a positive answer, he nudged on his partner-in-crime beside him and laughed. "Hear that, bud? This sucker's in for a deal!"

His partner, however, bobbed his head quietly, choosing not to verbally express himself. Of the two of them, he appeared to be the one equipped with the camera as evident from the rather small and bulky bag strapped around his waist.

Dae stared at them blankly, scowling, "I don't have time for this. Why don't you come later?"

The first photographer gasped, "And let you miss out of a deal?"

Hearing this, Dae shook his head in irritation. Waving his hand to turn them down, he started walking away as he said, "Wedding pictures aren't my thing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PICTURES AIN'T YOUR THING?" The first photographer cried aloud, stomping his foot against the ground. "WEDDING PHOTOGRAPHY IS THE BOMB THESE DAYS!"

His male companion nodded in agreement. "My best friend is correct," He said, keeping his voice leveled and steady. Hoisting his head to properly look at Dae, he then took out his Canon camera from his bag. "Wedding pictures are indeed important as they capture the moment of the—"

Dae groaned. "I get it, I get it!" He cried, getting annoyed. "Okay, how much do I have to pay?"

"TWO HUNDRED PER PIC!"

"I think it's about a hundred…"

Both photographers responded in unison, causing Dae to stare at them in confusion. Thrusting one of his hands into his front pocket, he then pulled out to unveil his wallet. "I'm lost. Which one's correct?"

Meanwhile, Lien and the priest stood in the altar in silence. Moments later, she felt something touch her lightly on the shoulder, evoking her back to reality. Glancing over, she was shocked to discover that it was the priest.

"Ah, forgive me—"

Lien wasn't able to finish her sentence as the next set of words from the priest caught her off-guard.

 **"Go on, run!"**

"W-what?" Lien blurted out, completely at a loss.

Another voice erupted from behind her, causing the poor woman to rotate her body around. "Sis, why are you still doing here?"

Lien blinked. "Mei?"

"Didn't you hear Math? You gotta run!"

Creasing her eyebrows, Lien gawked when she realized whom her younger sister was referring to. "Wait for a—"

"There's no time to wait!" Mathias piped in while refraining from raising his voice. Sneaking a glance back at his friends who were busy distracting the groom, he then outstretched an arm and directed his finger to a near hall. "There's an exit at the end of the right halls."

When Lien didn't budge, Xiao Mei placed her hands onto hers, squeezing them tightly before resorting to pulling her over to the direction that Mathias insisted she take. "Go, go!" Xiao Mei urged frantically.

Lien knitted her eyebrows together, pausing long enough to say, "Okay."

Without a moment to lose, she hurriedly ran from the elevated platform and headed into the narrow halls. And though it appeared that her means of escape was good enough—

"Lien, come back!"

A cold sweat ran down her neck as she heard Dae's faint voice from afar. It wasn't long before another range of voices was also thrown into the mix.

"No, keep running!"

"Run, sis! Run!"

She didn't bother to whip her head back, surrendering herself to the miraculous beat of her feet and the surge of adrenaline—the aggressive pitter-pattering belonging from her white heels thrashing against the marble floors. The more she kept running, the more pain was beginning to engulf on the soles of her feet.

Nonetheless, Lien didn't care. She was _free_.

Sadly, freedom has a price.

In this case, Lien's escape was backfired when she felt her right wrist being held back, causing her to be flung back with force. To her discouragement, it was Dae again in the flesh.

"Why are you leaving so soon, darling?" He asked, scornfully smiling. "We haven't done our vows yet."

How on earth did he manage to get past her friends?

Clenching her teeth tightly, Lien cried, emphasizing word after word. "I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

"Yes, you are." Dae persisted, shoving her against the wall. Pressing his left hand on the surface of the wall, he leisurely closed in on her personal space, making Lien all the more cornered and preventing her from fleeing.

"We made a deal, didn't we?" Dae mentioned, playing with her veil. "If you don't abide by it, god knows what could happen to your loving mother and pretty sister."

'That's it, this bastard is really asking for a knockout.' Shaping a fist, Lien stretched her arm outward. "You son of a—"

"Ah, ah, ah," Dae said, capturing her punch with his own hand in the nick of time. "We're in a church." Placing his other free hand on top of her fist that Lien was supposed to punch him with, Dae gradually produced a grin. "You are one, feisty woman." He commented, licking his lips. "I like that—"

His words were cut off as Lien tucked her chin, motioning her head forward, almost as if she was giving in and giving up on her escape. Funny, how the tables are about to be turned, as her next move would surely stun him, literally.

Without any warning whatsoever, Lien smashed her head against his, specifically targeting the fragile areas presented on the bone structure of his head—be it the temple or jaw. As a result, her unpredictable performance prompted Dae to stumble backward, staggering him…and Lien as well.

Brushing aside her dizziness, Lien seized this opportunity to run. As she began to leave the scene, once again, she felt something still clinging onto her. She then slowly looked over her shoulder. In spite of how successful her action had appeared to be, Dae's grip was still tightly onto her wrist. With a steely gaze, Dae gave his bride a toothy smirk. "Heh, is that the best you can—"

Out of the blue, an unknown fist was slammed right into Dae's face.

The sound of bare knuckles touching skull made Lien automatically divert from a victim and to a bystander. As soon as Dae had landed onto the marble floor, causing a loud thump to echo to and fro in the walls, Lien paused momentarily still before finally letting out a sigh of relief when she realized that Dae's chest was heaving.

Good, he was still breathing.

 _ **"Sorry to make you wait, Lien."**_

The sound of a masculine voice snapped Lien out of her stupor. Her legs inwardly wobbled in response to the voice, blinking back a few tears that were about to spill on her cheeks. Coming to terms with her wedding veil, Lien was once again thankful for the material to conceal her face. And yet, this didn't prevent her from rotating her body around to meet her savior face-to-face.

No words were exchanged between them, allowing the two individuals to dwell in their own bubble and away from reality for a brief moment. That is until her savior started chuckling, breaking the silence.

"W-what's the matter?" Lien stammered, blushing.

"Nothing, it's just…" Her savior trailed off before flashing a smile. "This reminds me of a part in one of those comic books, you know the one where there's a scene with Superman heroically saving Louise Lane."

Her blush deepened. Folding her arms, Lien replied with, "Just because I'm a damsel and am in distress, doesn't mean that I should easily be categorized in a stereotype, Jones."

Listening to her words, Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He said before whispering, "But unlike Louise Lane, you, Miss Nguyen are a badass." He then reached out to gently take her hand with his. "Anyway, let's go!"

Looking down at their interlocked hands, Lien bit her bottom lip before looking back up in hesitation. "Where?"

Alfred just shrugged before smiling, "Well, wherever this road takes us!" And from there, he tugged her along toward the exit.

Lien snorted at his cliché comment. "What about the others?"

"They're going to be fine," Alfred called back, squeezing her hand in reassurance as they advanced through the halls. "Trust me!"

Shortly after they arrived before a door, Alfred reached out for the handle and pushed. As soon as he did so, he was greeted with a large crack of lightning in which roamed the thick, gloomy cumulonimbus clouds sprawled across the sky. The rain fell heavily, splattering across the sidewalks and neighborhood haphazardly, cascading like an infinite waterfall.

"Now what?" Lien wondered breathlessly.

"Hahaha…haven't thought this through," Alfred replied, laughing his worries off as he tried to catch his breath.

Narrowing his eyes in order to speculate the surroundings before them, he snapped his fingers. Unclipping the buttons of his blazer, Alfred shifted his shoulders to remove the article of clothing, revealing his long sleeved white uniform shirt. He then began wrapping the clothing on top of Lien's head as a means of protection.

"What about you?" Lien asked with concern.

Tweaking his glasses in place, Alfred simply grinned. "Hey, don't you worry about me!" He replied, his line of vision flickering back to the outside portion of the exit.

"You are going to get sick!" Lien argued, unconvinced.

"What are you talking about? A hero doesn't get sick!" Alfred stated, winking. Placing his hand back with hers, he took a quick glance at her before responding, this voice filled with tension. "Now this is going to sound crazy but you're gonna have to trust me."

And she did.

* * *

A clap of lightning rented the air and within mere seconds, the rolling boom of thunder reverberated overhead. The downpour was so heavy that to be caught in it meant being drenched to the skin and that was what Alfred and Lien, unfortunately, had to bear. To Lien, she didn't know how long they've been out in the rain and from the looks of the dark clouds, there was no telling when it was going to light up.

Even so, they kept running, quickening their pace and ignoring the obvious factor that their clothes were getting soaked in the process.

"We're almost there!" Alfred informed to Lien. As he said that, his right foot slipped in a puddle, causing him to tumble downward from the slope. To make things worse, Lien, who had her hands linked with his was forced to join in as well. A few seconds later, their bodies had hit stable ground quite harshly; prompting them to emit groans and moans from the fall.

Opening his eyes, Alfred blinked a few times and looked up.

Noticing how the frames of his glasses were a bit distorted, he raised his hand and motioned his fingers to fix the job. When he attempted to, a blur of white caught his attention. Scrutinizing his eyes, Alfred discovered that his female companion was lying on top of him, letting him get reminded of a certain incident happening about a month ago. Only this time, Alfred took in the initiative to make the first move or in this case, slightly moved up to set a better position for the two of them, at the same time, careful not to harm her. "You okay, Lien?" Alfred began as he shook her shoulders in a gentle manner. When he didn't get a response, a surge of fear swept him. "Lien? Lien!"

For what seemed like a moment of terror for poor Alfred, Lien shifted before raising her head to face him, her wedding veil vanishing with no trace of what could've happened to it. Finally, she spoke, "Alfred?"

Alfred sniffed. Spreading his arms wide, he didn't hesitate to envelop her into a bear hug. "Don't scare me like that!" He cried, embracing her tighter. "You had me worried!"

Lien mustered out a tiny smile though was quick to relent, "I'm fine, dummy." Disarming his clutch on her, she eventually motioned to stand; causing the blazer that was resting on her head to plop down.

Fixing his specs, Alfred kneeled his right knee to provide support for himself as he proceeded to stand. Walking over to Lien, he then dropped his blazer onto her head, prompting her to look back at him in wonder.

"Take it back," Lien said, pulling the blazer off of her and presenting it to him. "You need it more than I do."

"Nah," Alfred reinforced, pushing the article of clothing toward her. "You need it most."

"Alfred!" Lien urged.

Alfred produced a pouty face. Nevertheless, he took the clothing anyway. With one arm, he hoisted the blazer over his head for cover. Lien sighed until she let out a squeak when she felt his other arm suddenly attached to her waist, triggering her to get closer to him.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed his lips split into a wide grin. At the sight, Lien blushed. "Alfred, what are you—" When she tried to get her point straight, Lien was cut off by a finger pressed against her lips.

"Since we can't find any shelter available for us," He addressed with a bright smile. Gesturing to his blazer that he was currently supporting above them, he went on to saying, "We might as well make a shelter of our own, right?" Sneaking a glance over, he tilted his head worriedly when he realized that Lien wasn't paying attention to him at all. In fact, she seemed to be preoccupied with her thoughts at the moment. "Lien?"

Pursing her lips, Lien anxiously crossed her arms and then looked up. "Alfred, can I ask you a question?"

Alfred frowned before nodding. "Fire away."

Choosing her words carefully, Lien took a deep breath and said, "Why did you and the others bother to come rescue me?"

Alfred just stared at her, a nostalgic smile emerging from his lips. "We're aware of how strong and capable you are, Lien." Alfred started explaining, "That's what we—" He paused to shake his head, "no, what I admire most about you. But you must have to understand that you can't do it all alone. It breaks my heart to see that you are struggling by yourself. If you ever need someone, I'm here for you!" When he realized what he blurted out, he quickly reinforced with laughter, "Hahaha, oh but it won't just be me! You have your own friends, your sister and members of Star Fest to back up and support you!"

Scarlet crept onto her cheeks. Lien lowered her head, knotting her hands together. "But…I was horrible to you the other day."

Crouching his knees a little, he then motioned to lightly tap his forehead against hers. And once more, sky blue clashed with its opposing color, amber. "Don't say that, Lien." He assured her, "It's understandable. You're doing it for a relatable cause."

"You could've just let me get married."

Alfred creased his eyebrows. "If you did, would you be happy?"

When Lien went silent, Alfred switched his attention to the glistening item spotted on her collarbone. "So you have kept it."

Lien blinked and looked down to inspect what he was addressing. Touching the metallic surface of the dog tag placed around her neck, she genuinely smiled. "You gave it to me, didn't you?" When she lifted her chin up, she blushed harder. Oh no, their noses were dangerously close.

Much to her relief (and a bit of disappointment) Alfred took a step back away from her, though not too much so his blazer was still protecting them from the rain. Without warning, he drove forward. Lien gulped, shutting her eyes tight in fear that he'd accidentally bump heads with her along the way.

Fortunately, he didn't, although it created a successful opening for Alfred to glide his head through her shoulder and say in her ear, "I love you too."

Lien's eyes widened. Wait, what did he say? "You...what?"

Stepping back, he grinned. "You know that night when we were at the Lantern festival? You said something to me, didn't you?"

Lien creased her eyebrows until realization had hit her, "Y-you still remembered?"

"Hahaha, props to my awesome big bro for teaching me all kinds of languages during my childhood!" Alfred laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly like he always did, "Though I only know the basics."

Blushing, Lien pointed an accusing finger at him. "Y-you...!"

Alfred, on the other hand, winked. "Impressed?"

Lien twisted her head the other way, folding her arms as she did so. "I don't believe you."

"What?" Alfred cried aloud, "You don't believe me?"

Lien bit her lower lip. Did she really? As she turned her head over, her vision was engulfed in darkness. She let out a soft squeak, quickly brushing the item off her face. Taking hold of the item, she became resilient when she discovered it to be only the blazer. Wait, but where was…

Looking around her surroundings, her eyes widened when she noticed the bespectacled young man walking out in the rain. She took a couple of steps forward, crying out his name to alert him, "Alfred!"

Alfred ignored her, increasing her worry over him. It wasn't until he abruptly stopped that her concern for him had amplified. Did her earlier statement offend him? If so, she didn't mean to do it. Her assumption, however, was quickly erased, as her ears perked up to the sound—well, more like the shouts of her companion.

"HEY, WORLD!" Alfred shouted raucously, his hands covering his mouth like a megaphone, "MY NAME IS ALFRED F. JONES, ACE OF WORLD GIG AND I AM IN LOVE WITH LIEN KIM NGUYEN, ACE OF STAR FEST!"

Hearing this, Lien blushed. Oh my god, was he actually doing this?

"YOU HEAR ME, WORLD? I'M IN LOVE WITH A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN AND HER NAME IS LIEN KIM NGUYEN!" Alfred cried aloud, pumping his fist into the air, "REMEMBER THAT!"

Once he was finished, Lien took this opportunity to catch up to him.

Turning around, Alfred beamed. Putting his hands on his hips, he asked her, "Well? Do you believe me now?"

Rolling her eyes, Lien simply shook her head. "You are such an idiot."

Alfred laughed. "But I'm your idiot, right?"

Lien smiled back in response, motioning to the clothing that she was hiding under. "Just get under here." When he resisted, she brought a hand out to tug his cornflower necktie and pulled him in.

But Alfred had something else in mind.

Without warning, he pulled Lien into a hug, this one much more intimate than the previous ones he gave her.

Lien stiffened, too shocked beyond words, her vision slightly glistening. Instinctively, she flattened her palms against his chest for balance.

Finally, he let go of her, almost reluctantly—until he surprised her again by leaning his head forward. Upon the contact of his lips grazing the skin of the side of her left eye. Lien kept quiet while closing her eyes shut. As he was doing this, the cold surface of the lenses of his specs pressed up against her temple, making Lien shiver from the unintentional contact. Running his fingers through her reddened cheeks, he started doing the same procedure with the other eye.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she put the pieces together before freezing in disbelief.

He was _kissing_ away her _tears_.

Opening her eyes halfway, Lien got a better angle of her companion. Maybe she was imagining it but she could have sworn that for a split second before he decided to kiss her tears, Alfred lowered his chin a bit further, and from her guess; possibly attempting to kiss her on the lips. Just as he was about to close the mere gap between them, two fingers were placed against Lien's lips, preventing him from advancing any further.

"Someone's getting excited," Lien commented, giggling.

Alfred blinked innocently before smiling, motioning a bit for his temple to touch hers as he laughed with her in the rain.

The sound of a soft click caused the couple to stop laughing. Fixating their attention toward a direction in which they assumed was coming from, they were greeted by a large vehicle about a couple of feet away.

"There's our ride!" Alfred cried, breaking the silence. "Let's go, Lien!"

Taking his wet blazer from the ground, the bespectacled young man tugged her along, racing toward the vehicle through the rain. As they got closer, the right door of the car opened halfway, unveiling—

"Mathias!"

On cue, the Nordic lowered the camera he was holding and smiled. He was no longer garbed in the priest outfit and was back to wearing his handsome tuxedo with the addition of a fedora hat replacing his usual headwear. "Hey!" He greeted back, shifting aside so the other two individuals can enter.

As Lien got inside the jeep, Alfred followed after her. Once they were seated comfortably, Mathias closed the door behind them. Nudging his bespectacled friend sitting next to him, he uttered with a teasing tone, "Smooth, man."

Seconds later, a silver-haired head popped out from the side of the door, "Man, took you guys long enough to notice us!"

Lien blushed. "How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to take pictures of you two~" Xiao Mei cried from the back seat, containing her excitement as she gripped her electronic device.

Hearing this, Alfred softly whispered to her, "Mind if you send some to me?" As soon as those words escaped from his mouth, something hit him on the shoulder. Peering over, he laughed nervously when he saw Lien.

Rolling her eyes, Lien asked, "What happened to Dae?"

"Oh, that groom of yours?" Mathias wondered, receiving a nod. "He's actually over there in the trunk. Oh, but rest assured! He's still knocked out when we found him in the halls! We also made sure to duct tape his arms and legs together. Even his mouth too!"

A chuckle escaped from the albino's lips. "And it was all planned by the awesome me!" Turning his attention to the front seat, he cried, "See, Kiku? Told you my plan would work!"

Kiku groaned, shaking his head. "Says the person who almost went out of character, almost jeopardizing it."

"Do you think we still have time to perform for the final round?" Lien questioned while she buckled in her seat, changing the topic. "Our orchestra bands must be panicking by now."

"The blushing bride has spoken!" Mathias snickered.

All Alfred could do was laugh wholeheartedly, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Kiku nodded, turning to the driver's seat next to him. "Sadik?"

Looking up at the rear view mirror stationed at the center of the main windows, the masked man smirked when he got thumbs up of approvals amongst the individuals to proceed. Pressing one of his feet onto the pedals, he cried, "Buckle up, kids! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

* * *

Tapping his left foot repeatedly against the carpet floor, the dark brown haired young man took out his phone from the pocket of his khaki pants. Swiping the button on the phone screen, he groaned upon sighting the time displayed at the center. Thirty more minutes left until this poor excuse of a final round would begin. Groaning, he proceeded to tap the upper right corner of the electronic device to shut it off. Just as he was about to, a text message box appeared in the middle of the screen, gaining his attention. Reading it over, he gulped. "Shit."

"Lovino?"

The sound of the masculine voice made him nearly jolt, almost to the point of actually falling from his seat on the couch. Turning around, the Italian man was met with the presence of his co-workers. "The hell do you guys want from me?"

"Something's bothering you," Bel cried as she planted her hands on Lovino's shoulders. "Come on, come on! You can tell us!"

Lovino blushed. "I-it's really none of your business." He muttered quietly, looking elsewhere.

Positioning his arms on the edges of the couch, Antonio smiled earnestly. "Don't be shy, mi amigo~" He sang, "We don't bite~"

Cautiously removing Bel's hands off his shoulders, Lovino stood up. Pointing his index finger at the female, he cried, "Stop being so nosy!" Then, he averted to the other male. "And you, stop being so damn creepy!" Folding his arms, he cried once more, "For the love of almighty, this ain't any of your—"

"LOVINO!"

Perceiving the call of his name, Lovino clicked his tongue.

Just when he was going to unleash his wrath, someone had the nerve to stop him from blowing off some steam. He didn't bother to turn around as he groaned, having a hunch as to who it could be. "Great, more company."

A pair of arms was suddenly wrapped around his torso, prompting Lovino's left eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Oh, Feliciano!" Bel greeted, clapping her hands merrily.

Antonio grinned, following after his friend's stead. "Hola, other Vargas brother!"

Unfortunately, the two of them weren't able to get a response from the younger twin, as Feliciano himself was whining desperately—in which some pedestrians roaming nearby getting mixed signals of the situation.

Seeing this, Lovino clenched his teeth. "Ugh…Feliciano!" He exclaimed, struggling to get off from his sibling and his clutches. "Get…the hell off!"

"No, you don't understand!" Feliciano pleaded, tightening his hold, "You gotta help me, you gotta!"

Lovino frowned. "The hell is your problem?" He asked, getting irritated. "Don't tell me it involves your poor excuse of a best friend—"

"Feliciano, there you are!" Ludwig cried, approaching the group. Bringing his hands forward, he grabbed hold of his best friend's waist and tickled him. Such a childish action, as absurd as it may seem, allowed Lovino to successfully escape in time. Once Feliciano had landed on the ground on his rear bottom, Ludwig then ruffled his brown hair as he said, "I apologize for his informal behavior."

Bel stifled a giggle. "What are you talking about?" She said matter-of-factly. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Ah, Senor Beilschmidt!" Antonio began, greeting the newcomer. "Long time no see, eh?"

Ludwig gave a puzzling look before nodding in return. Afterward, he cleared his throat to get their attention. "I'd like to ask you all a question."

Sweeping off the invisible dirt from his khaki pants, Lovino proceeded to fold his arms. "What's up?"

"Do you know if any members of your orchestra band went missing?"

The three friends glanced at one another. Finally, Lovino decided to speak, "Not that we know of."

The sleek blonde haired man frowned. "Is that so?" He muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Then, are you aware that your ace isn't here tonight?"

Hearing this, Bel gasped. "Lien's missing?" She cried.

"That's right, ve~" Feliciano chirped, bobbing his head wildly. "And that's not the only thing either! Our own ace is missing too!"

"Alfred is gone?" Antonio muttered, wringing his hands anxiously. "But why?"

"We don't know the answer to that," Ludwig continued, scratching the back of his neck. "Although they aren't the only ones who disappeared."

Holding his head high, Lovino asked, "Wait, there's more?"

Ludwig nodded. "My fellow brother, Kiku and Mathias." He explained. "And from what I've heard, Xiao Mei and Sadik are nowhere to be found either."

Lovino sighed in exhaustion. "Are you f**king serious?"

In reply to the Italian, Ludwig cocked a questionable eyebrow. "Do I look like the type to be joking around?"

Sighing once more, Lovino twirled his heel and marched onward.

"Lovino, where are you going?" Feliciano sobbed, waving his arms frantically in the air.

"What does it look like I'm doing, dumbass?" Lovino cried over his shoulder, "I'm going to go and search for some answers." As he said that, he gripped onto his phone as he uttered, "And who knows what would happen if that old man shows up."

* * *

Switching his attention from his wristwatch and to the entrance of the West Wing, Yao Wang bit his bottom lip in anxiety. With a lot of convincing to the staff, their orchestra band, Star Fest were successfully rescheduled to perform as the second-to-last place out of the twelve other bands that were expected to play tonight. Although it seemed to give the older man a tiny spark of hope, he couldn't stop reminding himself of the words that Xiao Mei had told him.

 _"Sis is getting married today!"_

Biting his lower lip, Yao grimaced. Why didn't any of them bother to notify him? He considered the sisters as a part of his family, regardless if they didn't hold any relations whatsoever. But the thought that they couldn't tell him about their situation was absurd. Most importantly, he was disappointed at his student, Lien. She promised that she was going to come but she didn't.

"Yao?"

"I'm so stupid…" Yao blurted out, bringing both his hands to close in on his face. Lien, his prized student was the ticket to Star Fest's success. And yet…

A hand was suddenly placed on his head, prompting the Conductor to meekly look up.

"Yao, why are you so upset?" Ivan asked worriedly, "Whatever happened to confronting your fear with confidence, da?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Yao folded his arms. "It's just…"

The Russian frowned, slanting his head a bit to the side. "Yes?"

"Why didn't they tell me? Why didn't she tell me?" Yao cried all of a sudden, his voice seeped in a mixture of rage and discomfort. "I'm hurt, aru. I do not know if I'll be able to get up there onstage anymore." Sighing in defeat, he shrugged as he chuckled lowly. "What's the use in winning? Kirkland's band always had the upper hand! Five consecutive years in a row, they say? Make it six years with this one!"

Ivan turned silent, his frown deepening. No matter how much they'd deny it, it was true—clear as day as what people would say. Clinging to hope would only mean the destruction of their band altogether. And what's more, only the two of them knew of this sacred information out of their entire group. In honesty, it was purely out of fear that if they had announced it sooner, mayhem would be the result.

Star Fest would be ruined.

Too consumed with their thoughts, the two individuals didn't seem to note of a small group of figures coming toward them.

"Yao Wang,"

Creasing his eyebrows, Yao gradually hoisted his head up. His eyes widened. Before him was none other than his rival, Arthur Kirkland. However, he didn't bother to show up on his own. In fact, behind him were a couple of more people, if not—the majority of the members of World gig itself.

Straightening himself, Yao heaved in a deep breath. "Ni hao, Kirkland!" He addressed the gentleman, "Splendid to see you, aru!"

"Pleasant to meet you as well, Yao." Arthur greeted back with a polite smile.

Nodding his head, Yao's eyes flickered over to the other person standing beside Arthur, noticing the presence of the redhead right away. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Lifting his arm, Yao pointed toward Allistor, "Why is this man here, aru?"

Hearing this, Allistor quickly put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, there something wrong with me being here?" He wondered, producing an innocent grin.

"You know how much this bastard irritates me, Kirkland," Yao explained, spitting out the latter's name as if it were covered in poison. "So why is he here?"

Ivan, on the other hand, placed a comforting hand on his Conductor's back, "Yao—"

"Enough with the chit-chat and let's talk about why all of us are here." Arthur amended with calm composure. "You are missing your ace, Lien Kim Nguyen, is that correct or not?"

When Yao heard this, he clenched his fists. "If I say yes, will you laugh at me?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Francis cried out of the blue, dramatically pressing his hand on the right corner of his chest. "Do you really think we'd do that?"

"You look like the kind of people who do," Ivan began, stepping in. "Be honest with us, da. In the back of your mind, you'd also think that we'll be doing that to you as well."

Francis gasped, "My, that's plain rude—"

"Yao!" A voice cried out, interrupting the conversation.

The man in question paused in his step, averting his focus from Arthur and to yet another familiar face. From the looks of it, this can't be good.

Once the Italian man managed to catch up to his Conductor, he immediately took hold of the older man's collar as he cried, "We have trouble!"

Yao narrowed his eyes. "Lovino, what—"

"Don't you dare lie to me, bastard!" He huffed, fumbling with his words. "I heard that our ace ain't here with us!"

Yao gulped. Great, his secret fear of his members knowing had been indeed confirmed. "H-how did you know?" He stammered.

"My brother and Ludwig notified me not too long ago," Lovino explained, slowly releasing his grip. "And that's not all that I want to tell you."

Ivan stopped for a moment before asking, "What is it, da?"

Taking out his phone from the pocket of his blazer, Lovino quickly pressed the middle button of the device and hastily showed it in front of his Conductor. "I got a text from my Grandfather," He started explaining, "And he claims that he's going to come to watch our performance."

Listening to his words, Yao smacked his hand against his temple. Oh no, of all the people that could've shown up…why did it have to be him?

"Huh? What the hell are they doing here?" Lovino wondered, glaring at the mass of persons in front of him.

Clearing his throat, Yao withdrew his attention back to his rival. "Kirkland, what exactly are you here for?"

Arthur lowered his chin down, the Conductor stick firmly held in between his gloved hands. "I know how much stress you are going through. Don't fret, I'm in the same boat as you." He explained, "Star Fest is missing Lien Kim Nguyen. But us, World gig is also missing our ace—Alfred F. Jones. In addition to that, your brother and former Star Fest member Kiku Honda, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Mathias Køhler, Xiao Mei Nguyen and Sadik Adnan are missing as well."

Yao's mouth unconsciously opened. Chen had already informed him earlier of Xiao Mei's disappearance but Sadik? And hell, even his brother? Really? Even so, he remained silent, waiting for Arthur's continuation.

"Based on our current standing, we cannot function properly. Our prized aces, our members that are missing… we cannot play without them." Arthur continued, "And so I came here to ask, no—to request something of you and I hope you are more than willing to give me an answer."

"Don't lower your guard, da," Ivan whispered alarmingly in his Conductor's ear, "This could be a trap."

Slightly nodding his head at his right-hand man, Yao focused back at Arthur. "What is it, aru?"

Heaving a deep breath, Arthur said, **"I suggest for World gig and Star Fest to unite."**

Silence loomed the entire area. Yao grimaced, trying to process the idea for a moment. World gig and Star Fest, two world-renowned groups playing together as one, universal band?

Preposterous!

…Or was it?

"It's not going to work!"

Arthur shrugged, "How will you know it'll fail if it's never been done before?" He pointed out.

Yao took a step back. Damn, he did have a point there. "But we are required to have an ace." He argued, "Who will play for us? Lien and your brother aren't here!"

Arthur pondered for a moment, "I'll take up the offer."

A choir of gasps, curses and 'are you insane?' were heard throughout the lounge room, most notably on the left part of the area.

Witnessing how her older sibling wasn't unfazed by the sudden news, Michelle elbowed him. "Don't tell me you knew all along?"

Francis looked down and smiled. Ruffling her hair affectionately, he said, "Not really, Mon Cher. Let's call it a hunch, yes?"

Folding her arms, Michelle stuck out her tongue cheekily.

Arthur, on the other hand, smiled. "What's with the reaction, everyone?" He asked, raising his voice. "This shouldn't be news for any of you. I used to be the first ace of World gig, you know." He explained. "I may be a bit rusty but I can still play."

Yao eyed him warily, "What exactly do you play?"

"That's for you to find out," Arthur said simply, stretching a hand toward his rival. "So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you one and all for waiting! I present to you, the eighteenth installment of this fanfiction!**

 **Before we start, I would like to say thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Oh my, it really went pass 100 reviews! I'm so happy, thank you so much! (clearly all set for the epilogue and a secret bonus!) And what's more, I got so much questions as well! Feel free to ask for more questions and yes, I'll be more than happy to answer down below!**

 **(Oh and one more thing: besides questions, I will now be responding to your comments as well! Drop down below and let me know~)**

 **Anyway, let's get started!**

 **We finally got a glimpse of Lien's wedding and for those who were most gracious of informing about the issue of divorce, I hope this chapter answers for you! Haha, for a long time, I've been pondering about whether or not I should make Gilbert or Mathias the priest but then again, it made much more sense that Gilbert was one of the photographers since he works part-time with his best friends. Along the way, we finally got Lien to get away from Dae and man, isn't she a badass or what? I can never pull something like that off! And long and behold, Alfred's appearance, their interactions in the rain, Lovino/Antonio/Bel/Ludwig/Feliciano/Ivan's reappearances are back (which explains why there are no new appearances, I'm terribly sorry!) Since we got World gig's crisis, here we have Star Fest's crisis!**

 **And now, for the main conflict: World gig and Star Fest uniting? Is that even possible?**

 **More importantly, Arthur's previous role in World gig is resurfaced! But what instrument does he play? (foreshadowed in Ch.12)**

 **Find out more in the next chapter! (^_^)**

 **I also would like to take this time to express my gratitude to all my fans, reviewers and readers out there! I thank you so, so, so very much and from the bottom of my heart!**

 **A special shoutout to a special reviewer, Efeu (your review made me tear up and so, I dedicate this chapter for you sweetie!) I would also like to say thank you so much, dancefloor for the suggested epilogue! Unfortunately, I already have one in mind but that doesn't mean that I would think about yours in terms for consideration! (and if any of you have suggestions as well, don't be shy and comment about it as well!)**

 **Once again, I'm open for more character requests (and reappearances!)**

 **And as usual, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

 **The next update will be posted later on my profile page-please look forward to it!**

 **P.S. Please listen to 'In the Rain' from Miraculous Ladybug in Ameviet scene! Enjoy!**

 ***I've noticed some recurring questions about Hoa, Lien and Xiao Mei's mother. If any of you have any questions about Alfred, Matthew and Arthur's parents, feel free to talk about it!***

* * *

 **Side Note(s):**

 ****By the way, if you are looking for the answers of the other questions that were submitted, they are posted in chapter 17!****

 **(Thank you uuuuuu for the question _and_ comment!)**

 _1\. OMG! This story reminds me of a unique korean drama mixed with a dramatic anime...please continue on to this story, I'll wait for the next update even if it takes a long time due to your studies..._

Haha, really? Whoa, now that I do think about it, you're most definitely right! (;_;) Ahhh, can I just say how wonderful of a person you are? Thank you so much, sweetie! Virtual hug!

 _2\. How old is Yao?_

I generally see Yao as around his early thirties (and since Arthur is around his mid twenties, it makes sense!)

 **(Thank you madison camelia for your question!)**

 _A little question, is the next chapter the final one or do you plan to write more (I hope there will be more chapters)_

...Haha, excellent question! Let's see, not really actually but well, I've been planning on ending this fan fiction for a while now but due to so many supports, I decided to extend the deadline for a little bit. The fan fiction will probably be ending around chapter 21-22ndish (including the epilogue). And as for planning to write more, hmm...no spoilers! (^_^)

 **(Thank you Guest for your comment!)**

 _Hmmm...every time I read this story, I could hear some OSTs of some familiar anime or video games in my head. It depends on what mood does a scene give to the readers though. This story is interesting._

Awww, I'm so glad you are interested in the story! And yes, that often does happen from time to time (regarding OSTs)

 **(Thank you Yolo for your question!)**

 _Um...since the father of the two sisters passed away, who is Lien's current closest relationship asides from Alfred, is it Xiao Mei since they are almost like twins by image, facial features and how they treat each other or the mother, since she is the only parent left to be safe enough to share a private conversation such as personal problems and etc, or they're both tied?_

Ahhh, such a difficult question! But a great one as well! Yes, I would like to say that Xiao Mei and their mother are tied in terms of being the closest to Lien. Lien is always more open toward Xiao Mei and shares secrets with her but when it's something that she doesn't want to tell her sister or is preoccupied at the moment, she would switch it over to her mother instead. If both are preoccupied, back in their house, there's actually a shrine for their father and Lien would talk to him as long as she could.

 **(Thank you Darecorder for your question!)**

 _Right after the death of her one and only true love, you mentioned on ch.17 that Hoa fell into depression, does it give her a new motivation to try to get any type of job to support, feed and give an education to their (like encouraging them to study to get their dreams come true) children while they were very young and are at school, even if she is still suffering from depression? Or, was Hoa really depressed and upset to do anything and ended up relying on the government to help care for the children?_

Whoa, such a difficult, analytical question! Props to you, my friend for getting this one! (^_^) And yes, when her husband passed away, Hoa did fell into depression and yet, it also gave her a motivation to try. She made sure not to show that she was depressed and always smiled and act bubbly like Xiao Mei to conceal her inner feelings (very much like Lien). I mean, she wasn't technically in depression that long. When they decided to go to the States, it was like starting a fresh new life for Hoa and would often depend Yao to help her daughters if she was too busy working. Besides moving to the States to start a new life, she was also aware of her husband's heavy debt and tried to escape it or at least try to get a job and send some money for the debt. When she found out that Yeung did tracked them down and offered a suggestion to complete the heavy debt, Hoa did what she could not to hit depression. It wasn't until Yeung started to abuse her that she fell into depression and her attempt of suiciding was one of the ways of trying to get away. Whew, such a lengthy post! I hope this helps!

 **(Thank you Guest for your question!)**

 _After the loss of Lien and Mei's father, how did they react to their mother's sudden depression?_

Hmm...I think this chapter sort of answered this question but if it didn't, I'll be more than happy to tell you! Both sisters actually teamed up when they found out. And so, both prevented attempts that could possibly end their mother's life. That meant hiding knifes (thus, Lien took on the duty of cooking and Xiao Mei helping her), taking away her credit cards in case her mother decided to drug herself, etc-anything that might help. When their mother decides to go outside, one of them would accompany her (usually Xiao Mei) while the other stays inside the house to look for more things and stash them (usually Lien).

 **(Thank you naruhina for your question!)**

 _Since Matthew is an American and his last name is Jones, ummm, is Arthur's last name Jones too or Kirkland, which meant he is only a half brother from the mother side acting like a true sibling to them?_

Huh, good question! Actually, I want to clear up this idea a bit more. Matthew, Alfred and Arthur are indeed brothers and are biologically related although I wouldn't say that they are all enlisted as Americans either. Their parents came from military and knowing them, they traveled in many countries. You see, when their parents conceived Arthur, they were stationed in England. As for Alfred and Matthew's case, as crazy as it sounds, their parents were separated due to them being in different departments (and when the twins were conceived, they were apparently born between the borderline of the two countries-America and Canada(specifically around in the Niagara falls section). And as for their last names, great question! The three of them all started out as Jones. But since their parents had passed away, at least one of them decided to take on one of their parents names. Matthew took their in mother's last name, Williams while Alfred decided to keep Jones-both as tribute to their late parents. As for Arthur, he felt like he wasn't worthy enough to take on either of them and so, decided to take Kirkland, his mentor's surname, who happens to be Allistor(who was also his temporary homestay parent during his time in England while Francis stayed in the States taking care of his brothers and his own adopted sister).

(Thank you hi for your question!)

 _Why does Xiao Mei have a different family name? I thought they are siblings. Plus, the mother is still technically married to their late husband and as said in ch. 12, the mother has the same last name as her late husband and Lien. I am not being rude, but it shocked me. Well, you made Matthew and Arthur have the same last name as Alfred and made them Americans as well, right? Also you made Yao or Kiku(one of them) half-chinese and half-Japanese, right? because it is impossible for Yao and Kiku to be blood-related if one of them is Japanese while the other is Chinese, right? Well, since Xiao Mei has a different surname, it is almost impossible for her and Lien to be related, unless Mei is adopted. I know Lien's mother wouldn't commit adultery, because if this actually happened in this story, she and Lien would have a huge strain between their relationship. It is impossible for Mei to concieve her mother's maiden name since she is the second child of the parents of her and Lien. Actually, i don't really mind Taiwan having a different nationality other than Taiwanese in this fanfic because this happened to the FACE family and others sometimes if an author wants to keep 2 nations as humans related._

Whoa, very difficult and analytical question! First, let's start off with Xiao Mei. And to be honest, her different surname was actually incorrect. Her real surname was Nguyen (this is what I get for speed editing back then and forgot to redo my mistakes!). For your question about Matthew, Alfred and Arthur's situation, it's above your question! Hmm, actually now that I do think about it, I don't particularly focus too much on their nationality though I am quite aware of it (compared to the canon version where it's clear as day). But most notably, despite their blood relations, I generally focus and categorize each character not by which nationality but rather, as weird as it may sounds, where and which country they are conceived (and born in). For example, I know a lot of people who's nationalities are filipinos and are currently living here in the United States, however when you ask them, they claim to be filipinos because they were born there. Alfred and Matthew (I know, this idea of mine is crazy), but they were born between the borderlines of America and Canada, Arthur was born in England, Lien in Vietnam, Yao in China and well, even Xiao Mei got conceived and born in Taiwan (due to her and her sister's parents anniversary trip to go overseas). Whatever nationality that you believe the characters are, like between Yao and Kiku-Yao is still technically fully Chinese but in Kiku's case it may not be, **it's really not up to me but up to you readers to do it.** We all have different opinions on this and I will respect yours because in the end, that's the greatest thing about hetalia: we can let our thoughts get ahead of us because we're all just as passionate in being part of the fandom.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Our Symphony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky in which was full of tumultuous, dark and ragged clouds. The deep roar of thunder would occasionally follow after with a brisk wind sweeping through the dreary landscape. Because of the heavy downpour occurring outside, people who paid to go watch the exhilarating third and final round had no choice but to be compelled to rush inside the domain of Himaruya Hall to seek shelter.

Although it seemed quite probable, the staffs, however, underestimated the overwhelming numbers.

As a result, some musicians stationed in the lounge room hastened to another area as the capacity of spectators started invading the place. In the long run, there was still an abundance of people still needed to get to dry land though in the end, were instructed to wait outside for the time being until curtain call was announced. Regardless, such disaster didn't seem to hinder the excitement amongst the spectators for tonight was going to be a splendid show bound to be worth watching!

Gripping her hold of the pamphlet that she managed to receive from the row of magazines near the entrance, a young girl quickly skimmed in the row of orchestra band names before finally setting her sights on a particular one. Her grin broadened, secretly satisfied by the picture that just so happened to accompany said band's name. After what appeared to be a long and enduring time to reserve tickets in the course of four months, Chelsea was finally able to attain them. Focusing toward her male companion standing beside her, Chelsea made a confident posture, her long dark hair supported with a rather small bun at the back of her head swinging from side to side.

"See, Martin?" She began, lifting her finger to point at him. "Suppose we didn't leave home sooner; we would be one of those unfortunates waiting outside in the rain!"

The young man called Martin who stood next to her laughed nervously, "You may be right," He replied with a sheepish smile. Ruffling his messy, almond hair—although his curled cowlick twitches upon the contact, his eyes twinkled in delight, "Good thing that you notified me!" He went on, fumbling with his words, "I-I owe you big time!"

Chelsea scoffed. "Of course, you should be!" She cried haughtily, folding her arms as she said so. "What would you do without me?"

"That's…uh, something I wouldn't want to know," Martin mumbled lowly, looking elsewhere.

Spindle, wooden-made staircase, the reddish-orange color scheme bathing throughout the entirety of the concert hall. Musicians, be it famous or not, would frequently come and go and would roam through these floors—and a minor trivia made the young Slovakian's heart soar. Just like his partner, he too was also ecstatic of being here as well.

Who's to say everyone else feels the same way, captivated by the intricate texture of Himaruya hall? Beaming, he said, "Wow, in about a couple minutes, we'll be watching the Lien Kim Nguyen of Star Fest performing!"

Hearing this, Chelsea snorted, "What are you talking about?" She cried. "Sure, Miss Nguyen is phenomenally amazing but she's a rookie! A one-hit wonder! You need to be more logical about this!" She reasoned, "Alfred F. Jones of World gig definitely has the upper hand!"

"But don't you think he's a bit overrated?" Martin argued, "I think it's time for Mister Jones to step out from his throne and let Miss Nguyen take over!"

Gasping, Chelsea planted her hands on her hips. "What are you saying? Mister Jones is obviously going to win! That, I am certain of!"

Martin shook his head in dismay. Thanks to the beauty of orchestra, their rivalry nowadays can get over the top thanks to Chelsea's snooty demeanor. And as much as he adored his dear friend, yeah, she can be quite haughty and would constantly be reminding him about how she's better than him.

"Chelsea, I know that you started playing the trumpet because of him but," Martin started to explicate, forming his hands into fists as he tried to fight back, "I'm not backing down either! Miss Nguyen has also inspired me to play the violin! So, I believe she's gonna win!"

Narrowing her eyes, Chelsea exclaimed immaturely with, "Mister Jones is!"

Martin frowned, "No, Miss Nguyen!"

"Jones!"

"No, he's not!"

Clicking her tongue, the brown haired female proceeded to open her mouth to continue, but—

"Excusez-moi!" A feminine voice chirped suddenly, "Out of the way, please!"

…Alas, someone else had beaten them to it, interrupting their conversation midway.

As if on cue, Chelsea and Martin immediately zipped their mouths and obediently did what they were told, taking a step back to allow the young woman with pigtails to zip past them.

Catching sight of the signature red ribbons, Chelsea gawked. "Wait, is that…"

"Michelle?" Martin mouthed softly to himself, too stunned beyond words.

* * *

After what seemed to be a couple of minutes of running around, Michelle suddenly halted.

Thrusting out her left arm over her nostrils, she emitted a light sneeze. "Allergy season already?" She wondered nasally. Brushing it off, Michelle bolted off once more. Huh, strange. She could've sworn that some pedestrians in the background were eyeing at her weirdly.

Then again, who could blame them? Here she was, practically running for her dear life with an object wrapped around her arms that were obviously too big for her to hold onto. Despite that, her tiny feet kept running, at the same time, trying her best to relocate her orchestra band.

"Please don't tell me I'm lost," She mumbled under her breath followed by a couple of curses here and there. Damn it, where the hell did Francis said that they'd be meeting up? Was it the West Wing or the East? Tilting her head to the side, the pigtailed woman smiled upon discovering a familiar silhouette from a distance. Clutching the object tightly, Michelle scurried a bit faster, elevating her other free hand up in the air to initiate a wave, "Hello, need some help here!"

As luck would have it, Matthew, fortunately, heard her. Noticing what she was holding, he smiled meekly as he walked over to her. "Thank you for retrieving my brother's instrument." He said before eventually taking hold of the instrument case from her.

Michelle flashed a smile. "Don't…mention it!" She replied, her words a bit jumbled as she attempted to catch her breath. Once she was able to steady her breathing, she pointed back to the large instrument case and asked, "Anyway, is this what I think it is?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed. "It's the same birthday present we chipped in for brother."

Michelle giggled. "I still can't believe he volunteered to be our ace for tonight!" She said, "I bet you knew all along, didn't you?"

In response, Matthew shook his head. "Not really," He said before chuckling lightly. "But I am confident that everything will run smoothly. So long as brother is on our side, we'll be fine."

"I couldn't agree more."

Peering over his shoulder, the younger twin anxiously smiled. "F-Francis!" He addressed to the older man.

Planting his hand on Matthew's head, Francis resorted to mess his already disheveled blonde hair. "It's good to see that you two are having fun." He said before asking, "Oh, where's little Peter?"

"Ralph and James are taking care of him while I'm gone." Matthew explicated.

"Hang on!" Michelle cried, gaining the two males and their attention. "What about Arthur?"

Francis brought a hand close to his mouth before gasping aloud, "Why? What about him?" He wondered before sniffing. "What's this now? You're no longer glad to see me, Mon Cher?"

Blushing furiously, Michelle suddenly started waving her arms frantically. "H-how the hell would you suddenly assume that?"

In regards to his previous statement, Francis spread his arms out wide. "Aww, would you look at that? My, you really are growing up~" He cried in a rather teasing manner and without a minute to lose, started to embrace his dear sister in the process.

Michelle blinked innocently. What just happened? Though the question still loomed, she placed her right hand behind her sibling and started awkwardly stroking his back. "Did I say something weird?" She mumbled softly to Matthew who, too shared the same puzzling look as she did.

Carefully placing a thumb close to one of the lenses of his glasses, Matthew shrugged. Glancing swiftly toward another direction in order to give the siblings a bit of privacy while carefully gripping onto the large instrument case in tow, he then produced a soft smile when he caught sight of Arthur advancing his way forth to their little group.

"Oh, brother!" Matthew addressed, adjusting the large instrument case in between his arms before including in, "Make sure to thank Michelle!"

Arthur quietly bobbed his head. "That's good to hear."

Realizing that she didn't receive a proper sign of gratitude, Michelle snorted. "Stupid eyebrows…"

Unfortunately, Arthur happened to hear her words. "I heard that." He grumbled, averting his focus somewhere to conceal his crimson cheeks. "And… thank you."

Michelle's ears perked up. "Hmmm, what's that?" She asked with an amusing look, "Speak up!"

Arthur clicked his tongue. God, this woman was getting on his nerves. "I said thank you!" He quickly remarked, clenching his teeth. "Bloody hell, you happy now?"

Michelle lifted her hands defensively, giggling, "Whoa, whoa! Easy there, tiger!"

Witnessing this, Francis and Matthew exchanged grins.

Clearing his throat, Arthur focused back intently toward the large instrument case that his brother was currently in possession of. "May I?"

Matthew meekly nodded, "This is yours anyway," He said, proceeding to present the large item over.

Shortly after Arthur got ahold of his instrument case, Francis nudged his childhood friend against the shoulder. "Doesn't that take you back to the good ol' days?"

All Arthur could do was roll his eyes. "Shut up, Frog." He muttered lowly before crouching his knees down on the floor. Unlocking the draw bolts, he heaved in a deep breath before opening it. A proud smile materialized on his face. Just from the sight of it produced an electric-like sensation within him.

Arthur couldn't quite put a finger on it but whatever it was, it felt oddly familiar: the kind of feeling when you are welcomed home after such a long and exhausting day at work. 'What'd the others think if they see me again with this?' He thought to himself.

"You may not be aware of this, bro, but I'm sure mom and dad had already forgiven you a long time ago."

Aside from the others, a certain individual was in his mind. The words in which his younger brother shouted at him earlier tormented him. And thanks to their argument, it took sometime before gentleman could fully grasp the concept of what Alfred was desperately trying hard to convey. As much as Arthur disliked admitting it but he was right on the money.

He, Arthur Kirkland was stuck in the past—an obvious yet reasonable fact.

The twins, Alfred and Matthew, whom he raised on his own (sometimes with the help of Francis), Arthur did whatever he could to support his family. With that said, he was also very strict on making sure to keep them away from danger, a hidden trauma he seemed to have acquired after their parents died from an airplane crash. An example of this was by prohibiting them from hanging out with the other neighboring children unless they were both strictly under his supervision. That wasn't the worse part there either as he would frequently prepare some home cooked meals (which weren't the best, really and so, Francis would pitch in), pick them up after school and what not. It wasn't until the two had both turned thirteen years old and sparked an interest in music that changed Arthur's life for the better.

Thus, the creation of a family themed World gig was born and so, marked a new beginning for Arthur. Pursing his lips, Arthur sighed deeply. Knowing all that, the struggles and hardships he'd endured to nurture his siblings and—oh, what a crazy ride it sure was, it was awfully difficult to let them go.

But no, Alfred and Matthew were indeed growing up and that there was nothing that he could do to prevent that. Arthur himself had gone through the transformation of an adult before confronting the real world.

If he can survive it, why can't they?

Looking down, Arthur's facial features softened.

Nestled in his arms was his beloved electric guitar—a dear old friend from his past and a presence that he never thought he would see again until now. However, thanks to his siblings, Francis and Michelle—Arthur shook his head—no, not just them but World gig to which he considers his home. Such a thought made him unconsciously smile.

By letting go of his brothers, Arthur would finally be getting a chance to acquire something that he'd wanted to for so long: a second chance at redemption.

"Is that what I think it is, aru?"

Arthur paused for a moment before eventually turning around his head to find Yao Wang approaching him, his expression coated with skepticism. "Is there a problem with that?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Yao positioned a knuckle of his fist under his chin. "It's been quite a long time since I've seen that…" He trailed off, referring to the guitar. "Why this out of all other instruments that you could've chosen? Don't you think that's against the rules?"

Taking a step forward, Francis spoke, "If you obey the rules, where's the fun in that?"

"Yeah!" Michelle chirped with a quirky smile, "Isn't that why rules were created in the first place?"

Arthur inwardly smirked. "There's more to World gig than what you think." He claimed, siding with them. Pulling out his Conductor Stick from inside the left pocket of his blazer, he handed the item to his rival. "But tonight, World gig won't be playing on their own and neither will Star Fest." Arthur pressed on, "Remember, we are all in this together."

The ponytailed man straightened his lips in a thin line. They were all in this together, huh? Sneaking a glance from the gentleman and to the people behind him, Yao crossed his arms over his chest. 'He really isn't joking, is he?'

After what seemed to be a long and awkward pause, something lightly tapped Arthur on the back, causing the latter to turn. "Hmm? What's the matter, Matthew?"

"Sorry to disturb but we only have about nine minutes left," Matthew informed as he held his electronic device out to show him the time etched on the phone screen. "We should get going and hold a rally."

Arthur nodded. "We'll be there." He replied before switching his focus back at Yao again. "Would you mind if we continue this conversation some other time?"

Finally, Yao began to open his mouth. As he did so, he also started motioning his right arm to voluntarily accept the Conductor stick. "Fine," He answered with a sigh, "I hope you know what you're doing, Kirkland."

Draping the leather strap over his neck, Arthur leisurely stood up. With his dominant right hand holding on the edge of his electric guitar, Arthur then gestured his opposite arm close to the right side of his chest, forming a respectful bow.

 **"I guarantee you, it'll all be worth it."**

* * *

On the other side of the spectrum were a wave of diverging oppositions. Tension within the portion of the West Wing—where two particular orchestra bands were designated to wait for the time being was gradually starting to ratchet up a notch.

Stomping his right foot rapidly against the carpet floor, Basch clicked his tongue. "Damn it." He uttered quietly as his eyes trailed off to absorb in his surroundings. To him, everything was as chaotic as he imagined it to be and even the mere sight of it prompted the Swiss to cringe. Is Star Fest working alongside World gig? Planting his hand to massage his temple, Basch groaned.

It was as bad as saying that a fox and bunny, animals in which were deemed as natural enemies are best friends or worse: that oil and water are supposed to be mixed together! Heaving in a breath, the Swiss shook his head. Oh, please let all of this be a dream that he could wake up from...

"…Brother?"

Basch stopped what he was doing and turned. His once tensed shoulders relaxed upon realizing that it was only his beloved sister. "Oh, it's nothing." He advised her, although the tone of his voice implied otherwise.

Lily frowned a little. It wasn't every day for her older sibling to be acting so reserved with a troubling face. The last time that she saw him in a state similar to this was when they happened to stumble upon one of the Nordic relatives in the beach. Tilting her head slightly, Lily wondered what could be the cause of his bizarre behavior. Shifting in her position, she decided to take this time to speculate her environment. She then narrowed her eyes in hopes of getting a better inspection of whom it could be.

A few minutes later, she found the answer.

Not too far away from where she was standing was the infamous pianist of World gig—Roderick Edelstein. Could it be possible that her brother might have seen him? "Only one way to find out," She mumbled softly before raising her voice, "Umm… brother?"

"Yes?"

"Roderich is here," She said as she twiddled her fingers. "Would you like to talk to—"

"That won't be necessary." Basch suddenly cried, interrupting her midway.

Hearing this, Lily placed both her hands to close her mouth. Dipping down her chin a bit, she was certain that she did something awful and thanks to that, it might have increased more of her brother's stress than it should have. About a half and a year ago, she found out about her brother's early years as an adolescent.

Long story short, Roderich was a childhood friend of his—or rather used to be, hence the emphasis on the word 'was'. A few months after she and her brother joined Star Fest, unfortunately, it took a dark turn for him when he found out that Roderich had been recruited to World gig, an orchestra band in which happened to be a rival of their own. Because of this, this gave Basch a rational reason to work harder without having to worry much about what might his supposed childhood friend would think of him.

Taking note of his sister's awkward position, Basch smiled bitterly. "Listen, that guy is the least of my worries." He assured as he patted her affectionately on the head. "Just remember to act low and do your best tonight. Got that?"

Lily hesitated before nodding. "Yeah."

Sighing, Basch continued, "At least we don't get to see those Nordic jerks…" Unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish the rest of his sentence, as the people he dreaded on seeing appeared to be approaching their way. Basch clenched his teeth. Great, could this get any worse?

"Huh, so we meet again." Lukas started.

Basch glared. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came here to inform you of an upcoming rally," Emil explained.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "A rally?"

Emily nodded in confirmation. "Custom tradition of World gig," He continued before raising his index finger. Wagging his finger from his sibling and to the male Swiss, he said, "And I expect the two of you to be on your best behaviors."

Basch scoffed. "Pssh, of course, I know that and I will," He stated matter-of-factly. He then gestured over to the other Nordic. "I don't know about him, though."

Lukas made a sour look. "Obviously, you don't know about me."

"Does it look like I'm the one to know?" Basch countered, "We're enemies for crying out loud!"

"Brother!" Lily cried, quickly enveloping her arms around her brother's torso, preventing him from taking a step further. "Please, don't fight!"

Seeing this, Lukas stifled a chuckle.

Basch growled. "What's with that face?"

Lukas simply smiled. Draping his arm over his younger brother's shoulder (in which Emil found to be rather unpleasant), his smile widened. "Guess it comes to show who's the better brother here, huh?"

As soon as Lukas said those words, Emil smacked a hand against his forehead. "Oh no…"

* * *

Such a noisy scene caused several band members from both sides to question on the matter with one of these people being Lucille. "What's going on over there?" She wondered to herself, curiosity getting the better of her. As she was about to walk over to get a closer look of the commotion, she felt something or rather somebody pushes her roughly against the wall.

"Whoa, did not see you there! Are you hurt?"

Nursing her right arm, Lucille produced a smile and shook her head. "No, I'm quite alright." She said before resorting to address the culprit who turned out to be a familiar short blonde haired man. "Feliks?"

"Yeah?"

Scrunching her nose, Lucille shook her head again. "Never mind." She mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, do you know what's going on?"

"That's the thing, I totally don't know," Feliks admitted, flicking a strand of his lengthy hair away from his face. "Want to check it out together?"

"Wait, but the rally is about to begin in less than three minutes," Lucille stated worriedly.

Fiddling with the leather strap of his own instrument case, Feliks said, "Then we better get going, don't you think?"

Huh, he did have a good point. Eventually, Lucille succumbed to nodding. "Okay, let's try."

When they were ready to head off to move ahead, a redhead stepped in, blocking their path.

"Allistor." Lucille began with a composed voice.

In response, Allistor cocked his head to glance the other way, appearing to be more immersed at the potential fight that was occurring from a distance as opposed to what was right in front of him. "Heh, now this is what I call entertainment!"

"Shouldn't you be with Arthur?" Feliks wondered.

Hearing this, Allistor shook his head in approval. "True. I should be, right?"

Lucille narrowed her eyes. "Then why aren't you?"

"Good eye there, lassie," He said with a smirk. "But don't you think I'm better off staying here? Wouldn't want to cause too much trouble for poor Artie."

A moment of silence emitted between them. After a long pause, Lucille raised her chin a little higher and began walking away. "Let's go, Feliks,"

Feliks bobbed his head. "I'll go ahead!" He said and then ran off.

"Hey, was there something I said?" Allistor cried with the tilt of his head. "Hello?"

Ignoring the redhead's protests, Lucille kept moving forward. And thanks to the help of Feliks, they were able to successfully locate where their other band mates were to be.

Moments after she arrived at the scene of the crime, she groaned when she realized that there were too many people around. She tried to tip-toe, hoping for a chance to get a clear view of said commotion.

After a couple of more attempts, Lucille eventually settled on setting her feet back on the ground. As she turned her head to face Feliks, the man in question was suddenly nowhere in seen! 'He must of went somewhere.' She thought before sighing.

Now, what?

"Can't see, signora?"

Lucille pressed her lips together when she heard a sudden masculine voice from behind her. Even so, curiosity still got the best of her and so, she decided to turn around. What she found nearly dumbstruck her.

"Sebastian!" She cried, her mouth unconsciously opening halfway.

The brown haired young man blinked several times in response, the look on his face almost priceless, the hair curl near the side of his head sagging slightly to and fro. "Huh? Lucille?" He said inaudibly before raising his voice, this time with more excitement. "Lucille!"

Lucille shook her head. "It's good to see you again," She greeted with her arms enfolded over her chest. "How do you fare?"

"Pretty swell, really!" Sebastian responded back, stretching an arm outward to form a peace sign. "I'm actually here to cheer on my brothers' and their performance tonight!" He cried, "It's going be legendary!"

"I'll say," Lucille said in agreement. "It's not every day that you get to witness World gig and Star Fest playing together."

Sebastian gawked. "Wait, what?"

Lucille blinked. "You didn't know?"

Just when Sebastian could speak any further, a loud cluster of clapping erupted. The once rowdy and boisterous noises emitted throughout the halls were immediately replaced with abrupt silence. And slowly but surely, each and everybody directed their attention toward a pair of two notable figures standing a few feet away from the crowd; one with a lock of short, blonde hair and another with a distinguishing ponytail.

"My apologies but I have to get going," Lucille apologized to her Italian friend. "It was really nice to see you again, Sebastian!"

Sebastian made a pouty face though quickly changed it with a forced smile. "Not at all." He replied back with a wink. "Say, how about we get some dinner after this?"

Lucille pondered to think it over. Shrugging, she emitted a mischievous look, "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Scanning through the massive crowd, Arthur placed his hands behind his back. Adjusting his green apple tie, he then proceeded to raise his voice, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight's the night that we've all been waiting for!"

This earned a roaring wave of shrieks and applauses, all the more encouraging him to continue. "And as I stand here before you all, I bet you'll be expecting a long ass speech from me right about now," Arthur said in a calm yet ridiculing tone. "But, let's cut the crap and get into business."

Twisting his head over, he then gestured to Yao. "As you are aware, tonight is going to be different as we will be collaborating together with Star Fest."

Seizing this opportunity to speak up, Yao took a step forward. "As what Kirkland said, tonight will indeed be different." Raising his Conductor stick into the air, he cried, "With or without our aces, the show must go on!"

"Let's show them what it means to be a team, a family!" Arthur included, pumping his fist into the air, causing another surge of cheering and whistles in every direction.

Shortly after the speech, Yao started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

Yao raised a questionable eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing, aru?" He said matter-of-factly before directing his other free hand toward the closed doors nearby. "Shouldn't we be going onstage by now?"

"What are you talking about?" Li said, stepping to join on the conversation. "But the rally has not finished."

Tightening his lips, Yao asked, "What do you mean?"

"We would usually have someone like Alfred doing starting the rally," Li explicated, "We use rallies here at World gig to energize our band before performing."

Yao tilted his head in confusion. "Is this a secret ritual you guys do to win first place?"

Francis brought his hands over his mouth to stifle in his chuckle.

Seeing this, Yao glared. "What's so funny now?"

When his laughter ceased, Francis sighed. "No, not really." He said and then gestured to his childhood friend, "You can thank Arthur here. He's the one that started the tradition."

"But why would you do it?" Yao pressed on. "What's the point in all this?"

Francis simply shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe some things are left better to be unsaid or without reason." He clarified to which caused the other Conductor to become surprised.

Turning back to face his band mates once more, Arthur cried, "Does anyone have a song to start us off?"

When nobody seemed to raise their hands to voluntarily participate, Arthur held his breath. "…Anyone?" He repeated, this time, louder.

When silence was still the answer, Yao frowned. Was this how his rival, Arthur Kirkland, operate his orchestra band? If so, how in the world could they possibly—

Suddenly, the sound of stomping and clapping were heard from within the crowd.

However, due to the mass of people roaming the area, there wasn't a clear solution as to who might have started it. Even so and thanks to that, one by one, excluding the Conductors, everyone began to stomp and clap in unity.

 _"Buddy, you're a boy, you gotta make a big noise."_ Ralph began, singing the first verse.

Afterward, James took the liberty in backing him up, _"Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day!"_

 _"You got mud on your face!"_ Feliciano followed after with a laugh.

 _"YOU BIG DISGRACE!"_ Lovino exclaimed once his brother did his part.

And thanks to Bel's encouragement, both her siblings, Abel and Louis shouted, _"Kicking your can all over the place!"_

All at once, members of both orchestra bands—Star Fest and World gig—sang with his or her hearts out:

 _Singing,_

 _We will—we will—rock you!_

 _We will—we will—rock you!_

Witnessing this, Yao's mouth parted halfway. Was this really happening? A sudden vibration of strings caught his attention. Turning around, he was met with Arthur playing his electric guitar with his dominant hand which seemed to contribute a lot more enthusiasm amidst the rally.

 _Buddy, you're an old man poor man—_

 _Pleading with your eyes gonna make—_

Peering his eyes over to some of his band mates before he was once again swept with another surprise.

 _You some peace some day!_

 _You got mud on your face!_

Were his eyes deceiving him or was his best friend Ivan singing and dancing just now?

 _You big disgrace!_

 _Somebody betta put you back into your place!_

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to absorb every single detail as he braced himself for the next part of the song.

And once more, the chorus of mixed voices, as well as the stomping and clapping, had amplified, captivating Yao even more.

 _We will—we will—rock you!_

 _We will—we will—rock you!_

For the first time, the band members that made up the two famous orchestra bands—World gig and Star Fest, were having fun with each other. By removing the titles under their namesakes, it was clear that they were all one and the same.

Noticing Yao's lack of participation, Li nudged him on the elbow, causing the latter to glance over. "Hey, why aren't you clapping and stomping?" He asked, "You know, it's not too late to join in."

"…This isn't what an orchestra band should be." Yao mumbled, referring to the boisterous crowd.

"Yeah but, doesn't it sound fun?"

Yao blinked, switching his focus from Li and to the immersive crowd dancing and singing altogether. He then another quick look back at his best friend, unconsciously emitting a soft smile as he saw his best friend dancing alongside together with his sisters who appeared to be having as much fun as he was.

With that in mind, Yao frowned deeply. Taking a deep breath, Yao cried, "One more time!"

And at the very top of his or her lungs, everyone cried in unity, _"We will rock you!"_

The guitar playing died down, leaving the stomping, the clapping, and the singing to gradually come to an end as well. Motioning his way over to take a glance at his rival, Arthur smiled. "And that's how we do it," He noted rather smugly. "World gig style."

"Heh, I see now why my brother decided to join your band," Yao finally replied after a few minutes of silence. Raising his arm toward the crowd, "Not just him but also some of my other band mates as well, aru."

Arthur smiled, "Funny you should say that."

Yao quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You are one of us tonight," Arthur explained, looking down to take a look at the Conductor stick that his rival was currently wielding. "No names like World gig, nor Star Fest to divide us apart."

Taking a quick glimpse at the Conductor stick in between his fingers, Yao slowly nodded. "...I believe you are right this time, Kirkland." He muttered before raising his voice, "The show must go on!" He cried as he threw the stick up into the air again.

"And let's show them what we're made of!" Arthur added in, throwing up a fist.

* * *

"Man, that was one hell of a rally!" Ralph cried, getting excited, "Ahh, I can't wait till I get there onstage!"

Matthew chuckled. "Doesn't it seem weird without Al?"

James cocked his head to the side. "Yeah but least we pulled it off on our own, eh?" He said, "Besides, weren't you the one who started it in the first place?"

Matthew blushed. "Y-you knew?"

"'Course we did!" Ralph piped in, "Don't you worry, we won't tell."

"Good," Matthew said before sighing. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened upon discovering that their crowd was already starting to move. "Well, we should get going."

Both Ralph and James nodded in unison.

Crouching to his knees, Ralph patted his little sister's head. "I'd best be on my way." He explained. "Be on your best behavior, 'kay?"

Wendy folded her arms. "I will." She said as she puffed her cheeks. "Good luck to you, big bro." She mumbled and then turned her head to his other companion. "You too, James."

"Yo, Matthew!" Ralph cried, taking his instrument case from the ground and in tow. "James and I'll go on ahead."

Matthew nodded. "I'll meet you there." He said before facing a certain young boy.

"Don't leave me, Matthew!" Peter whined.

Matthew's facial features softened. "I'm going to go play now. Why don't you and Wendy stay with Allistor for a while?" He said gently. "I'll see you once this is all over."

Peter, however, didn't buy it. Hoisting his hand up with his pinky finger raised, he asked, "Pinky promise?"

Seeing this, Matthew smiled warmly. "You bet." He affirmed as he stretched his left hand to properly intertwine the boy's pinky with his own. "Pinky promise."

Once they released their hold, Peter beamed. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He cried as he put his hands on his hips. "Go kick some butt!"

Matthew chuckled. "I will."

Bidding goodbye, Matthew initiated their first few steps. As he did so, he noticed a familiar group waiting near the entrance. "Huh? Brother?" He blurted out, approaching them. "And Francis and Michelle? I thought you all went ahead."

"We did but we thought, waiting for my family is probably the best." Michelle reasoned. "Well? What took you so long?"

"Oh, I had to explain to Peter about our situation." Matthew explicated on his part. "Right now, he should be with Allistor."

All Arthur could do was sigh exasperatedly. "I seriously can't stand that asshole."

"Arthur, language!" Francis cried.

Arthur glared back. "Shut up, Frog!"

Meanwhile, both Michelle and Matthew laugh at their quirks. Suddenly, something vibrated from the left pocket of his blazer, gaining the younger twin's attention. As soon as he took out his phone, Matthew went on to press the middle button in which he was greeted with a text box message at the center of the home screen. Reading it over, his eyes widened.

"Hmm?" Michelle asked. "What's wrong?"

 **"It's Al,"** Matthew informed to them, **"And he says they're coming."**

* * *

With what seemed to be quite an eventful thunderstorm, the rain finally subsided, leaving a bundle of puddles across the dampened streets of the neighborhood as evidence of what had occurred.

Suddenly, a jeep emerged from the fog, racing restlessly through the fields of the parking lot. Avoiding other vehicles as much as possible (it didn't help with the fact that they were everywhere), Sadik decided to remove his right foot from one of the pedals, prompting the jeep to skid to a halt. "Why don't you guys go on without me?" He said as he turned around.

"What?" Xiao Mei cried, "But aren't we supposed to all be in this together?"

"Mei, you have to understand," Kiku explained in a soothing tone. "If we stay here any longer, we might miss the final act of both our bands and their performances."

"He's right," Sadik agreed, "Go on then! I'll be fine on my own." He assured before adding in, "Besides, don't you think someone should keep an eye on that unconscious groom of yours? You'll never know what might happen if we all decide to just leave him alone."

Lien smiled before bowing her head politely. "I appreciate what you've done for us, Sadik." She thanked, taking in the role as the voice for their entire group.

Alfred beamed as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, we sure owe you big time!"

"Give us a call and we'll definitely treat you somewhere!" Mathias suggested, "Courtesy of World-gig!"

Crossing his arms, Gilbert grinned. "But if you're into karaoke, you're gonna have to go through me!" He exclaimed, striking a heroic pose. "That's right, nobody messes with me!"

Kiku sighed. "Gilbert, you aren't helping…"

"Hey, why are we still here?" Xiao Mei asked, getting straight to the point. "Come on, people! Our fans await!" As she said that, Alfred, who happened to be sitting next to one of the doors turned the knob upwards and pushed it forward. Once the door had opened, everyone but Sadik began jumping out from the large vehicle.

"See you, Sadik!" Xiao Mei cried, waving her arms up and down. "We'll let you know how it goes!"

In response, Sadik formed a thumbs up.

As they exited out from the vehicle, the group quickly scurried toward the entrance of the Himaruya Hall. Luckily for them, the attendees stationed in the front counter instantly recognized them, ushering the six to go backstage in which their orchestra bands were assumed to be.

"Do you think we could make it?" Mathias wondered as they continued running through the halls of the West Wing as quickly as they could.

"Hopefully, we do," Kiku said, though the anxious expression on his face betrayed his words.

"According to Mattie, all of our instruments are where the backup microphones are backstage," Alfred notified without bothering to look back.

"That's great news!" Xiao Mei commented with a giggle.

Lien bit her lower lip, running without caring of the condition of her wedding dress. "I just hope we have more time."

In a short time, they found a set of doors before them.

"So, who wants to open it?" Gilbert asked.

"I'll do it." Lien said, breaking the silence. Stretching her hand out, she clenched her grip onto the doorknob. Twisting the knob slightly, she resorted to pushing the door a little. And as she did, a blast of music erupted.

"Ahh!" Gilbert cried, pressing his hands onto his ears, "This song is over nine thousand!"

Kiku simply shook his head. "Please don't say things like that," He said, "That's copyright!" Noticing the lack of presence of his other bespectacled best friend, Kiku glanced the other way. "Alfred?"

The man in question ignored him. Tweaking his specs close to the bridge of his nose, he slowly started taking a few steps onward. "It doesn't sound right," Alfred said vaguely.

His friends stopped what they were doing and looked at him as if he produced two heads.

"Wait, what?" Gilbert blurted out.

Kiku creased his eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'it'?"

"Alfred is correct," Lien said, backing him up. "The music sounds extraordinary but it doesn't sound at all like either Star Fest nor World gig."

Xiao Mei pursed her lips. "Wait, that can't be…" She trailed off, "Natalya texted me earlier that Star Fest was rescheduled to be second-to-last orchestra band to play before World gig."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on." Mathias interrupted, "You mean to say that this whole time, you've had contact with Natalya?!" He cried, making a pouty face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Xiao Mei, on the other hand, laughed. Placing a hand behind the back of her head, she shrugged, "Sorry but it's your loss!" She said with a laugh, "You didn't spare me every single detail about what you did to her during our time at the beach!"

While Mathias and Xiao Mei kept going on with their conversation, meanwhile, the others were attempting to decipher the incongruity behind the source of the music. And then, Kiku spoke up:

"…Would it be possible for both World gig and Star Fest to play as one?"

Alfred's sky blue eyes twinkled with delight. "Whoa never thought about that!" He commented, "Nice going, buddy."

Kiku held up his hands in defense. "Don't congratulate me so easily," He pointed out, already doubting himself. "I could still be wrong."

"Yeah, but out of all our predictions, yours is the closest thing to what might as well be the answer." Gilbert encouraged him.

Lien dipped her chin down. "Should we at least check it out?"

"Yeah, we definitely should." Alfred agreed. Turning back at the doors, he wasted no time in placing one of his arms against the cold surface of the door. Pushing it open, he gasped when another another wave of music passed through them.

The music got so loud, even Mathias and Xiao Mei stopped talking and turned their attention toward the now wide and open doors.

At the other side beyond the doors was another dimension, a place where the six of them truly belonged in—only this time, the red curtains from a distance weren't welcoming them as they should've. In a way, it almost seemed as if the curtains were shunning them, conceiving the incredible orchestra playing all to itself.

Without a moment to lose, Xiao Mei raced forward.

"Wait, Mei! Come back!" Lien cried. When her sister didn't listen to her call, Lien cursed under her breath before following after her.

After a couple of steps, Xiao Mei stopped in front of the curtains. Holding in her breath, she gently touched the rims of the curtains and then carefully pulled it along to the side. But before she could stick her head out, she could hear the ticking footsteps of her older sibling approach her behind. Turning around, she produced a nervous smile. "Oh, sis!"

"Next time you do something like that, please tell me first okay?" Lien huffed, bringing her left hand close to the right side of her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Moments later, the rest of the gang arrived shortly.

"What was that all about, Mei?" Kiku scolded her.

Xiao Mei groaned. "Okay, okay I'm sorry for wandering off like that and whatever! But I couldn't help but get so curious!" She reasoned, puffing her cheeks. "I mean, didn't any of your ears picked up that weird, wacky sound?"

The Nordic made a confused look. "Weird, wacky sound?"

Xiao Mei nodded happily. "Yeah!" She said, snapping her fingers. "But it's pretty hard to tell what it is."

"Did it sound like an electric guitar?" Gilbert questioned.

Looking up, Xiao Mei beamed. "Actually, yeah!" She replied. Realizing what the albino had said, she frowned. "Wait, how did you know?"

The albino shrugged. Extending an arm out, he then pushed the curtains away to form a crack opening and point a finger directly toward a silhouette playing the said instrument he mentioned. "Why don't you ask that guy?"

Curious, Alfred and the rest decided to pop their heads out from the curtains as well. There were no words to describe the mere sight that they were all currently watching.

"Oh my god…" Mathias mouthed.

"Isn't that…?" Kiku trailed off.

Alfred's sky blue eyes widened like saucers, completely at a loss, "Big bro?!"

And indeed it was him—Arthur Kirkland was actually, no _literally_ engaged in a solo spree. He knew how much his older brother was considered to be sort of a legend within the music business about his stunning transformation; going from being a rock star and into a prominent Conductor known around the world. Alfred creased his eyebrows. Even so, it still doesn't add up. If his sibling was playing the electric guitar, that must mean that he's a temporary ace. "Then who's the Conductor for tonight?" He wondered. Hoping to find the answer of his question, he took a step forward, letting his head to pop out of the red curtains in order to get a much closer look to find out. He motioned his direction of the center of the orchestra band or in this case, of whom this substitute could be. Once he discovered who it was, Alfred blinked.

Huh, now there's something you don't see every day.

"Hey, Kiku?" Alfred asked, addressing his best friend. "You know how you mentioned about our bands performing?"

Kiku tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"Well, you're totally right," Alfred confirmed with a bright smile on his face, "World gig and Star Fest really are collaborating."

For any outsider, such a collaboration amongst orchestra bands were considered to be mundane approaches.

However, for Alfred—this meant a lot of things for him. Since he first joined World gig, he was aware about some of his band members and their disgust against their self-proclaimed rivaling band, Star Fest. And yet, look at them all: playing together symphonically. Sneaking a glance back at his older brother, Alfred snickered. Matthew was right, their elder brother was amazing.

Unfortunately, Alfred wasn't able to get a chance to absorb more of his surroundings as he was suddenly reverted back into reality by someone patting him on the shoulder. Much to his relief, it was only Mathias.

"Here you go, pal!" Mathias exclaimed as he handed one of the two instrument cases that he held in his grasp. When none of his first two clients, Alfred and Lien didn't initiate a move to get back their instruments, Mathias frowned. "What's with the looks on your faces?" He questioned. "Hey, be glad! See, I'm giving you guys your instruments!"

"Oh, my bad!" Alfred thanked his friend before accepting his instrument case. "Thanks, Mathias!"

Bowing her head respectfully, Lien, too also took hers. "Yes, thank you very much."

"Ah, that's more like it!" Mathias said before walking away from them to grab the rest of the other instrument cases.

While the group was getting their things settled, Alfred wasted no time in opening his own instrument case and to which he was happily greeted with his golden trumpet. Taking the trumpet out from its case, Alfred's facial features softened. "It's good to be home."

Although Alfred made sure he was quiet, Lien however heard what he said. "...Did you just say home?"

"Lien!" Alfred blushed. "Y-you heard that?"

Lien paused for a moment before nodding. "Don't be ashamed." She assured as she presented him her violin that she carried with her right arm. "I too feel the same way with my violin."

Hearing this, Alfred burst out laughing.

Lien blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Guess there's one thing we do have in common," Alfred noted, exposing his white teeth, "We're both music nerds."

In response, Lien rolled her eyes. "That's something a dork like you would say."

Alfred just emitted a charming smile, causing his partner's cheeks to reddened. Looking around at the rest of his friends, he cleared his throat. "Alright, I have a plan!"

Settling aside his flute case on the floor, Gilbert frowned. "Is it going to be as awesome as that wedding scheme that I did?"

Alfred grinned. "Trust me, it will." He guaranteed, "That is, if you're all up for it."

"If it's something that's sure to knock their socks off, count me in!" Mathias exclaimed as he delivered the last of the instrument cases to Kiku.

"I'm so excited!" Xiao Mei squealed, "Tell us, tell us!"

Raising one of her eyebrows, Lien asked, "What exactly is the plan?"

The bespectacled young man grinned. "Glad you asked!" He said, "Well, you see…"

* * *

Shortly with a few strings played on his electric guitar, Arthur threw his dominant arm into the air, his silver colored plectrum equipped in the amidst of his fist. Catching his breath, he produced a grin upon hearing a tremendous round of applauses, accompanied by whistling and cheering across the entire audience.

Despite being only a temporarily ace that night, Arthur couldn't help but become swayed by the outstanding praises every time. Sure, he would also attain a lot of that during his permanent role as Conductor. However, this feeling that he was having right now was much different. It was raw and powerful, as if his solo was greatly worth his time to contribute. And it did. 'Is this what Alfred feels every time he takes the stage?' He wondered as he closed his eyes. 'That bloody bastard's damn lucky.'

He then proceeded to respectfully bow. Afterwards, he steadily walked back to his seat where his childhood friend awaited him.

"Need some water?" Francis assisted, lending him a water bottle from the music stand.

Arthur shrugged. Regardless, he took it anyway.

As he coiled the water bottle cap, Arthur took a quick glimpse at Yao who was already taking huge gulps of his own water bottle. When their eyes clashed, Arthur gave him a quick nod, allowing the ponytailed man the permission to go on ahead with the last and final act.

Before the gentleman could bring the now open water bottle close to his lips, his ears picked up a strangely soft yet delicate sound not too far away. At first, he thought that it was his imagination until the sound started to grow louder. "Do you hear that?" Arthur mouthed over to Francis. "They sound like tubular bells."

Francis nodded firmly. "Maybe Yao might know."

Once again, the light, bell-like noises erupted again though this time was accompanied by a sweet and high-pitched one.

Using these sudden noises as an advantage, Yao raised his Conductor stick high, motioning for the other wind instruments to start them off along with the percussions.

And slowly but surely, a pleasant ring from the piano echoed shortly and then—

An incredible boom roared from behind the red curtains, causing thousands of heads to turn to the sight of the commotion and watched as two figures emerged from their hiding.

Witnessing this, Arthur's mouth partly opened. He quickly took a look back toward Yao and then back to the rest of the other band. It was no surprise that each and everyone wore the same astonishing look.

No doubt about it, it was their aces—World gig and Star Fest—Alfred F. Jones and Lien Kim Nguyen standing proudly and striding side by side together into the center of the stage, playing their instruments as vigorously and formidably than ever before.

Moments after, a few more figures materialized from the shadows: Kiku and Gilbert playing on the far right side and with Mathias and Xiao Mei on the opposite, their presences now acknowledged before the world.

Such an incredible spectacle was enough to even successfully ridicule the audience, letting them to believe that everything was rehearsed and prepared for this particular event.

Looking back at his rival, Yao motioned for him to stand to introduce their aces.

Arthur nodded, stretching his arm out toward their new additions of their group. **"Ladies and gentleman,"** He began.

 **"The moment you've all been waiting for,"** Yao came in.

Heaving in deep breaths, the two Conductors declared with all their might:

 **"We present you: Alfred F. Jones and Lien Kim Nguyen!"**

* * *

'So far, so good.' Alfred thought, his sky blue eyes concentrated intensely toward his audience. Sneaking a peek at the woman beside him, he inwardly smiled.

Never in his whole life did he ever picture himself playing a solo together with the one and only Lien Kim Nguyen or with the title that she was best known for: the beauty and the beast of Star Fest.

Yet, this was happening.

His dream was magically turning into one of reality.

And it was _exhilarating._

In addition to that, the fact of how she wore a wedding dress (now slightly more worn the last time he remembered) right now made him reflect of a particular evening on the very first time when he watched her perform (which also happened to also be the same day when he first informally and formally met her). Such a reminder gave him goose bumps.

Smiling against the mouthpiece of his trumpet, Alfred decided to raise the stakes. Raising his golden trumpet, he swayed his body a little to the beat of the music.

From the sight of this, the audience's cheers amplified.

Catching her rival playing and dancing at the same time, Lien furrowed her eyebrows. Despite harboring some feelings toward the trumpeter, she wasn't ready to let him steal her thunder—no, not when she was this close to seizing the glory!

'Oh no, you don't!' She thought, wanting to kick it up a notch.

Let him take the throne for all she cared—Lien was determined to conquer the hearts of all ages within the room.

With newfound encouragement and strength, the violinist played a few more of her demonic strings on her violin, earning her the divided attention of the majority of the audience.

With such rigorous talent presented before them, it was difficult to consider which side the audience should be rooting for.

Should they be supporting Alfred, the five-year champion?

Or Lien, the all-time rookie?

Whichever's the case, such a performance had most definitely exceeded their expectations.

As the two prepared for their grand finale, Alfred looked over to Lien who, much to his excitement, was also staring back at him.

Without hesitation, he playfully winked at her.

Lien, however simply brushed it off by shutting her eyes to focus more of her playing. Even so, a tiny fracture of a smile appeared on her face.

Based on both of their performances, it was inevitably clear that the two aces were in a league of their own. Regardless, they were so beautifully synchronized with one another.

A match made in heaven as one might say.

And thanks to their unified band supporting them, the endless cheering from their fans and spectators never ceased to end and instead grew even more louder and louder by the second.

'One…two!' Alfred counted down and taking a deep breath, blew into his trumpet as hard as he could.

As for Lien, she continued grinding her drawstring with the strings of her violin, resulting in a lengthy yet echoing vibration.

And once the two finished their solos, the music coming from behind them have died as well.

An eruption of applauses rang vibrantly and soon enough, the majority—if not, all of the people of the audience stood up, giving them yet another wave of praises and cheers.

Alfred held his breath and smiled.

 **"As I thought, I am no match for you."**

Turning to glance at Lien, Alfred rose a questionable eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" He wondered, "Man, I gotta hand it to you, Lien! You nearly blew me out of the water!"

Lien frowned. "Says the one who just did to me."

Alfred pouted. "Now, now, don't say that." Pulling her close to him, he started rubbing her back affectionately. Smoothing some of the hair strands away, he leaned closer to peck her on her temple.

Such a daring action not only caught Lien off guard but their band, the audience—hell, the whole, entire concert hall had their eyes directed at the pair, stunned beyond words.

"Alfred, everyone's watching," Lien mumbled as she tried to avoid the prying eyes by burying her head more into his chest.

Watching this, Alfred laughed harder. "I love you, Lien."

Hoisting her head up to properly face him, she made sure to be careful with the tone of her voice as she softly mumbled the words, "I know."

Bending down his knees, he then wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to exert pressure.

Lien's shoulders tensed for a second before eventually relaxing from his touch.

Alfred's smiled, his heart beating faster than ever.

Could this moment get any better?

Out of nowhere, he felt something push him from behind, causing the poor young man to physically get closer toward the woman in a wedding dress. Peering over his shoulder, he was astonished to see Francis waving both his hands forward, as if urging him to do something.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. Much to his surprise, a masculine voice spoke up, one who he was certain belonged to his older brother.

"Don't just stand there, you bloody idiot! Kiss her!"

Turning back to the beautiful young woman in front of him, Alfred brought a hand behind the back of his head and laughed, "Well, uh...here we are."

Hearing his words, Lien simply rolled her eyes. Touching the rims of his specs, she giggled. "You're such a dummy," She said with a smile. Tugging his cornflower tie gently with one of her hands, she then pulled him down to her eye level and—

Alfred's eyes widened.

 ** _She_ was kissing _him_. **

Too shocked to realize what was happening, Alfred slowly closed his eyes, melting into her kiss. His speculation was correct: Lien really was an incredible kisser.

Bringing her close to him, Alfred did what he had always wanted to.

What did he do?

 ** _He_ kissed _her_ back.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you everyone for waiting! I present to you: tada, the nineteenth installment of this fanfiction!**

 **(Sorry for the long wait! I was stuck in family vacation for ten days!)**

 **Before we start, I would like to once again express my deepest gratitude to my reviews! Thank you all so very much! And if anyone is wondering, the next chapter is the last one and then there'll be an epilogue which will finally put the fanfiction into a close.**

 **New appearances in this chapter includes the following: Chelsea (Czech Republic), Martin (Slovakia), Feliks (Poland) and Sebastian (Seborga).**

 **(But that doesn't mean I'm no longer going to accept any more reviews! Feel free to go ahead and ask me more questions! If not, feel free to start giving me suggestions for some ameviet prompts-you see, I will be starting my college in less than a day from now which means there's going to be a lot of tests and studying.)**

 **Anywho, let's go to the summary!**

 **Tada, the introduction of Chelsea and Martin (Czech Republic and Slovakia- I tried to find human names for them everywhere on the internet and so I decided to look up the most common names for the respective countries and so, this is the result of it, I'm sorry!), Arthur's instrument is finally revealed, it's an electric guitar! (look up metal band with orchestra-yes, this is actually real), the Star Fest and World gig's collaboration (and to make things awesome, We will rock you as the main rally song for tonight's gig and then finally the grand entrance of Alfred and Lien (along with a cute moment in the end)!**

 **Now that the entire third and final round is over, the question mainly looms: who won? World gig? Star Fest? Find out more in the next chapter!**

 **I would also like a moment to say thank you so much to my fans, reviewers and readers! You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for supporting me and for patiently waiting for my updates!**

 **Once again, I'm open for more character requests (and reappearances!)**

 **And as usual, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

 **Oh and before I forget, check out the song: Mirrors Meaning of Birth (Tales of Orchestra)-this is the exact same music that I used for the final round!**

 **P.S. I will do my best to update my profile later! For now, college awaits!**

* * *

Side Note(s):

**By the way, if you are looking for the answers of the other questions that were submitted, they are posted in chapter 18!**

 **(Thank you The Dusk Terror for your comment!)**

 _OKAY! The feels were too real and tears were within this chapter. I was screwed over! I absolutely love it though and Mathias as the priest XD. I died. At first I thought t was Al, but then it was obvious and then I smacked myself in the head. But I can definitely say, I've been awaiting this chapter for awhile and I absolutely adore this fanfiction! I hope you make more for AmeViet too!_

Awww, I'm really glad that my fan fiction is making you emotional! (^_^) If a reader feels something regarding a story that they read, that means that they did a great job in storytelling! So, thank you so much for telling me this! Yeah, about Mathias's part of the whole scheme: it was actually supposed to be Alfred playing the priest but then for some reason, I wanted to make a more dramatic entrance for Alfred. It took some time but I finally chose to make Mathias as a priest (the outcome is very satisfying!). I'm really glad that you decided to keep reviewing my fan fiction! You are one of the reviewers out there who I'm always looking forward to hearing from the most! And yes, I'll do my best for the Ameviet community! Spread the love~

 **(Thank you uuuuuu for your comment!)**

 _hmmm.. you know that very famous and popular musicians make a huge amount of money. If either one of the sides or both win the final round, the prize is likely to be a huge cash prize along with the trophy and the huge cash prize can be used to payback the debt Lien and Mei's father caused._

Bingo, you are definitely right on the money my friend! Wow, and what sharp eyes you have!

 **(Thank you Efeu for your comment!)**

 _I loved this chapter! I am so honoured that you gave me a shoutout. Thank you for this amazing story._

No problem, sweetie! You definitely deserved that shoutout, especially when with that heartwarming message you sent to me!

 **(Thank you shoujochan for your comment!)**

 _This update is so wonderful I almost teared up while reading and a romance song is playing in the background. I never expected a unification between star fest and world gig! It makes everything so awesome, much more awesome than Gilbert! *inserts gilbert's 'I'm more awesome' line* I'm looking forward for more chapters!_

Awww, and yes, a romance song on cue in the background! Yeah, the unification between World gig and Star Fest was quite a challenge. Let me know if the chapter above have met or lowered your expectations!

 **(Thank you madison camelia for your comment!)**

 _MY FANGIRLING CAN'T STOP SCREAMING AT THE SWEETNESS OF THIS CHAPTER._ _The part when Gil and Kiku pretended to be photographers are so funny too._

Really? Haha, I don't normally reread my work until a few days later after it's been published but I had an urge to look this up anyway and I was really satisfied by the outcome. Funny how I would often find myself fangirling at my own work and then realize, 'wait, I wrote this?' Anyway, I'm really delighted that you are loving the fanfiction!

 **(Thank you girlytomboy for your comment!)**

 _I want the FACE family to reunite, because since the F is just a friend to the ACE family without any relations, the only one for F to join the ACE family is one of the siblings marry a relative of F, which is Michelle. I also want the FACE family to unite with Lien and Xiao Mei along with Kiku and Yao as one family in the epilogue._

Michelle and Francis are already part of Alfred/Matthew/Arthur's family but when it comes to romance, well...no spoilers (^_^) but that is a great image to think about! If you are thinking hard of it, wait for the epilogue~

 **(Thank you CastilleRaw for your comment!)**

 _I love Ameviet, thanks for writing this! So much love!_

Yay, I'm really glad that you are enjoying the ride! Yes, I will make sure to do my best to keep spreading the love for ameviet! Thank you so much for your support!

 **(Thank you kayochin for your comment!)**

 _lmao at mathias at the church tho and especially cracked up at his comment when he was commenting that yeung was marrying more than one and he was a slick dog lmao. Y_ _ay lien is freed from yeung's clutches :D_  
 _aaaa that confession scene in the rain was so cute! c:_  
 _:00 world gig and starfest joining together as one? let's see how that happens ((could this even happen in real life tho?)_ _great work and sorry for the late review orz was stuck without Internet for 4-5 days_

Hahaha, I'm glad that you are enjoying the ride! Yeah, the confession scene took alot of heavy toll of thinking on me. But in the end, it was definitely worth the wait! Actually, collaborations with other orchestra bands are in fact accurate though they rarely occur and when they do collaborate, it brings in a lot of attention! Hey, don't overwork yourself if you are stuck without internet for a few days! I'm just glad that you are doing fine. The fact that you were bold enough to review my fan fiction made me smile. Thank you for everything (and for always supporting me since the very beginning!) (^_^)

 **(Thank you curepegasus16 for your comment!)**

 _I think the sisters should report the police from their country about smuggling drugs, because Dae is like the #1 uncaptured criminal on smuggling drugs and he should be arrested for this, not the late father, not the sisters nor the mother._

Whoa, nice catch there! Unfortunately, I can't tell you more about this but again, great job!

 **(Thank you eyhfruhgryw for your comment!)**

 _I get the feeling that Lien's father's personality is the splitting image of Alfred's and i think Alfred's personality is the reason why Lien falls for him._

Really? For me, I always viewed Lien's father's personality to be a bit more reserved but I can picture him goofing off like Alfred whenever he plays around with his daughters and/or alone with his wife. Yeah, he was definitely a loving husband. However, you are pretty much spot on about Alfred's personality-I mean, if you think about it, his character blends well with Lien's. And thanks to that, Lien is able to smile and laugh more, something that she's never done in a very long while.

 **(Thank you Idkmyname for your comment!)**

 _Who is/are Lien's role model?_

Her parents and Yao. And more recently, Alfred.

 **(Thank you Guest for your comment!)**

 _Since the setting is primarily in America, which city or state in America does this place take or based out of?_

Well, most of the elements are deprived from New York but in terms of place, it's probably somewhere going to be in California (where the Disney Hall in which Himaruya Hall is based out of and is located from).


	20. Chapter Twenty: What Are We?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

With the last of the remaining musicians exited onstage and into the bright, red curtains, a buzzing noise resonated throughout the auditorium.

On cue, a small gathering of people arose from their seats and taking their belongings, quietly made haste to the stairwell and leave.

In contrast to this, a great majority chose to stay behind as their mindset lamented on about what could've been the most enthralling third and final round that they ever witnessed in a long time.

Buckling her legs together in an effort to readjust herself in her seat, a heavy sigh escaped from Chelsea's lips. It's been thirty minutes since the surprising turn of events and even now, her body was still shivering. Before the curtain call, Chelsea voluntarily got herself into a heated argument with her friend Martin regarding about which concert band, specifically World gig and Star Fest was more likely going to win tonight.

Based on her calculations, she was certain that she was going to be the one seizing the glory.

Things turned for the worst when they least expected it. And now with everything over, who won?

Chelsea clicked her tongue. Well, obviously it wasn't her.

Then again, neither did Martin.

"Chelsea?"

The female blinked, although was quick to recover when she recognized the masculine voice. Turning to face her companion sitting beside her, she spoke up with one of her eyebrows raised, "Yeah?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Martin asked, "Umm…did you know anything about the collaboration?"

Placing a hand to the crown of her head, Chelsea groaned loudly. Geez, did he honestly thought that she knew about all this beforehand?

When he didn't receive a proper answer, Martin produced a puzzling look, "Wait, so you didn't?" He gawked, "Aren't you the type to always research this kind of s— "

Unfortunately, the Slovakian didn't get the opportunity to continue the rest of his sentence.

Crumbling the pamphlet that she possessed, with both hands, Chelsea threw the item into the ground.

Witnessing this, Martin gulped. 'Oh, no.'

Blinded by her rage, Chelsea was ready to smack him right then and there. And wasting no time, eventually, she gave in to her instincts as she started to lift her other free arm into the air.

"Chelsea, wait!" Martin cried as he raised his arms high in defense. "No, I'm too young to die!"

It was already too late.

However, just when she had the chance to do so—a jarring, hearty laughter erupted, causing the female to stop what she's doing. Spinning her body slowly halfway, the brunette caught sight of a masculine figure observing them from afar. Despite their close proximity, it was rather difficult from where Chelsea stood to narrow down about the specificity of the stranger's distinctive features.

Narrowing her eyes, she then took note of the stranger's deeply tanned skin. Aside from his obvious tall height, his hair and eyes were painted with the same shade of chestnut brown, including a wild curl that was carefully tucked under the shell of his left ear.

As she withdrew her left arm back to her side, her cheeks reddened as realization started to hit her.

Crap, someone saw her.

Wasting no time, Chelsea opened her mouth. "This isn't what it looks like, really!"

As the older man rose from his seat, he then folded his arms as he did so. "You sure?" He asked mischievously.

"Yes, I-I'm certain!" Chelsea reinforced back.

Meanwhile, Martin blinked once, twice.

Huh, now this was quite refreshing to see—was it just him or did he hear Chelsea stutter?

Fixating his focus at the older man in which his dear friend had unintentionally formed an awkward discussion with, Martin decided to throw a question right off the bat. "Hey, umm…sir!" He exclaimed, prompting Chelsea and the stranger to gain his attention. "So, what did you think about the second-to-last performance?"

As he said that, something pinched him on the side of his elbow, eliciting the poor young man to tightly shut his lips in an effort not to scream from the pain that was recently inflicted on him.

"What are you thinking?" Chelsea hissed under her breath, "Trying to get me in even more trouble?"

Martin pouted. "I'm saving you, Chelsea," He explained, "You seem like you're stuck in the mud and I just wanted to help."

Hearing this, Chelsea scoffed before turning the other way. "Whatever…"

Fortunately for the two friends, the older Italian man was more focused on developing his own answer. Fetching his phone from the back pocket of his khaki pants, he pressed a button to the side which initiated the electronic device to turn on. His grin broadened when he happened to discover a text message appear on the top portion of the phone screen. What made it even more delightful was when he read the sender's name. Another lighthearted chuckle escaped from his throat, prompting the two friends to pause and glanced at each other anxiously.

"Are you referring to World gig and Star Fest?" He asked for better verification. Upon receiving stellar nods of confirmation, he continued. "You got to admit; you've never seen something quite like it." He explained while letting his fingers tap on the mobile keyboard without any means of looking back down. "And if it's something they prefer to stick with, then what's the harm in that?"

After a long pause, Martin finally began to respond, "…You sound as if you know World gig and Star Fest."

Once more, the poor young man felt a sharp twist of pain, only this time being located in his right ear. "Don't say something like that!" Chelsea uttered, already getting irritated.

Even so, the older man smiled. "Not really." He said to them. "You could say that I'm a fan of them. A fanatic as you may call me."

Releasing her hold on her friend, Chelsea raised her voice to join in the conversation. "That's incredible!" She commented rather happily, "This is actually our first time!"

Looking back up to face the friends once more, the older man casually smiled. "Really now?" He said as his left thumb sneakily made its way to press a button which read 'send,' **"Then you two are in for a real treat in the future."**

* * *

The highly anticipated third and final round finally came to an epic conclusion.

But like every part of life, all good must come to an end and an event like this was no different than the rest. Yet, Lien couldn't seem to grasp the reality of it.

As she wandered through the halls, her ears picked up the sound of multitude chanting of voices from nearby. Looking around, Lien couldn't help but unconsciously smile as she took in the scene occurring in front of her.

Members of Star Fest and World gig roamed the domain of the West Wing. Due to their history comprised of competitiveness and conflicts, one might think that these two rivaling bands would be neck-in-neck with each other, especially when they happened to be in the same place. Or worse, trigger a public fight that would lead into some brutal fist contact or aggressive vocabulary.

For the first time, none of this happened at all.

Instead, it was the opposite: an immense mob of individuals—be it familiar or not, each and everyone was all congratulating, showering the other with high-fives and praises.

To Lien, such a scene felt so surreal. As she circled her arms over her precious instrument, Lien closed her eyes for a second, letting herself get drowned in her own sea of thoughts.

The dynamic World gig conversing casually with the acculturated Star Fest?

Two infamous world-renowned orchestra bands that have self-proclaimed themselves as rivals? How on earth was that possible? Such a concept was considered to be unreachable.

…But tonight, it happened—that absurd thought was achieved and it worked harmoniously.

And Lien couldn't be any more content. Then, an image of a bespectacled young man appeared, resulting Lien bite her bottom lip.

A while after the last performance, Lien found herself in the heat of a moment. Or to be more precise, a special moment in which involved only her and him together.

Touching the corner of her lips with her index finger, she blushed furiously. Although the kiss was rather short-lived, the skin of her lips still tingled. She wanted to shake off the feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach but at the same time, she didn't want to. 'It felt right to do it.' She thought to herself.

"There you are, sis!"

Fluttering her eyes open, Lien turned and as she did so, her wedding dress slightly moved, giving off a graceful twirl. She wasn't able to properly register what was going on as the silhouette of her baby sibling appeared out of nowhere and in the blink of an eye, got tackled into a bone-crushing hug, prompting the poor woman to take a few steps back. Dipping her chin down, Lien muttered, "M-Mei, what's going— "

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her torso, resulting in Lien to let out a squeak.

From the corner of her eye, Lien could see curly locks of blonde hair—a detail that was safe for her to assume who it could possibly be. "Bel?"

Bel beamed. "The one and only!" She responded, followed by a hearty laugh.

Ignoring the pain on her back, a gentle smile makes its way to her lips upon listening to the familiar voice of her friend. Disregarding the constricted position that she was forced into, Lien shifted her field of vision in order to get a better look at the two individuals at the same time. "Can any of you explain what are you doing?"

Xiao Mei puffed her cheeks. "What does it look like we're doing? We're showering you with our love!"

"Your little sister's right," Bel agreed before raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "That is unless you want a certain someone to replace us and— "

Lien blushed. "That's quite enough!" She exclaimed before turning her head the other way in hopes of avoiding their intensive stares. Unknown to her, they already caught her bashful look.

"So, spill me in on your romance!" Bel began as she released her grip from her friend and giving her the utmost full attention on her. "How come you didn't tell us you and Alfred were already lovey-dovey?"

"L-lovey-dovey?" Lien stammered, still blushing.

Xiao Mei stuck her tongue out. "Don't act dense around us, sis!" She cried, nudging her sibling on the shoulder. "It's so obvious that you two are already in a relationship!"

Lien quirked an eyebrow. "But we're not."

Planting her hands on her hips, Bel frowned. "You're not?"

"Sis, you just got out of a freaking wedding!" Xiao Mei suddenly exclaimed, frantically waving her arms back and forth. "You're telling me that the only reason why you kissed him was because it had to be done? Of all— "

In an instant, Lien raised a hand and thrust forward, successfully covering her sister's mouth with it. "Mei!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Bel cried with a spark of interest in her eyes. Putting a hand over the shell of her ear, she went on, "What was that? Lien was at a wedding?"

Switching her focus from her older sister and to the other female, Xiao Mei nodded her head enthusiastically. "Swish was to marry this twerk named Yeung who's shuppose to we mother's fiancé." She explained through the use of muffled words, "Alfwed fwund out and propose a pwan to swave her!"

Bel tilted her head to the side, a display of confusion evident on her expression. "Hang on, so that's the reason why you two weren't here in the beginning?"

Lien heaved a measured sigh before proceeding to remove her hand from her sister's mouth. "Every word of it."

Clapping her hands together, Bel squealed in delight, "Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this is happening! Girl, you are so damn fortunate to be with Alfred!"

"Yay, the ship has sailed~" Xiao Mei chimed in, bouncing up and down.

Lien, on the other hand, smiled bitterly. "Let's not celebrate just yet."

Pausing on what she was doing, Bel raised a questionable eyebrow. "How come?"

"What happens now?" Lien asked, getting to the matter at hand. "I've never done this before so…"

Witnessing this, Bel smiled cheekily. "So what if this is your first time?" She cried, "You and Alfred obviously enjoy each other's company right? So what's making you take a step back? Tell Alfred how you honestly feel about where you guys stand now."

"Yeah and if you don't think you're ready, I'm sure Alfred will understand and wait for you." Xiao Mei added in. "In fact, before we entered the cathedral, he once mentioned to me and the boys that you meant a whole lot to him."

Lien blushed. "Did he really say that?"

Folding her arms under her chest, Xiao Mei held her head high. "Sis, you should know better than anyone that I'm pretty good at being honest!"

Lien giggled. Peering her head back up, a small smile materialized on her face. "I appreciate both of your help."

The younger girl produced a toothy grin. "Anytime!"

Bel winked, "Don't worry, us girls have to stick to each other you know?" Sneaking a glance at her wristwatch, she whistled. "Whoa, would you look at the time?"

"Do you have to go?" Lien pondered.

"Yeah, Antonio and Lovino might be wondering where I am," Bel explained. Performing a salute, she quickly said, "I'll see you guys later, alright?" And taking the hems of her black dress, she scurried off into the midst of the crowd.

As the sisters watched the female Belgian vanish into the distance, they didn't seem to pay in mind of another set of figures coming their way.

"Lien, Xiao Mei! It's nice to see you again, da."

Turning around, Xiao Mei hoisted her arm up, greeting the Russian with the usual bright smile on her face. "Ah, Ivan!"

Meanwhile, Lien gulped. If Ivan was coming their way, that would mean—

"Oh, hey! Yao's here too!"

…Well, that answers the question.

And from the looks of it, Yao seemed to be walking a bit faster than his best friend.

Now that the problem concerning about her and Alfred's relationship standing, next came the challenge of coming clean with the one person who she looked up to the most. She could already picture it: Yao would be lecturing them regarding their improper attendance, or worse, to the point that his face would turn extremely crimson as he outrages, regardless if there were some people around to bear witness.

The possibilities are endless and it was because of that, Lien's shoulders slightly tensed.

In the end, whichever was the case that Yao decided to lay upon them, in her perspective, it was bound to be justifiable.

Once the two males presented themselves before them, Lien took a deep breath, carefully and quietly studying of the possible signs of what her mentor might initiate. 'It's now or never.' She pondered, tightening her fists.

Silence filled the space amongst the four.

When Yao took a step forward, Lien took this opportunity to begin speaking, "Yao, I can explain— "

In the blink of an eye, a mass of weight was loaded onto her. Lien blinked in bafflement as she couldn't process what was happening. Of all the different kinds of punishments, she couldn't think of, being embraced was not one of the options that particularly crossed her mind.

It was a simple gesture and yet, it spoke a thousand words.

She then turned her head to the other side to discover that her baby sister was thrown into the mix and funny enough, appeared to be enjoying it. Coming out from his hiding, Yao glided his head pass their necks.

"I'm glad you two are safe."

Lien's eyes slightly glistened. And just like that, her worries had melted away. Swaying her head, a little, she sniffed the open air. "Forgive me," She muttered out, her voice cracking. "I didn't mean to…"

Yao hummed softly, stroking her chocolate brown mane gently to soothe her. "I'm upset, yes, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're here." Yao interrupted her in a surprisingly gentle manner. "Star Fest wouldn't be the same without you nor Xiao Mei, aru."

Xiao Mei smiled, leaning her head on the side of where the older man's supportive shoulder laid and returned the embrace. "Are you going to say the same thing to Kiku?"

After releasing them from his hold, Yao shook his head. "I will." He said before quickly inserting, "Though it's best that I do so in the morning."

Xiao Mei smiled eagerly. "Good to know!"

Hearing this, Yao chuckled lightly. "Same old Xiao Mei," He commented, ruffling her hair. Clearing his throat, he went on. "Were the rumors true that you were to be wedded tonight?"

"Yes," Lien confirmed, getting straight to the point. "I did what I've had to do, but what I didn't know was that Yeung had other plans in mind that he did not inform me."

Narrowing his eyes, Yao asked, "Who is this Yeung?"

"The loser our late father depended on when he was still alive." Xiao Mei explained, joining on the discussion. "He'll supply us medicine from overseas and insisted that so long as we paid our debt to him, it would be even."

"When father passed away, our family could no longer pay the appropriate amount of debt," Lien said, finishing the rest for her sister. "Yeung offered an arranged marriage and our mother was forced to accept it. From there, everything started to go downhill."

Ivan frowned. "Why haven't either of you bothered to report this man to the police?"

"Oh no, we couldn't!" Xiao Mei cried, "We tried countless times but he'll always find a way to blackmail us."

After a long pause, Yao turned to the Russian standing beside him and leaning close to his ear, started muttering something to him.

Once their small talk was subsided, Ivan excused himself from the group and left.

Curious, Xiao Mei asked the obvious question, "Umm…what's going on?"

"With what happened to your mother, we have enough evidence to bring him to court," Yao explained, startling the sisters. "It's a good thing too that you both told me about this. I'll make sure this Yeung bastard is brought to justice for his crimes."

Lien glanced the other way, a bit hesitated as Yao's words plagued her mind.

If the cards are played right, chances are this entire family issue regarding debt would ultimately be put to rest. What's more, their mother would no longer drown in misery.

It was the making of a possible happily ever after, not only for her mother but also for her and Xiao Mei as well.

Smiling bitterly, Lien stretched her hand outward before settling it on top of the older man's own. "Thank you, Yao."

In response, Yao emitted a soft smile. "Blood-related or not, know that Kiku and I will always be there for the both of you, aru." He assured to them.

As soon as he said that, a light giggle escaped from the younger sister's throat.

"Something the matter, Xiao Mei?" Yao asked, a bit concerned.

In response, Xiao Mei shook her head from left to right. "It's just strange to hear you say that."

The strange direction of the conversation caused the older man to blink twice. Furrowing his eyebrows, Yao persisted, "What's with the sudden uncertainty?"

Lien smiled, holding her violin close to her chest as she said, "I believe Mei's right. You may not be aware of it but you are in fact acting a bit different."

Crossing his arms, Yao's eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion. "Are you saying that I'm old?"

"No, no!" Xiao Mei quickly reinforced before laughing, "What we're trying to imply is that whenever we have this whole concert thingy, you always seemed to be concentrated and focused. But now, it's different. You look more relaxed than ever."

"That's because the final performance is over and we managed to finish it with one of the best pieces that we've ever mastered," Yao explained, interrupting her. Reflecting back on what happened a few hours ago, he sighed. "I'd admit if it wasn't for Kirkland who requested for our bands to collaborate, Star Fest and World gig would have been screwed, aru."

Lien furrowed her eyebrows. "The judges allowed the collaboration?"

"There were some issues, but Kirkland and I compromised," Yao said with a contented grin. "And if possible, we would also split the money." Crossing his arms over his chest, he continued, "I understand now that some things can't stay the same forever."

"And we all lived happily ever after!" Xiao Mei exclaimed as she spread her arms wide, "Yay!"

Yao chuckled at the younger girl's childish antics. 'Guess some things never change,' He thought. Sneaking a glance at his student, his lips curved a little bit upwards upon noticing that the young woman, in particular, was looking elsewhere. Following her line of vision, he caught sight of another group not too far away from where they were stationed. From there, it was clear indication of who she could be searching for.

With that in mind, Yao furrowed his eyebrows.

For as long as he could remember, never once had he ever heard of two aces committing a relationship with one another. Sure, it was probable, however—based on the latter's situation, it was bound to be dire.

For now, he would continue to be observant around them. If Alfred does hurt Lien, he wouldn't hesitate on punishing the young man for the future actions he'd commit...

As he thought of this, seconds later—almond eyes clashed with the familiar color of lime green. The older man, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, took this opportunity to bow his head in respect. In turn, the rugged, blonde haired gentleman mimicked the same action.

Seeing this, Yao unconsciously smiled, his once tightened fists eventually loosening. 'The future is bright,' He thought before focusing at Lien once more, **'And who would've thought that it was all because of _her_?'**

* * *

Across the right side of the West Wing hall was a young gentleman with a guitar case tucked securely between his legs. Folding his arms, a tired sigh escaped from his lips while he took in the festivities displayed in front of him. It was moments like these that Arthur Kirkland enjoyed taking the role of a Conductor.

So many things occurred in one evening that even Arthur himself couldn't believe it all happened. Despite the complexity of events, it managed to work out alright. Blood, sweat and tears to which contributed into shaping their final performance—oh, how delighted he was when it happened to exceed his expectations! 'I'll have to thank Yao Wang later,' He noted. When he motioned his head the other way, funnily enough—Arthur caught sight of the same man staring back and then bowed.

The quiet words of 'thank you' and 'I am grateful' entered his mind. A smile graced across the gentleman's lips and proceeded to situate the same deed.

No words were spoken from either of the men as the mere sight of their association with bowing their heads were enough to satisfy and ease them both. Suddenly, an Italian man ran up to the latter—with one hand gripping the frame of a phone and with the other attached over his mouth.

From the looks of it, Arthur reckoned that the sobbing individual must be Feliciano's other brother.

"What are you looking at?"

Flinching from his spot, Arthur turned to face his childhood friend. Clicking his tongue, he muttered under his breath, "None of your business, Frog."

Francis, nonetheless, smiled. "Oh, don't you get ahead of yourself," He advised and then gestured over to the familiar figures nearby, "Remember that we still need to celebrate our winning victory."

Arthur scoffed, "I know that—" As he said that, a boisterous cry erupted their conversation midway.

"Alfred! We're over here!" Michelle exclaimed, paying no mind to Arthur's sore expression as she raised her right hand up to signal the bespectacled young man who was coming toward them.

Upon Alfred's arrival in the group, he flashed his usual cheerful smile, "Whoa, awesome! Ralph and James are here too!" He pointed out as he addressed the two new familiar faces in the group. Stretching his arms wide, he cried, "Now this is a family, am I right?"

Listening to the sappy remarks of his brother, Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just get over here, you bloody idiot," He said as he approached him. He then hung one arm over his shoulder, bringing the latter close.

Alfred, though a bit surprised by the sudden gesture, smiled and returned the hug. "Aww, did you miss me that much?"

"Don't push it," Arthur muttered under his breath, triggering his younger sibling to only laugh harder.

Seconds later, a sudden mass of weight was stationed on his back, causing Alfred to turn around.

"Don't forget about me," A soft masculine voice spoke out.

A chuckle escaped Alfred's lips. Bringing an arm out, Alfred proceeded to ruffle the curly blonde locks of his younger twin's hair. "Hahaha, how could we ever forget you?"

"Yay, group hug!" Michelle chanted and in no time, delivered a tackle toward the brothers, more specifically at Arthur who in turn cried from agony when his back received a painful blow. When it dawned upon her that she was the one responsible for his pain, Michelle quickly apologized. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Art— "

"It's…fine," Arthur mustered out, his cheeks turning red.

Listening to his words, Michelle cheekily grinned. "Okay!"

Sneaking his way over to the group, Francis took the liberty of settling on embracing Matthew and his sister. "This is nice!" He commented as he voluntarily took part in cuddling up with the group, much to his childhood friend's irritation.

Meanwhile, Ralph and James watched from the sidelines.

"Look at them all close to each other," James commented with a contented smile.

Ralph laughed heartedly. "Makes you want to get in on the fun, yeah?" Ralph added in as he nudged his friend on the shoulder. Gaining a nod of approval, the Australian turned his attention elsewhere or more particularly, to the redhead standing next to him. "Say, Allistor right? Whaddaya think 'bout tonight?"

Allistor tilted his head a little to the side. "You mean the performance?" He wondered. When he saw the latter nodding in response, he let out a yawn. "It…could've been worse."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Frowning, Allistor turned to see his former student already standing in front of him. "Oh, already done with the hug?" Placing a hand over his forehead, he then rotated his head from left to right. "Where'd your family run off to, lad?"

"Cut the crap," Arthur exclaimed, taking a step forward. "As for my family, they don't have anything to do with your bullshit." As soon as he said that, he quickly glanced over at Ralph and James who both nodded in return, already having a sense that this type of conversation wasn't meant for either of them.

Once the two males disappeared, Allistor raised his right hand to present two of his index fingers. "In the world of a gig, there are two policies that we must behold: that you are not supposed to approach them on your own nor befriend them." He explained and using his other free hand, started demonstrating a cross sign. "And now here comes your idiotic brother thinking he's all that and breaks all of these rules, but he also managed to fall in love with one— "

"Don't talk shit about my brother!" Arthur protested back, "If it weren't for someone like him, World gig would never evolve into something as spontaneous as tonight." Taking a deep breath, he went on. "I'm very aware that our collaboration with Star Fest was highly unexpected but you have to understand the reason why we did so in the first place."

Allistor pursed his lips. When he tried to open his mouth to express his opinions, Arthur on the other hand, kept going. Laughter broke out from nearby, causing the two males to turn to who might be responsible for the noise. It was no surprise that Alfred was the one that started the ruckus, however—he wasn't alone.

"World gig was fine without you and even now, it still has."

Hearing this, Allistor sighed deeply. "Look, I know what you're trying to— "

"Don't you dare interrupt me!" Arthur exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the original Conductor. "I am not done yet!"

"For your information, you were the one who interrupted me first!" The redhead affirmed. "But you know, I do understand."

The gentleman frowned. "What?"

Allistor grinned. "Before you started to ramble on of nonsense, what I wanted to say was that I would like you to experience more on that particular field."

An awkward silence impregnated between them.

Finally, Arthur decided to speak up. "You're not making sense."

Putting his hands on his hips, Allistor began, **"What World gig and Star Fest had done tonight was historic."** He explained as clearly as possible. "Never have I seen with my own eyes, two orchestra bands playing side by side and do it so harmoniously." Chuckling, he continued, "You, my lad, have the makings of a brilliant Conductor."

Once he was able to deliver his speech, there was another moment of silence.

"…Okay, how much did you smoke this afternoon?"

Allistor brought a hand to his mouth as he sighed. Why can't anyone take him seriously? "Anyway, I won't be staying here for long." He said, changing the topic.

Arthur crinkled his nose. "You're not planning to attend the victory party?"

"Oh? When's that going to be?" Allistor wondered, taking an interest.

"After the results are in." Arthur explained matter-of-factly, "Yao and I talked about it beforehand and would like to host it inside his house."

The redhead waved his hand from side to side. "Sounds fun but I'd rather not." He replied, "The little lad and I have to catch our trip to the plane."

"When's that?"

"In about less than ten hours," Allistor informed to him as he stretched his arm forward. "It was great to see you again, Arthur."

Arthur peered down at his former teacher's hand, still confused. "Is your farewell?"

"For now," Allistor said with a mischievous smirk etched on his face. "Why, is little Artie already missing me?"

"Just shut up and get out of my sight," Arthur remarked, not bothering to shake hands.

Allistor raised his arms, "Alright, alright, I will." Spinning his heel, he proceeded on taking his first few steps and—

"Wait."

Stopping in his tracks, the redhead turned. "Hmm?"

 **"Thank you,"** Arthur said, emphasizing word after word. "For everything, Allistor."

Allistor blinked and slowly, a smile materialized on his lips. "Real— "

"Now get out." Arthur suddenly reinforced and just like that, his back was turned away from his teacher before making his way over to join his awaiting family.

Witnessing this, Allistor shook his head, retaining his smile. "Same old Artie," He murmured softly under his breath. Afterward, he too left the scene without another word.

* * *

With rain clouds nowhere in sight, this allowed the presence of night to take its place—the darkness consuming everything for as far as the eye can see. The twinkling lights deprived of the city embedded the neighboring streets and houses—a beacon that was enough to provide solace to individuals who happened to live among the surrounding borders.

Of these houses, one, in particular, didn't appear to need it—within its interior, a party was occurring.

 _Click!_

Looking away from his Nikon camera, Alfred then pressed a button. A smile grazed his face upon discovering that the picture he took was a success. Tapping another button to exit his collection of pictures, the bespectacled young man exited from the kitchen and into the living room.

Five hours have passed, marking the official end of the third and final round.

Quite similar to the preliminary rounds, his older brother, Arthur advised that there should be a victory party—a common tradition that's become a custom in World gig. For a change, the members of Star Fest were invited to which Yao, fortunately, agreed to. As an added bonus, he even allowed the said party to be at his place.

As Alfred entered the living room, his smile broadened in length.

On the right side of the room, there was his family—Arthur and Francis holding a conversation with Yao and Ivan, a sight that Alfred once thought seemed almost impossible to imagine.

Then again, wouldn't he say the same thing as well with the others?

Besides the Conductors and their right-hand men, there was Matthew and Michelle sitting on one of the couches and across from them, were the appearances of Katyusha and Natalya. The four individuals appeared to also be engaged in a conversation of their own, but even so, the sight of their rare interaction was enough to make Alfred, all the more, happier.

On the opposite side of the room, there was also Roderich and Elizabeta sharing a drink with Vladimir. Across from them stood Feliciano, Ludwig and Heracles chatting a storm with Chen and Kasem.

And they weren't the only ones either—in fact, there were countless more that he could count.

Ever so carefully, Alfred held his camera up once more, positioning the optical instrument close to his face until it touched the tip of his nose. Just when he could press the button to take a picture—

"OH MY GOD, IT'S F**KING OVER!" A male voice cried aloud.

"Yay, I'm number one!" A feminine voice followed after, "I'm number one!"

The voices—mixed all together with the joy of laughter caught Alfred's attention. Lowering down his camera, he decided to walk toward the center of the living room. The closer he got, the more he started to take notice of the five individuals, all who were very much familiar to him, lounging on the floor as their attention were directed to the large television screen displayed before them.

To Alfred, it was ironic: here they were attending a party but would prefer to interact with games than socializing with others. 'I wouldn't blame them,' He thought once he got close enough to where they were sitting.

"Sup, Alfie!"

Alfred blinked and then turned to the direction of the sound that called his name. "Mathias!" He greeted the tall Nordic. Bending his knees, he reached an arm out to bump fists with him, "What's going on over here?"

"Hey, Alfred!" Xiao Mei greeted the young man, "You see, Kiku here was ranked number one in the charts. And so, I challenged him to play against me. Gilbert and Mathias didn't believe me at first but check it!" Gesturing her arm toward the television screen which showed a list of rankings, she began to swing both her arms and legs simultaneously as she cried, "Oh yeah, I'm number one now!"

Peering down at his best friend, Alfred laughed as he patted his best friend on the head, "You doing okay, bud?"

"I've never been this terrified of a girl in my life," Kiku softly murmured; his expression on his face mixed with fear and anguish.

"Welcome to the club!" Gilbert cried as he encircled one of his arms over his sullen best friend's neck.

Mathias nodded while raising his right hand. "Aye!"

"How about you, Alfred?" Gilbert asked curiously, prompting the bespectacled young man to look back at him. "Does Lien ever terrify you? Because for me, it's Elizabeta all the way!"

Alfred frowned, thinking it over. "Huh, I don't think— "

All of a sudden, images of Lien pointing a green kitchen knife dangerously close to his nose flashed into mind. Gulping, he then scratched the back of his head as he nervously laughed. "Actually, I take it back."

Puffing her chest, Xiao Mei exclaimed with confidence etched in her tone, "You hear that, boys? We, girls, are your living nightmares!"

Kiku, however, shrugged. "Whatever you say, Mei," He muttered before eventually presenting his video game controller toward his best friend. "Would you like to play, Alfred?"

In response, Alfred shook his head in rejection, "As much as I'd like to, I can't."

Gilbert tilted his head, "Huh? Why not?"

"I gotta find Lien," Alfred answered.

Mathias mischievously grinned. "Oh, trying to get some alone time?" He commented as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Listening to this, the albino laughed boisterously as he slapped his left thigh.

Xiao Mei giggled ecstatically. "Sis might still be hanging out near the backyard," She explained with a smile. "Do you know where that might be?"

"Of course I do!" Alfred exclaimed, his sky blue eyes twinkling. Rising up from the floor, he started to pat on the invisible dirt on his navy blue jeans and cried, "Thanks, I gotta run!"

"What? Leaving so soon?" Mathias whined when the news hit him.

Alfred smiled as he scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I can't let her wait for me for too long."

Releasing his hold from around Kiku's neck, Gilbert formed a thumbs up. "We'll be cheering for ya, dude!"

Placing his hands over his mouth, the tall Nordic rambunctiously exclaimed, "Yeah! Go get her, tiger!"

Xiao Mei cheekily grinned with the video game controller tucked securely on both her hands. "Make sure to spill us the details later, alright?"

Kiku silently nodded. "Be careful and good luck." He encouraged with a soft smile.

Alfred winked. "You know it!"

And once the farewells were bid, Alfred walked ahead, a goofy smile materializing on his face with a new goal set in mind.

Oh, he couldn't wait to _her_ again. Even though it's only been five hours since, as cliché as it may sound, it did almost felt like an entire year of not being able to see Lien.

 **But then another problem looms: as of now, what were they?**

Based on the countless movies that Alfred watched, it seemed expected that the hero attained the love of a princess but as far as it goes, that was it. The beautiful words of 'and they both lived happily ever after' may be an ideal ending for some people but to Alfred, it didn't seem to satisfy him whatsoever.

What happens then?

If there was bound to be obstacles, why didn't the director or the author bother to expose it?

Most importantly, what if this so-called happily ever after phenomena wasn't true?

Too consumed with his own thoughts, the poor young man failed to realize that he was already walking through the dimly-lit hallways. It wasn't until his ears picked up the faint of barking that Alfred was forced to revert back to reality.

As he was about to angle his body to make a turn from the corner, it was then that time began to sit still.

Right there in front of him was Lien—sitting quietly on the floor where a medium-sized blue blanket was sprawled out from where she sat. No longer was she wearing her iconic white wedding dress and instead, was wearing her vibrant green áo dài; the same article of clothing that he remembered her wearing during the local lantern festival. Her long, chocolate brown hair was tied in its usual bun and ever so faintly, was swaying from some extent thanks to the soft breeze.

Unconsciously, Alfred's mouth partly opened—each time he saw her, her exotic beauty always seemed to have some sort of effect on him.

Besides her wedding dress, even when she was wearing her own casual attire, Lien remained overall beautiful.

And he loved her for that.

Furthermore, her concentrated focus wasn't on him—in fact, it didn't seem like she was aware of his presence. As an alternative, she was gently stroking the furry back of the small Shibu Inu that was sprawled over her lap.

Witnessing this, Alfred smiled warmly. 'She really is amazing.'

"Huh? What's wrong, Pochi?" He heard Lien asked the pooch who started squirming from her touch. Hoisting his head up, Pochi noticed Alfred standing not too far away from them. And before they know it, Pochi started barking at him.

"Pochi?" Lien repeated the dog's name, now fully alerted. Turning around, she gasped, "Alfred!"

"Hello again!" Alfred greeted her with a sheepish smile. As he approached her, Pochi took this initiative to run up to him. Spreading his arms wide, Alfred wasted no time as he too rushed toward the pooch and in a swift motion, took him into his hold as he cried, "Good to see you too, Pochi!"

While he showered the dog with his full attention, meanwhile, Lien watched the two interact before shaking her head. First, children and now animals? "He really is full of surprises," She muttered under her breath as she lifted her chin up once more. "Is there anything you can't do?" She asked teasingly.

Pausing for a moment, Alfred pursed his lips. "I can't burp my ABCs," He said before slowly nodding prior to his reply, "Yeah, I think that's one of Matthew's specialties."

Lien giggled. Lightly patting the empty space next to her, she said to him, "Come, sit."

Alfred nodded, doing what he was told. As he did so, he made sure not to exert too much pressure as his arms were securely around the pooch. Once he has settled himself comfortably on the floor, he glanced up to meet face-to-face with the night sky. "Hey, do you remember that question you asked me?"

Lien stared at him curiously. "Which one?"

"You know the one about why do I play the trumpet." Alfred clarified as he started rubbing Pochi's exposed belly, gaining a light-hearted sound of satisfaction from the pooch.

"Yeah?"

Looking back at her, Alfred beamed. "I finally got an answer for ya!"

Lien softly smiled. "I'm looking forward to hearing it."

Bringing one hand up high, Alfred cleared his throat. "Two things," He explained with one index finger held up, "One: the trumpet was the very last present my parents gave to me before their demise."

Lien sunk her head down, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Regardless, Alfred cracked a smile. "No worries." Pausing for a moment, he resorted in adding another finger, "Then there's two: the golden color reminds me of a particular person whose name bears a distinctive meaning."

Slanting her head to the side, Lien asked, "Oh? Who could it…" She trailed off before turning silent. The color of red started creeping through her cheeks. "Wait a minute, y-you don't mean to say that it's…"

"Lien Kim translates to the meaning, golden lotus," Alfred confirmed her with a tender smile. "Yeah, it's you."

No response.

"Lien?"

"Where do we stand Alfred?" She asked him out of nowhere.

Creasing his eyebrows, Alfred asked, "What do you mean?"

"We kissed onstage and well, what are we?" Lien elaborated, her tone veiled in seriousness, "Are we a couple now?"

"Good question," Alfred mumbled while shrugging. "I've never really been involved in a relationship before."

Lien bit her lower lip. "Me neither." She said, "What exactly are couples supposed to do anyway?"

Hearing this, Alfred let out a chuckle. Rising from the floor, he then set Pochi loose from his grasp. Pulling out the camera straps from his neck, he then set the optical instrument to the spot that he originally sat in.

Lien looked at him worriedly. "Al—"

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to finish his sentence as she found herself getting lift up from the ground, eliciting her to gasp lightly and to automatically grip onto the fabric of his white shirt.

Peering her chin slightly up, striking amber orbs collided with its corresponding opposite, sky blue.

"If we do become a couple," Alfred started and with his free arm, gestured their current position, "We get to do something like this," And in less than a minute, twirled her around, prompting the two to laugh together. "And this!"

As soon as he said that, Alfred abruptly stopped what he was doing and gradually, collected both of their dominant hands—his right and her left—in a jointed lock.

Lien held her breath, mesmerized by the sight of the man before her. "And?" She wondered, blushing furiously.

Dipping his head closer to hers until their foreheads touched, Alfred breathlessly whispered as he leaned a little closer to her, "And maybe this." Closing his eyes, he decided to close the gap between them...

"I don't think so." Lien said with her finger pressed against his lips.

Fluttering his eyes open, Alfred stared at her, a bit perplexed. What did she just say?

"I'm not sure if we should be involved in a relationship," Lien reasoned, careful with her words, "You see, I would like to know more about you. If we do get into a relationship right away, I..."

Squatting his knees, Alfred carefully put her down. "It's okay, I understand." He said, forcing out a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Lien dipped her chin down. In all honesty, every time she heard the words, relationships and dating, she didn't know what to do. By this point, she became aware of her feelings toward Alfred and vice versa, but...

'Was this the right thing to do?' She pondered over. As her amber eyes wandered elsewhere, she noticed a small item sticking out from the left of his brown bomber jacket.

"What's that?" Lien asked as she pointed toward it, catching Alfred's attention.

Following her field of vision, Alfred laughed when he realized what she pointed out. "Oh, this?" He then took out the small unknown item from his pocket—unveiling what appears to be a photograph—and presented it to her. "It's a little embarrassing but it's a souvenir."

"A souvenir?" She said aloud, which earned her a firm nod from him. Accepting the photograph, Lien looked down to speculate it. Her eyes widened.

Nestled amid her fingers was a picture of—

"Me?" Lien mustered out, stunned beyond belief.

"Do you remember, Lien? This was the day when we accidentally bumped into each other," He explained before bursting into laughter, "You could say that this was the first time we met."

Lien blushed. "This is…" She trailed off, searching for the right words to describe what she was feeling. "This is amazing."

Alfred smiled before turning around to discover Pochi already sprawled on top of the blanket they used to sit on. "Silly Pochi," He commented as he went on rubbing the pooch's belly again, which earned him another light-hearted noise.

Chuckling, he went on to take his Nikon camera from the floor. Once he got ahold of the optical instrument, an idea occurred to him. "Believe it or not, but since that day, I wanted to get to know you," Hoisting his camera, Alfred continued, "You could say that it was love at first sight."

Lien stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

Noticing this, Alfred grew worried. "Hey, you okay, Lien?"

Her next set of words, however bewildered him even more. "Cảm ơn, Alfred."

Alfred blinked. "Huh?"

Lien lightly giggled, causing him to grow even more confused. "I thought you said that you knew basic Vietnamese?" She said with a smile.

Setting a hand behind his head, Alfred nervously laughed. "Well, not everything," He admitted, "But can you at least tell me what it means?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Lien pursed her lips before shaking her head. "Nope."

"What? How come?" Alfred pouted. "Lien, that's not fair!"

Walking up to him, she proceeded to tip-toe, causing Alfred to blush. Leaning close to his right ear, she whispered, "You'll have to catch me."

Just from those five words, Alfred's heartbeat accelerated tenfold.

And as soon as she said that, she turned around and ran.

Seeing this, Alfred cracked a smile. Two months ago, he didn't know what it was to fall in love. Due to balancing college life and orchestra recitals, it was obvious that it was difficult for him to handle another problem. And yet, love came naturally.

Unfortunately, like most love stories, they too had obstacles of their own. As the prized aces of two world-renowned orchestra bands, World gig and Star Fest, romance became even more difficult to fulfill.

Knowing that, it was clear that they were meant to live in different worlds but...

Without warning, Alfred leaped forward, heading to the same direction in which Lien initially went.

The journey ahead was going to be even more difficult which meant that there was bound to be more challenges than ever before.

Even so, Alfred didn't care.

Why?

Because he had _her_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **One month has passed and here we finally have the second to last chapter! (unless you count the upcoming epilogue!) I apologize for my lack of presence but as I said, college has been a torture machine with me. There was a point that the deadline was originally in late September until I found out that I was booked with my very first exams. Even so, I'm proud to say that this project of mine is finally coming to an end.**

 **Who would've thought that this entire fanfiction, 'World goes Round' actually started from a dream of mine that lasted for three months? Not only that but also a song called, 'A Drop in the Ocean,' by Ron Pope which I kept replaying over and over again until I finally managed to start writing. And volia, here we have this beautiful story! Crazy, huh?**

 **Before I begin, I would like to say, on behalf of what Lien said in this chapter, 'cảm ơn' translated to** **thank you!** **Thank you one and all: new and old followers, readers, reviewers, etc. I know that I keep repeating myself every chapter but I honestly couldn't have made it this far without all of you. I humbly thank you for your unconditional support and also for your support in Ameviet community.**

 **The new appearance in this chapter comes from a request asking for Pochi (Kiku's official dog) - sorry if I wasn't able to complete the rest of your request!**

 **And now, t** **he summary rolls as follows:**

 **The aftermath of World gig and Star Fest's stunning third and final performance, Lien's POV, Arthur's POV and Alfred's POV (accompanied with a nostalgic moment between the two protagonists).**

 **What I emphasized out of this chapter was: the future. Now, what future are we talking about? Not only does it involve Ameviet's but also with the rest of the other pairings as well!**

 **Find out in the upcoming epilogue! (^_^) - hint: NEW UPCOMING CHARACTER! (Look forward to it!)**

 **For the very first time, I would have to close the character requests (there were many reappearances that eventually far exceeded my expectations and for that, I'm content).**

 **As usual, your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

 **Have a smooth sailing~**

 **P.S. Once I'm finished with the epilogue, I will start accepting prompts from Ameviet community so please look forward to it! (if you have an idea, make sure to sent it to me through private PM and we'll discuss of the structure, okay?)**

 **P.S.S. Again, I'm not sure when the next update would be but for now, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Side Note(s):

**By the way, if you are looking for the answers of the other questions that were submitted, they are posted in chapter 19!**

 **(Thank you uuuuuu for your comment!)**

 _I can't believe how far this story went through 19 chapters. Time flies pretty fast for this story._

Yeah, right? I would never forget how very nervous I was when I tried to publish the first chapter of this fan fiction. But thanks to fans like you, I was able to keep going. Eight months have passed by and it's amazing (when in reality, the timeline of the fanfiction is actually two months).

 **(Thank you peperopocky for your request!)**

 _Well, I would like to see Pochi or at least two certain hetacats meet each other._

I did what I could (I only did Pochi) but hopefully you were satisfied!

 **(Thank you kayochin for your comment!)**

 _Didn't know that arthur played an electric guitar. i was quite surprised after he revealed his instrument and im like what? didn't know electric guitars could be played in orchestras though so that's a nice fact to know :00_ _((lol at that DBZ reference))._ _looking forward to the last chapter and epilogue! :D_

The implication of Arthur playing an electric guitar was heavily shown when I mentioned about his background and how he would like to play it again (but it's okay if you didn't catch it!). Yeah, believe it or not, electric guitars and other metal bands would often collaborate with orchestra bands. Yes, please look forward to the epilogue! Thank you for your support!

 **(Thank you Guest for your comment!)**

 _I am glad that you made a positive story about ameviet. Many fans think this pairing might not work because of the events of what happened about 40 years ago. But I still believe that it is possible for ameviet to make up and be together especially as humans, because during WW2, America and Japan were enemies, but after the war, those 2 countries made up and the relations improved greatly. Wouldn't it be the same thing for ameviet? Thank you for making this fanfic because it would help some people believe that it is possible for ameviet to be at least friends or romantic interest._

Ahh, your comment made my day! (^_^). Before I published this fanfiction for the very first time, I was shocked to find out that there were barely any positive stories about this couple. You are right about America/Japan: if alot of people emphasizes their relationship in the fandom, why can't Ameviet as well? I will do what I can to contribute most to this wonderful community and as always, thank you for your support!

 **(Thank you madison camelia for your comment!)**

 _It has been so long from your last update but it worth. My god, i love every little details of this chapter. Czech and Solavia are so cute when arguing, Arthur is indeed awesome when he is in the spotlight, Al and Lien's apperance...  
And the ending of this chapter... god, that ending is so so wonderful. I really can't wait for the next chapter._

Yeah, forgive me for not updating any sooner (first college exams is torture!) but I'm content to know that you loved every detail of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one too!

 **(Thank you Guest for your comment!)**

 _Well, I am always dying to see ameviet having an offspring together, but that doesn't mean that i am expecting it on this fanfic. A wedding would be ok. But you'll surprise us another story from this chapter, cuz you tend to surprise and amaze me unexpected story chapters._

For your first response, I would have to say, 'no spoilers!' (^_^). I'm glad that I managed to surprise and amaze you (I've been receiving the same comments from others as well!) and hearing that makes me aware that my job as a writer was accomplished.

 **(Thank you shoujochan for your comment!)**

 _Seriously you did a great job at this chapter. Arthur having his own spotlight and using a electric guitar made me shout wtf in public while reading. Now, I must find a music piece with a trumpet and violin that would help me imagine the whole ameviet spotlight. thank you again and I'm looking forward for the next update._

I'm really delighted that you enjoyed it! Haha, yeah it's going to take some time to find a music piece for a trumpet and violin specifically but if you can't, that's quite alright too! Thank you so much for your support!

 **(Thank you The Dusk Terror for your comment!)**

 _... I JUST DIED WITH ALL THE FEELS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME FRIEND?!_

(^v^) Because that's my job (haha, just joking!). But really, I'm glad that there are people like you who are receiving emotions from my writing! Thank you so much for your support!


	21. Epilogue: World Goes 'Round

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Morning arrived.

By the strike of noon, afternoon invaded.

As time continued to elapsed over the course of the day, soon it transformed into night—tiny twinkling stars manifesting and accumulate numbers beyond the inner depths of the night sky.

At the far side of the bustling city, though not too far from the Central Plaza, was a local concert hall.

Isolated on its own like an island, such construction was purposely made to bring attention to people of all ages. With the exception of the roof as its made of sturdy metal, the framework of its exterior walls, the interior surface, and the main entrance doors are pure glass—giving off a sense of elegance and urbanity in its surroundings.

Past the entrance and the grand lobby were another set of large doors. And within the set of large doors lies the heart of the concert hall—or what musicians often call it as the main battlefield—the concert stage.

A startling melodic sound resounded throughout the jam-packed auditorium. Each and everyone's eyes were focused on the sole individual who was currently playing onstage—a violinist.

With each string that she strung, her vibrant forest green gown would move from side to side that could be very well be mistaken to be as a gliding effect on the wooden flooring. Her dark chocolate colored hair, tightly knotted into a medium-sized length, bounced wildly in correspondence to the beat of the music.

Despite how simple her appearance was, it was enough to unintentionally enthrall and stagger everyone, tricking them to believe that the clothing she wore held some connection to the musical piece.

Yet, this didn't matter as the entire audience remained at the edge of their seats, utterly hypnotized by her moves and performance. Everything about her and what the raw talent that she possessed was painted with perfection.

Upon the last and final note, the violinist immediately thrust her dominant left arm high into the air in which was firmly equipped with her signature bow. Breathing heavily, her lips curved to form a tiny smile as a crashing wave of applauses and encouraging shouts flooded the area.

Collecting her wood string instrument and bow together with one arm, she used her other free hand to take hold of her dress, carrying out a curtsey.

Once that was done, the young woman sharply turned her back against the audience and took a few steps forward, heading for backstage without the intention of staying longer to hear her full name being addressed.

"Let's give it up for the stellar performance of Lien Kim Nguyen— "

* * *

By the time she stepped out from backstage, the young woman forcedly pressed her back against the nearest wall she set her eyes upon. Placing her instrument case between her legs, she then brought a hand up to wipe the sweat that trailed down from her forehead to her tip of her chin.

Dipping her chin down, her amber eyes fixated on the carpeted ground where she was met with her white sandals.

Seven years have passed since her first debut and even now, her heart can't stop thrashing thunderously against her chest from just performing in front of thousands of people. It was strange—she was already so used to playing in front of a large crowd yet the outcomes of her efforts never failed to send goosebumps on her skin.

Regardless, Lien loved every second of it.

This was, after all, what she truly enjoyed and dreamt of becoming—to be a professional violinist.

Brushing her ponytail to the side, she closed her eyes and sighed as the warm radiance of the dimly-lit light that befell on her spread across her angelic face.

Aside from her accomplishing her childhood dream, there were also things that changed as well.

First, the orchestra bands.

Over the years, the relationship between the two world-renowned orchestra bands, Star Fest and World gig improved greatly. Thanks to their first collaboration, they were able to contribute in influencing other bands to form future collaborations—something that was never thought to exist in the past. Prior to a couple of months of consultation and cooperation, the two Conductors—Yao Wang and Arthur Kirkland decided that it was best to disband both of their respective bands.

Of course, social media exploded.

At first, it didn't make sense and in a way, it seemed justified by how their fans reacted to the sudden disbandment—everyone wanted answers, including them. How could they abruptly stop everything when there were so many high reputations and rich, historic competition engraved within the two bands?

Two weeks after, an explanation was issued. Even now in the present day, Lien could still hardly believe that these words actually came out of her mentor, Yao Wang's mouth:

"Star Fest and World gig wish to be united under one title."

It was no secret that Yao and Arthur were occasionally attending to private meetings alongside their right-hand man's, Ivan and Francis to further back-up on their behalf. Furthermore, it was also a fact that the two Conductors valued the future of their orchestra bands and aside from their differences, held strikingly similar ambitions and dreams.

In this case, the union of their two bands became an excellent example of that.

And after a long series of disputes (and fighting) over the band's name, it was ultimately decided that from this day onward, they were to be officially called the United Nations.

That was six years ago.

Next, Dae Yeung.

Through the efforts and assistance of her mentor, Yao Wang, they were able to successfully bring the bastard to justice. Tilting her head to the side, Lien frowned. Now that she thought about it, when was the last time she saw him…perhaps the same day when she attempted to escape from her arranged wedding?

In the end, it didn't matter—not anymore.

He was finally out of her mother's life and out of her life.

Speaking of her mother, she was miraculously able to get back on her feet.

It was a slow process—it took a month for her mother to wake up, a few weeks to open her mouth and start speaking and a month later to finally be discharged from the hospital. The image of her healthy and smiling mother that predominately existed in her childhood started to resurface again as well as manifest before her very eyes.

And Lien couldn't be happier to welcome this side of her mother that she loved dearly back when she was a child.

Although her mother was able to go back home, there was also the question if this also meant that Lien and her sister Xiao Mei would have to go back and live in their apartment.

Once again, Yao and Kiku stepped in to get involved.

After much convincing, it was decided that Lien and her family were to live under their roof in the meantime.

In the present day, Lien and Xiao Mei had moved out—except this time, for personal reasons.

That was four years ago.

Last but not least, Alfred F. Jones.

A week after the victory party that was held at Yao and Kiku's place, Lien and Alfred both succeeded in getting to spend more time together. While doing so, this also meant that they were able to get to know more about one another. Lien found out about Alfred's late best friend, Davie, who was the one who introduced him to photography during high school. In turn, Alfred was able to find out more about Lien's late father.

Besides that, this also left them to get to teach each other their own skills like baking confectionaries and taking photos.

Like her mother's recovery, their relationship was slow and gradual—and that was more than enough for them to be rest assured that the other was comfortable with their presence…

Fluttering her eyes wide open, Lien smiled fondly over the rush of memories.

And now…

The sound of rushing, light footsteps tapping across the carpet floor caught Lien's attention. Turning to the direction of the sound, Lien couldn't help but unconsciously smile.

A little girl—no older than three years old was running straight for her. Wrapped tightly around her arms was a large bouquet. She wore a cute pink salmon dress with big white polka dots, along with a big black bow on the front. Her light brown hair, that tied with red pigtails swayed behind her—such a trivial accessory adding more to her adorable appearance.

Yet, what sparked Lien's interest the most were her eyes—the color of the sky.

Bending her knees down until it touched the carpet floor, Lien proceeded to open and stretch both her arms out, encouraging for the little girl to come forth.

Seconds later, the little girl produced an adorable smile—a smile that Lien dearly loved to see.

 **"MOMMY!"**

Without hesitation, the little girl jumped straight into the young woman's arms. Lien giggled, kissing the crown of her daughter's head as she held her close to her chest. "I miss you, my little star."

The little girl let out a laugh and in one swift motion, presented her large gift toward her mother, "These are for you, Mommy!"

Hearing this, Lien lightly giggled. Once she accepted the bouquet, she enveloped her daughter in a motherly embrace. "Thank you, Stella." She said softly, pecking her on the temple. "This is wonderful." Releasing her hold, Lien frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Where's Daddy?"

"Mei, slow down!"

Lien paused for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows. Angling her chin up high, Lien's mouth slightly parted half open upon sighting a familiar group of silhouettes entering her field of vision. Before she could speak up, alas, the masculine voice from earlier had fortunately beaten her.

"You're not supposed to be running!" The male figure cried while attempting to catch up to his childhood friend. "Remember what the doctor said— "

"Oh, quit your yapping, Kiku!" Xiao Mei argued, puffing her cheeks. "Besides, you don't have the right to tell me what to do!"

"You're my wife!" Kiku defended as he raised his voice, "AND you're six months in pregnancy! How can I not be concerned?"

In response, Xiao Mei rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine!" Cursing under her breath, she stopped midway in her tracks. By the time Kiku appeared on her right side, she twirled her head just in time to stick out her tongue, "Geez, you are no fun!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if your child ends up inheriting your playfulness," Lien interrupted from nearby, followed by her daughter's constant laughter.

Flinching from her spot, Xiao Mei twirled her body around and gasped. "Oh, sis!" She greeted her older sibling, changing her annoyed expression at the drop of a hat. Noting the small bundle of joy found nestled within the arms of the violinist, she flashed a big grin as she added in, "Ah, and little Stella!"

Releasing herself from her mother's arms, Stella dashed toward the couple. "Auntie Mei!" Stella responded back with a wave of her left chubby arm. "Uncle K!"

As soon as Stella skidded to a halt about a few steps away from them, Kiku then brought out his hand to ruffle his niece's chocolate brown locks. Chuckling, he replied back with, "It's a pleasure to see you too, Stella."

"What are you guys doing here?" Lien asked, getting straight to the point.

Spreading her arms high in the air, Xiao Mei cried in giddiness, "We were waiting for you, of course!"

Lien raised a questionable eyebrow. "…Of course?"

Kiku sighed lowly. "I believe what Mei is trying to say is that after your scheduled solo piece, we wanted to come find you and congratulate you." He explained on behalf of his wife.

Lien nodded. "I see." With the ghost of a smile, she then bowed her head respectfully. "Then I thank you humbly for your support."

"Hey now, you shouldn't be so formal!" Xiao Mei remarked, "We're all family here!"

Meanwhile, Kiku directed his fixation on his sister-in-law who appeared to be struggling with balancing the large bouquet and instrument case altogether. "Would you like some assistance?" He asked, startling her.

Hearing this, Lien shook her head. "Oh, thank you." Extending her right hand, handed her instrument case forward in which Kiku was obliged to receive. Peering over her shoulder where she was met with her younger sister playing around with her daughter, her smile widened. As Kiku reached out to take in possession of her instrument case, Lien took this opportunity to say, "It's almost time, huh?"

Looking back up, Kiku furrowed his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"In a few more months, you're going to be a father." Lien clarified, her voice becoming a mere whisper. "How are you feeling?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Kiku's lips formed into a straight line. Though he wore a composed look, his dark eyes proved this to be otherwise. "Honestly, more scared than ever," He finally admitted to her, his right hand unconsciously tightening his grip on the handle of the instrument case. "My father didn't involve himself much in my life and so, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You're not the only one who feels that way." Lien insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "And don't worry, I am certain that you would make a fine father."

Kiku paused for a moment before nodding firmly. "Thank you. I'll do my best not just for my sake but also for Mei as well."

Brushing off her hand from his shoulder, Lien lightly giggled. "If it makes you feel any better, there's you-know-who that you could talk to." She explained as she sneaked a peek down at the bouquet of flowers she was currently holding onto. "His father died when he was young and like you, he lacks a role model. Yet, it doesn't seem at all surprising to me that he managed to take care of Stella very well."

Kiku snorted. "It's no secret that that guy is an expert at everything." He said with his smile lingering. "Don't forget that he used to be the—" Just when he could finish the rest of his sentence, alas another familiar voice interrupted from afar.

"Heh, so this is where the party's at!"

Rolling his eyes, Kiku turned his heels around to properly face his best friend. "Gilbert, what are you doing here?" He asked, his tone veiled in seriousness.

"What does it look like? I've been looking all over for you guys!" Gilbert panted, completely out of breath as soon as he approached the group.

Kiku let out a long sigh. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Wait, where's Elizaveta?"

Collecting himself, the albino shrugged. "Oh, she's somewhere."

In turn, Kiku instinctively slapped his hand against his temple. "You left your own wife and your son alone?"

"Hey, you and I both know that that woman can handle things pretty well." Gilbert defended. Puffing his chest in confidence, his crimson colored eyes twinkled. "Man, I still can't believe I'm married to her!"

Kiku simply shook his head. "Tell it to your wedding ring…" He murmured under his breath.

Nevertheless, Gilbert ignored his comment and laughed boisterously. "Say, anyone knows where Mathias is at?"

"He called us earlier saying he and his family are in the Central Plaza." Xiao Mei piped in with Stella trailing after her. "The others are already there too."

Lien blinked. "The others?"

The three individuals froze in place, exchanging worried looks. Words like, 'you didn't tell her?' and 'how should I know?' caught Lien's ears as they privately discussed with one another.

Narrowing her eyes, Lien boldly asked, "What's going on?"

Clearing his throat, Kiku spoke up. "A few minutes ago, you asked us why we were here. Is that correct?" Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, he continued, "Aside from congratulating you, we were also instructed to come pick you up."

Blushing, Lien frowned a little. "I didn't know about this."

Meanwhile, Xiao Mei flashed a grin. "Why don't you take a look at the note inside the bouquet of flowers?"

'Note?' Lien thought and lowering her gaze, did what she was told. Examining the bouquet carefully, her amber eyes struck gold when she discovered the note—in her defense, it was perfectly hidden away from view. Ever so carefully, she tore off the paper in order to properly read the message.

 _ **Meet me at Central Plaza :)**_

After reading, Lien stifled a giggle.

It didn't take a genius to know that the messy handwriting belonged to him.

Lifting her chin up, Lien smiled. **"Well, what are we waiting for?"**

* * *

The engines of vehicles roared thunderously in the dead of the night. Bright lights originating from every window of every building in sight contributed to the polychrome illumination that decorated the surroundings. It was a chaotic mess, yet in a way, it was somehow befitting. Because in spite of the chaos, the heart of the city continued to be at peace—a characteristic trait in which the people—tourists and residents alike eventually grew accustomed to.

And of course, within the epicenter was a familiar place for all.

The Central Plaza.

'It feels like such a long time since I've last stepped foot in here…' Lien thought wistfully as she walked past the large gateway.

Although there were some obvious, minor changes in the area like with the addition of more street lamps and wooden benches that could be found in some corners—overall, and much to her relief—the Central Plaza remained untouched by the developing world.

Of all the places that she ever visited, to Lien, the Central Plaza will always be precious in her heart.

Putting his arms behind his head, Gilbert let out a whistle. "Feels like an eternity since I've been here." He commented. Angling his head the other way, he focused over to his best friend. "Ain't that right, bud?"

Kiku shook his head in agreement. "I can never forget this place,"

Sneakily walking up behind her older sister, Xiao Mei then lashed onto one of the young woman's arms, causing the two to nearly stumble in the process.

"Mei, be careful!" Lien cried, her amber eyes filled with worry.

Ignoring her sibling, Xiao Mei giggled away as she whispered, "Doesn't this remind you of a certain incident?"

Lien raised her eyebrow in question, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, don't tell me you forgot already!" Xiao Mei exclaimed, "You and I were invited by Kiku to go and attend the karaoke party at Sunrise café. Afterward, you and— "

Hearing this, Lien blushed furiously. "Okay, okay! You really don't need to remind me!"

Suddenly, a thunderous sound of vibration erupted from nearby, causing the group to slow down their pace.

Repositioning his arms onto his hips, Gilbert cried aloud, "'Kay, this is our cue."

Lien slanted her head, confused. "Aren't the three of you coming along?"

"Oh, we will," Gilbert answered as he put his arms behind his head. "You can count on it!"

"Gilbert's right," Kiku chimed in, agreeing with his best friend. "We'll follow after you shortly."

Something poked Lien from behind, prompting the young woman to turn and discover her younger sister no longer by her side. "Go on, sis!" She encouraged, "He's waiting!"

After a moment of silence, Lien nodded her head firmly. Bending her knees down once more, she scooped up her little angel. Making sure that Stella was nestled comfortably in her arms, she twirled her body halfway, letting her companions take a good look at her broad back. Just as she was about to take a step forward, a warm hand was settled atop of hers.

Looking down, she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, sweetie," Lien whispered softly before landing another quick peck on her forehead. "Now, let's go and meet Daddy."

With the sound of the trumpet as her source of guidance, Lien continued to walk further down the plaza.

As she did so, more memories started to flood her mind—and before she knew it, she was drowning in an ocean of flashbacks.

 _"This might sound weird but can I take a picture of you?"_

How could Lien ever forget that one, faithful night—the night when a certain someone taught her to live her life to its fullest potential, how to laugh without a care…

 _"Well, would you look at that! You're smiling Lien!"_

Most importantly, she learned how to smile again—something that she never thought she could ever produce since her father's passing.

 _His_ underlying patience saved _her_.

 _His_ contagious laughing saved _her_.

 _His_ eccentric smile saved _her_.

 _His_ very existence saved _her_.

 **He—Alfred F. Jones—saved her.**

Consumed with her thoughts, Lien failed to become aware that she had already stepped foot in the open fields of the Central Plaza.

Before she could take another step, a child-like outcry rang all over the area, causing Lien to finally get back to her senses:

 **"DADDY!"**

Blinking immaculately, Lien shifted her focus from her excited daughter and to the familiar trumpeter who stood a few feet away from her.

Seeing this, Lien's smile widened.

Without a second thought, she released Stella from her arms and watched silently as her little star ran to greet her husband.

"Hey there, kiddo!" The trumpeter welcomed his little intruder. Adjusting his golden instrument over his right arm, he then stretched his other free arm before ruffling her hair playfully. "Miss me?"

In response, Stella shook her head excitedly, jumping up and down in delight.

Chuckling, Alfred went on to ask, "Where's your Mommy?"

"Am I interrupting?" Lien wondered with a mischievous expression.

Looking up, Alfred returned the gesture with a goofy smile. "Took you long enough, babe."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lien casually rolled her eyes. "For your information, I had a solo scheduled tonight."

Alfred produced a fake pout. "Is that why you forgot about today?"

Lien stiffened. "Today?"

Rising from the ground, Alfred pushed his spectacles against the bridge of his nose. Planting a quick kiss on his wife's forehead, he continued, "You've been so busy lately that I wanted to surprise you. I even asked the others to come and help out with everything." He didn't give her a chance to question what he was referring to as he brought a hand up. Putting two of his index fingers close to his lips, Alfred whistled loudly.

On cue, a blast of smoke roared and in a few seconds—were replaced with multicolored fireworks on the night sky.

Lien's mouth parted half-open, completely enthralled by the scene. As she continued to stare at the ray of colors dancing somewhat heavenly before her, something warm was pressed on her dominant left hand. Ever so slightly, she shifted her fixation over to Alfred.

Motioning his forehead to touch against hers, Alfred laughed wholeheartedly. **"The world goes 'round when I'm with you."** He said gently, **"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Jones."**

Hearing this, Lien smiled. "You're so corny."

Alfred, on the other hand, just laughed. "That's why you married me right?"

Lien leaned a bit closer, her next set of words causing Alfred to blush furiously. "Guilty as charged."

And just like that, closed the gap between them…

"Yuck!"

The couple stopped what they were doing and looked down to find Stella expressing a look of disgust. Shaking her head, Lien resorted to picking her daughter up from the ground. "Someone's jealous," She commented teasingly.

Dipping his chin down, Alfred pressed his lips against Stella's right cheeks. At the same time, Lien mimicked his action except landing hers on the left.

Stella giggled, enjoying the attention from her parents.

Shortly after the fireworks had ended, Alfred sighed heavily. "So much for a moment."

"What happens now?" Lien wondered, changing the topic.

Pursuing his lips, Alfred began, "It's best to go and meet the others. Oh, you can thank them for being the ones behind the fireworks show."

"For a second there, I thought you developed some weird superpowers," Lien teased. "Should we go and meet up with the others?"

"Ah, before we do that…" Alfred trailed off. Letting go of his hold from his wife as well as offering his daughter his trumpet, he then started to unzip his large, brown coat halfway. Afterward, he then pulled out a Nikon camera in which was strapped securely around his neck. Once he finished unhooking the strap, he set his optical instrument carefully on one hand. "Let's take a picture."

All Lien could do was smile. Of course, he would pull something this. Then again, who wouldn't want to capture a beautiful moment like this?

Positioning herself close to her husband, Lien reached out her other hand to assist in holding up the camera. With Stella comfortably settled between them, Alfred stationed an index finger over the button on the top right corner.

"Ready?" Alfred asked, waiting for permission.

"Uh-huh!" Stella cried out with the golden trumpet protectively in the security of her arms.

With a simple nod of approval by Lien, Alfred looked back toward the lens of his camera with a goofy grin. **"Say cheese!"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nineteen-years-old Alfred F. Jones has an interesting life. A part-time tourist photographer by day and a badass trumpet player for a world-renowned concert band by night. Despite how his interesting life sounds, Alfred feels like he is missing out on something.**

 **Love.**

 **Through many struggles and obstacles, he found it.**

 **Now, at the age of twenty-six-years-old, the fruit of that love eventually manifested into that of a beautiful little star.**

 **And so, his world continues to go 'round—blessed and filled with more endless laughter, smiles and fun in many years to come.**

 **All thanks to the girl in a wedding dress.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your patience and underlying support! I can't believe it's been so long (almost roughly four to five months now) since I've last updated a story huh? Sure, there were also some stories that you might have noticed I deleted (but don't worry, that was my own fault-they were drafts!)**

 **Like I said, there is a new character! Meet Ameviet's little star: Stella Nguyen-Jones!**

 **(It took awhile to name this little angel but when I realized that Ameviet's pairing name was also star pair, I decided to give it a shot.)**

 **Oh and for those of you curious, this is Lien's full name in the epilogue: Lien Kim Nguyen-Jones (like her daughter!)**

 **At first, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to keep your promises of writing an epilogue. It took a lot of patience too as I tried to get college finals out of the way to get ahead of starting a draft of this. What's more, there were originally five to six ideas about what the epilogue was supposed to be about and in the end, managed to merge these ideas together to form this wonderful one. (I wanted to also show off some of the other couples but due to so many things happening in the scene, I decided to just imply it-hopefully that was enough to suffice).**

 **Now I asked myself, what DOES make the world go round? When I looked up on the internet, I got the answer: love. In Alfred's world, he didn't know of romantic love. It wasn't until a woman who literally wore a wedding dress entered his life that he began to understand what it means to love, what it means to sacrifice and risk everything.**

 **Same thing goes for Lien who never believed in love at first sight. Unlike Alfred, Lien had trust issues and so, she can't express herself properly in front of others. This is why she rarely smiles. Ironically, Alfred who is a photographer makes this as his own mission to do so.**

 **Endless laughter, smiles and fun moments are what makes a relationship even stronger. And what does world goes round mean? It is, all is well. Everything is okay. Both will be well as long as they have each other.**

 **As of this epilogue, I now officially close the beautiful fanfiction of World Goes 'Round. Thank you once again, to all fans-new and old, for giving me encouraging and positive reviews and from one of you, fanarts! Again, this story was supposed to be simply a one-shot and now look at this!**

 **(and who knows? maybe I'll see you guys again in a possible spinoff!)**

 **HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Have a smooth sailing~**

 **-4eyedstargazer**


End file.
